I'm Engage to You
by Killer Emotions
Summary: “What?”, she asked with a questioning look. I grinned.“Aren’t you going to join me?”, I asked coyly. A look of shock on her face then turned to irritation.“Shut up you pervert and just get inside and take a bath!” [Inuyasha and Kagome]
1. Chapter 1

**KillerEmotions: **Hey guys! It's been years since I haven't use this account.

I'm just super lazy! A big procrastinator,hehehehe! Gomen!

Well I decided to make a story, AGAIN and let see how this goes.

**On with the STORY!  
**

* * *

** Chapter 1: You're my fiancé?**

_**Love the heart that hurts you,**_  
**_But never hurt the heart that loves you._**  
………………………………  
…………………  
……………  
……

Kagome sighed, looking up to the moon on her balcony which sparkled her beautiful brown eyes that she inherited from her mother, Kaoriri, Queen of the Shikon Kingdom.

She is wearing her gown for the ball. A white strapless dress that flows down to her ankles with a silver chain on her waist.

Today is her birthday, turning at the age of 17. She should be excited as most girls would be for they are turning into adults but the life of an adult is nothing new to Kagome for ever since she was 10 she learned about her kingdom's welfare because of her father. Her father was a strict and fair man to his Kingdom but when it comes to his family he was very loving to his wife and kids. He died when Kagome was 12 because of a war that occurred with the Mongolians. They won the war but a heavy price has to pay, her father.

Someone knocked and barged in the room, it was her best friend Sango also dressed for the party that was held for Kagome.

"Oh! So you're dressed! Come sit! I have to put some make-up on you" Kagome moaned then walked to her dresser where Sango was.

Sango noticed how quiet Kagome was, she's worried for her.

"Why so gloomy Kagome? It's your birthday! Be happy!" Kagome smiled a bit for worrying about her and trying to cheer her up.

"I am happy Sango it's just getting old and boring…" Looking at the mirror, seeing her reflection. A princess with brown eyes and silky black hair that went down on her shoulders.

"Old and boring? You sound like there's nothing else to do in the world", Sango giggled

_What else is there? _Kagome thought

Sango finished putting make-up on her. "There all done! Now let's go down and celebrate!"

"Eh? Isn't it too early? The Sun just set you know, I'll come down in a few minutes" Kagome explained, not wanting to go down yet. _It's gonna be the same anyway, people greet me, we eat and I receive gifts then I danced with guys who wants to court me, though I always turn them down_

"Ok then, just don't stay here too long. Who knows maybe you might meet somebody" Sango winked then left her alone

_Somebody? That will be the day. I don't even believe in love._ She smirked

In the Ballroom

_Ugh! I don't see why I have to go here! It's a stupid party!_ Inuyasha thought, looking somewhere else where there weren't any girls looking at him because of his good looks even though he looked odd for he had long silver-white hair, golden eyes and for some reason dog ears.

The person beside him looked bored aswell, his older brother, Sesshomaru. He had long blue hair, golden eyes and dog ears aswell. They inherited their traits from their father, Lord Inu no Taisho, former King of the Inutaisho Kingdom.

Then a woman with very long black silky hair and mysterious black orbs walk towards the brothers but for her they were her beloved sons. She smiled at them.

"Enjoying the party so far?" she asked, looking at their bored faces. She giggled.

"Don't worry, just wait for the surprise", she excused herself leaving the two wondering.

"Keh! I wonder what she meant by that" said Inuyasha

"It's surprising on how stupid you are for even wondering about it" said Sesshomaru quietly and calmly. Inuyasha got annoyed.

"What did you say moron!", said Inuyasha getting angrier

"You're the moron if you don't understand what I just said"

"Ggggrrrr! You fu-", but he was cut-off by the announcement.

"Presenting the birthday celebrant and princess of the kingdom, Princess Kagome!"

Everyone looked at the grand stair case then came Kagome, looking flushed and a bit nervous. She smiled at them, grateful for their greetings as she walked down the stairs then joined with her friends and family.

"Happy Birthday Kagome!" exclaimed Souta, her younger brother who is 15 yrs. Old

"Thanks Souta", she hugged her brother then she walked to her mother and hugged her.

"Happy Birthday dear", said Kaoriri pulling back looking at her daughter's face with a smile

"Thanks Mom", she smiled then she felt someone touching her bottom

SLAP!

Everyone looked at Miroku who had a hand print on his left cheek when Sango slapped him for touching Kagome's butt. Kagome giggled.

"That's what you get Miroku!" said Souta, laughing

"Hmph! He'll never learn his lesson" said Sango

Kagome looked at them, she grinned, "Let's get this party started then"

Everyone sat on the table eating the delicious food that is set on the table. Kagome was chatting with her friends that she was oblivious that Inuyasha was looking at her skeptically.

_So that's the birthday girl,eh? She looks younger than me, I wonder how old is she…Hey, wait! Why am I thinking about this? Damn! I must be bored that I'm thinking stupid thoughts now! _

Inuyasha growled that caught Kagome's attention, she turned to look at him. Inuyasha felt nervous when she looked at him. Kagome blushed a bit for looking at him directly then she looked away. Inuyasha was relieved.

_Why the fuck am I nervous? She was just looking at me, it's not like she'll do anything to me,keh! _Inuyasha thought then continued eating his meal.

_Who was that guy? And why does he have dog ears anyway? That's kinda weird though I wanna touch them. Aaaaahhh! I shouldn't be thinking about that!_, Kagome shook her head to get rid of the thought.

After the banquet everyone started dancing. Inuyasha, Sesshomaru and their mother, Izayoi, approached Kagome and Kaoriri.

"Happy Birthday Princess Kagome", greeted Izayoi then gave her a hug. Kagome hugged back, smiling.

"Please your highness just call me Kagome", Izayoi smiled for her hospitality

"These are my sons, Sesshomaru my eldest son", Sesshomaru and Kagome shook hands

"Pleasure to meet you Prince Sesshomaru" said Kagome, smiling. _He has dog ears too,heh! Just like brothers, _she mused

"The pleasure is all mine princess" Sesshomaru said smoothly making Kagome blush a bit

"And this is my other son, Inuyasha"

Kagome and Inuyasha looked at each other strangely. They stared each other for awhile it's like they were under a spell that they couldn't look away but luckily Kagome had the strength to break the spell.

"N-nice to meet y-you, Prince Inuyasha" Kagome stuttered, handing him her shaking hand

Inuyasha noticed that her hand was shaking, he took her hand. Giving it a firm grip.

"Keh! Just call me Inuyasha, princess" he smirked. Kagome giggled.

"Then call me Kagome aswell, Inuyasha" she said with humor in her eyes

"Sure thing, Kagome"

Izayoi and Kaoriri squealed with glee. Sesshomaru looked skeptically at the older women.

Izayoi had an idea. She walked up to Inuyasha and Kagome.

"Why don't you two dance?"

"Eh? Acck!" they exclaimed as they were pushed to the dance floor. They looked dumbfounded at each other. Inuyasha shrugged then place his arm on her waist, pulling her towards him making her gasp, taking her hand then started dancing.

_Woah! I'm actually dancing with this guy….. he's a good dancer. He's the only guy I actually danced with on parties_, she thought as she danced along with him, actually smiling a genuine smile

_She looks more beautiful when she smiles…..aaarrrgghhh! I'm losing it!_, he looked shock when Kagome lied her head on his chest, he felt warmth.

_Who knows you might meet somebody_, Sango's words seeped through her head.

_Have I met that somebody? Wait! No I haven't! No one! I don't believe in this magic called **LOVE!** Everything's a trick!_, she stopped dancing, pulling back with her face down. Inuyasha looked at her wondering why she stopped dancing.

"You ok?", she looked up at his face, realizing he had golden eyes

_What powerful eyes…..nooo!_, she shook her head then smiled at Inuyasha

"Excuse me, I'll be going now. It was nice dancing with you", she curtsied then she left leaving him wondering what just happened seconds ago.

Inuyasha walked out of the dance floor then saw his brother who was talking to some old men

He rolled his eyes, typical of his brother to talk about business as usual. That's all he ever thought about while he still wondered about what happened to the dance floor between him and Kagome.

_I feel something strange yet welcoming……it was very weird,Keh! Thinking about it just annoys me. Better forget about it, she probably excused herself cause she doesn't want to dance with me anymore_

The thought gave him a feeling of heaviness inside which bothers him.

"**Keh!"**, he walks to a bar and drank some vodka

oooooooooo

Kaoriri who was talking to Izayoi on her throne, stood up and told musicians to stop playing. The music stopped, the guests clapped their hands then everyone was silent awaiting for the Queen's announcement.

"Everyone I have wonderful news" she said as Kagome walked back to the ballroom from the garden. Inuyasha stopped drinking and listened to the Queen with anticipation.

"My daughter, Princess Kagome is engage-"

Kagome gasped.

Izayoi stood up, "to my son, Prince Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha's eyes widened with shock.

Everyone clapped their hands. Kagome and Inuyasha walked towards their mothers.

"So not only are we celebrating my daughter's birthday, we are also celebrating their engagement! So everyone please enjoy!" said Kaoriri then Kagome and Inuyasha arrived with shock and dread in their eyes.

"Mother! How could you do this to me! I don't want to be engaged!" exclaimed Kagome to her mother

"Are you out of your mind, mom!" exclaimed Inuyasha to his mother.

The mothers sighed.

"Lets go to my study room shall we" said Kaoriri, everyone followed her as she led the way until they reached to the study room. Everyone sat down as the engaged couple waited for them to explain.

Everyone was silent. Inuyasha couldn't stand the silence anymore.

"Ok out with it!" he growled, Kagome gasped at his outburst but also would like to know about this crazy fiasco.

"Well since you guys were born, me, your father and Kagome's parents agreed to an arranged marriage. When Kagome turns 17, she is now of legal age to be engaged.", explained Izayoi looking at the shock couple. Kagome turned to her mother.

"Is this true mother?" she asked. Kaoriri nodded.

"It's all true"

Kagome frowned

"But why? Why do I have to be engaged?", she said softly looking down

"You're father and I thought that you will be happy with Inuyasha when you two will get married, don't worry dear you will love him in time", Kagome looked pissed-off

"But I don't believe in love! Have you given thought of how would I feel about it? Did you? Or is it for our economy that our Kingdom will be richer! You don't need to worry about that! I could make our Kingdom better! A queen doesn't need a king!", Kagome exclaimed, her eyes full of fury

The other 3 was a bit take aback by her speech. Kaoriri shook her head.

"It was never about the money, dear. It never was. Please Kagome just give this a chance", Kaoriri looked at her daughter with pleading eyes.

"Plus the only way you could get out of this engagement if you two find someone else to marry so if you don't want to marry each other find someone else then" Izayoi explained.

Inuyasha and Kagome gave it some thought.

_Is there someone for me?_, they both thought

"Gggrrrr! Fine then! Guess I don't have a choice anyway!", said Inuyasha then stood up and left, slamming the door behind him.

Kagome just nodded then left quietly.

* * *

**Read and Review guys! And you guys can give me ideas on how the story goes aswell if you want **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the anime Inuyasha, I just love them for dear life!

* * *

**Chapter 2: For my Happiness?**

_**Never question if you are in love or not,  
because if you were you wouldn't need to ask.**_

_**...  
...  
...  
... **_

_**  
**_

Inuyasha, Izayoi and Sesshomaru were staying over for the night. The maid showed Inuyasha to his room.

He looked at his large room then walked towards the balcony, looking at the stars as he thought about the engagement. He growled at the thought.

_Keh! Women! Why do we need to have these stupid arrange engagements! This stupid arrange marriage! What good does it give to anyone anyway!_

Thinking about how his father, Lord InuTaisho, found his mother. It was in the middle of the war, he found a burning village. He rode his horse towards the burning village. The place was deserted but then he heard a voice. There he saw a woman coughing then she fainted. He carried her to his castle then took care of her, in the process he fell inlove. They both got married and that's where Sesshomaru and Inuyasha came in.

Their parents were always happy when they were together but ever since their father died from a war their mother always had a bit of sadness in her eyes. She would visit his grave every so often.

_I don't want to end up in pain like she does, it seems unbearable…._

He then notices someone in the gardens.

_Cheh! For my HAPPINESS? How could this stupid engagement make me happy? What the hell was my mom thinking! And how could my father agree to this too? I thought he was protective about me and thought he was against about me being with another man besides him! _, thought Kagome as she sat down on a fountain in the garden. Looking at the variations of flowers blooming in the night.

She sighed. Feeling miserable about the engagement.

_And I thought my mom was idealistic, she always says about marriage should exist because of the couple's love but me and Inuyasha don't love each other! I don't want to love! Aaaarrrggghhh!_

"Boo!"

"Aaahhh!", she exclaimed then turned around to see Inuyasha behind her

"Gah! Don't scare me like that again Inuyasha! You almost made me faint!", Inuyasha smirked then sat down beside her.

"So what are you doing here?", Kagome asked with curiousity. Inuyasha raised a brow.

"I should ask you the same thing. It's late and you should be sleeping."

_Wait…since when was I concern for her, she can sleep whenever she wants. Like I care!_

Kagome let out a breath then looked up at the sky. Admiring the different constellations she saw.

"I was just thinking….", she whispered. Inuyasha looked at her, admiring how the glow of the moon complimented her creamy face. He shook his head.

"You do know that you're going to our Kingdom tomorrow,right?", he asked. Noticing her frown. She stood up then looked down at him. She smiled and he blushed.

"Yeah…..I'll go pack now" then she left.

Kagome went in to her room then walked to the closet to get a big suitcase and started packing her clothes and other essentials.

_I wonder what the InuTaisho Kingdom looks like..hmm…_, Kagome thought as she placed her clothes in.

_I wonder if they have a place to practice archery there, I wonder if Inuyasha is good at it,heh!_, she mused. She loved doing archery, she was trained by her father and grandfather when she was little. Ever since she started practicing she had grown fond of it and practiced doing it up 'till now. No one has beaten her yet not even their soldiers have that much accuracy like her. One of her proud talents.

Then her thoughts landed on Inuyasha, remembering how angry he was when he knew that they were engaged. She noticed when he became angry his golden eyes glowered with a strong spark. But for some reason she didn't feel fear when she saw those glowering golden orbs. She welcomed it but she didn't understand why.

_And even though he has long white hair…he doesn't look old…it suits him well._

Kagome shook her head not wanting to linger those thoughts any further.

_I'm not suppose to like the guy anyway so I could find a way to break off this stupid engagement and I know he thinks the same way too._

The thought bothered her a bit, thinking that Inuyasha didn't want her as his wife.

_I don't care! I shouldn't care if he doesn't want me as his wife! I don't want him as my husband anyway! I mean who wants to live with a guy who loses his temper easily, he might abuse me! But that ain't gonnna happen to me, no no no!_

With that thought she continued packing with a new determination. She'll never love Inuyasha. She'll find a way to break off the engagement and she will succeed on ruling her Kingdom when she became Queen.

_A Queen doesn't need a King.  
_

* * *

**Next Day: Morning**

"I hope everything will work out fine" said Kaoriri, talking to Izayoi as the servants packed their stuff to the carriage

"Don't worry, everything has a reason. Let's just put our faith into it.", Izayoi smiled then hugged Kaoriri

"Watch Kagome for me", the two pulled back from the hug

"She's in good hands, speaking of which, where is she anyway? I haven't seen her since breakfast", as in right on cue, Kagome came down with her suitcase. It seems like she was having a hard time carrying it down.

_Ugh! This thing is heavy! I think I may have packed too much. Hey! It's just one suitcase! It's not too much….I knew I shouldn't have skipped my physical education….sigh.._

Her thoughts were cut off when somebody took the heavy suitcase from her hand. She looked up to see it was Inuyasha who got her suitcase, lifting the suitcase with ease.

"Uhh…thanks", she said

Inuyasha murmured a welcome then carried the suitcase and placed it in the carriage.

_That guy is strong, I give him that _she thought, staring at him.

Inuyasha felt like someone was staring at him and he turned around to see it was Kagome, he smirked. Kagome turned away when he looked at her, noticing his smirk she got annoyed.

_He is so arrogant….men!_

"KAGOME!", she turned around then got tackled by her brother, Souta

"Souta! Get off me!", she exclaimed then Souta let go of her with a smile

"What did you do that for?", she asked, rubbing her back

"Oh no reason, I just wanted to do that and since you're leaving so it seems like a good idea to do it now", he grinned. Kagome rolled her eyes

"Watch yourself squirt, I'll get back on you someday when I return", she had an evil glint in her eyes making Souta cringed a bit but took his stand, not fearing the wrath of his sister.

"Well I just hope that you'll stay there for a very long time", Souta smirked

"Don't count on it", she scowled then the two continued arguing not noticing that someone was watching them from afar.

"They seem close", Inuyasha turn around to the source of the voice, Sesshomaru

"Keh!" was all Inuyasha said and he turned around to look at the arguing siblings.

They sure somewhat reminded him and Sesshomaru. Always bickering and arguing each other. Sometimes they would actually fight each other when they were VERY angry which happened a lot, on Inuyasha's part cause he gets angry easily most of the time.

Then he saw Sango tackling a hug on Kagome, he smirked.

_What if I'll do that to her…..wait! What am I saying! Get a hold of yourself Inuyasha! Oh great now I'm scolding myself….I'm really out of my mind and it's all because of that damn woman!_

He growled, not aware of Sesshomaru noticing it. He was too preoccupied with his thoughts about the engagement and Kagome. Mostly Kagome.

"Isn't this great Kagome! You're engage to Inuyasha!" exclaimed Sango with a big smile on her face, so happy for her bestfriend. Kagome sighed.

"No, it isn't great Sango. I don't want to be married!" she replied with a down look on her face. Sango patted her shoulder.

"Kagome everything will turn out right, I can see that Inuyasha is a match for you", Kagome looked up with a curious look on her face.

"A match? How is that? We have nothing in common", Sango shook her head

"You don't need to have something in common with him to be a match. Plus how do you know that you two don't have anything in common anyway? You haven't gotten to know him yet"

"I don't want to waste my time on spending time with him just to know him, I don't care about that"

"Well you have to cause you're engage to him and that's why you're moving with him so you two would get to know each other and get along, just give it a chance Kagome, you don't know what you're missing here!"

"I'm not missing anything!", Kagome sighed

"I never wanted this to happen….", she murmured. Sango hugged her though Kagome didn't hug back.

"Give it a chance, your parents want what's best for you and they could see that Inuyasha could give you happiness that you wanted and more", Kagome pulled back, raising a brow with a look of amusement.

"Since when did you get wise,eh?", Kagome asked, Sango laughed

"I have always been wise you're just too blind to notice, see that's what I'm talking about, you could be oblivious on what's in front of you!", Kagome gave it some thought

"I guess…..we'll just see what happens. I don't know what am I supposed to do there anyway", Sango nodded with a smile, happy that she put some sense on her best friend.

"Don't worry, they'll take care of you", finally Kagome smiled.

_She needs to smile more often _, Sango thought. Hoping that Kagome will find happiness in Inuyasha.

* * *

It was time for the 4 to leave. 

"I'm gonna miss you guys!" Kagome said as she hugged Sango, Souta and her mom.

"We'll miss you too, take care of yourself ok?" said her mom, hugging her tight that Kagome gasped for breath

"Mom….let…g-go..!" she gasped, Kaoriri let go of her with a sheepish smile on her face

"Sorry sweetie", Kagome just smile at her showing her that she's fine now.

"Oi! Kagome! Hurry up or we're gonna leave you!" exclaimed Inuyasha, an annoyed look on his face as he waited for her in the carriage.

"Coming! Gotta go now, goodbye!" then Kagome ran off inside the carriage. Once she closed the door she noticed that it was only Inuyasha inside.

"Uhh…where's Izayoi-san and Sesshomaru?", she asked with questioning look on her face

"Keh! They're riding on another carriage. It was mom's idea that we'll ride in separate carriages.", he replied with an annoyed look on his face

_I'd rather be in the same carriage with Sesshomaru than with this wench! I know that mom set this up! Fuck it!_

In the other carriage, Izayoi giggled which caught Sesshomaru's attention.

"Anything funny mother?", he asked, raising a brow

"Nothing son, nothing at all", she replied with a big smile on her face

_She must have done something to Inuyasha_, he thought.

He sighed when his mother kept on smiling

* * *

**Please Read and Review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **KillerEmotions doesn't own INUYASHA! Get it! Now read the damn story! XP

* * *

**Chapter 3: With Inuyasha in a carriage and meeting Kouga**

_**The bad things in life open your eyes to the good things  
You weren't paying attention to before**_

……………………………

……………………

…………

…

Kagome sighed, looking out the window. Watching the trees as they passed and little creatures of the day. She's bored and they would be arriving the Kingdom in several hours. She turned to look at Inuyasha who had his arms crossed and eyes close. He was sleeping.

_Lucky bastard, he could sleep in that position. I couldn't….my back would kill me!_

She looked up to Inuyasha's ears, with a curious look on her eyes she moved slowly towards him. Trying to feel his ears and when she was about to touch it her wrists were caught by a strong grip. She looked down and saw an angry look on Inuyasha's face. She had a sheepish smile on her face.

"Eerr…I see that you're awake now….", she muttered

Inuyasha growled pushing her towards her seat then launching at her, his arms beside her head. Kagome slumped on her seat as Inuyasha continued growling at her.

"Just what the hell did you think you were doing!", he exclaimed as he glowered on her. Her heart skipped a beat. She let out a breath that she didn't knew she was holding in.

"Uhh….I was just bored… and -"

"And you decided that you could just touch my ears while I'm asleep!", she cringed

"I couldn't help myself! Plus it's just touching your ears anyway, it wouldn't hurt!"

Inuyasha pulled her ears

"Ow! Watcha do that for!"

"I thought touching ears wouldn't hurt", he mimicked her voice, mocking her. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"I wouldn't pull your ears you moron! I just wanna feel it!", she exclaimed

"Well I don't want anyone touching my ears and the same goes for you, got it!"

"FINE! It doesn't matter anyway! It's just your stupid ears! Hmph!", she pushed him off then straightened up and crossed her arms. A stern look on her face as she looked out the window again.

Inuyasha growled then sat down properly, looking at the other window.

_Keh! Crazy woman! Wanting to touch my ears, what was she thinking! And to think I'm engaged with this wench!_

Inuyasha muttered something but Kagome just ignored him not caring what he's saying, it's not like she actually heard what he was saying anyway.

_Come to think of it, no one ever wanted to touch my ears before not even my parents…I wonder why they didn't though….gah! Anyway….I wonder why SHE wants to touch my ears….it's nothing interesting anyway….I mean I know it's only me and Sesshomaru who have these ears and most people fear of touching it….thinking it's a curse or something…keh! Idiots!_

Inuyasha took a glance on Kagome who was still looking out the window

_Yet SHE wants to touch it….._

He looked at her again, noticing her crossed legs. She was wearing a blue light and sleeveless dress that went down on her knees, a V neckline that you could see the top of her mounds and a gold chain on her waist, the same chain that she wore on the ball.

She must have liked chains. What really got his attention was that she has a tattoo under her right wrist. He couldn't really see what the tattoo looked like though.

Kagome caught him staring at her and she turned to look at him, raising a brow on her face. He didn't notice that she was looking at him, he was looking somewhere else. He followed his gaze that seem to look at her right wrist. She turned her wrist around, looking at her tattoo. She smiled. The tattoo was an arrow with the name 'Kagome' on the stick.

"You know I got this when I was 15….", she said, still looking at the tattoo. Inuyasha just stayed silent, now looking at her.

"When my mom saw this, thanks to Souta, she was furious that I was grounded for 2 weeks, she would only let me study and eat.", she gave a sheepish grin. He smirked.

"But what hurts me the most was that I ain't allowed to do archery for a month!", Inuyasha had an amuse look on his face.

"You do archery?", not believing what she said

"Of course I do! Anyway, I was so sad that time because I missed the archery contest, I could have won!", Inuyasha laughed at her which made her tick.

"What! It's true! I bet I'm better than you!", She grinned with confidence, he just had an amuse look on his face.

"I'm better than you and in some other things aswell…..", he said in a husky voice that he didn't mean to do. Kagome looked at him strangely.

_Oh shit! _, he exclaimed in his mind

"And what does that supposed to mean, eh?", she asked with curiousity in her eyes. He shook his head

"Nothing…..forget about it", Kagome just shrugged and look outside the window

"I'm still better than you in archery", she said with a smile on her face while still looking out the window. He just smirked.

"Keh!"

* * *

They finally arrived in the kingdom. Kagome looked out the window in awe. The castle looked grand. The village houses looked adorable. The flowers bloomed with beautiful colors. The gates were guarded by soldiers with 2 dragons, one blue and yellow intertwining on their shields.

_Must be the Kingdom's symbolism…._, she thought as she continued looking at the Kingdom

Inuyasha smirked on the surprise look on her face.

_Welcome to my Kingdom Kagome……._

* * *

Once they arrived in the castle, they got out of the carriage. Kagome and Inuyasha were stretching their legs while Izayoi and Sesshomaru already went in. Izayoi told the servants to get their bags and told a maid to show Kagome her room.

"Please follow me your highness", said the maid, Kagome nodded and followed the maid who was leading her to her new room. While walking to her room she looked at the different portraits and ancient sculptures around the house. Once the maid unlocked her room and opened the door she stopped at the door in awe as she looked on her ENOURMOUS room. On her right was her big bed and there were night tables beside it. At the far end on the right side of the bed was her walk in closet with clothes and shoes already inside. At the left end was her dresser, with varieties of make up. In the center of the room was a small living room with sofas, a love seat and a huge red carpet on the floor. Across it was a big bathroom, where there was a shower and a bath tub. Outside the bathroom was a study desk and a book shelf with tons of books of history, art, politics, economy and literature.

She was also had a large window that she could walk outside towards the balcony, a wonderful view of the Kingdom's gardens.

_Oh my! This room is wonderful! I hate to admit it but it's way better than mine! I just LOVE IT! _, she yelled on her head as she explored around her room. After the maid arranged her clothes in the closet she left the room quietly leaving the princess with her thoughts as she looked around. She looked on her dresser and noticed a small velvet box. She opened the box and gasped on what she saw. It's a silver-gold bracelet with her name it. There's a card attached to it, it said:

**Dear Princess Kagome,**

**Welcome to our Kingdom! I hope you will enjoy your stay here and have a happy engagement!**

**Izayoi**

_So they planned this all along…..heh!_, she smirked then walked towards the balcony, admiring the view. She felt like exploring around the castle so she went in her closet putting on new clothes. She wore black leather pants, a white tunic that fits her slim waist and black moccasins that fitted perfectly on her small feet. She also put on the bracelet that Izayoi gave her. Then left the room to explore.

She decided to go the gardens cause she admired the view that she saw from her balcony.

The garden was HUGE! There was also a maze but she decided not to go there yet, she might get lost. She saw a lot of fountains with different designs. She also saw beautiful variations of flowers: Tulips, red, white and yellow roses, Lilies, Gumamelas, Sunflowers and Daisies but what she loved the most were the Cherry Blossoms which reminded her of home where she used to plant a lot of Cherry Blossoms.

She heard faint noises at the far end of the garden. She followed the source of the sound, pushing past bushes and tree branches until she come across a field and there she a saw a man or more like somewhat a dog or was that a wolf……doing martial arts. He had long black hair which was tied up in a high pony tail and a brown band around his head. What bothered her was that he's wearing a toga.

_I'd rather wear pants when I do martial arts_, she said mentally as she watched behind the bushes.

She noticed that he stopped practicing and was just standing there. She felt nervous and decided to back up a little but then hit on a stone behind her and fell on her bum

"Oof!", she muttered, rubbing her bum then she noticed a hand in front of her.

She looked up to see that it's the man she was watching awhile ago. She took his hand then lifted her up. She dusted off the dirt from her clothes then looked up to the guy in front of her.

"You've been spying on me", he said with a deep rich tone of his voice

"Uuhh….well…..I guess you could say that….", she said nervously, biting her lower lip

"And you are?", he inquired looking at her with a curious look on his face, she noticed that he had blue eyes

"Oh! I'm Kagome, I'm a guest here in the castle…", she said. _That's half true anyway_

"A guest? Ah…..you must be Inuyasha's fiancée", he circled around her which she didn't like that at all

"Lucky bastard…", he mumbled lowly

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing….so what brings you here around this part of the palace?"

"Oh I was just wondering around, I love to explore around the castle"

"Oh so you like to explore,eh?", she nodded

"Then follow me", then he walked away. Kagome chased after him until she was beside him.

"I didn't catch your name-"

"Kouga………Takahashi, Kouga……..just call me Kouga", she smiled

"Nice to meet you Kouga", he blushed a bit, she giggled

"Can I ask you a question, Koga?"

"Shoot"

"Why are you wearing a Toga?", he looked at her with shock in his eyes, she just laughed.

* * *

**Like it? No? Why? Read and Review Please! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **Sadly Inuyasha ain't mine, noooo! Never will I touch him but I can only imagine drools

Ahem!

On with the story!

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Chapter 4: Realizing that it's only business**

Inuyasha walked around the hallway with an apple in his hand, tossing it up and down.

He wondered where Kouga is, usually the two would fight each other.

_Must be practicing harder so he could beat me, like he can! Keh! _,he thought arrogantly then starting to bite the apple. Then he smells something familiar. He has a wondering look on his face.

_Kouga…..and Kagome?_, he started to get angry for some reason then followed the scent until it leads him to the stables. He saw that the two are coming close so he hid himself up a tree, watching them closely.

oooooooooo

"Why are we here in the stables?", Kagome asked as she walked side by side with Kouga

"We're going for a ride, you do know how to ride a horse, don't you?", he had a challenging look in his eyes, daring her. She huffed then crossed her arms.

"Of course I do! What do you take me for? Some chicken?", she retorted, walking ahead of him. Kouga chuckled.

"Take it easy Kags-", she turned around with a glare

"Kags?", she asked, still glaring. Kouga cringed on her glare then smiles sheepishly at her.

"Awww…..can I call you Kags? I mean we're friends, right?", he reasoned out. Kagome contemplated about it then nodded her head.

"Guess so…..ah who cares! Let's go horse-back riding already!", then she ran towards the stables, to find a good horse. Kouga laughed then ran after her with a big smile on his face. The two not aware of the glowering golden eyes glaring at them.

Inuyasha has a scowl on his face as he watched the two having a good time.

_Just what the hell is she doing hanging out with him!_, he thought possessively which made him realize what he's thinking.

_What do I care if she goes out with that mangy wolf! I don't give a damn!_, he said to himself but he couldn't help watching them with anger on his face.

Kagome is looking around to find a good horse then she saw a horse with a dark-brown rich color, chocolate-brown mane and a white strip on top of it's face. She slowly walked up to the horse and brushed its mane and forehead.

"Beautiful…", she whispered while rubbing the horse with her hands.

"Her name is Azure", she turned around to see Kouga who is behind her. Then turned back to the horse, brushing her mane. "Wanna ride her?", he asked, she just nodded then Kouga took Azure out of her stable. He strapped the saddle on the horse. He lend his hand to Kagome gesturing her to climb on the horse. She took hold of his hand then ride on the horse. Kagome has a big smile on her face.

"Thanks….", she said softly

"No problem", he said as he climbed on to his horse. Black color with a black mane and white forehead. She looked at the horse closely.

"I'm guessing his name is Knight?", she asked, Kouga had a shock look on his face.

"I'll take that as a yes", she giggled.

"You think you're so smart ,don't ya miss?", he said in a mocking-humorous way, Kagome crossed her arms with a playful look on her face.

"Oh I know so Toga-man!", she exclaimed then dashed off with Azure, her laugh echoed from behind. Kouga grinned then ride off to chase after her.

Once the two are out of site, Inuyasha jumped down to ground. His eyes full of anger and malice thinking of crushing Kouga limb from limb. He looked back at where Kouga and Kagome were awhile ago then walked back to the castle while his hands are still in fists. He realized what he was doing so he unclenched them and tried to relax. He let out a breath that he didn't know he was holding. He couldn't understand how much the girl affects him that much. He gets angry easily about the things he doesn't approve she does or who she's with. Whenever he's alone or bored somehow he thinks about her and being **with **her. But he would try hard to forget about it and distract him with other things.

He arrived in his room, he opened the room and lie down on his bead. Looking at the ceiling, the image of Kagome pops in his imagination. He growled then turned to his side and tried to get some sleep.

_Damn wench……what would become of me because of her…..I have to stop this madness!_

He swore and slowly falls asleep.

ooooooooo

"Beautiful….", Kagome whispered as she watched the scenery before her. A clear-blue lake with trees surrounding it. Along with wild flowers around and not to mention a clear blue sky above it. Something that you would call paradise and right now that's in Kagome's mind right now. She envy this Kingdom for having such a place. She chuckled at the thought but she has to admit, this place is bountiful of beautiful landscapes that people could rarely see or have. She is to preoccupied with watching the view that she didn't notice Kouga sneaking up on her.

"ROAR!"

"Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!", Kagome screamed so loud that the birds flocked out from the trees.

"Ahahahahahahahhahahahahhaha! You should have seen the look on your face, ahahahhahhaha!", Kouga laughed so hard that he hold on his stomach trying to gain control. Kagome fumed that she walked towards the unaware laughing man then tackled him on the ground.

"Wh-what are y-you d-doing? Hehehehe…", he asked while trying to stop laughing. Kagome had an evil look on her face as she tickled him hard.

"Ahahaha! Kagome- Hahahaha!- Please! Haha! Stop! Ahahahaha! Hehehehehe!", Kagome wouldn't listen so she keeps on tickling her until he turns blue.

"KAGOMEE!", he exclaimed then Kagome let go of his sides with a content smile on her face. Kouga took control of himself then sit up just looking on the lake. The two stayed silent for a few minutes then Kouga broke the silence.

"So………..how do you like your engagement with Inuyasha so far?", he asked then heard Kagome sighing. Kagome slumped her shoulders.

"I was hoping you wouldn't ask……he and I haven't really gotten along….most of the time we would argue", Kouga just smirked

"Well that's what you get from Inuyasha he could frustrate you sometimes and would pick up a fight on anyone, he and I have been fighting since we were kids,haha!", he turned to look at Kagome who is still lying down on the green grass while looking at the clear blue sky. "How come you two would always fight?", she asked not really meaning to it just went out of her mouth. "Well I really don't know……I guess we see each other as rivals, we basically do the same things since we were young. Most of the time we do martial arts and the two of us would have a match to see who is better. Sometimes he won and sometimes I won, it never ends", he chuckled as he remembers the old days with Inuyasha.

"What about you? What do you and Inuyasha argue about?", he heard her mumble something but he couldn't hear her well.

"What was that?", he asked

"He won't let me touch his ears……", she said, her cheeks turning to a beautiful shade of red. Kouga laughed, his cheeks flustering as the blood goes up to his face from the pressure of laughing too much. Kagome blushed even more.

"Hehehehe…..Sorry about that, it just sounds so funny…hahaha!", she mumbled a 'thanks', Kouga wiped a tear from his eye from laughing but he still has that goofy gin on his face.

"Well naturally Inuyasha would get pissed off if anyone touches his ears, he just finds it annoying. Also it seems to be painful for him, he has sensitive ears you know."

"I guess….but….I really wanted to touch them…", Kouga chuckled on how funny it sounds. No one has ever wanted to touch Inuyasha's ears before, it seems very odd that Kagome would like to touch them. Kagome sighed again.

"Why do you want to touch them anyway?", he asked, quirking an eyebrow. She shrugged.

"It just looks so cute and soft that I'm just tempted to touch them. It's like they're saying 'Touch me! Touch me!'", Kouga laughed a bit. Kagome just giggled finding her fascination of wanting to touch Inuyasha's ears silly.

"Do you…..do you have feelings for him?", he asked in an awkward way. Kagome was surprise that he asked that, she didn't expect that it would come. She had never really given some thought on what she feels for Inuyasha. She never thought that there would be feelings developing anyway. _Cause there isn't!_

And she had NEVER given thought of Inuyasha having feelings for her too.

_Cheh! Who am I kidding? Of course he doesn't! He wants to stay away from me._

Then she remembers the time that they danced, she felt warm and something unfamiliar inside her that she couldn't understand or comprehend. It was new to her.

_Did he feel that too? No wait! Who cares anyway! Probably he didn't anyway cause nothing has changed between us. Nothing at all….nothing…_

"Oi! Kagome, you there?"

Kagome snapped out of her thoughts and saw Kouga waving his hand infront of her face.

"Oh! Ah yeah……umm…to your question….well no….I mean, he and I aren't even close. I don't even think we're friends either.", she explained.

"Well that's Inuyasha for you, he's not really the socializing type of person. All he does is fight and just takes care of his Kingdom", she nodded, taking in the information in her head.

_Yeah that's right…..he and I aren't close or even friends at all…..we don't really know each other well……so how could I have feelings for him_

She looked up at the sky, the Sun is about to set. She has a far away look in her eyes, trying to find an answer until she realized the reality…

_How could HE have feelings for ME………_

Kouga noticed that the Sun is setting. He stood up and handed Kagome his hand. She took it then pulled herself to stand up.

"We should get back now, it's getting dark", Kouga said as he and Kagome dusted themselves.

"Yeah, I'm starving!", she said, Kouga grinned then whistled for the horses to gallop towards them. They saddle on their horses then Kouga turns to Kagome.

"Hey Kags?", she looked at him

"Yeah?"

"If you weren't engage with Inuyasha, would you have gone out with me?", he asked with an amuse look on his face. Kagome was taken aback on his question but then she grinned.

"Sorry but I ain't interested in men wearing TOGAS", once she said that she galloped towards the castle. Kouga was taken aback from her answer then smirked and chased after her. Kagome smiled, feeling refreshed for the first time since she got here.

_It doesn't matter if we love each other or not. It's not about that really. Unless I found someone else to be engaged with, I'm going to be a Queen of this Kingdom and I will never forget my obligations for this Kingdom and for the people._

_I hope Inuyasha thinks the same way too…._

Somehow that thought just felt like someone stabbed her on the heart. She shook away the feeling.

_It's just business…..ONLY business_

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Do you guys like Kagome's personality? Eh? Eh! XD**

**Read and Review please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha! Waaaahhh! Yeah yeah….I don't own Inuyasha alright!

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Chapter 5: Back in the castle with a surprise visitor**

The Sun is setting down, the sky turns into a shade of dark orange and the forests looks too dark to see around but luckily Kagome and Kouga arrived in the castle just before it gets even darker. They went to the stables, getting off the horse then led them to their respective stables. Kouga was about to leave when he noticed that Kagome isn't moving away from the horse. He smiled when he saw her brushing Azure's brown mane.

"Wanna go back now?", he asked which made her shake her head.

"Later, let me just stay here for awhile and brush her hair.", she said as she continues to brush Azure's mane. He nodded then hesitantly walk away then he realized something.

"Dinner will be served soon, don't be late!", he cried as he continued walking

"Yeah, I wont!", she replied back, still brushing the horse.

Now it's only Kagome in the stables, alone with the horses. She has a soft look in her eyes as she brushed the horse.

_Her hair is so soft, she even has better hair than me!_, she giggled at the thought. Finding it silly to be envious or comparing herself to a horse.

oooooooo

Inuyasha is on the roof watching the sky turning from a hazy orange to a dark blue, waiting for the stars to show themselves, for his eyes to sparkle from their light but he stopped his objective when he smells something familiar, something he was waiting for.

_Kouga is here……_

He slowly stood up still looking at the sky. Sniffing around the air for something or rather someone. That intoxicating smell that burns his nose. The smell of fragrant Cherry blossoms and spring.

_Kagome…..._

What troubled him was that Kagome's scent seems to be far away from where Kouga's scent is, even farther from where he is.

_Where is she?_

He went back in the castle and followed the scent of Kagome then he saw Kouga, walking to where he is. Inuyasha has a questioning look on his face.

"Where's the wench?", he asked a bit harshly as Kouga is coming near to him. Kouga quirked a brow at him.

"If you mean Kagome, she's at the stables", said Kouga then Inuyasha walked passed him, heading to the stables until Kouga caught his wrist. Inuyasha turned around then growled at him. Kouga just smirked.

"I suggest you leave her alone, I don't want you to give her some stress by arguing with her again", Kouga advised which just made Inuyasha agitated.

"Who are you to tell me things about her? What are you, her FIANCE?", Inuyasha spat, glaring at his rival. Inuyasha pulled away from his grasp.

"Well if I ain't wearing a Toga I could be", this made Inuyasha confuse as to what Kouga was saying

_What is he talking about? Stupid nonsense_, Inuyasha thought still glaring at Kouga. Kouga just chuckled then his face turned serious.

"Just leave her alone. Why do you wanna see her anyway?", Inuyasha was taken aback from his question. Realizing what he's doing.

_Why am I seeing her? It's not like I want to see her anyway! Keh!_

"Who even said I'm going to see Kagome anyway? Keh!", then Inuyasha stormed off.

Kouga just smirked then walked to his room.

oooooooo

Inuyasha's P.O.V.

**Stupid Kouga. Thinks he knows everything. Who said I was going to see Kagome anyway? I didn't intend to meet her.**

I sighed. Knowing I'm in denial. **Yes, I wanted to see her!**

I don't know why though. It just happened, like an instinct. I couldn't understand my behavior lately when it comes with that woman! She infuriates me yet I feel like something's amiss when she's not around. I couldn't describe this, I couldn't describe **HER.**

I groaned. I think a headache is coming in. Maybe I'm hungry or maybe I should just go back to sleep. I look outside the window, seeing the moon up in the sky.

No need to sleep cause dinner will be ready soon. I sniffed the air again, she seems to be somewhere-

**STOP TRACKING DOWN HER SCENT!**

I growled, feeling very angry now. I hate this! I hate HER! How did this happen? Did she poisoned me when I slept in the carriage? How could she? I even sensed her when she was about to touch my ears.

Arrrggghhh! That's it! I'm heading upstairs, no use of lollygagging in the hallway. I might as well take a little nap.

I head up to the long staircase and went to the 3rd floor and walked across the hallway to my room.

CLICK!

My ears twitched when I heard the noise.

I wonder who could that be….

I sniffed for the scent. My eyes widened in surprise.

It's her! She's in her room!

My eyes puzzled with confusion. How did she get to her room without me noticing her passing by? She should have passed by me before she could head upstairs. My mind wonder in thought for a few moments then I shrug it off. What's the use of thinking about it anyway?

Then my eyes turned around to the hallway opposite to where my room is but its where HER room is. What was she doing staying in the stables too long?

Then I thought of something and I growled remembering.

What were Kouga and Kagome DOING?

They did stay in the fields for a very long while. What could they have been doing there? Surely not horse-back riding the whole time. I can smell Kouga's liking to Kagome, I **already knew **that Kouga likes Kagome even without sniffing it out.

I slowly walked towards the opposite hallway to where Kagome's room is. I'm too curious to let this pass.

ooooooooo

Kagome's P.O.V.

I'm finally in my room! I stretched my arms and legs then I plopped down on my bed.

Aaahhh……..how relaxing……

I feel like I'm falling asleep but then I remembered that we're having dinner soon. I went to the bathroom and took of all my clothes then stepped in the shower. Rubbing myself with soap to take off the stench of the wild flowers and of Azure though I wouldn't mind the smell but I don't think the others will. I laughed a bit the continued making myself clean.

KNOCK KNOCK!

Eh? Who could be wanting to see me? Did I do something?

As these thoughts wanders around in my mind, I turned off the shower and grabbed my bathrobe and tied it tight around my waist. Bringing a towel to dry my hair as I walked to the door and opened. I was surprised to that it would be Inuyasha, standing before me with a stern a look on his face which I don't know why.

Did I _really _do something, I thought. Trying to remember what I could have done to earn this surprising visit from an angry Inuyasha. I noticed that Inuyasha is just staring at me, I saw something in his eyes but it quickly passes the moment it appeared.

"Umm….what do you want Inuyasha?", I asked. He just stayed silent then barged inside my room. He walked towards the center of the room then started sniffing around.

What is he doing?

"Inuyasha", I called out to him which caught his attention. He turned around to look at me but he doesn't have that angry look on his face.

"What brings you here?", I asked again. I hope this time he would answer my question.

I closed the door behind me then continued drying off my hair.

"You and Kouga……", he started, I stopped for awhile and look up at him. He seems to be struggling something. Is he nervous?

"What were you two doing outside?", I was shocked on his question.

How did he know? Did he see us? Did Kouga tell him?

I guess the only way to know is to ask him, I let out a breath.

"How did you know? Did you see us?", he nodded then faced his whole self towards me, arms crossed.

"Well?", he asked, quirking a brow. I was confuse

"Well what?", I had a questioning look on my face. He seems to be muttering something under his breath which I couldn't hear it well.

"What did you and Kouga do outside in the fields?"

Oooohhh……..it's about my horse-back riding trip with Kouga. I looked at him curiously and took a few steps forward. He didn't move although he looks somewhat tense.

"Why do you want to know?", I asked him, he turned his head to the side. His white bangs covering his eyes that I couldn't see what his expression is.

"I'm just curious you know…..", he said

"Well curiousity kills the cat"

"Good thing I ain't a cat now am I?"

I stayed quiet for a bit thinking of a good come back, I couldn't think of any. I sighed then I went towards the bathroom.

"Hey! Where are you going?"

"To the bathroom, I'm still soaking wet you know"

"Oh……"

Then everything went quiet. I closed and locked the door then started changing. Putting on a simple Sunday green dress that has sleeves that reached just below the shoulder then tied my hair on a high pony tail using a white ribbon. I opened the door and saw Inuyasha sleeping on my bed. He must have been tired. Still the thought of him barging in my room and popping questions left and right bothers him. What is he up to?

I slowly walked towards the bed then sat at the edge of the bed, watching him sleep. He seems so peaceful when he sleeps, completely the opposite when he wakes up and starts ranting, arguing and fighting anyone. For the first time in her life she had seen him TAME. The wild beast inside him had subsided which gives her a feeling of relief. It's not that she's afraid of him, it just gives her stress. Almost every time she sees him, he could boil her blood and wants her to commit murder. He is impossible to be with!

But looking at him right now changes all that. I guess……he could be a nice guy. After all he isn't really a beast, just wild and he's not the only wild person in this world, oh no.

Oh yeah! I forgot dinner! What am I gonna do? Should I wake him up? Hopefully he won't be grumpy when I wake him up.

I poked his sides but he still wouldn't move then I shake him on his shoulders.

"Wake up Inuyasha……" I whispered to his ear, I keep repeating what I'm doing until he finally stirred then I gasped as he wrapped his arms around me on pull me to his side. Lying his head on my shoulder and falls back to sleep again.

My heart is beating fast and hard. I couldn't believe the position we're in. I couldn't believe that I'm with him in an INTIMATE way….

No! Focus Kagome! This is not the time to be thinking this right now….

We that thought I tried to move away but he would just hold me tighter. I groaned.

Geez! How the heck did I end up in this kind of predicament.

I turn to look at his face. I'm tempted to brush his bangs away so I did then I touched his cheek, rubbing it with my thumb. It seems to be waking him up cause he was stirring his head a bit so I continued rubbing. His eyes fluttered, he seems to be awake now.

"Inuyasha……….", I tried to move away again but he still wouldn't let go.

"Kagome…..", I looked at him with a curious look on my face. What is he doing?

"Inuyasha, wake up. Dinner would be serving soon. We have to get up"

"Get up….Kagome….what?", he seems to realize the predicament we were in for his eyes were wide open then suddenly let go of me. I felt cold and something else when he did that but I shook it away, no more time for that.

"Uh…Kagome! Umm…what happened? How come you….me…and we-",I silenced him by placing a finger on his lips which sent a tingle all around my body.

Breathe Kagome…..breathe….

"Don't worry nothing happened, you were just sleeping and I was trying to wake you up cause we would be late for dinner.", I explained calmly. I'm surprised to be even calm about this, I should be histeric by now.

"Oh…..but how did we end up…well…you know", he looks nervous and shy. I giggled on how cute he looks. Cute?

"Well when I was trying to wake you up, you suddenly wrapped your arms around me and pulled me on the bed, lying beside you", I can sense his getting more nervous. I just laughed to ease off the tension around the room.

"Come on, lets go down before we're late for dinner.", he simply nodded and we walked side by side then I thought came to my head

"Don't worry…….", I said

"Huh?", he looked at me with confusing look. I smile at him.

"Me and Kouga we're just riding and talking, that's all…..", then from out of nowhere I placed my hand on his shoulder then gave it a slight squeeze. I don't know what possessed me to do that but I couldn't give it back now.

He seems to be smiling at me for the first time then placed his hand on mine then gave it a squeeze.

I let out a breath.

Breathe Kagome….breathe…..

He let go of my hand and I felt that cold feeling again. He then walked ahead of me as I watch his back. The two of us walking down the stairs and into the dining room where Sesshomaru, Kouga, and Jaken are seated.

Kouga turned his face, looking at me and gave me a smile. I feel a little strength in me coming back again. Thank God that Kouga is there, atleast I would have someone to talk to in dinner, I don't think that I could face Inuyasha right now after what happened awhile ago. I feel my cheeks getting warm as I remembered the incident inside my room, I put a hand on my chest, feeling my heart beating fast. My pulse is racing. I took a seat beside him on his left and Inuyasha is seated on my right.

"Hey Kags! So….you enjoyed our little trip in the fields right?", Kouga grinned. I think I heard Inuyasha growling but I wasn't sure, it was too low to hear it right. I looked at both of them then answered Kouga's question.

"Oh yes, I loved it! Hopefully we'll get to do it again soon"

"You'll never now, it could be sooner than you know it", Kouga said, I think I saw something in his eyes that speaks mischief. I sense that Inuyasha was getting agitated which I couldn't understand and that feeling made me akward. I just stayed silent while waiting for Izayoi to come so dinner will be served. It's gonna be a long dinner.

**Oh dear God help me!**

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Oooooohhhh………….like the story so far?**

**Please Read and Review **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha! TT **

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo 

Chapter 6: Kagome's lecture with Jaken

** Inuyasha's P.O.V. **

My mother came in the dining room, we all stood up at her presence then we sat down when she did then dinner is served. Eating dinner wasn't that enjoyable even though the foods are delicious, I'm distracted by Kouga and Kagome's yapping! Talking about this and that, blah! Can't they just shut up! They're getting on my nerves. I took a big bite on my chicken, busying myself with the food. Not letting their **stupid** talk get to me. Keh!

"So how do you like your stay here in the castle so far?", my mom asked. She must be referring to Kagome since she's looking at her. The two stopped talking, thank god, then Kagome looked at my mother with a pretty smile on her face. 

Pretty?

"Oh I went to the fields this afternoon, you're castle is ENOURMOUS! You must have a lot of lands. I love the gardens, they have beautiful flowers! And I also saw a beautiful lake, it's just grand! I really enjoyed exploring around here.", Kagome said with excitement in her voice, her smile getting more prettier and glamorous every second she talks.

Huh? What!

I shook my head, trying not to think about it.

"Oh I'm glad to hear that! I assume that Inuyasha took you around the terrace of the caslte", I went stiff as my mom said that. Damn! I look at Kagome, waiting for her answer. She seems to be biting her lip.

She must be nervous.

"Well…….actually it was Kouga who took me there…", I saw my mom frown. I sighed.

Geez…… 

"Oh….I see….well I'm glad that you were well taken care of. Lets continue with our dinner now, shall we?" And with that everyone ate silently. I feel humiliated right now. I should have known that mom would be expecting me to do something for Kagome since we're engaged now.

_But you did do something with her…….._

What? Oh…that…

Remembering the encounter I had with Kagome in her room. I blushed at the thought. I mean we weren't really THAT intimate….I mean….sure I saw Kagome's ALMOST naked body. It's her fault for wearing a white bathrobe that barely even covered her!

_But it was my fault that she….was with me on the bed….._

I almost choked my food. Damnit! I didn't mean to hold her, I was dreaming! 

_Dreaming of her in your arms…._

Aaarrrggghhh! Shut up! Shut up! I don't wanna hear it anymore!

I finished my food fast then excused myself to the room, not caring of my mom's protests. I just need to get out of that room, I was suffocating in there. Too much coming in to my mind. I need to rest. I walked towards my room then plopped down on my bed. Trying to relax.

Damn wench! I'm going out of my mind because of her, I think should avoid her for awhile. Yeah….that's right….

I yawned. I think I'm tired because of the stress I'm having lately. I took of my shirt than covered myself on the blankets, slowly feeling the sleep in my eyes until all I see is an ominous black.

oooooooo 

Closing the door behind her. She goes to her balcony, staring at the beautiful dark night.

Sighing, combing her raven hair with her hand. What happened at dinner bothered her a bit, especially on Inuyasha's behavior. Ever since their encounter in her room, he has been acting very strange lately. He grows agitated easily than usual. He seems to want to push everyone away like when he excused himself in dinner. The food was just served then all of a sudden he stuffed his food in his mouth then went off. She doesn't know where he is right now. All she knows is that, he seems to be angry at something or rather someone.

**_Me_**

Sighing, she walked to the bathroom to change into her night gown. Once she's changed she went to her bed then closing her eyes as she falls to sleep.

oooooooo

** Next Day **

Kagome feels the sunlight hitting her closed eyes then slowly opens them. She sat up then stretched as she yawn.

Tiredly she got up from bed then took a cold bath. She walked to her closet as she dries up her hair with a towel. She picks a casual brown mini dress that reaches her knees. It has a beautiful embroidery of flowers and sun design with satin inlays. Then she puts on black boots that's just above her ankles. She goes to her dresser and continue to rub her hair with the towel then moments later she combs her raven locks, looking at her reflection.

_Flashback _

"You're a beautiful Kagome and a lot of guys has been trying to court you but you always turn them down, what's wrong with you! Don't you want to have someone with you in the rest of your life! What's so wrong about that?", her friend Sango, who is sitting beside her in the hillside of their Kingdom, bursting out questions in one breath.

Kagome giggled, seeing her panting. She patted her friend's back, looking at her with a smile.

"I guess having someone isn't that bad, especially if that person is the right one in his own way and I could be happy with him. But being with someone will not be the ONLY thing that would MAKE a person HAPPY. I mean there are other things…."

Sango quirked a brow

"Oh yeah? Like what?", Kagome thought of it for a second, looking at the sky. Deep in thought.

"The simple things, eating a delicious meal, being with my family, rule my Kingdom, that my people will be happy and safe, and hanging out with my bestfriend", Kagome put an arm on Sango's shoulders, grinning. Sango laughed a bit.

"I guess you're right……", Kagome nodded, turning her head to the clear blue sky. The summer breeze passing her face as it blows a bit of hair. She sighs in content.

This is peace…….

"Yeah…..I'm right……."

End of Flashback

Why can't this be happening to Sango? She's the one who wants to have a man in her life, she thought, grumbling of her luck. She wanted to be free again, going back to things were. Managing her Kingdom and being with her family and friends. She doesn't want a marriage life. She doesn't want this kind of love.

She doesn't want **Inuyasha**

She paused at the thought. Doesn't she? What does she want from this man anyway? He's not really a guy that every girl dreamed about, he has some qualities but he rarely shows them at all.

Qualities? Like what?

She shook her head, ending the thought. She stopped combing her hair and this time she's letting her hair down.

She heard someone knocking the door. She stood up and walked towards the door, opening it and saw none other than Jaken, the only thing she knows about this short old man, who looks like a toad, is that he's a loyal servant to Sesshomaru and has been in the Inutaisho legacy since Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were babies.

She looked down on the toad-man for he is about just the height on her waist.

"What can I do for you Jaken?", she asked politely

"The Queen and Lord Sesshomaru have ordered me to teach you about the History and Legacy of this Kingdom and the great Inutaisho Family", he was more like announcing than just saying it.

"Oh? And why is that?", he let out a groan. He seems to be annoyed with her.

"As future Queen of this Kingdom you must know the ways and law of this Kingdom. Thus we must start by educating you about their History and how these customs come to pass since generations ", Kagome just stayed silent. Letting his words sink in to her brain.

"Don't you want to be a great **ruler** for this Kingdom?", he asked impatiently, tapping his foot. She sighed.

"I guess you're right. Ok, when do I start?"

"Right now!"

"Wha-", he pulled Kagome to the hallways until they reached the library. Jaken let go of her hand leaving her eyes to wander around the HUGE library. Jaken, ranting, walked to a certain bookshelf to find the books that he needed to teach the future Queen of the Kingdom. 

Kagome is in awe when she sees the library. It's two storeys high, the windows are made of glass with various colors and designs. There are pillars in every corner. Not to mention a THOUSAND books or even more. Then she remembered why she is here, to learn about the Inutaisho Kingdom. How to learn their custom. How to rule this Kingdom.

_OH GOD! I'm going to be the next Queen of the Inutaisho Kingdom!_

Her mind screamed, reality hitting her. Realizing why she's really here. To rule this Kingdom. Queen of this Kingdom. To be the King's wife.

**Inuyasha's wife!**

She smacked her forehead.

_What am I going to do?_, she thought rubbing her head.

"Is there something wrong with the princess?"

Kagome turned around to see Sesshomaru, Inuyasha's older brother and the first heir of the throne. He has silverish long hair that flows straight down his back with golden-amber eyes. He has an armodillo rim-like piece around his left shoulder and going out onto his upper torso. His Kimono is mostly white with a red honeycomb and flower crest at the collar, sleeves, and shoulder, most likely the crest of his family clan. He wears a type of traditional flowing Japanese pants, which are gathered at the ankles producing the "ballooning" effect. His footwear are flat pointed ankle-high boots.

"Princess?", he asked again. Snapping out of her thoughts, she composed herself. 

"Please, just call me Kagome", she said in a friendly manner. She never did despise the man before her. She has an amount of respect for him, she has heard quite a lot about him than his younger brother.

_Probably why there's a gap between the brothers_, she thought.

"Ah…..", was all he said then everything went quiet, Kagome feels a bit nervous.

"So what brings you here Sesshomaru-sama?", Kagome asked.

"I came here to check on you, have you started your lecture with Jaken", speaking of the devil, Jaken emerged from the deep maze of the bookshelves.

"Ah! Sesshomaru-sama! What brings you here? I was just about to give Lady Kagome her lecture for today", said his minion as he brought 5 books with him. Kagome looked at the books and rolled her eyes. Knowing that it's gonna be a long day.

"Ugh…", she muttered under her breath.

"Well after you have given her lecture she can rest after lunch", said Sesshomaru. Kagome's eyes widen.

"The whole morning?", she wasn't aware that she was saying that outloud until the two men looked at her with a questioning. She just smiled sheepishly. She might aswell get this over with so hopefully she could finish earlier.

"Well lets get started with my lecture, Jaken?", she turned to Jaken who had a baffled look on his face then he realized what he was supposed to do. He excused himself as he set up the table for the lesson. Kagome turned to Sesshomaru who nodded with a satisfied look on his face. She smiled at him. He then left.

She let out a breath.

She walked on the table where Jaken placed the books he has chosen. She reads the titles of the 5 books.

The war between the Western and the Eastern lands.

Inu no Taishou's reign as Taiyoukai.

The laws of the InuTaisho Kingdom

Etiquette of the Royal Family and Nobles

The Lands of the InuTaisho Kingdom

Well this could be a bit interesting……, she thought as she listens to Jaken discussing about the Lord Inu no Taishou as a Taiyoukai.

ooooooo

** At Lunch **

"Where's Kagome?", Inuyasha asked, while eating his teriyaki. Noticing that his fiancée isn't around in the table. Sesshomaru answered him.

"She's in the library with Jaken, giving her a lecture about our Kingdom and laws as Queen", Inuyasha is a bit shock at the information he received. He nodded then just continued eating.

ooooooo

"Kagome? Kagome! KAGOME WAKE UP!" 

"Huh? Wha? Oh! Lord Inu no Taishou defeated the deadly Ryukotsusei by using his fangs. He sealed him away.", Kagome babbled. Jaken rubbed his head, feeling a headache coming on. 

"You're lecture is done for today Kagome, you can go and rest", said Jaken then cleaned the table and put the books back in place. Kagome beamed then left the library then went to her room. 

She's still feeling weary from her lecture with Jaken so she decided to go to her room and nap. Right after making herself a snack so she proceeded herself to the kitchen.

She was first not allowed to get in the kitchen since only the servants are allowed and no one from royalty has ever went in the kitchen before. She just ignored them and proceeded to look around for ingredients to make herself a sandwich. She got mayonnaise, 2 slices of bread, lettuce, tomatoes, and buttered chicken. Making a chicken sandwich. She took a bite and was happy that it eat tastes good. She continued eating it as she walks to her room.

Her chicken sandwich was gone once she appeared in front of her door. She opened it, she was about to jumped down on the bed when she heard some noises outside. _Sounds like a fight….._ Indeed it is as she went to her balcony to check what's the ruckus, she saw Kouga and Inuyasha sparring. It seems to be that Inuyasha has the upper-hand. Inuyasha saw Kagome on her balcony, finding and opening from Kouga, he spot one than gave Kouga a punch on the gut then kicked his chin as Kouga fell to the floor, a bit unconscious. Inuyasha leaped up from his spot to Kagome's balcony which surprised her. _I never knew he could do that….amazing!_, she thought in awe on Inuyasha's physical strength.

"Hi Inuyasha!", she said smiling at him 

"Hey…", he grumbled

"Umm…if you're wondering why I didn't join lunch with you guys its bec-"

"I know why you weren't there, Sesshomaru told me and it's not like I was wondering where you were", he denied that last statement, he just looked down not wanting her to see the blush on his face. 

"Oh….I see….", she looked down on her balcony and saw Kouga still lying on the ground.

"I think you should go down and check on Kouga, he might be unconscious for a long while thanks to what you did to him", Inuyasha smirked

"Keh! See ya wench!", he said then leaped down to where Kouga is at.

He carried Kouga on his back then went inside the castle not after taking one look on Kagome but she wasn't there on the balcony anymore. He frowned.

"Keh!" He walks back in the castle. 

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo 

**Well? Well? What do you guys think? Is it good? Bad? Needs something more? Read and Review please!**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Thank you so much for reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: **She doesn't own Inuyasha so go on and read the damn story!

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Chapter 7: Chaos in Inuyasha's mind**

** Morning **

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru walked inside the study room where their mother, Izayoi, is waiting for them. They sat down on the 2 chairs on each side of the table.

"What is the reason where here, mother?", Sesshomaru asked while Inuyasha just quirked a brow waiting for her to explain.

"Do you remember why there was a war before?", Izayoi asked, anticipating their reaction. Sesshomaru had a dangerous look on his face. Inuyasha lowly growled.

"You mean the war that Father died in?", Sesshomaru inquired, trying to understand what his mother is getting at. Izayoi nodded.

_It couldn't be……._

"Because one of our alliance before betrayed us", Sesshomaru answered. Inuyasha felt stiff.

"And they would be?", Izayoi looked at them, hoping that they would realized what are they going to do.

"The Takahashi Kingdom…….", Inuyasha whispered but the 2 heard them.

"Yes that's correct, Inuyasha"

"Are we having another war with them?", Sesshomaru asked, his eyes building up with rage. Izayoi shook her head.

"Completely the opposite,son", she replied. Inuyasha looks troubled, knowing what's about to come.

Sesshomaru shook his head, hoping his wouldn't be happening.

"We are going to have an alliance with them-", she was cut off when Sesshomaru slammed his hand on the desk.

"Are you insane woman! An alliance! To them! Give me one good reason why!", he exclaimed. Inuyasha, gritting his teeth and clenching his fists.

"Stay clam Sesshomaru and next time don't behave this way on me. Know your place!", Izayoi said strictly. Sesshomaru slowly sat down, a bit shock on her mother's reaction. She has never acted so strict before not even to her subordinates.

_She is a great Queen….._, Sesshomaru thought. He composed himself , waiting for her to explain. She let out a breath.

"Look, the one who betrayed us was mainly the former King, Asadom, but he's gone now. He was killed by your father remember?", Sesshomaru and Inuyasha smirked. Izayoi sweatdropped.

"Anyway, the point is, they have a new King now and he wants to have an alliance with us and I think it's a great idea. Our Kingdom never really wants to be against with other Kingdoms. Even your father think that way."

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha stayed silent for a bit, thinking it through.

_If we're going to have an alliance with them then that would mean I would see her…._, Inuyasha thought, having a strange feeling inside his gut.

"What are the benefits if we make an alliance with them?", Sesshomaru asked.

"Exporting goods to our country, military support and political support.", she answered.

"So, do the two of you agree on having this alliance?"

"I guess….", Inuyasha answered. Sesshomaru nodded. Izayoi smiled.

"Good, after lunch we will go to the Takahashi Kingdom and sign the treaty there, understood?"

Inuyasha is shock. _Today? Already?_

The two just nodded.

"You're both dismissed" Sesshomaru left first. Inuyasha stayed behind. Izayoi had a soft look in her eyes, noticing the lost look on her son's face.

"Is something wrong, dear?", she asked. Inuyasha nodded then left the room.

Izayoi sighed. She knows why Inuyasha had been quiet the whole time.

_Her………_

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Inuyasha's P.O.V. **

I climbed on the roof from my balcony and sat there. I watched the cloudy sky.

I can't believe I'm going to see her again. It has been….how many years has it been….7 years I think. I never thought that I would see again. I wonder if she still remembers me. I wonder if she forgot about **it.** I hope she did or else it will be hard…to tell her….that me and Kagome…..

I smell something familiar, that sweet scent. I look down at the edge of the rooftop.

I see Kagome in the stables, she seems to saddling up a horse. I wonder what she's up to this time. I leaped down from the roof, to the balcony then to the grassy ground. Then I walked up to the stables where Kagome is.

Realizing that Kagome isn't aware of me coming near, I sneaked up behind her.

"BOO!"

"Ahhhh!", she screamed, turning to see that it was me. She let out a breath, I grinned.

"Inuyasha! **Don't.Do.That.**", she hissed. She turned around, straddling up the horse tightly. I walk to the other side of the horse. I put my arms on his back, hanging on the horse.

"So watcha doing?", I asked. I don't know what I'm doing, I just wanted to have a conversation with her.

_And distract my mind about her…._

"I'm going horse-back riding, obviously", she snorted. Very unladylike, Keh!

"Alone?", I asked again. She nodded.

"Yeah since I didn't see Kouga around so might aswell go alone, I know the area now anyway since Kouga showed me around the last time"

I growled, so she only wants that stupid mangy-wolf to ride with her,eh?

"Keh!", I turned around, crossing my arms. Looking on anywhere except her.

Stupid girl.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked to the side and saw Kagome beside me with a smile on her face, I feel my cheeks burning. _What the hell!_

"Do you want to ride with me Inuyasha?",she asked. I am shock that she asked me, I thought she doesn't want to be with me. I sighed then walked up to a dark horse, my horse. Putting on the saddle on the horse securely, I climb up on the horse then sit on the horse. I raised a brow on Kagome as she watches me with a dumbfounded look.

"Well? Do you wanna go riding or not?", I asked smirking.

"Oh! Right! Hold on….", she said then climbed up on the horse. She pulled the reins then walked ahead a bit. I followed behind.

"So what's his name?", she asked as the two of ride slowly.

"Lantis", I replied. I see her smile.

"I love the name and you know what I love more right now?", she asked, I saw an evil glint in her eyes. I'm afraid to ask but I asked anyway.

"What?"

"Reaching the lake first then you do! Go Azure!", she cried out as she galloped ahead, moving very fast. I was shock at first but then I snapped myself to reality then tried catching up with her. I smiled.

**Normal P.O.V. **

A few moments later the two finally arrived to the lake. It was Inuyasha who was leading first then Kagome with an annoyed look on her face. They climbed down from their horse then sat down near the lake.

"I can't believe you got ahead of me", she whined, splashing on the water, watching her reflection rippling apart.

"Heh! Cheaters never win",he replied, grinning. Kagome groaned.

They sat down quietly, listening the birds humming and the trees rustling as the breeze passes by.

"It's beautiful out here, isn't it?", she asked softly, looking up at the cloudy sky, turning into different forms.

"Yeah…..", but he isn't looking at the scenery before him. Inuyasha looked at Kagome, realizing what she's wearing.. A light blue dress that flows down just below her knees, with a black laced surcot and brown laced boots. Her hair tied in a high pony tail.

She glanced at Inuyasha then he looked away, hoping that he wasn't caught staring at her.

_Why am I even looking at her? Keh!_

The breeze is getting stronger then Inuyasha stood up.

"Kagome, lets go to that tree over there. The breeze is getting stronger.", he instructed. Kagome nodded. Bringing their horses with them, Kagome sat down beside the tree while Inuyasha lied down on the ground.

Kagome look down on Inuyasha then giggled. Inuyasha's ears perked up when she giggled. He turned his head to look at her with a questioning look on his face.

"What's so funny?", he asked.

"Oh nothing….its just, I find it funny that we're kinda spending some time together."

His eyes widen at the realization.

_She's right…..we've never done this before…_

"Inuyasha?"

"Yeah?"

"Why did you come with me?", he snorted

"You asked me"

"You could have said no", Inuyasha didn't know what to say to that, so he pretended he was sleeping.

"Inuyasha? Inuyasha?", she looked at his face and saw that he was sleeping. She poked his face, giggling a bit.

Inuyasha mentally sighed, glad that he convinced her that he is asleep but he was having a hard time lying comfortably, he shifted a bit and some more. Kagome noticed his shifting in his place. Noticing the uncomfortable look on his face.

_The ground is too rough to lie down on…._, she thought then she came up with an idea.

Sighing, she lifted up his head then place it on her lap.

_What is she doing! She's putting my head on her lap! And she doesn't mind at all…..oh well…there's nothing I can do about it now._

He lied on her lap with a content look on his face then started to fall asleep for real this time.

Kagome noticed the content look on his face then she smiled. She lied her head on the tree trunk as she watch the sky and combing Inuyasha's white locks with her hand.

_He has soft hair…_, she thought looking at Inuyasha's face.

_He looks so innocent when he's asleep,hehehehe!_

Kagome looked at the scenery before her then at Inuyasha who is sleeping contentedly. She has a soft smile on her face.

"I wish we could end up this why when we're married too…….", she covered her mouth with her hand, realizing on what she just said.

_What am I saying? I must be losing my mind! This isn't happening….no it isn't…remember…only business…right?_

She had a lost look in her eyes, not understanding what's going on with her anymore. She couldn't understand the knots in her stomach and the warm feeling inside her. Ever since this engagement started, things has changed inside of her. She tried to hold on her beliefs, her principles and most of all her** pride. **Her pride is what keeps her sane, that keeps her strong and making everything sense in her life. She has been in pain as she watched her father die, watching her mother crying her heart out because of his death and when Souta was born, mother had a bitter-sweet smile as Souta's face constantly reminds her of dad.

Especially to me, she told me I have father's eyes and charisma and it pains me to see the sad look on her face.

No more.

She doesn't want that anymore, she wants them to be happy. She studied hard in her education and worked hard for her Kingdom. Even though her mom is still the one in charge she feels like SHE should be the one doing the responsibility now.

But she's here in another kingdom and engaged to a man she doesn't really know about.

She look down at Inuyasha, combing his hair. She sighed, closing her eyes.

_I'm still confuse………_

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Inuyasha slowly walked over the casket, ignoring the angry looks on their faces._

'_Whose funeral is this?', he asked himself as he noticed everyone wearing in black. It was raining._

_He looked at the casket, looking through the glass on who died. His eyes widen, a dreadful look in his eyes._

'_Nooo………it can't be…'_

_What he saw was beyond he could ever imagine._

_He sees Kagome, lying peacefully on the casket. Her skin is as pale as white. _

'_She can't be dead…..how did this happen…..', Inuyasha took a step back. A tear sliding to his cheek._

"_You wanna know what happened?", Inuyasha turned around to the source of the voice. A man wearing a black jacke, holding a black umbrella._

"_Who are you?",Inuyasha asked, the man raised his umbrella, revealing his face. Inuyasha look shock. There infront of him is his Father, the Daimyo of the western lands._

"_You killed her Inuyasha………", his father said_

"_Me? But how could I?"_

"_You didn't save her in the war! You didn't protect your wife! You let her die!"_

_Inuyasha has a horrified look on his face. Shock on this turn of events._

"_My wife?", Inuyasha looked at the casket._

"_Yes, your wife. You both loved each other got married and you vowed that you will protect her but you didn't. You didn't save her. I saved your mother at the war and she is safe, Kagome shouldn't have died, YOU should die Inuyasha!"_

"_No! No! No! NOOOOO!"_

"_Inuyasha! Inuyasha! Inuyasha!"_

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Inuyasha! Wake up!", Inuyasha bolted his eyes open with a horrified look on his face. He sat up looking around then to me. He eyes full of emotions like relief, happiness, and horror? I put a hand on his shoulder, he flinched at the touch.

He's edgy for some reason.

"Are you okay Inuyasha?", I asked, I have worried look on his face.

"Y-y-yeah…I'm fine…..", his voice is shaky, he took a deep breath trying to calm himself.

"Were you having a nightmare?", he nodded slowly. He looked down on the ground, his bangs covering his eyes that I couldn't tell what he's feeling right now.

"Could you tell me what was it about?", I asked hoping that he would open up to me but he shook his head. I frowned. Squeezing his shoulder for support.

"Come one now, you can tell me. It will make you feel better", I coaxed hoping that would get to him and it seems to be working since he's looking at me right now but with a sad look on his face. I hate that look, I want that to go away, I want whatever pain he has to go away. I know that it's killing him right now.

"Y-you….", he stammered

"I what Inuyasha?", _It's about me? What could he have a nightmare about me?_

"You……..died……you died Kagome! It was horrible!", he exclaimed with,again, that horrified look on his face. In an instant I hugged him, rubbing his back.

"It's okay Inuyasha…….It was just a dream….I'm alive, see?", I whispered in his ear. He hugged me tight, his hands shaking. I coaxed him more, trying to calm him down.

_I can't believe he had a nightmare of me dying………and he's even extremely worried about me it….does he really care?_

I dismissed the thought, it's not the time to think about that right now. Inuyasha is still shaking and I need him to calm before bringing him to lunch, I wouldn't want Izayoi and Sesshomaru to worry.

A few minutes later Inuyasha calmed since his grip on me loosened and he finally let go. He stood up right away then walked towards Lantis. Then he paused but he didn't turn back, just looking down on the ground.

"I'm sorry for worrying you…..", he said in a ghostly voice that I cringed. I stood up then walked towards him, who is still looking down, I lifted up his face to look at me. He has a sad look on his eyes but most of all FEAR. I cupped his cheek with my hand.

"Everything is going to be okay,alright? So please stop thinking about it, I hate to see you like this", I said, not believing the extreme worry in my voice. He seems to be thinking the same thing too for he has a bit of shock on his face then he nodded. Then he climbed up to his horse and so did I to Azure. Then we galloped back to the castle.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

** At Lunch **

"Kagome", Izayoi called as everyone is eating their lunch. Kagome stopped taking a sip of her soup as she turned to Izayoi.

"Yes?"

"After lunch me, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha will be going to the Takahashi Kingdom to sign a peace treaty and we might stay there until dinner or even later than that, I'm sorry that we have to leave you here in the castle", Kagome is shock on the news that Izayoi told her. Inuyasha noticed a bit of sadness on her face. But then she replaced them with a smile.

"It's alright, I've got Kouga who will keep company me, right Kouga?", she turned to Kouga who grinned.

"Of course princess", he winked at her, she laughed a bit that she didn't notice the glare on Inuyasha's face.

"Well I'm glad to hear that, I'm just telling first hand incase you would be wondering where we are", Izayoi explained.

"I understand your highness", Kagome replied. Izayoi giggled.

"Please call me mom-", Inuyasha almost spilled his drink

"-after all we are family now since you're engaged to Inuyasha and you will be marrying him", Kagome look as red as a tomato at her comment.

"O-okay, m-mom", she stuttered out. Izayoi smiled with satisfaction.

"That's better", Kouga chuckled and Sesshomaru smirked which earned them a glare from Inuyasha but pain no one mind to it. Kagome sweatdropped with a sheepish look her face.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

After lunch, the servants put the bags on the carriage. Kagome, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Izayoi and Kouga are outside the caslte.

"We might be coming back past dinner I suppose…anyway, Kouga please do take care of Kagome while we're away,understood?", Izayoi said in a strict manner. Kouga nodded.

"Don't worry Aunt. Izayoi, our princess here will be alright, right kags?", he said as he put an arm on Kagome's shoulders.

"I think the only way for Kagome to be safe is to stay away from that mangy-wolf", Inuyasha growled as he walked towards the two. Kouga smirked while Kagome just sweatdropped.

"Don't worry Inuyasha, I'll be fine", Kagome said, giving him a reassuring smile. Inuyasha blushed a bit then turned away, heading towards the carriage.

"Take care you three and I hope the meeting will be alright", said Kagome as she gave Izayoi a hug.

"I hope so cause I don't want anymore trouble from that Kingdom", Sesshomaru commented, lending his arm to his mother which she took then the two left to the carriage where Inuyasha is waiting.

"See ya later guys!", Kouga exclaimed then the carriage went off to the castle gates once they left the guards closed the gates.

"So what do now?", Kagome asked still looking at the castle gates. Kouga grinned.

"Wanna play chess?"

"Huh? Chess?", Kouga nodded

"Yup but we'll put on a wager"

"Hmm….sure so what's the wager?"

"Well……what do you want me to do when I lose?", Kagome gave it some thought then smile evilly.

"If I win you wear a pink Toga with pink ballet shoes", Kouga's eyes widen.

"WHAT?", Kagome laughed

"That's my bet! Why? You scared that you'll lose from me?", she taunted, Kouga scowled but then had an idea what's his bet.

"Ok then, well if I win then you'll have a lecture with Jaken the whole afternoon and then sleep with him the whole night", Kagome went berserk. She shook him hard.

"Are you out of your mind! No way! That's unfair!", Kouga smirked

"Why? Afraid that you're gonna lose?", he challenged. Kagome let go of him, giving him a glare.

"You're on Toga-man!"

"Likewise princess"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**So what do you guys think? Oh yeah, do you want longer chapters cause I could do that if you want **

**Please read and review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Killer Emotions: Konnichiwa! This is a very long chapter but sadly there isn't any Inuyasha and Kagome moments here. But hopefully this would still create an impact, enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer: **She doesn't own so shut up and read the story!

**Chapter 8: There she is…..**

** Inuyasha's P.O.V. **

I looked outside the window aimlessly as we awaited for our arrival in the Takahashi Kingdom.

I haven't been in there for 7 years and I have never thought that I would come back and see **_her…._**

I shook my head, not wanting to bother myself about it. We just came here for signing the peace treaty, an alliance again with them.

_You let her die!_

What is up with that dream? More like a nightmare…..

I have never had a dream like that before especially when my dad is involve. What does it mean? Why did a dream that? Why? I couldn't understand what's the connection to all this concerning about him and Kagome. Does it mean that our engagement should be broken? Will she be in danger if she's married to me?

I look down on my hand and realized that it was clenching to a fist, it's shaking rigidly.

What the hell?

I unclenched my fist and relaxed my hand. Am I tense or something? For what? The dream? Or is it because…….of **_her_**. I sighed. I shouldn't think about that right now. It's all in the past.

I hope……….

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A woman with long raven hair that reaches on her bottom, gazing at the garden with those dark brown apathetic orbs as she drinks her tea, alone. Even though her eyes shows the lack of enthusiasm or any emotion, she feels an inner fire within her.

She has waited for 5 years for this to come.

"Inuyasha………….."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Queen Izayoi! It's pleasure meeting you again after all these years!", the queen of the Takahashi Kingdom, Kaede, exclaimed as she and her husband, the King, approaches them from their throne.

"It's nice to see you as well your Highness", Izayoi curtsied while Sesshomaru and Inuyasha bowed in greeting.

"Oh please, bow no more, we are friends now aren't we? After all that's why we are having this peace treaty, are we not?", the King said as he gave them a smile that showed his deep dimples.

_Hmph! That's not really the point of having this treaty….._, Sesshomaru thought as he observed the King's presence.

He's taller than Kaede, with brown skin, long black hair that's tied in a braid and eyes of either a Korean or a Japanese. _He's from the Orient?_, Sesshomaru thought. His black eyes doesn't show strictness yet a firm look. He sniffed around the room, there isn't any malice scent.

'Ara?', Sesshomaru turned around to look at Inuyasha, he sense a weariness, tension and something else he couldn't describe. Inuyasha's teeth are grtting, his long bangs are covering his face so he couldn't understand what he feels right now.

_What is wrong with Inuyasha….._

"Anyway, the feudal lords and other nobles aren't here yet so we could send a servant to show you a room to rest for a bit while waiting",said Kaed. Izayoi looked at her sons and they both shook their heads. She turned back to Kaede.

"There's no need for that your Highness, I'm sure my sons will busy themselves around here. Plus I wanted to talk to the both of you if you don't mind", said Izayoi

"Sure we won't mind. Let's go to the study room them", Kaede replied then 3 of them walked to the study leaving the two brothers behind.

"So….what are you doing to do Inuyasha?", asked Sesshomaru as observed his brother, anticipating what he'll say.

Inuyasha just walked out of the throne room without a word. Sesshomaru closed his eyes.

_Just as I thought…Inuyasha….._

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

** Inuyasha's P.O.V. **

I'm finally here……

I walked to the castle hallways as I looked around the familiar portraits and sculptures.

_Just like how they used to be…._

I can't believe I'm back, I never thought this day would come. I wonder if I'll see _her. _I sighed. I know we will, later in the conference room where we'll sign the peace treaty. We'll become an alliance with this Kingdom just like before. I jumped out the window then to the roof, settling myself down as I watch the horizon.

She and I used to come here a lot…

_Flashback_

_The sky is crystal clear as slight breezes pass by, making the leaves fly away and tree branches makes sounds that gives a pleasant feeling of peace._

"_The sky is so clear! I've never seen a sky this clear and so blue before!", a little girl exclaimed as her dark brown eyes shines with happiness. Appreciating the scenery in front of her. Feeling the breeze touching her long black hair that's been tied in a low ponytail with a white ribbon. Beside her is her best friends, who's wearing a white shirt and red shorts with small brown boots. He has long white hair and golden eyes, also a feature which makes him unique from others, his dog ears._

"_Hey, Inuyasha?", Inuyasha tuned to look at the girl with a questioning look._

"_Eh?", she looked at him with a big smile_

"_We'll meet again with a sky so blue and clear as this one day, that's for sure!", she exclaimed. The boy grinned, his eyes filled with happiness and peace._

"_Definitely!", he said with enthusiasm_

"_Let's make this a promise", she said as she held out her pinky. Inuyasha looks confuse but minutes later he finally understood._

"_Yep! I promise!", he replied as placed his pinky finger over hers._

"_Mou! You're so slow Inuyasha!", she groaned_

"_Heheheheheheehehe!", he laughed and the two continued admiring the clear blue sky as if it is their last._

_ End of Flashback _

That happened 7 years ago……

I look up at the clear blue sky. _It seems we broke our promise……_

"INUYASHA!", I turned around to see who called out to me

"Hmm? Ack!"

"Inuyasha! It's so good to see you again! I haven't seen you in awhile!"

"Gah! Get off me Shippou!", I yelled as I yanked off the fox boy off me. I looked at the 8 yr old boy's profile. He has bushy hazel hair with green eyes and a busy brown tail too.

They've met two years ago because the Inu Kingdom held a grand ball and he and his family were invited. His family are close friends to his father. Their family's specialty is doing magic. Their clan came from a bloodline of wizards and sorceress, they died from the war 10 years ago where his father was in, they were supporting his father that time. Shippou's clan survived the war but their ancestors died.

"Eh? Inuyasha? What are you doing just staring like that? Come on! Let's go play!", Shippou exclaimed.

WHAM!

"Aaahhh! It hurts! Watcha do that for!", the boy yelled, complaining on why I punched him.

"Keh! Shut up! And I have no time to play with you plus I'm too old to play with kids like you"

"Being 19 isn't old! You're still a teenager!"

"I'm 19 and I already have responsibilities to do like having a meeting for this peace treaty, oh yeah…… why are you here anyway?"

"Oh, well once I heard that you were coming to this meeting I decided to come plus I was thinking of staying over with you guys after this meeting is over, I already asked my parents permission about it,hehe!", he grinned

WHAM!

"Waaaa! That hurts you know!"

"Idiot...don't decide things on your own….stupid fox", I cursed, clenching my fist that used to punch him on the head.

"I'm gonna tell Aunt Izayoi on you!", he wailed as he jumped off the roof.

"OI!"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Why are you here?", the little girl fidgeted from his stare

"L-lord S-sesshomaru…..it's nice s-seeing y-you a-again…."

Sesshomaru looks at the girl before him that he hasn't seen 2 years ago. Her black hair has gown longer that reaches below her shoulders, her height is just about his waist and right now her hazel brown eyes shows happiness yet nervousness.

"Don't make me repeat myself, Rin", Rin blushed at his stare

"Well…I came here with my parents because….they said you would be here, Lord Sesshomaru", Sesshomaru sighed

"I have to go the conference room now, the meeting might start soon", Sesshomaru said then he walked out from the library as Rin just stood there on her spot, she sighed.

_I guess nothing has changed at all….Lord Sesshomaru…._, she thought feeling down

"Rin?"

"Eh?", her eyes widen with surprise, she turned to him.

"Did you do well in your studies?", he asked which earned him a small from her.

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru"

"I would like to hear on what you learned after the meetings", her eyes widen, disbelief in her eyes when she heard Sesshomaru's words then she hit herself with realization.

She smiled then nodded.

He nodded then he left, leaving Rin behind with her thoughts.

_Lord Sesshomaru, thank you………._

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Inside the conference room are the nobles, feudal lords and other aristocrats sitting down as they waited for the 2 Royal families to arrive.

The guards opened the 2 grand doors. First came in Izayoi next Sesshomaru then Inuyasha, the stand by on the vacant seats on the left side.

_It's time…….._, Inuyasha thought as he anticipated on who he was expecting for.

The announcer came inside then stand by on the left side of the door.

"Presenting King Yuki", the man announced as King Yuki walked inside the room then took his seat at the end of the table.

"Presenting Queen Kaede", Kaede walked then too her seat on the right side of her husband.

"And last but not the least, Princess Kikyo", a woman with long raven hair with dark brown eyes comes inside wearing a long dress that touches the ground. It has long medieval sleeves which are elasticated above the elbow, and have a braid trim.

The rest of the dress is made from a deep burgundy crushed velvet. It is cut away at the sides, and has lacing, enabling the dress to be pulled in as desired.

The dress is trimmed with a lovely pastel green/pink/burgundy braid. This is also used as mock belt at the front. Her hair flows down to her bottom. She walks graciously to her seat which is beside her mother.

_Kikyo….we finally meet…._, Inuyasha thought as he gazed at her.

_Inuyasha……..you have grown so much, do you still think of me as I think of you everyday?_, Kikyo thought, trying hard to control her feelings as she sees Inuyasha who is standing across from the table.

"Everyone be seated", said the King then everyone sat down.

"As you all know, we have come here for this peace treaty. An alliance with an old friend, the Inu Kingdom. I know the Takahashi Kingdom and the Inu Kingdom had differences in the past because of the war that occurred 10 years ago.", the King paused for a bit looking at his guests.

"And as you may know the cause of that war was because of my wife's ex-husband and King of this Kingdom. **The betrayal of Asadom.** He betrayed the great Daimyo, Inu Taishou, for riches, power and control in different lands. He fought Lord Inu Taishou, his bestfriend, for that. I know he has caused a lot of bloodshed. A lot of pain to everyone, the innocents and especially the 2 royal families involved in these. Friends parted and promises broken. I understand what you have gone through and I understand why you are having doubts of having this alliance."

"But I would clearly make my point right now. I am NOT Asadom. I am not the kind of person who would betray his family, his friends and neighboring countries. I would keep my promise as a King of this Kingdom and as a man.", he paused for a bit taking a deep breath.

"The Royal family of the Inu Kingdom must have a big heart or very reasonable and wise to have an alliance with us again even though they have gone through many hardships because of this. So I wanted to declare deep gratefulness and appreciation for accepting us back. Thank you"

He stopped then he sat down. Everyone especially the 3 important guests were shock on his speech. They never expected a speech from this meeting. They thought that they would just sign papers, shake hands, small talks then leave go back home.

Izayoi turned to her sons. Sesshomaru smirked while Inuyasha gave a small grin. She turned to Kaede and Yuki with a smile. She nodded at the two.

Minutes later the peace treaty was signed and everyone shook hands, happy with the accomplishment.

"Inuyasha"

Inuyasha turned to source of the voice, his eyes widen, it was Kikyo who called him. She motioned for him to follow her. So the two left the conference room. Inuyasha followed Kikyo to the gardens. She sat down on the fountain and he followed suit. They stayed silent, tension in the air. A few aching minutes later the silence broke.

"It's been a long time Inuyasha….", he nodded

"Aa"

"I'm glad……", he turned to look at her

"I'm glad that you came back, that we've finally seen each other again"

"Aa", Kikyo turned to look at him with a questioning look and what he sees a bit of sadness.

"Why so silent Inuyasha? Is something wrong?", he shook his head

"No, there's nothing wrong", _I hope…._ He thought. He felt Kikyo's presence growing near as she scooted herself to seat near him. He wanted to move away but he didn't afraid of what Kikyo might think. He stiffened when Kikyo rested her head on his shoulders.

"I miss you so much Inuyasha…", he closed his eyes

_No Kikyo, please don't do this……._

_Flashback_

"_W-what are you doing?", Kikyo asked as she watches Inuyasha packing his stuff in his bedroom. He just stayed silent. She went nearer to him, touching his shoulder._

"_Inuyasha?", he just ignored and you continued packing. Her eyes shows dread.He shook him on the shoulder, he still ignored so she shook him harder this time._

"_Inuyasha please answer me!", she yelled,she stopped shaking when Inuyasha stopped. Inuyasha turned to look at her with tears in his eyes. She let go of him, dread in her eyes and a pang in her heart._

"_Inuyasha? What's going on?", he wiped his tears then continued packing._

"_I'm leaving", he replied. Her eyes widen with shock and horror._

"_L-leaving? Why?"_

"_I have to, you and my kingdom are enemies now."_

"_But that doesn't mean you have to leave, right? It's only them who hates each other. You don't me, do you?", he shook his head._

"_Then we're still friends, right?"_

"_Aa…", then the unexpected happened. Kikyo hugged him. His eyes widen while hers burst into tears._

"_Inuyasha…I don't want you to go…please don't go…", she loosened his grip on him then looked at his face. Inuyasha is still in shock._

'_What is up with Kikyo? She's been acting strange for awhile now', he thought_

"_I love you", she said. His eyes widen with shock that he couldn't stop her from putting her lips on him. He feels from the kiss, if you could call that a kiss. It feels different. It feels…….not right._

_She moved back then hugged him again._

"_I love you Inuyasha, please don't leave me", he lightly pushed her back from the hug._

"_Sorry I have to go….", he closed his suitcase then left the room, leaving Kikyo with her tears, thoughts and a broken heart._

'_Sorry Kikyo….'_

_End of Flashback_

"Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha snapped back to reality.

_Yes….that happened when we were younger….14 in fact….does she still feel the same?_, he thought then he saw a hand in front of him.

"Inuyasha? Hello? Are you there? Somewhere?", Kikyo asked as she waved her hand in front of his face.

"Oh, sorry Kikyo. I was just thinking….", he replied. Kikyo has a curious look on her face.

"What were you thinking?", he stiffened a bit then he sighed.

"About what happened back then 5 years ago….", her eyes widen with shock then she looked down on the ground.

"Ah, I see….Inuyasha?", he turned to her.

"I still do"

His eyes widen with shock.

_Nooo….you're lying…this can't be happening…_

"Kikyo stop", she looks at him with a questioning gaze.

"What do you mean?"

"You shouldn't….shouldn't…feel anything about me!", her eyes widen. Feeling that pang in her heart again.

"Why? Why Inuyasha? Tell me!", he gritted his teeth, trying to control his temper.

"Inuyasha! Speak up! Tell me! WHY!", he snapped.

"Because I don't feel the same way!"

"W-what?", he let out a breath. Composing himself. _I finally said it….I didn't expect this to happen this way…._

"Sorry Kikyo but I don't feel what you feel for me. I was hoping that you forgot about, that you have moved on."

"I do want to move on. With **you.**", she replied.

"That won't happen Kikyo. It will never be. Please forget about it or even forget about me."

Kikyo puts her hand on her chest, clutching the part where her heart is,aching.

"I see…..Inuyasha"

"Hmm?"

"Please leave….."

After an agonizing minute, he nodded then left her. Kikyo then broke down in tears.

_Inuyasha…I never knew this would happened. Have I read you all wrong from before? That I thought you loved me the same way?_

'_**Friends parted and promises broken.'**_

Remembering what her step-father said.

"The war is still on….."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Hah! Checkmate!", Kagome exclaimed, smiling for her victory

"WHAT! No way! You must cheated or something!"

"Nope, I beat you fair and square now you know what's the consequences,right?"

Kouga's eyes are filled with dread as Kagome showed him the pink toga.

"Noooooooo!"

"It's over!", she said.

**Well? What do you guys think? Nice? Bad? Constructive comments please!**

**This is a long chapter, noh? Hope you guys like it but if you didn't please give some suggestions on how I could improve. That last part about Kagome and Kouga, I just put it up for no reason,hehehe!**

**Please read and review! **


	9. Chapter 9

**KillerEmotions: Thank you guys so much for reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: Eerrr….what she only owns is the pink Toga! **KilerEmotions whacks Disclaimer guy on the head

**KillerEmotions: No I don't! That's your pink toga! You're wearing it right now!**

**Anyway……..on with the story!**

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo **

**Chapter 9: I'm not the one who's waiting**

"**_Love is fire. But whether it's gonna warm your heart or burn your house down you can never tell."_**

**_Jason Jordan_**

"Aaaaahhh….the food was good! I'm so full, can't take another bite!", said Shippou, sitting down in the State Room (A/N: Like a living room for guests) with Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Izayoi and Rin.

They just ate dinner and waiting to leave the castle but it would take them awhile because it's been raining hard.

"I wish it would stop raining, I wanna leave this place already!", Inuyasha exclaimed as he looked out the window. The trees are being blown hard by the strong wind and it looks like it's raining cats and dogs.

"We all want to leave. Staying in this castle more than an hour is more than enough to annoy me", said Sesshomaru, sitting down and crossing his arms with his eyes close and Rin sitting beside him.

Rin sighed.

"Yes, I want to go see Sesshomaru's castle again.", said Rin, looking down on the ground. When Shippou heard this he looked at Rin with a questioning look.

"Eh? You're coming with us, Rin?", the kitsune asked. Rin nodded.

"That's right, I asked my parents and their fine with and Aunt. Izyaoi doesn't mind too. I'm so glad", she answered with a big smile on her face.

"And I haven't seen sir Jaken for a long time now, when I was way younger he would always come with me wherever I go, watching me everytime,hehehe!"

"And when you will arrive back in the castle I will tell Jaken to watch over you again. No excuses", Sesshomaru instructed with a strict voice that Rin wouldn't dare to protest, she knows how awful Sesshomaru's temper is.

"Hmmm….but then who will continue with Kagome's studies?", Izayoi asked as she drinks her tea. Inuyasha's ears perked up when he heard the name of Kagome.

_Kagome……..I wonder what she's doing right now……_

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The maids, servants, stable boys and the guards laughed as they watched Kouga doing ballet with his pink toga and ballet shoes. It was Kagome's idea to invite them in the dining room for dinner and after that, Kouga would do ballet. Kouga has a scowl on his face, feeling anger but most of all embarrassment.

"Damn it! I can't believe I'm doing this! Kagome! Can I stop now!", he yelled while doing his ballet. Kagome held her stomach, trying to control herself from laughing so hard.

"Heeeheee! Just one more hour, Kouga and it will be over. Just endure it right now,hehehehe! Ahahahahahhahahaahahah!"

"Goddammit! AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

** Inuyasha's P.O.V. **

She must be having a great time with that bastard, Kouga! That stupid mangy-wolf, getting all friendly with her,ggggrrr!

"_**Please leave….."**_

Sigh.

Kikyo…..You were right though. I did love you but I realized that it was only infatuation. You were the only whom I was very close with besides my mother. You were always there whenever I'm in trouble, in a special event and a whole lot more. I valued our friendship and I hope…….that we still can be friends. But in the state you're in right now, I don't think you have the heart to accept me back. I'll just have to wait.

The thunder roared, clashing with the lightning.

I want to go back home. I just wanna go to sleep on my comfortable bed in my room. Stupid rain! Because of it we might arrive home at midnight!

"Well I think I'll be the one to teach her then", replied Sesshomaru to Izayoi's question. She nodded.

"Very well then but I know that you're very busy too with work and I have a feeling you want to read more of the peace treaty", said Izayoi. Sesshomaru smirked.

"Yes that's true, well Inuyasha could teach her also too when I don't have the time", Inuyasha turned to look at his brother.

"Say what?", he asked. Sesshomaru looked at him.

"Whenever I'm busy you will take over and give her lecture, you should know very well of our laws and history since you are the future King", Sesshomaru explained. Inuyasha groaned.

"Keh! I don't understand on why am I king first than Sesshomaru. He's the oldest", Inuyasha replied with a scowl on his face.

"It's because Sesshomaru already passed the legal age of being the King. He can only be the King if there is no more young heir left. Unless he wants to marry a princess and be king of another country", Izayoi explained,

"Hn. I have no interest on getting married. My obligation is to deal with the Kingdom's economy and military power, just like father did", said Sesshomaru. Izayoi and Rin giggled.

"Keh!"

Shippou looks confuse.

"So he's going to be a King, alone?", Shippou asked. Izyaoi shook her head.

"No Shippou, Inuyasha is engage", she answered. Shippou's eyes widen with utter surprise.

"ENGAGED?", Inuyasha whacked him on the head.

"Shut up you idiot! You want the whole world to hear!", Inuyasha exclaimed. _It would be very bad if Kikyo knows I'm engaged right now._

He cringed at the thought of what would happen.

"Sorry….but how? When did this happen?"

"It happened 3 weeks ago in a grand birthday ball", Izayoi answered

_We've been engaged for 3 weeks already? Man, time sure flies so fast and we haven't really gotten to know each other so much, keh! Like I care! I never wanted this engagement to happen!_

A servant came inside the room and announced that they are ready to leave right now. They walked out the room and went outside the grand entrance where the carriages awaits them with their luggage inside.

"**Yes!** I'm finally going home!", Inuyasha exclaimed then Kagome's face popped in his mind.

_Kagome……._

Someone watched them from above, Kikyo.

"Inuyasha….one day we will meet again and when that time comes, you will say ' I do ' ", she said. Letting a single tear slide off from her eye.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kagome yawned as she finished reading the last pages of the novel she's reading on her bed. She stood up from her bed then stretched. Wearing only a white laced night gown, she grabs her robe and left the room. It has been 3 hours from dinner and its nearing midnight.

Her stomach growled. She sighed.

"Guess I'm hungry then might as well make a midnight sack.", she said to herself and head off to the kitchen.

Once she got there she went to the cabinets and got a meat of ham, some spices and bread. While preparing herself a snack a shadow sneakily nears itself to hear, looming over her.

"Kagome"

"Aaaaahhhh!", Kagome screamed then she grabbed a knife but a hand caught her wrist.

"Easy Kagome, it's me Inuyasha", he whispered huskily in her ear which sent shivers in her spine, her heart was throbbing, she tried to control herself, afraid that Inuyasha would feel her strong heart beat. She let herself relax then let go of the knife though Inuyasha didn't let go of her wrist yet.

"Geez Inuyasha! You scared me to death!", she hissed. He just smirked.

"You never learn, do you?", she said then she freed herself from his grasp then continued making her sandwich, Inuyasha watches her with a curious look.

"What are you making?", he asked as he looked over on her right shoulder.

"Making a ham sandwich, want me to make you one?"

"Yeah sure, I'm a bit hungry anyway", she nodded and made another sandwich for Inuyasha.

"So you guys are back, where are the others?", she asked still making the sandwich. Inuyasha leaned down on the table with his arms cross, watching her.

"Yeah we're back, the others went straight to their rooms. They're tired from the meeting", she quirked an eyebrow.

"And you're not?", she asked.

"Keh! Not really, I'm just glad to be home though that meeting was stressful. I just wanna leave that place", he replied as he rubbed his temples. Kagome gave him his sandwich.

"Thanks, so what have you been doing here while we were gone?", he asked as he munched on his sandwich. Then he noticed a grin on her face.

"Uuuhhh….Did something happen, she nodded.

"I played chess with Kouga", she said, he quirked a brow

"And you're so happy cause you played chess with Kouga, great……….", he said sarcastically

"No no no, I mean, yes I played chess AND made a bet with him"

"Oh, so I'm guessing that you won", she nodded vigorously

"What's the bet?", he asked, taking another bite on the sandwich.

"That Koga would wear a pink toga and ballet shoes", once he heard that he almost choked on his food.

"WHAT! Man! I can't believe I missed that! Damnit! Unfair!", he exclaimed, cursing here and there. She giggled.

"Yeah, it was so much fun! At dinner I invited the servants and guards to eat dinner with us and after that we made Kouga do ballet with his pink toga on the table for 2 hours,ahahahahhahahahahhahahahahahha!"

Inuyasha laughed so hard that he held his sides.

"Damn! I wish I didn't leave, I would have loved to see that but I can still tease him about it tomorrow", he said as he chuckled.

"Yeah…….we wore bored and he came up with the idea of doing chess and putting a wager on it. I'm glad that we had something to do while waiting.",

Inuyasha stared at her with a curious look on his face. Kagome quirked an eyebrow.

"Why are you looking at me like that?", she asked

"You were waiting?"

That caught Kagome off guard. She didn't **really **wait for them that long but she was **really **hoping that they would come back soon.

"Uh..well…I mean..not really…I mean, yeah I did wait….uhh…I-I", she continued stammering as she look at the ground then she noticed a pair of shoes in front of her. She looked up and noticed how near Inuyasha is. As she looked into his intense golden eyes, she didn't have the strength to step back.

"There's no need for you to wait anymore…..",he said huskily as he placed a strand of her hair behind her ear. She sighed as she rested her head on his chest. Inuyasha's heart started to pound hard and fast. He feels the warmth inside when she touches him. He was confuse on what to do since Kagome is just standing there with her head on his chest. He was about to place his arms around her when Kagome spoke.

"I don't know what is up with you. I may have been waiting but…", she look up, facing him with amusement in her eyes.

"It doesn't mean I was waiting for you"

Inuyasha thought he felt something sting inside him but he put the thought aside as he concentrated on the girl in front of him. He sighed then composed himself, looking at her with a mocking grin. He pushed her lightly away from him on the shoulders.

"Keh! Silly girl, I didn't say you were waiting for me.", he said then letting her go. Then he walked passed her and stop at her side, facing the door and not her.

"Plus….I'm not the one whose waiting…."

Kagome's eyes widen then she closed her eyes, sighing.

"Aa", was all she said

"Goodnight Kagome", he said then walked away towards his room.

Once she can't hear his footsteps anymore. She opened her eyes with a sad smile.

_I almost…lost myself in his eyes. _

She clutched her chest, trying to ease the bit of pain in her heart somehow.

She looked outside the window, the rain has stopped.

_The rain has finally stopped_

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_  
_

**Well? Watcha guys think? Nice chemistry with Kagome and Inuyasha lately?**

**Please Read and Review! **


	10. Chapter 10

**KillerEmotions: Thanks guys for the reviews! I love you all! Here's a long chapter and I hope you guys would like this **

**Disclaimer: She doesn't own Inuyasha, go read the damn story before she cries!**

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Chapter 10: Intended Target**

_**"Love is like an arrow, it shot the targe and that target is my heart"**_

**_ Killer Emotions_  
**

**Kagome's P.O.V.**

"Cheh! I'm so hungry so there's no way I'm going to miss breakfast this time for this stupid lecture! Mou! Why does Jaken have to make it so early! Annoying toad-man!", I said to myself as I put on my pink bodice which is like a vest (A/N: Kinda like a corset) that hugs my curves which is over my white dress that's below my knees then putting on black soft leather boots with a sturdy thick leather sole that's just above the ankles.

'Knock Knock'

"Lady Kagome?", someone called out from outside the door

"Come in", I said then a maid came inside bringing the breakfast I asked for. Anchovies and fresh mango juice.

"Here's you're breakfast my dear lady", said the maid as she placed it on the table that's in my small living room.

"Thank you", I replied. She bowed then left the room. A few minutes later I finished my breakfast and as if right on cue someone knocked the door.

'Knock Knock'

"Mou……I bet it's Jaken", I grumbled.

"Lady Kagome, it's time for your daily studies! Open this door!", was the reply. I sighed.

"I knew it……Alright alright! I'm up! Keep it down will ya!", I called out then I opened the door, looking down on my teacher. My eyes twitched with annoyance as I look at him. He seems to notice it cause he took a step back.

"What's with that look for woman?", he spat. Boy I love to strangle this guy!

"Cheh! Nothing…..lets get this over with already", I said as I went on ahead to the library. Another long and boring morning for me, I wish there is some way for me to get out of this jam.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

An hour later, the others are eating breakfast with their guests, Shippou and Rin.

"Eh? You two were at the meeting yesterday?", asked Kouga as he looked at the two kids across him from the table.

"Yep, once I heard that Inuyasha was coming I decided to come", replied Shippou as he munched on his toast.

"And I came here because of Lord Sesshomaru, plus I miss being here again", said Rin as she eats her salad.

"That's just great a couple of brats in the castle, this is gonna be fun", Kouga said sarcastically. Inuyasha nodded, he couldn't agree more. A vein popped on Shippou's head.

"Say that again, you onna!", Shippou shouted, pointing a finger at him with a glare on his face. Then Inuyasha remembered something.

"Oh yeah! 'Ey Kouga!", Kouga turn to look at Inuyasha, ignoring Shippou's ranting as Rin watches him helplessly.

"What?", Kouga asked then Inuyasha grinned.

"Kagome told me something last night", Inuyasha said in a sly tone which Kouga doesn't like at all. Kouga gulped. _Masaka! Please don't tell me that she told him!_

"Hehe! She told me that you lost in chess when you played against her", that caught Sesshomaru's attention.

"You lost in chess against Kagome-san",Sesshomaru asked. Kouga started to sweat.

"Feh! She was just lucky….", he grumbled. Sesshomaru smirked while Inuyasha snickered.

"Wait! There's more! They had a wager.", said Inuyasha.

"Is that so? What was the wager Inuyasha?", asked Sesshomaru, now into the conversation. If it was even possible, Inuyasha's grin widen some more.

"That if Kouga lost he would wear a PINK TOGA with PINK BALLET SHOES! Ahahahahahhahahahhaha!", Inuyasha cried out as he laughed his ass off. Rin and Shippou laughed as well while Sesshomaru chuckled as Izayoi watches in amusement.

"Bastard! I'll get you for this Inuyasha! After breakfast, you and me are gonna have a match!", Kouga stated then he ignored their laughter as he continued on eating breakfast as fast as he could then he left the dining room leaving the laughing idiots inside the room. Izayoi felt bad for Kouga and feels concern for him.

"Inuyasha, that was too harsh you know. You broke his pride and you should know very well about a man's pride", she said, looking at her youngest son with a disappointed look.

Inuyasha just waved his hand off about it.

"Don't worry mother, he'll feel better once he fights with me but then again maybe it will get worse cause he's gonna lose from me", Inuyasha said cockily. Izayoi sighed and Sesshomaru just rolled his eyes.

"Ne, who's Kagome?", asked Rin. This gave Sesshomaru an idea which is not a good thing for Inuyasha.

"The person should answer this is Inuyasha, isn't that right mother?", Sesshomaru asked his mother who just nodded with amusement. Inuyasha groaned.

"Kuso…..Hmph! I don't need to answer that!", said Inuyasha, ignoring them as he eats his trout but he stopped when he saw Shippou's eyes getting watery. Inuyasha had an annoyed look on his face. He sighed, he leaned back on the chair and crossed his arms.

"Keh! Fine! Kagome is my fiancé. There! Happy now?", he groaned then continued eating his food.

"Eh! She's your fiancée!", Shippou exclaimed. Rin looked around with a confuse look on her face. Sesshomaru seems to notice.

"Kagome isn't here cause she's having her lessons with Jaken", Sesshomaru explained.

"Lessons? For what, Lord Sesshomaru?", she asked

"She's learning some basic etiquettes as a princess and the legacy of our Kingdom", he answered. Rin nodded her head in understanding.

"Maybe I should pay Lady Kagome a visit, where is she?", Rin asked.

"She's in the library but don't bother her in her studies.", Sesshomaru replied.

"Ok!", she said in a smile

"Yeah me too! –munch-I wanna see -mmhpphh--what Kagome -mmpph- looks like!" Shippou exclaimed while his mouth is fool.

"Stupid kitsune! Don't talk with your mouth fool!", Inuyasha retorted then he stood up.

"Well gotta go now and look for Kouga, Keh!", then Inuyasha walked out the room.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

After breakfast, Sesshomaru went to his study room, Izayoi to her room and that leaves Shippou and Rin walking side by side in the hallway.

"Hey Rin", said Shippou. Rin looked at Shippou.

"Yes?"

"It's been an hour now don't you think that this Kagome is done with her studies yet?"

"Hmmm…..maybe…why?", Shippou has a sly look on his face.

"Want to check on her in the library?", Rin has a skeptical look on her face.

"But Lord Sesshomaru said not to disturb her in her studies", she explained. One thing she hates to do is to disappoint Sesshomaru by disobeying him.

"But how do we know that she's not yet done anyway? Come on, it's just a peek and if she's not yet done then we would leave. I just wanna know what she looks like", Rin gave it some thought then reluctantly nodded.

"Guess so….", she replied

"Ok! Lets go Rin!", he exclaimed then he run towards the library

"Wait for me Shippou! Mou!", she called out then she chased after him.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A few minutes later they found the library and sneakily peeked through the door.

"Look! There she is", Rin whispered. Shippou nodded.

Kagome feels that there is someone looking at her, she looked at her back and at that moment Shippou and Rin hid themselves behind the door. Kagome didn't see anyone, she shrugged it off and continued reading. Rin and Shippou let out a breath of relief.

"Well she seems to be studying right now, so we-", but Rin was cut off when the door opened, revealing none other than Kagome. Rin and Shippou shrieked .

Kagome has a curious look on her face.

"Eh? Who are you two?", Kagome asked.

"Uh…eh…I'm Shippou and this is Rin", said Shippou. Rin nodded.

"What are you two doing here?", Shippou is sweating like crazy. Rin fidgeted.

"Um..well…we heard about you through Sesshomaru, Inuyasha and Aunt. Izayoi at breakfast and so w-we wanted to see you…hehe….", Shippou said nervously.

"You guys wanted to see me?", Kagome asked. The two nodded.

"Oh, I see…. Well I'm kinda in a middle of my studies right now but…", she saw the cute puppy-eyes on their faces, pleading. Kagome sweatdropped.

"Oh heck! Come in guys. The lecture is boring me anyway", she said.

"YAY!", the two exclaimed then they went inside the library.

They sat down on the chairs and began having a conversation. Then Jaken walked in with old scrolls. He didn't notice the two kids yet until he set the scrolls down on the table.

His eyes widen with shock.

"Rin! What are you doing here! And why is this annoying brat here too!", he exclaimed.

"Who are you calling a brat you walking toad!", Shippou retorted.

"Lord Jaken! It's so nice to see you again!", Rin exclaimed as she ran to him and gave him a hug.

"**She.Just.Hugged.Him**.", Kagome and Shippou said together with horror and disgust.

"Oh shut up you two!", Jaken shouted then let go of Rin. Then Jaken opened one of the scrolls. He showed it to Kagome, it has a list of names. Kagome looked at it with a puzzled look on her face.

"What are these list of names for?", Kagome asked, rubbing her chin in thought.

"These are the names of the elders of this Kingdom", Jaken answered. Kagome got the scroll from him, taking a good look at it,

"Elders? How come I didn't see them around?", she asked

"Well the elders haven't been around because they are having special meetings with the other elders in different kingdoms."

"Special meetings? What do you mean?"

"I can't say… I have never been to that special meeting before. The only ones who can go besides the elders are the king and queens and I'm not sure if Master InuTaisho and Mistress Izayoi have been there before"

Kagome smirked. "Didn't have the guts to ask, eh?"

"I beg your pardon!", he exclaimed but Kagome shrugged it off as she looks at the names. One particular name caught her attention.

"Mamoru Hoshi…", she said outloud. Jaken heard her.

"Do you know Hoshi-sama?", Jaken asked. She slowly shook her head,

"No..no I don't", was her reply. Then she turned to Shippou and Rin. She had an idea then she grinned. Making the two kids confuse on what she's thinking about. Then suddenly Kagome grabbed their hands then ran away, leaving Jaken who is oblivious on what happened.

Jaken turned around and saw that Kagome and the other two are gone. He has a scowl on his face.

"KAGOME!", he yelled

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kagome let go of Shippou and Rin when they arrived in the garden, who are in a daze on what just happened.

"Hey Lady Kagome, why did bring us here?", asked Shippou as he looked around on his surroundings. Kagome gasped for breath before she answered him.

"I REALLY want to get out of that place and since you two are here, I'll just hang out with you guys besides you guys wanted to know me,right?"

Shippou and Rin nodded. Kagome smiled.

"Well, I'm Kagome Higurashi. Princess of the Shikon Kingdom", she introduced herself giving a mocking bow. Rin giggled.

"Well I'm Shippou Kaguya, I belong to the Kaguya clan!", he exclaimed proudly.

Kagome looked at him skeptically.

"The Wizards of the Kaguya clan? So your clan survived the war 10 years ago?", Kagome asked. Shippou was in shock that she knows about his clan.

"You know them?", Shippou asked, Kagome nodded.

"My grandfather was one of the elite wizards in that clan and he died in the war 10 years ago.", she answered.

"So do you know any magic?", Rin asked.

"Sweety, if I wasn't a princess right now, I would have been the priestess of my Kingdom", Kagome answered then winked at her. Rin is in awe and so did Shippou.

"Wow! So could you show me some magic?", Shippou asked in excitement.

"Not today, some other day. I promise", she said as she gave Shippou a reassuring smile.

Then Kagome turned to Rin.

"How about you introduce yourself now", said Kagome, referring to Rin. Rin nodded.

"I'm Rin Ceres, I'm a princess of the Zeta Kingdom", said Rin then she gave a curtsy.

_Cute_, thought Kagome.

"Ok, since we're done with introductions, let's go and explore somewhere", said Kagome

"Explore? To where?", asked Shippou. Kagome gave it some thought.

"Hmmm…well I haven't really explored around the castle even though I've been here for 3 weeks now, so let's go explore the castle. You guys have been here before,right?", Shippou and Rin nodded.

"Good, so where do you wanna go?", Kagome asked.

"The Weaponry room!", exclaimed Shippou.

"Sure, I haven't been there yet. I wonder what kinds of armaments and weapons do they have", Kagome wandered as she followed Shippou and Rin to the weaponry room.

"Lady Kagome-"

"Please call me Kagome, Rin", Rin smiled and nodded.

"Kagome-chan, why are you enaged with Inuyasha-kun?"

_Kagome-chan? Inuyasha-kun? She's Japanese, like me? I should have guessed from her features._, Kagome thought as she looked on Rin's profile.

"Me and Inuyasha are betrothed since birth because our fathers planned this, I don't know why though.", Kagome said, sighing.

"You don't seem like you're happy about it", Shippou commented.

"Yeah well, Inuyasha ain't really prince charming", Kagome commented. Rin giggled and Shippou smirked knowing well on what she meant by that. Inuyasha has some personality issues.

"Plus I don't want to be married", Rin looked at her with a confuse look.

"Why?", Rin asked

"Marriage is not for me, I prefer being alone.", Rin feels sad when she heard that.

"Don't you want to be with someone until you're old? Don't you want to die together?", she asked innocently.

"Heh! Even though that sounds nice but I still prefer that single life. I want to get out of this engagement "

"Well why aren't you out of this engagement yet?", asked Shippou

"The only way for me to get out of this stupid engagement is by finding someone else to be engaged with, so it's a losing battle", she said, sighing in contempt.

"Don't you like Inuyasha?", asked Shippou. Kagome is shock to hear this.

"Well….most of the time, me and Inuyasha aren't in good terms. We always argue, he can be a pain sometimes and he is just impossible to be with!", she said furiously. Shippou chuckled and Rin just smiled.

"Even though Inuyasha is like that, he does have a good side in him. He's very kind when he wants to be",said Rin. Kagome scoffed.

"He isn't being nice to me at all so that means he doesn't like me. I don't even think we're even friends"

_Well….actually he is nice to me sometimes……._, she said to herself. Remembering when they danced and what happened last midnight in the kitchen. She feels goose bumps crawling all over her. She shakes it off, forgetting on what she was thinking.

_Stop it!_

She was so preoccupied with her thoughts that she didn't notice that they are in front of the weaponry room's door until Shippou poked on her sides.

"Where here Kagome-chan", said Rin Kagome snapped herself back to reality then she opened the door, once she did her mouth curled into a smile when she saw a certain object to her liking.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**At Lunch**

**Inuyasha's P.O.V.**

I looked around the table. Mother is eating at the end of the table, Sesshomaru at her left and beside him is Rin then Shippou. A seat away from me is Kouga. I looked at the empty seat beside me.

"Hey, where's Kagome?", I asked, looking at them with a questioning look. That woman has been skipping meals a lot lately either that or she eats it early or after whatever she's doing. I sighed.

"Kagome is in the training grounds", answered Shippou. My head shot up as I looked at the fox boy.

"In the training grounds? Why?", I asked. What could that princess be doing in the training grounds. They are a lot of guards and soldiers who could be staring at her all day and maybe something more than that! I clenched my fist, I know that they wouldn't do that to her but if they did, they are gonna get it for touching MY fiancée. I shook my head, since when did I get possessive over her?

"She's doing her favorite hobby", answered Rin. I was about to ask again but Sesshomaru beat me to it.

"What could this hobby be Rin?", Sesshomaru asked.

"Archery!", she exclaimed with a grin.

The three adults and I are shock and curious. "Archery? Since when did the princess knows how to use a bow and arrow?", Izayoi asked, leaning her chin on her hand.

"Since childhood auntie", said Rin and Shippou nodded with agreement.

"Interesting….", my older brother muttered under his breath. Kouga just looks speechless. _Baka!_

As they continued conversing about Kagome's hobby of archery, I suddenly get agitated. I stood up from my seat and left the dining room without a word. I could feel the questioning stares behind my back but I just ignored it. I have other important things to do. Like taking my damn fiancée away from those drooling idiotic soldiers who are staring at her!

Since when am I using MY and FIANCEE at the same sentence? I am really out of my mind, damn woman! She will be the death of me….

As I walked to the busy hallways as maids and guards roaming around the castle, I made it into the training grounds where it's on the mounds. Seeing the lush of green and feeling the strong breeze around the area. Spotting Kagome wasn't hard since I saw, and predicted, a group of soldiers watching her in awe or maybe in lust, bastards, as she does her archery.

Archery? I am guessing that it was her father that taught her that for I don't think that her highness, her mother, could be the physical type of woman.

And she IS?

Well the only way for me to know is to go to her which is what I'm doing right now. As I approached, I coughed to get the soldiers' attention. They turned around and saw me, with my dangerous glare, then moved to the side to give me entrance towards my fiancée.

Once again with the MY and FIANCEE….geez…

As I passed to the entrance that those pestering soldiers gave way, I finally saw her. It's amusing to see a woman wearing a dress and doing archery and I hate to admit it but she's pretty good. As I observed her from a safe distance, I can see that she's concentrating to herself and the weapons on her hands. Aiming straight to the bulls eye, her eyes sharpening for a clearer shot, she let go and in a flash the arrow went straight to the intended target. The men who watched clapped and cheered for her and some unwelcome howls and cat calls from those bastards. Keh!

They should just leave right now! Can't they see I need to talk to her privately? Knowing her she wouldn't want to be dragged away to a secluded place. That made me wonder…

WHY ON EARTH DOESN'T SHE MIND ABOUT THESE ANNOYING AND LUSTFUL SOLDIERS STARING AT HER!

My mind screamed out of frustration and annoyance. I turned to the soldiers and gave them a look that says: **Leave or die!**

Seems that they got the message since they all backed away right away. I sighed then turned towards the woman who I haven't seen a lot even though we just live in the same place. Makes me wonder if she's avoiding me or something. Is it about last night?

My fists clenched at the thought.

"Eh? Inuyasha? What are you doing here?", a vein popped on the side of my forehead.

"I should be asking you the same thing", I countered with an annoying look. And all she could do is look innocent and dense. Cute, tempting and I hate her for it!

"Me? Oh! Well…hehehe….just playing with a bow and arrow! Heehe! I'm glad that I still have the hang of it. Haven't been doing this in a long while now so I kinda miss doing this", she explained with a sheepish smile and I'm pissed with her reaction but then again what am I expecting from her anyway?

"Have you eaten already?", I asked, did I sound concern cause she's looking at me oddly.

"Oh…ah…well I haven't eaten lunch yet, I got excited when I saw the bow and arrow and I just wanted to do archery straight away", again she's explaining things to me in an innocent and sheepish way, being carefree and all. Why does that annoy me yet find her silly and tempting at the same time? I shook my head. I walked towards her and got the bow from her hand and the arrow. I placed the arrow on the bow and kept it steady to make a clear shot.

"Where did you get this anyway?", I asked, still looking at the target in front of me though I'm imagining it would be Kouga.

"I found it in the weaponry room, Shippou and Rin showed me that place", she explained.

We stayed silent for a while then an idea popped in my head.

"If I get this shot, promise me that you would not skip every meal and that you would eat with the rest of us", I said. From the corner of my eye I can see her eyes widen and confuse. I'm confused as well, I don't know why I said that but it can't be helped now since I said it already.

"You're on then", she said with a smile, I feel the warmth from her radiating within me.

I let go of the arrow and it hit the bull's eye. I mentally sighed in relief, the truth is I'm not really good with archery. I'm more on sword fighting and hand-to-hand combat so I was really lucky on taking that shot. I turned to her, instead of expecting a look of surprise or a frown, I see her smiling like she is glad that I took that shot.

"Why are you smiling?"

"I knew that you would take that shot", I looked at her, confuse.

"Oh? Why is that?", she closed the gap between the two of us. I could smell her intoxicating scent of jasmine.

"Because I'm lady luck", she replied with a mocking smile. I smirked at her cockiness. I lifted her chin, looking at her chocolate brown eyes.

"So tell me my lady….do you feel lucky right now?", I asked huskily as I slowly leaned down and gently kissed her, it's either she's too shock or afraid because she isn't kissing back. But I pushed that thought aside for I'm too preoccupied on her lips, tasting her sweet lips. I put my arms around her waist and pulled her against my body. I let my arms roam around her back as I continued doing my tenderness on her lips. I don't know what possessed me on doing this but I just couldn't help it, it's like I needed it, I wanted it, no, **her**. Touching her makes me want her more, more of her smile, her laughter, her witty attitude, everything! What is this feeling? It's warm and shaking inside of me.

I felt her pushing away slowly from me, I opened my eyes. She looks down on the ground and suddenly I feel the hurt and guilt inside me. Instantly I pulled away and I was about to turn and leave when suddenly she placed her hand on mine. I looked at her and saw that smile, a smile that it meant it's only for me.

"You won,right? And as part of the promise, I should eat with the rest of you guys. So you better eat with me", she said. I was shock I didn't expected that. I just nodded.

She leaned to my ear and whispered. "By the way, was the bull's eye your only intended target, anata?"

I feel the jitters on my spine when she whispered on my ear, I couldn't put my jumble thoughts together since she pulled me towards the castle where I'm having lunch with her. For some reason, I think our relationship has gone to another level. I wonder if I want this? Am I ready for this? I looked at her smiling face, I feel myself softened when I look at her. She may be worth it.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Yes! I finally finished this damn chapter! Inuyasha is now starting to develop feelings for her but what about Kagome? Hold on for the next chapter!  
**

**Please Read and Review! **


	11. Chapter 11

**KillerEmotions: Thanks guys for the reviews! Oh yeah! I wouldn't be around for the weekend cause I'm having a recollection, meaning I'm going to overnight somewhere with the class. I'll be back on Monday.**

**Disclaimer: She doesn't Inuyasha but she loves him to death and that's saying something or probably not XD**

**

* * *

Chapter 11: She worries for you**

_**Love is the difficult realization that something other than oneself is real.**_

**_Iris Murdoch_**

**_

* * *

_Kagome's P.O.V.**

I sat at the edge of the window as my mind wanders on a certain hanyou. I can't believe he kissed me and what's even worse, I DIDN'T MIND!

"Kagome? Kagome!"

I snapped from my thoughts as I turn to see Kouga in front of me with an anxious look on his face.

"Kouga? What do you want?"

"Why did you tell Inuyasha about the bet!", he exclaimed and I was a bit surprise. I didn't expect that, I should have though. I knew that Kouga would be upset if I told Inuyasha and I did tell him. I sighed.

"Sorry Kouga, I guess I wasn't considering on the outcome when I told him.", I said, giving him an apologetic smile. He let out a breath and slumped his shoulders, realizing the tension within him.

"I guess I forgive you……..but it really sucks that he knows about it, I know he ain't gonna let it down!", he said as he sulked. I patted his shoulder for comfort.

"There there Kouga, I'm sure he'll forget-"

"Forget what?"

Kouga turned to the source of the voice and its no other than the man who's stuck in my mind. I already knew it was him so I didn't have to look at him. Right now I just want to stay away from him for awhile, I need to clear out my thoughts.

_AND my feelings for him…._

"Che! Could you go away dog-breath, I'm talking with Kagome here", Kouga retorted which he shouldn't have done cause Inuyasha looks like he's gonna kill Kouga right here and then.Sigh. These two cousins, they really are on each other's necks.

"Make me", Inuyasha countered. If I would have known better I would say they are gonna end up fighting again, they always do anyway even in the littlest things. I giggled at the thought which I regretted now since I caught his attention since he's looking at me with that intense gaze, like he wants to devour me and for some reason I don't mind a bit. **Just a bit.**

I think it's the perfect time to go now, so I hopped off from the window to the ground then dusted off my dress.

"Well I think I should be going now,see ya!", I said as I walked to the opposite side of the hallway but I was stopped when a hand grasped my wrist. I turned around to see my fiancé.

_MY FIANCE? Err….I think I'm really sick._

"Just where do you think you're going?", he asked, not letting go of my arm with that still intense gaze in his eyes. I wish the floor would swallow me whole, anything but seeing that look. I would get totally lost in it and I will not be responsible for the actions I might do in the future.

"I was just…going to my room, is that a problem?", I said trying to regain myself and not lose to him. No way, I won't let him. I won't let him control me.

"No, it's not a problem at all. Why don't I escort you there then", I tried to back away but he wouldn't let go of my arm.

"Ah no no no, that's fine, I'll just go on my own besides don't you have some business with Kouga?"

Inuyasha looked like he's shock, like he forgot all about Kouga. Was he so occupied with me that he totally forgot Kouga who is just right beside him? Inuyasha turned to Kouga with a glare and Kouga just looked dumb-founded on what's going on. I am too.

"Would you mind, Kouga? I'm talking to my fiancée here", he said with that possessive voice of his again. Mou! Why does he have to be like that? I'm not his! I mean…yeah I'm his fiancée but still! Aaarrggghhh!

Kouga feels irked but he turned away leaving the two of us. I am somewhat glad that he's gone so he wouldn't really know what's going on between us and yet I'm afraid when he left, I feel like know one could protect me from this demon in front of me. I gasped when I was pushed towards the wall and Inuyasha crushed his lips to mine, bodies grinding against each other as Inuyasha's arms roam around my body. I was too shock to react, I just stayed stiff. He let go of my lips then started nuzzling on my neck. I feel the jitters all around me, I feel so hot right now. I gulped.

"I-Inuyasha….", I tried to say something else but he kissed me again. I guess he wants me to shut up and let him have his way with me. That kinda pissed me off. I pushed him away a little but it was futile since he crushed himself to me again, damn him for being this strong! I tried to talk again.

"S-should…stop…I-Inuyasha….stop…", I gasped out. He heard what I said for he is slowly getting off me and for some reason I feel cold inside, missing the warmth.

I mentally shook that thought out. I let out a breath as I looked up to his face. He has a look of satisfaction yet still a look of longing and something else that I couldn't describe.

We stayed silent for a few moments then Inuyasha began to speak.

"I'll take you to your room then", he said in a monotonous tone as he went ahead. I sighed, feeling a pang in my heart as I followed him. Minutes later we arrived in my room. He just stood there as I opened the door. I turned my head to the side, looking at him with a questioning look.

"Is there something else you need?", I asked. I hear him muttering under his breath but I couldn't catch what he was saying. I just shrug it off then he left without a word.

I just want to wreck something right now.

I sighed. I should just take a nap right now. I walked towards my bed, sat down as I took off my boots and lied down on my bed. I look up at the ceiling, my mind wandering over things again and again.

_Flashback_

"_Because I'm lady luck", I said with a mocking smile. Inuyasha smirked then he lifted up my chin._

"_So tell me my lady….do you feel lucky right now?", he asked huskily as he slowly leaned down and gently kissed me, feeling his tongue roaming all over my mouth.Tasting his raw passion._

_End of Flashback_

Touching my lips, I could still feel it. His need for me, his desire and his raw passion. I wonder why he suddenly did that. When did we click? How on earth did we end up that way? Was it all just a spur of the moment? No, it couldn't be. He just did the same thing to me awhile ago in the hallway.

I blushed at remembering that moment, he was doing those things to me where ANYONE CAN SEE. Hadn't he realized that? What was he thinking? His touches….makes me want him, desiring him, feeling things I've never had before.

Could this be………no, I don't want to say it. Saying it means I'm admitting it.

And I'm not yet ready to admit it. Not until I know that it's real. That I'm not in a dream, that everything is actually happening with my eyes open.

I smiled amusingly yet feeling bitterness inside me.

"Kagome you really need to sleep right now…………"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Inuyasha let out a shout of rage as he leaped up from the ground and strike down for his older brother which Sesshomaru blocked with his katana at ease. Inuyasha then backed away then charged at his brother again with his double-edge sword and Sesshomaru easily dodged Inuyasha's strikes then in a flash Inuyasha disappeared with incredible speed. Sesshomaru calmly tried to feel Inuyasha's aura.

There!

He looked at his left but then he got punched on the face from the right then Inuyasha charged his sword on Sesshomaru from above which he luckily and barely blocked.

"Interesting….since when did you get more agile,younger brother?", Sesshomaru asked with amusement. Inuyasha smirked then moved Sesshomaru's katana to the side with his as he charged at Sesshomaru again but then Sesshomaru did a somersault and landed behind Inuyasha. Inuyasha turned around and used his incredible speed to charge at him again.

_He's really fast….I can barely see him now…_, Sesshomaru thought as he observed his younger brother's movements. He blinked then saw Inuyasha right in front of him, he didn't have time to block his attack as Inuyasha slashed his kimono into pieces then used the hilt of his sword and jabbed on Sesshomaru's guts. Sesshomaru kneeled down, clutching his stomach and he coughed out a little bit of blood.

In agonizing pain, Sesshomaru looked up at Inuyasha with a curious look, blood trickling down from his mouth.

"You have gotten stronger but I sense a rage in you that you couldn't control and you're venting it out on me", said Sesshomaru. Inuyasha just stayed silent as he wiped his sword and placed it in the sheath then walked towards the shelves of swords.

"Is there any problem?", Sesshomaru asked as he wiped out the blood from his mouth and slowly got up. Inuyasha walked towards him.

"Mind your business", Inuyasha hissed as he passed him then left the training arena. Sesshomaru sighed.

_Hmmm….must be about the woman…._,Sesshomaru thought as he placed his Katana back in its' sheath. Then left the arena.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Inuyasha's P.O.V.**

As I walked along the hallway I looked out the window, seeing the sunset. I didn't feel like eating dinner with the others tonight. I walked to my room, thinking of taking a bubble bath. I need to relax right now plus I stink of sweat all over from my spar with Sesshomaru.

"_**I sense a rage in you that you couldn't control and you're venting it out on me"**_

Sigh. He's right, I was enrage because of a certain woman with those alluring brown eyes who is stuck in my head the whole day ever since my encounter with her in the mounds. I felt guilty for kissing her, I shouldn't have done that but I couldn't help it, I couldn't control myself plus it seems like she didn't mind that much anyway so I shouldn't complain anyway. I shook my head. No! I shouldn't think that way, I mean what kind of guy am I for kissing her? Yes, she is my fiancé, I have the right to kiss her after all. But why should I? I mean it's not like I have feelings for her. We haven't really gotten THAT close now, did we?

I opened the door to my room and took off my clothes as I walked to my bathroom and prepared the bath. I put on my bathrobe and lied down on my bed as I wait for the bath tub to fill up, could take several minutes to finish, after all it is a bath tub that 4 people could fit in.

Like her….

I growled. I don't want to think impure thoughts of her. It's wrong, so damn wrong! I placed a hand on my forehead then combed my white tresses out of frustration.

"_**Is there something else you need?"**_

When she asked that to me, I muttered 'YOU' under my breath. I hope she didn't hear it. I don't want her to think I'm lusting over her.

Because I'm not JUST lusting over her. I know there is some connection between the two of us, I know cause the way her body responds to my actions, I can sense it. She might not be aware of this but I saw that look in her eyes, that she wants to be devoured and not just anyone, only **me. **Until I sort out my feelings for her there's no way I would let any man touch her in a way that only I should do, not Kouga or anyone. Yes I'm possessive and protective over her, I don't give a damn what other people think and certainly Kagome won't change my mind, that's for sure.

I shouldn't rush though we got a lot of time plus I need to sort out on what's this thing between us. I only know is that we have a connection to one another. What is it really? I know she's also confuse like me and she maybe thinking about it too. But while we're sorting out our thoughts, I'm going to try to spend more time with her. For some reason I just want to be around with her, I feel comfortable when I'm with her. I can laugh easily or even get mad and she wouldn't mind or just fight back like she always does. That's what I also like about Kagome, her witty attitude. Not letting anyone telling her what to do but I think I can change that.

I sat up and walked to see the tub full, I turned off the faucet, took off my bathrobe and relaxed myself in a tub of bubbles.

"**_S-should…stop…I-Inuyasha….stop…"_**

I smirked.

I guess I came out too strong on her.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Several minutes I'm all dried up, wearing a black, buttoned shirt with a belt on the waist and white stripes on the longs sleeves. Black pants, leather black boots above the ankles and lastly a long black cloak that has a capelet. I put on the hood over my head then jumped down from the balcony and left. Heading to a place where I can think, be comfortable and just be myself. The pub.

As I entered to a pub called 'The Barrels', I can smell the over-bearing alcohol and tobaccos. The sound of old men cheering, girls gossiping and the noises of playing cue ball. Also I see knights playing darts, nobles playing cribbage (A/N: A card game) and some young men flirting with the waitresses. Yes, this is where I could drown my sorrows and hope to live another day without a hang-over but I doubt it.

I walked over to the bar and sat down, waiting for the bartender. A saw a stout man with a beard and gray eyes, looking at me as he approaches.

"So what can I get ye lad?", he asked with an Irish voice.

"A glass of Guinness will do", I replied. He had a curious look on his face with a bit of shock.

"Such strong beer for a young man like you, how old are ye?", he asked curiously, I can see that he is quite interested in me. I scowled.

"I ain't paying you to interrogate me", I retorted which surprised and annoyed him but nonetheless he left to get my drink. I rarely drink alcohol but right now there's nothing I wanted more to do than to drink some ale right now, I just want to have a good time tonight. With no worries or thoughts about a certain woman who captivated me which is beyond my control.

A few minutes later the bartender came with my black beer.

"Here ya go, drink up", he said as he placed down my beer. I got hold of the handle then drank it up. Seconds later I placed the glass down, the contents of the glass is half empty. The alcohol didn't affect me that much but it's to be expected, I have strong alcohol tolerance, don't know why though. I just am. Although I could feel my face warming up.

I drank some more of my beer then finally finished it, placing down an empty glass. I asked the bartender some more and he gave me another glass. I finished it in one gulp then let out a breath. I'm starting to feel woozy, I feel my insides churning and I think I look red as a tomato. I went to the bathroom for nature is calling me.

I went back to the bar where I used to seat and as I got there I saw a figure in front, I couldn't quite see clearly because my vision is a bit blurry from the alcohol. It seems that figure is talking to the bartender. Wait, that figure has a bust, so it's a woman then. I looked at her profile, she seems to be well-proportioned although I couldn't quite see her face. She has dark-blue hair though, she looks familiar. She turned to the side and her brown eyes ended up to me with a shock look on her face.

My eyes widen at the realization on who it is.

"Inuyasha! What are you doing here? I've been worrying sick about you for hours!", she exclaimed. Hours? I didn't know that I was gone that long already. I snapped out of my thoughts as I focus on the woman before me. How did she know that I was here?

She grabbed my arm and tried pulling me towards the door.

"Come on Inuyasha, let's go back to the castle I wouldn't want your mom to see you like this, she's worrying sick about you. What has gotten into you? Coming in here of all places. Mou!", she ranted as she pulled my arm but I just stayed still. She turned to me with a questioning gaze.

"Inuyasha?"

"Leave me alone", I said, she cringed at the tone of my voice, I didn't mean to sound so harsh. She quirked an eyebrow at me but I didn't care. I just ignored her as I ordered for another round.

"Cancel that sir, this boy is leaving right now", she said to the fat man and that bastard just nodded and left. I groaned out of frustration.

"What do you want?", I hissed.

"I want you to go back to the castle, take a cold shower and have good night sleep. That's what I want.", she said firmly.

"I ain't your servant that you can boss around with wench", she seems to be surprise by that insult. I felt a bit guilty for calling her a wench but it can't be helped now.

"You may not be my servant but you're my fiancé and you should respect my decision, it's for your own good Inuyasha", I was a bit shock on her reply.

"You're fiancé? So now you're accepting me as your fiancé? Such bull Kagome. Piss of will ya", with that said I turned facing the other side, opposite to her. I hear her sitting down, muttering under her breath.

"I'll have a cocktail please", I heard her say and I was shock. I didn't expect her to do that. What is she thinking?

A few minutes later the bartender came with her cocktail. She smiled with thanks and took a sip of her drink. I turned around, facing her as she continues drinking.

"What are you doing?", I asked.

"Can't you tell? I'm drinking you idiot", she spat harshly. I glared at her but she didn't seem to care as she continues emptying the contents of the glass. Then she placed the empty glass down and letting out a breath. I can see her cheeks flushing. I was about to say something when a man came barging in.

"Hey there miss, you with someone?", the man asked sloppily, I can smell the alcohol from where he's standing. He must be really drunk right now. Kagome looked at me on the corner of her eye then faced the bulky man who has an ugly scar on his cheek, you can see the stitches clearly.

"No, I'm not with someone"

I am shock at her reply, I started to fume inside.

"Good", the bastard reply then all of a sudden he started to grab Kagome on her arm and pulled her towards him.

"Watcha say let's go have some fun now, eh missy?", he said as he pulled Kagome towards his body. That did it.

"Hey you! Let go of her!", I exclaimed as I stood up looking at him with fury as I clenched my fist.

"Hmmm…and who might you be?"

"I'm with her so you better let her go", I said in a monotonous tone. The man just gave a sly grin.

"Sorry kid but the girl is with me plus she said she ain't with anyone so mind ya business punk!"

I clenched my fist then I punched guy on the face and fell on the very back, hitting the wall and he lay down unconscious. I grabbed Kagome by the shoulders and covered her using my cloak and left the pub, glaring at the men trying to look at Kagome. I felt the alcohol drained out of me because of that encounter with the bastard. That's what he gets.

When we exit the pub, Kagome pushed herself away from me with an angry look, crossing her arms. I looked at her, dumb-founded.

"What?", I asked.

"You didn't have to make a scene you know, I could have handled him myself", she said which pissed me off.

"Handle him? That guy is twice bigger and stronger than you!"

"But that guy is drunk so I could take him down easily, I'm not some dainty princess you know"

"Aaarrgghh! And I thought I would get some appreciation here for saving you but nooo….you ungrateful wench!"

"I'm ungrateful! You're the one who came in this place anyway!"

"Well nothing bad would happen if you didn't come here woman!"

"I came here to get you! Just what the heck were you thinking on coming out in this place? Huh?"

"None of your damn business!"

"Of course it is!"

"Why!"

"Because…..", she paused.

"I was worried about you…..you…you weren't around at dinner and I looked for you around the castle and I couldn't find you….", she said softly. I was shock at her reply. I never knew she worries so much about me. I placed my head down, ashamed of myself, here I am drinking away my sorrows about her while she's worrying over me. I'm such a selfish bastard.

"Sorry", I said. She looked at me with a puzzling look.

"I'm sorry for worrying you"

She smiled in response. I feel warm again but this time, it's the warmth that I needed.

"Come on lets go back to the castle and you're going to take a cold bath to take off that alcohol.", she said in a strict motherly tone.

"What about you? You also took some liquor", I whined as we walked side by side towards the castle.

"That's just a little bit of it, no big deal but you look all messed-up and you might get a hang-over tomorrow morning. What did you take anyway?"

"2 glasses of stout", she shrieked at my reply and bonked me on the head.

"Ow! Watcha do that for?"

"For being an idiot, that's what! For heaven's sake! You're only 19 and your already taking strong liquor,aarrrggghhh! You infuriate me!", she exclaimed.

"Hey, I wasn't that drunk. And I'm not drunk anymore when you came along!"

"And you should be thanking me for that", she said then we continued walking in silence. We arrived at the entrance.

"Eeerr….how did you leave the castle without being seen by the guards?", she asked.

"I jumped down from the balcony, why?", she fumbled on her vest, biting her bottom lip. I feel a bit turn on right now. Control yourself Inuyasha!

"Well..umm…I kinda sneaked my way out to find you and I don't want anyone to see me sneaking out, so could you….", she didn't finish her sentence but I nodded in understanding. I place my arms under her legs and on her back then jumped to my balcony and landed with ease. I slowly placed her down. She looked at me with a smile.

"Thanks, now go to the bathroom and take a cold shower", she instructed. I sighed as I let her push me towards the bathroom. I stopped as I entered the door and I turn my head to look at her.

"What?", she asked with a questioning look. I grinned.

"Aren't you going to join me?", I asked coyly. A look of shock on her face then turned to irritation.

"Shut up you pervert and just get inside and take a bath!", she exclaimed as she pushed me further in the bathroom and slam the door shut. I chuckled then I undressed myself and took a cold shower. Feeling the cold water rushing down on me as I leaned on the wall with my arms. I can't believe she looked all over for me because she's worried about me, heck she seems to be more worried than my mother. She took the risk of sneaking out of the castle and went inside the pub where it's surrounded with uncivilized men that could have hurt her if I wasn't there. Could she really care for me that much?

I turned off the shower then grabbed a towel to dry myself up then put on my bath robe. I walked outside the bathroom as I dried my hair only wearing my pants then I saw Kagome lying on my bed, sleeping peacefully and I noticed a sandwich, a glass of water and a medicine for headaches. My eyes softened, she did all of these just for my health. I took the medicine and swallowed it then drank the water. Then I turn to Kagome, I took off her boots then I gently tucked her in on my bed. Then I got the sandwich and took a bite as I sat down at the edge of my bed watching her sleep soundly. I caressed her cheek by the back of my hand. She looks even more beautiful when she sleeps peacefully. I wonder if she's dreaming of me. I chuckled at the thought. I finished eating my sandwich. I grabbed an extra blanket from my closet. I went near the bed, I kissed her forehead then I turned off the lights as I settled down on my couch, trying to find a comfortable position to sleep. Minutes later I slowly closed my eyes, feeling the heaviness of sleep, all I see is darkness then nothing.

* * *

**My this is a long chapter, hope you guys enjoyed reading this chapter!**

**Please Read and Review! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Killer Emotions: Hello! Sorry for letting you guys wait for a week! Gomen! I was busy with school stuff and the computer got crazy for a few days so I needed to fix things up.**

**Disclaimer: She doesn't own Inuyasha but she owns the story. The story existence rest in your hands or better not your eyes, so you guys better read it!**

**

* * *

Chapter 12: Heal my wounds with your warmth **

_**Love is fire. But whether it's gonna warm your heart or burn your house down you can never tell.**_

**_Jason Jordan_**

**Kagome's P.O.V.**

I opened my eyes slowly when the sunrise hits my eyes. I rubbed off the sleep off my eyes as I adjust my vision. I looked at the ceiling then to both of my sides then realized something.

This is not my room.

I sat up as I looked on my surroundings. What happened? How did I get in here?

Then images of Inuyasha popped in my head. Yeah that's right, I was looking for Inuyasha, I found him in a pub and took him back here. So that means……

My eyes widen in realization, **I'm in Inuyasha's room!**

But where's Inuyasha?

I got off from the bed and realized I'm still wearing the same clothes from yesterday though I'm not wearing my boots. He must have taken them off. I smiled a bit. I looked around the room and found a big lump covered with blankets on the sofa. I walked towards it then looked closely, I saw the face of Inuyasha, sleeping so soundly. I feel the warmth coming back to me again. Then I looked on the side table where I placed the medicine and sandwich that I made. He took it after all. Then beyond my control my smile widen that if Inuyasha woke up he could see my dimples. I stifled a giggle. I kissed his forehead, he stirred a bit but he didn't wake up. I sighed in relief. I stretched and let out a yawn. I fixed the bed then quietly left the room. Leaving the hanyou with his dreams. Little did I know that he smiled a bit after I left.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

After I took a cold shower I decided to wear a long-sleeves, white blouse with floral patterns, over it is a black bodice that hugs my waist then a white skirt that reaches my feet and black sueded shoes. I left the room and walked to the hallways to where I'm supposed to go, I saw Shippou and Rin heading towards my way. When they saw me they smiled and walked towards me.

"Hey Kagome-chan, where are you going?", Shippou asked as Rin greeted me with a smile, I smiled back at her.

"Well I'm going to borrow a bow and some arrows so I could do archery outside.", I replied. Shippou beamed a smile.

"Cool! Can we watch you?", asked Shippou while Rin is looking at me with a pleading look. I laughed at how cute they look that way.

"Sure, you guys can watch me just wait for me on the training grounds while I get the equipment", I replied as they nodded with agreement.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Inuyasha's P.O.V.**

"Hey dog-breath! Wake up! It's already noon and you're still asleep! You should be up by now!"

I woke up to that annoying voice as Kouga kept on shaking my shoulders. I moved so I'm lying on my back then I slapped Kouga's arm away as I rubbed the sleep off my eyes. When my vision became clear, I could see the annoyed and curious look on Kouga's face. I sat up as I rubbed my head then I looked up again on Kouga's face. I quirked a brow.

"What?", I hissed and I saw him smirked. I glared at him. He walked to my bed and sat on it. Crossing his arms.

"I should be the one asking that, why are you up so late and where have you been last night?", I groaned. I pulled away the covers from me then looked around my room. Where's Kagome? Oh wait, it's already noon so obviously she woke up before me. Then my eyes landed on my annoying cousin again. Can't he just leave?

"Leave me alone, it's none of your business", I said and earned myself I glare. Like I care anyway, I just need to take a good shower right now. I touched my head. I'm surprise that I didn't get a hangover at all. Whatever Kagome gave me, really worked.

"Cheh! Like I really care what happened to you anyway, I came here because Aunt Izayoi said so and she was worried sick about you from last night too. She told me to tell you that when you finally wakes up, go to her room."

I muttered a 'yeah' then Kouga left the room. Finally! The last thing I want to see when I woke up was the face of that mangy-wolf. I walked to the bathroom then undressed myself and walked in the shower room. Feeling the cold water rushing to my body.

Why didn't Kagome wake me up? Did she want me to stay asleep for the whole day or something? Was this her way of saying that she doesn't want to have an encounter with me even for a day? Nah, she isn't like that. Kagome isn't that mean. Sure she's annoying but she's never evil, I don't think I can picture her to be someone sadistic and sinister. That would be Kouga and Sesshomaru. I wonder where she is right now. What is she doing right now? She doesn't have lectures anymore, right? It ended last month.

God, she's been with us for a month now and things are slowly changing now. I wonder if she has noticed it too.

After my shower, I dried up myself up on and put on my red tunic and black pants also black ankle boots then placed my Tetsusaiga on my waist. I left my room then walked on the hallways to see my mother. I wonder what she wants from me, maybe she will scold me for disappearing all of a sudden, Keh! Can't she just forget about it? I'm here already. 

As I approached the door that leads to the room of my mother, who seems to be worried to death right now or could be so pissed off at me right now, I think prefer the former idea, I knocked the door 3 times.

"Mom, it's me, Inuyasha", I said

"Come in", she called out from the other side of the door. I turned on the knob then opened it, revealing the violet decorations all over my mom's room. I saw my mom on her balcony, sitting on the chair with a cup of tea on her hand. She always drinks tea, most queens do. What's with queens and tea?

I shook my head on the silly thought and approached to the table and sat across her from the table. She placed down her tea cup and look at me with a stern look.

Oh oh…..I'm in deep shit right now.

"Inuyasha Gomez Taisho, explain yourself"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Wow! You're awesome Kagome!", Shippou exclaimed when he saw Kagome striking a perfect aim on the bulls eye. Rin clapped with joy. Kagome put down the bow and rested on the grass. Shippou and Rin can tell that she's dead beat for taking straight aims 50 times so they want back inside to get a face towel and water.

Kagome didn't notice them leaving for she's too tired to feel anything besides the pain on her hands. She slowly raised her hands above her face, she cringed when she saw many cuts on her hands.

_Someone's gonna feed me lunch later…._

She thought amusingly then dropped her hands on the ground, panting wearily. She looked up at the sky, noticing the clouds moving at a fast pace, she closed her eyes feeling the strong wind rushing on her, she felt something on her nose so she opened her eyes and noticed a dried leaf.

_Fall is gonna be over soon…hmmm….maybe I should – _

**Kagome's P.O.V.**

My vision was blocked when a face towel fell on my face. I took the face towel off my face then slowly sat up. I saw a pair of black pants in front of me then I slowly looked up and saw the scowl face of the man who holds those intense golden eyes.

He growls

I blinked

What is he doing here? And why is he angry at me? What did I do now? It seems like he's always angry at me for a lot of reasons lately.

I saw him sniffing the air then looked down at me again with that angry look on his face. Again what did I do? I didn't have the strength to ask cause who knows what he'll say or **do **if I'll speak up. He knelt down so the two of us are on eye level. He gently took his hands though I flinched a bit because of the sting, he looked at my cuts and he growled again.

"Ahou", he said. I glared at him.

"I beg your pardon?", I asked. He ignored me as he continued looking at my hands.

"What did you do to your hands?", he hissed as he looked at me with a stern look. I didn't care right now, I just glared back at him. Not saying anything. We just stayed silent for a few moments. I heard footsteps coming near, I turned to my left and saw Shippou and Rin with a face towel and a bottle of water. I sighed in relief when I saw the bottle of water. I am really thirsty right now.

"Hey Kagome we brought you a face towel and water, here", said Rin as she gave the face towel and bottled water to me. I smiled in thanks as I gently took the bottled water and was about to twist the cap open but hands sting again. I groaned at the pain. Then suddenly Inuyasha took the bottle from my hand twist the cap open. I looked at him, surprise that he did that. I noticed that Shippou and Rin looked at him, dumbfounded at what just happened.

"You two, bring a first aid kit here right now", he commanded. The two just nodded at fear for the sound of his voice then ran away, getting the first aid kit. I glared at him.

"You don't need to be so harsh on the kids, Inuyasha", I scolded him.

"Keh!", was all he said then he gave me the bottled water. I took it from him and slowly drank the water, emptying the contents from the bottle. I sighed in content when I finished it.

"What happened to your hands, Kagome?", he asked softly this time yet with a firm voice. His eyes seems to show some concern. I softened from that look and gave him a small smile.

"I was doing archery", I said meekly. He sighed exasperatingly, giving me an annoyed look.

"Again? How many times cause your hands has a lot of cuts", I gulped.

"About f-fifty times", I said nervously as I gave him a sheepish look. He growled at me.

"You're such an idiot. What were you thinking? Were you even thinking at all! God woman, you're such a reck!", he ranted on. I glared at him then turned my back on him, crossing my arms.

"Oh so you're mad at me now? It's your fault anyway", he said. What a jerk! First he was nice, now this? Impossible bastard!

"How is it my fault? I didn't do anything!", I retorted back

"Didn't do anything? Are you blind! Look at your hands! There are cuts all over and because you did 50 aims, what for? You're a reck! You're so careless!"

"Oh I'm reckless? Who's the one who sneaked out of the castle last night just to drink some cheap beer in a pub? Huh? Care to explain, dear fiancé?"

"So you're calling me YOUR FIANCE when you're pissed at me? Huh? Well I never asked for **my dear fiancée's** help now, did I? No, I didn't! I don't need your help, you wench!"

"You're impossible, despicable, infuriating, annoying and down right cruel! I don't know why I'm engaged with you! I think I'm cursed for meeting you and even worse, engaged to you! Ugh!"

With that said, I stood up and left. Passing by Shippou and Rin as I headed inside the castle then to my room. I locked the door and lied down on the bed.

That baka. How could he say those cruel words to me? Why is he always so cruel to me? What have I done?

I felt a tear slide down on my cheek. I wiped it away swiftly. I cringed when I felt the pain on my hands again.

Never will I cry for him, never! He could just rot in hell for all I care. I never cared for him anyway.

I heard a sound on the glass door where the balcony is at. I ignored the sound but then minutes later it came back but the sound got much louder. I blinked. I got off my bed then slowly and skeptically walked to the glass door where it leads to the balcony. It just keeps on tapping the door. I opened the door and saw no one on the balcony. I walked to the balcony then I stiffened when something or rather someone dropped down to the ground, behind me. I turned to see that it's none other than that impossible man.

"What do you want? Haven't you had enough for today already?", I said angrily. Behind him, he showed me the first aid kit on his hand in front of me. I was shock then looked at him with a puzzled look.

"Let me fix those hands of yours before it gets infected", was all he said as he placed his arm on my shoulders and lead me inside my room. What the heck is this all of a sudden? My mind wanders to find a reason but it leads me to a blank. He is unpredictable sometimes. I stayed quiet as he led me to my bed and sat me down. He sat down beside me then he opened the first aid kit, getting the alcohol, betadine, cottons and a roll of bandages.

I flinched and bit my lip when he dabbed the alcohol with a cotton on my hands. He blew on my hands and I felt a slight chill. Then he dabbed the betadine and after that he covered my hands with bandage, his hands still holding mine. I looked at him but he didn't notice my curious stare for he is looking on my hands. He rubbed them gently and I felt the warmth again. My heart is beating on a fast rate. Whenever he does this, I feel my heart pacing up fast like its living, like its really alive…..

"Thank you…….", I said softly. He just stayed quiet, still rubbing my hands.

"Inuyasha?"

He looked outside the window. I also looked at it too, wondering what is he looking at.

"Fall is almost over….", he whispered. I just nodded. Afraid to speak because of the intensity around the room. God only he can create this much tension.

"My father once told me that Fall is just the beginning to an even colder world…", he said as he continued on rubbing my hands.

"He said that even if you have shelter and blankets around you, its hard to get that warmth inside of you…:

"Why is that?", I asked curiously

"He was traveling in the snow for a month when he was younger. Until he arrived back home, he was still cold. But when mother slightly touched his arm, he feels the warmth inside him. Radiating inside his body, like the cold has never been in him for a month."

"Huh? But how?", I was confuse. What is he trying to say?

He looked up to me with a warm look that I felt myself radiating with heat. He slightly touched my cheek with fingers and slowly stroked it with his thumb as he cupped my cheek. I leaned in to his touch.

"Because his body wasn't the only thing that was warm", he said. I just smiled at him. Showing him that I finally understood what he meant.

"Do you feel warm now?", he asked. I giggled a bit. I hugged him, I felt him stiffened from shock. I laughed a bit.

"Thank you", I whispered. He slowly placed his arms around me. He buried his head on my nape, feeling his breath tickling my neck.

"This is kinda funny though. First we argued now we are hugging each other. Such irony", I commented. He chuckled and I could feel my body vibrating as he did that.

"Things just come unexpectedly but things aren't always that bad, are they?"

I shook my head. "No, they aren't…..hey could we do something today?"

He pulled back, looking at my face with a curious look.

"What do you have in mind?", he asked

"I was thinking of having a picnic with Shippou and Rin today. After all, Fall is almost over and winter will be nearing soon. It will be fun", I said.

"But what about your hands?", I looked down on my bandaged hands. I clenched them and unclenched them a bit.

"Well I think I can manage and if I can't use them well, you'll just gonna have to feed me", I said slyly. He smirked.

"Fine woman, I'll go tell the maid to prepare and I'll tell Shippou and Rin about it. You'll just stay here", he said then he stood up and he was about to leave when I called out to him.

"Hey Inuyasha", he turned his head to me with a questioning look

"Hmmmm?", I smiled

"Can we bring Kouga?"

"NO!", he yelled then left as he slammed the door shut. I grinned.

* * *

**So what do you guys think? Kinda sweet eh? Give me suggestions if you want for the next chapter!**

**And excuse me if you saw any wrong spelling there, its just that I'm so sleepy right now. I would have made it longer but I'm too sleepy! I'll make it up to you guys on the next chapter. **

**Please Read and Review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Killer Emotions: Hello! Here's another long chapter, hope you guys will like it! I need more review to encourage me to make this story, cause without people reading and reviewing it, there's no point to this. I have to know that you guys are reading this story.**

**Disclaimer: KE doesn't own Inuyasha, now go read the damn story!**

**

* * *

Chapter 13: Start to prove your Royalty**

_**The Grand essentials of happiness are: something to do, something to love, and something to hope for.**_

**_Allan K. Chalmers_**

"This place looks beautiful! I've never been here before", said Shippou as he looked at the scenery before him. Lushes of the tall green grass swaying by the breeze, tall trees of different kinds everywhere, various flowers blooming everywhere and a running stream that is crystal clear.

"Yes it is lovely", Kagome commented as Inuyasha helped her down from the horse. She gave him a smile of thanks. Inuyasha carried the picnic basket and the four went near to the stream. When they found a nice spot to sit, Kagome pulled out the cloth as she and Rin took out the food and drinks. Shippou roamed around the place while Inuyasha just rested himself on a tree branch where he can see everyone and his family's property.

First he hated the idea of going out just for a stupid picnic but when he came out he suddenly enjoyed it. He forgot how good it is to feel the warm breeze and the scenery of green with various colors of the flowers. Also the refreshing scent of nature. This is the 2nd time he has been here. The first time was with his father. This is where his father taught him how to swordfight.

_Flashback_

"_You should hold the sword properly, like this", his father instructed as he demonstrates on gripping his sword. Inuyasha, at the age of 10, slowly put both his hands on a wooden sword. Inu no Taishou nodded his head with satisfaction._

"_That's good son, now swing it forward as hard and fast as you can"_

_Inuyasha nodded then he swings the sword forward and he keeps on repeating the same thing until he got tired. His father chuckled._

"_That's enough for today, son"_

_Inuyasha shook his head._

"_No! I want to practice some more, I want to be a good swordsman", Inuyasha said, pouting. His father bent his knee down so he is on eye level with his son. He placed his hand on Inuyasha's shoulder._

"_One day you will be an excellent swordsman", Inuyasha's eyes widen with surprise._

"_Really?"_

_Inu no Taishou nodded. He patted Inuyasha's shoulders._

"_And one day these shoulders will carry the strength of this Kingdom", then he took hold of Inuyasha's hands._

"_These hands will fight for the people", he pointed Inuyasha's forehead_

"_You're mind will lead them", then he pointed Inuyasha's chest_

"_And you're heart will protect them until the day you die, that is what a true King is"_

_He noticed a teardrop on his hand, he looks up and saw Inuyasha's eyes getting watery. Inuyasha wiped away the tears from his eyes._

"_Inuyasha, why are you crying?", Inuyasha sniffed_

"_You are so good father, someday I'm going to be like you! I promise!", he exclaimed. His father laughed then he rubbed Inuyasha's hair. Inuyasha gave a sheepish grin._

_End of Flashback_

He snapped out of his thoughts then looked down and only saw Shippou and Rin eating. He jumped from the tree, surprising the two.

"Ack! Don't scare us like that!", Shippou exclaimed.

"Keh! Where's Kagome?", he asked as he looked around.

"Kagome took a walk, she told us to tell you not to worry", said Rin then she took another bite of her fruit salad.

"Keh! Foolish girl. What the heck is she thinking? You guys just stay here,alright?"

The two nodded and with that Inuyasha run off to look for Kagome.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Kagome's P.O.V.**

"Ah this is nice…..", I said to myself as I slowly placed myself down to the ground from the horse. After I was eating my sandwich, I brought the horse with me to roam around then I found a cliff and a nearby waterfall.

I walked near the cliff and crossed my arms as I look on my surroundings. I wish I brought Souta with me, he will love this place. I look up at the cloudy sky, looking at different shapes and forms. I could have sworn that's an eyeball. Heh! I amuse myself.

I look down the cliff, watching the river flowing to an endless course, not knowing where to go. Just like me, I don't what's my life going to be now ever since my engagement with Inuyasha. I don't know what will happen. Will I really get married to this guy? Will I be the queen of the InuTaishou Kingdom or will I go back to my Kingdom and live a life alone as queen. For some reason I think I prefer the former. An image of mom and Souta popped in my head. I sighed. I miss my family, I wonder how are they doing right now? Hopefully Souta will behave and mom won't get too much stress from work.

An image of a man with dark-brown eyes and short black hair with a warm smile came to mind. I clutched my chest, feeling the longing inside of me again.

"Father….I miss you so…"

"And I'm sure he does too"

I stiffened at the sound of the voice, I turned around and as expected I see Inuyasha, panting breathlessly.

"Inuyasha? What are you doing here? I told you not to worry, now you're sweating like a pig", I said bluntly.

"Who said I'm worried? I'm not the one who's gonna worry for you if you ever get lost. I'm gonna worry for my life if you're mom and my mom are gonna kill me! Can't you see that you're my responsibility whenever something bad happens to you!"

"I am not your responsibility!", Inuyasha crossed his arms and quirked a brow.

"Oh really? Then what are you?", I feel like I'm steaming up with anger.

"Damnit! I'm your equal!", I shouted

"You're equal? Since when have you become my equal?"

"Ever since I'm engaged to you, we are now equals and if ever we get married I am not only your wife but your life partner as well and if you can't get that idea in your stubborn thick head then you're right, you're not my equal cause I may be more superior than you!"

I saw him chuckling which didn't make the situation any better. Does he want to get hurt? Even if my hands are all bruised up, I can still brutally hurt him.

"What's so funny?", I ask

"You"

I quirk a brow, very confuse.

"And why is that?"

He shook his head then he walks towards me. I just look at him with a confuse look. What is he up to this time? He passed by me which wasn't I expected and he look at the sky with his arms on his hips, showing a strong posture like he is a natural leader.

He will be someday

He seems to be in deep thought for he just stared on the horizon with a distant look and stayed silent the whole time. I walked by his side and look at him with a puzzled look.

"What are you thinking?", I asked

"Nothing"

Irked.

"Nothing could be something", I said

"Nothing could be just nothing"

"Oh come on Inuyasha, talk to me or something", he turned to me with a sly look

"Or something?", he asked and I could see that mischievous look on his face. I took a step back but he just stayed in his place.

"Maybe I don't wanna know what you're thinking", I said

"Maybe you really don't", he said then turn to look at the scenery again. This guy is weird. He's acting mysteriously for some reason. I shrugged as I walked away from him, looking around. Trying to occupy my mind except the man with me today. The last thing I want to think is Inuyasha, he just makes me confuse than I already am. He's playing mind games with me.

"What are you thinking?", he asked from the distance. I groaned.

"Certainly not you", I called back. He chuckled. He just finds me so amusing, doesn't he? I rolled my eyes with annoyance.

"Whatever", I muttered then my mind snapped in realization that we left Shippou and Rin behind. I walk back to where the horse and Inuyasha is. I saw him lying on the grass with his arms at the back of his head and his eyes close. I knelt down beside him and poke his sides.

"Hey Inuyasha, we should head back you know. Shippou and Rin are waiting for us"

He didn't move at all. I shook his shoulders.

"Kagome…….go away…", he murmured. I stood up, looking at this idiot with annoyance then an idea popped in my head. I grinned. I crossed my arms then I sat on Inuyasha's stomach, hard. He gasped at the sudden impact, he groaned in pain. I just laughed.

"Get off me! You want me to die!", he yelled.

"Since when does a person die from sitting on his stomach?", I asked, quirking a brow. He growled then he paused. I look at him curiously then I felt a bit nervous when he has that sly grin on his face. What the heck is he thinking now?

I gasped when his arms are on my waist then all of a sudden, my back is on the grass and he's on top of me. My eyes widen with surprise at the current events.

"What are you doing!", I yelled as I struggle from his grasp but his grip on my arms are too strong, I can't escape. I'm a sitting duck well more like a lying duck but whatever. He looks at me with that intense and playful look.

"Well how do you like it if I drop myself on to you?", he said huskily, I feel myself shivering when his breath touched my skin, like I'm electrocuted. I turn my head to the side so I won't look at his face.

_I won't lose in his gaze again….I will not…._

I felt him lowering himself to me, I gasped when he nibbled on my neck and licking it. My stomach is churning and my mind seems to have shutdown for I can't seem to think anymore. This feeling…….this touch….too much…it's too much….

"I-inuyasha?"

Then I felt a sudden shiver and I realized that Inuyasha is gone. I stood up and noticed Inuyasha is on the horse.

"Oi! There's no time to lie around, let's go back before something happens to Shippou and Rin!", he yelled. I fumed.

"**You Bastard! I'll Kill YOU!"**, I exploded, I want to hurt him so badly, I want him to fucking die! How dare he play with me! Never again! I won't be fooled with his antics.

"Oi princess! We better get a move on, get on the horse already!"

I walk to the horse and glared at Inuyasha who just acts innocent.

"What?", he asked innocently

"Get off the horse", I said

"Why should I?"

"I brought it with me and I'll be the one riding, you can walk there for all I care"

"Ouch, that hurts. Don't tell me you're mad at me because of what I did earlier"

"What do you think!"

"Hey, it was just revenge for dropping your heavy-weight body on me"

I glared at him. He even dares to insult me after that. Bastard! How I loath him.

"Come on, you can hate me when we get back to the other two. Hop on now", he said.

I sighed in defeat.

"Fine", I muttered, I swatted away Inuyasha's hand for help then I help myself up on the horse as I sit in front of him. Then we head off to get Shippou and Rin.

_This is the worst picnic I've ever had,_ I thought

_This picnic is fun_, Inuyasha thought as he smiled all the way until they reached the kids.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sesshomaru is watching outside from the window, looking at 6 old men wearing tunics that reach to the ground, cloaks and the crest of InuTaisho Kingdom on their collars.

"So they have finally returned"

Sesshomaru didn't bother to see who spoke for he knew it was his mother. Izayoi place a hand on his shoulder. He didn't look back, he just continued looking at the old men who are walking with dignity as they entered the castle.

"Mother, they will be waiting for you in the throne room.", he said quietly.

"I know….I'm just worried"

Sesshomaru nodded.

"You shouldn't though", he said and this time he turned to look at her. Izayoi saw a look of pride in her son's eyes.

"You survived it, did you not?", he said in a mocking manner. She giggled.

"I suppose I shouldn't worry at all",she said then she left, heading to the throne room. Sesshomaru felt another presence from behind.

"Come out Jaken, you can not hide yourself from your Lord", he said in a monotonous tone

Jaken hesitantly came out from hiding behind the pillars.

"Lord Sesshomaru….they have finally come back. Is there anything we should prepare?"

"No for it is not us who will prepare anything this time. They will do their bidding."

"Ah I see…."

"Has Inuyasha and the others come back yet?"

"Not yet my Lord, should we sent a guard to-"

"No need Jaken, let them come to their own accord. Perhaps fate is playing a game today"

Jaken looks at his master with a confuse look. He noticed a hint of excitement on his master's face. He shivered. Lord Sesshomaru has never look that way before, what is going to happen? Especially for Inuyasha and Kagome.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Welcome back, is everything well on your journey to the Aslan Continent?", Izayoi asked as she looks at the 6 men before her, they bowed to her then stood up.

"The meeting was well organized and there weren't any trouble at all, I'm quite surprise actually but what matters is that it's finally done", one of them said

Izayoi nodded in satisfaction. "Well we will discuss other matters later, you all must be tired from your long journey. I have already prepared a room for all of you and your luggage are on your respective rooms"

"Thank you for your hospitality you're Grace", said the eldest among the 6 of them as the 6 of them bowed. Izayoi smiled.

"Hoshi-sama, there is no need to be so grateful, you belong here after all. All of you are", then she clapped, signaling a servant to come. A maid approached. She bowed before Izayoi then led the 6 men to their rooms.

Hoshi-sama pause for a bit then turn to the Queen.

"We will be seeing your family at dinner?", he presumed. Izayoi nodded.

"And the girl?"

Izayoi gave him a look that only he understands ever since Izayoi was queen.

"Aaaahhh…….understood. I best be going now"

And with that they disappeared. Izayoi sighed.

"Everything well, mother?"

Izayoi gasped as she turned around to see Sesshomaru. She let out a breath.

"You scared me son, never give your mother a heart attack", she said sternly.

"I apologize."

They stayed quiet for a few minutes then Izayoi spoke up.

"They already knew….", Sesshomaru smirked

"What did you expect from the elders of this Kingdom, your Highness?", he answered.

She sighed. "I guess it is to be expected from them"

Sesshomaru nodded. "And we will expect more from them"

Sesshomaru look at his right on the corner of his eye. He saw Kouga behind the entrance, his arms cross with a serious look on his face. His teeth gritting with agitation.

_The tension has started already even without the two here yet_, Sesshomaru thought.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Hey, you can't still be mad at me, are you?", Inuyasha asked as the four of them ride on their horses, heading back to the castle. Kagome ignored him and just move forward.

Shippou chuckled and Rin look sympathetically on Inuyasha.

"What did you do to her this time you baka?", asked Shippou. Inuyasha glared at the kitsune.

"None of your damn business, squirt", he said harshly. Shippou fumed so he did some kind of magic trick that an egg fell on Inuyasha's head. Shippou and Rin laughed out loud while Kagome stifled a giggle. Inuyasha wiped away the egg from his head but there are still bits of it stuck on his hair.

"Why you! I'll get you back for this!", he hissed, busying himself on trying to get all the egg bits off his hair but failing miserably.

"Just take a bath later and rinse all of it away, Inuyasha-kun", said Rin.

_At least I have someone on my side_, thought Inuyasha

As they are getting near to the castle, Inuyasha sniffed around the air and his eyes widen in surprise.

_Damnit! They are back! Why! Why! Why! This ain't good_, Inuyasha mentally said to himself. Feeling his heart beat quickening. Kagome noticed something different from Inuyasha, she noticed his face getting weary. She quirk a brow.

_What's wrong with Inuyasha? I feel some sort of tension inside him…_, she thought.

Then all of sudden, Inuyasha went on ahead of them leaving the 3 shock and confuse.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

When Inuyasha got to the stables, he placed the horse back to its place then ran inside the castle.

"No need to run"

Inuyasha stopped, he turned to his right and saw Kouga coming out with a stern look on his face.

"They are already here", Kouga said

"They knew about Kagome already, didn't they?", Inuyasha asked. Kouga nodded. Inuyasha clenched his fist then punched the wall that several pieces of stone fell down to the ground. Inuyasha gritted his teeth, trying to control his temper.

"I'm surprise…", said Kouga. Inuyasha turn to him with confusion and anger in his eyes.

"So you do care"

"Shut up!", Inuyasha shouted but that didn't bother Kouga

"What are you denying it for?", Kouga asked but Inuyasha didn't say anything, he just face on the wall with hands balling to a fist.

"You're mom wants to talk to you in her study room, so get to it", said Kouga then he left Inuyasha with his thoughts, his anger, his confusion and his worries.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Come in"

Inuyasha opened the door of the study room and went inside where behind the desk is his mother, waiting for him. He sat down on the chair and waited for his mother to speak.

"Inuyasha, I have a question", said Izayoi. Inuyasha just stayed silent waiting for his mom to continue.

"Why should you worry at all?", that surprised him.

_Why am I worrying? Would it matter if everything failed? Isn't this what I wanted in the first place? _

"I have always known that they would come back….", Inuyasha started. Izayoi nodded, waiting for him to continue talking.

"I guess I didn't want to accept that fact. I don't know what will happen….", Izayoi sighed.

"Son, don't be naïve. You know what will happen.", she said sternly which surprised Inuyasha, he didn't expect his mother to be harsh or strict.

" **Expect the Unexpected. Look Underneath the Underneath. **You're father has told me that when we got engaged, I didn't understand what he meant by that until I have experienced it and now I'm queen."

"I can't tell her, can I?", Inuyasha asked. Izayoi shook her head.

"No you can't, if you did she will not become strong. Unless, you want her to fail. Do you, Inuyasha?"

"I don't know……"

Izayoi's eyes softened.

"Inuyasha as future King, you should learn to grow up and be mature. You should understand what you think and what you feel or else nothing will be clear for you no matter how much we explain it to you"

"It's just….I don't think she's prepared yet. Her hands are still bruised up from this morning and –"

"It's not only her hands she will need, Inuyasha"

"I don't want her hurt"

"Don't you think this engagement is hurting anyway?", Inuyasha was taken aback by that.

_She's right….Kagome is hurt by our engagement like me. She can endure this, I hope…._

"Plus, I have passed it and look what happened to me", she said softly giving him a warm smile. He smiled a bit.

"Don't worry Inuyasha, things will turn out right. They should be, you're father doesn't make haste decisions you know, even in death", she said proudly, showing how much she trust her deceased husband. Inuyasha nodded then stood up and left the room.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"We're finally back", said Rin as the three of them got down from their horse and put them back to their respective stables.

"How come Inuyasha went ahead of us, is there something wrong?", asked Shippou. Kagome shrugged her shoulders.

"I have no idea, Shippou. Anyway let's get back inside. You guys clean yourself up, alright?"

The two kids nodded then went on ahead to their rooms. As she was about to go inside as well, she pause when she saw the picnic basket.

_Inuyasha left it here_, she thought. She picked it up and decided to return it back to the kitchen. She flinched when her hand started to sting again.

"Inuyasha's right, I am reckless", she said to herself as she walked to the corridors, heading to the kitchen. When she entered the dining room, she saw a short old man standing and looking out the window. The man didn't turn when he heard her enter the room. She shrugged then continued walking to the other door where it leads to the kitchen. When she went inside she noticed everyone was busy working.

_What's the occasion?_, she asked herself. She placed the basket inside the cabinet. Everyone seems to be too busy that they didn't even notice her come in. She saw a woman washing dishes. _Maybe I could her some questions._ She walked up to her and patted her shoulder. The woman gasped in surprise and realized that it was Kagome. Kagome gave a sheepish grin.

"Sorry for scaring you", Kagome said which made the woman blush out of embarrassment.

"Oh don't say sorry, I didn't realize that it was you. Forgive me", she said then she bowed.

"Ah forget about it. Umm…I was just wondering, why are the people here so busy today?", Kagome asked.

"Oh! It's because the elders have finally come back", the woman said. Kagome looks confuse.

"The elders?", the woman nodded.

"Yes, you see they have been gone for almost 2 months although I don't know why but they are here now. They just arrived this afternoon so we are preparing a great feast for their return", said the woman and Kagome nodded in understanding.

"Ah I see….", said Kagome then she took a look inside the dining room and saw that the man is still there, he seems to be reading something.

"Who is that man over there?", Kagome asked and the woman took a peek through the door. Her eyes widen in surprise.

"Oh that's the eldest of the group. Tache Hoshi, he has been with the Kingdom for almost 40 years", said the woman. Kagome's eyes widen with surprise.

_Hoshi? Could it be….._, she shook her head. She look at the woman and placed her hand on her shoulder.

"Thanks for your help. What's your name?", Kagome asked. The woman blushed.

"My name is Anne Bethany", she said timidly. Kagome smiled at her.

"Nice talking to you Anne and you can just call me Kagome"

"Oh no, I can't call you that you're a princess!"

"But I'm not the princess of this Kingdom", said Kagome. Anne looks confuse.

"You're not? But you're engaged to Master Inuyasha, aren't you?"

"Yes I am…..but there's a possibility that it could be broken off", once she said that everyone stopped what there were doing and looked at her. Kagome sweat-dropped at the sudden reaction.

"Ehehehehe…..well I best be going now, bye!"

And with that she left the kitchen and went straight to her room not noticing the look on Tache Hoshi's face when he looked at her leaving form.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

When it was finally time for dinner everyone was on their respective seats, except for one.

"Where is the Young Master, you're Highness?", asked one of the elders.

Izayoi was about to answer when Tache Hoshi cut her off.

"No need to answer that you're Grace, I have expected this from Inuyasha. I have known him since he was young but then again he is still young", said Hoshi as he chuckled. Izayoi gave him a look of gratefulness and he winked at her on acknowledgement.

"Pardon my brother's ill-manners, he will be disciplined later", said Sesshomaru politely.

"Oh that's alright dear boy. Boys will be boys, he is just like his father. Always spontaneous and care-free. I'm just glad that one of you got your mother's manners", said Hoshi. Izayoi and Kagome giggled. Hoshi looked at Kagome and when she caught him looking at her she stopped. Hoshi just smiled at her then turned away.

"Well lets not wait any further, let's all eat", said Izayoi and on cue the servants came out with varieties of delicious food and placed them on the table. The elders' mouths watered when they saw the delicious food.

"Ohohohohoho! You even cooked my favorite Apritadang Manok, the old dishes of the ancient Orient of the Philippines. Thank you very much!", said Hoshi and Izayoi beamed a smile of gratefulness.

"Go help yourself Hoshi-sama, all of you", said Izayoi as she look at the elders.

Everyone helped themselves with the food and an hour later the trays and dishes are empty with a few leftovers and bones. Everyone was stuff and full.

"Aaaahhh….that was a great feast!", exclaimed Shippou.

"Yeah, the food was great as always", said Kouga as he rested himself on the back of his seat with a satisfied look on his face. Kagome wiped her mouth with a table napkin then she turned to the elders who suddenly look serious. Kagome looks confuse and worried.

"Yes that was a great meal. A feast fit for a King and….Queen", said one of the elders. The other elders nodded in agreement.

"Kagome Higurashi, please stand", said one of the elders. Hesitantly she stood up, looking pensively.

"Prepare yourself cause starting tomorrow we will give you 4 tests", said another elder. Kagome looks confuse, she bit her bottom lip.

"Tests?", she asked

"Yes, to see if you are worthy to be the next queen for this Kingdom"

"And what if I fail?"

"Well then, you're engagement with Inuyasha will be broken", Kagome felt her hope rising.

"But if you fail, you will disgrace your family, your kingdom and most of all your dignity. These tests will show you are ready and fit to be queen to any kingdom. To prove your honor and your right to be queen. At the end of the test we will spread the world of the result", said Hoshi sternly. Kagome was taken aback, she didn't think of that. What is she going to do?

"So what is the first test?", she asked. Hoshi quirk a brow. He didn't expect her to be eager. This could prove to be interesting.

"Well the first test should be a bit easy for you, it's a test of intelligence. More on diplomatic matters. You will have a conference with us, Sesshomaru, her Highness and a few political artistocrats. It starts tomorrow afternoon so look presentable at the conference, understood?"

Kagome nodded her head.

"Good, now go to your room. Think on what I've said and get a good night sleep", said Hoshi. Kagome nodded. She took a step back from her chair, she bowed then she left the room. When she got out of the room, she turned around and gasped when she saw Inuyasha, leaning on the wall with his arms cross.

He gave her a look, she couldn't understand what that look was for. Is it sympathy or….worry?

"You should go", was all he said then he passed by her and walked to opposite side of the hallway.

She couldn't understand what she's feeling right now. Every emotion seems to be scattering inside her, like they are lost and couldn't find a way through her to show itself upon her face. She's lost, confuse and yet she has a feeling of anxiety inside.

"**_To prove your honor and your right to be queen."_**

That's right, she wants to prove to her family, to the world but most of all, herself.

For some reason, she is eager for the first test.

_Diplomatic matters? Hah! I'll show them_

With that thought she went upstairs hurriedly. She wasn't aware that Inuyasha was hiding from the corner, watching her.

* * *

**Hope you guys like the story!  
**

**Please Read and Review! **


	14. Chapter 14

**Killer Emotions: Here's the next chapter! Hope you guys will love it!**

**Disclaimer: Go away you bullies! You already know that she doesn't own Inuyasha, don't torture her anymore! sniff**

**

* * *

Chapter 14: The First Test and I hate your absence**

"_**Absence sharpens love, presence strengthens it."**_

Kagome looks on her human-size mirror, as she observes herself. She's wearing a grey dress that suits well for her meeting this afternoon. The chemise is a very soft, white sateen with a beautiful sheen that's off her shoulders, bodice is made of silver/grey damask trimmed in faux pearls, and the skirt is the same silver/grey damask used in the bodice, along with a white, bridal weight satin front panel. For her feet she's wearing silver stilettos.

From the looks of it she is ready and well prepared for the first test. She let out a breath to control her anxiety.

She heard a knock on the door. She walks towards it and open the door which revealed the stern face of Sesshomaru. Kagome looks at his profile with a skeptical look and Sesshomaru seems to notice it.

"Is there something wrong?", he asked. Kagome was a bit hesitant to answer but she answered nonetheless.

"Aren't you going to change for this meeting?", she asked as she look on the clothes of his torso, balloon pants and his kimono. In short the clothes that he usually wears.

"There is no need, for this attire is fit for this meeting. But it seems that you have overdressed", said Sesshomaru. Kagome quirk a brow.

"You do not approve of this outfit?", she asked. Sesshomaru shook his head.

"It is what a noble lady in court would wear so I approve but I just think it's too much for just a mere test"

"For you it might be but I want to prove those leaders and other snobbish aristocrats that I am anything than less of a leader or queen", she stated with pride and she had a twinkle in her eyes that shows her true colors. Sesshomaru smirked.

"Well first rule to be a leader is not to be late", he said then he gave her his arm.

"Shall we go?"

Kagome hook her arm to his and faced him with a coy smile. Then they walked to the corridors then down on the staircase where in the conference room is where her first test will be held.

When they entered the room, Kagome noticed a scroll that is hanged up at the back of the room. She went near to it and read the words out loud:

_**Para ver un mundo en un grano de la arena Y el cielo en una infinidad del Asidero de la flor en la palma de la**_

_**mano Y la eternidad en una hora**_

"It's in Spanish"

Kagome turned her head to see it is the eldest adviser, Tache Hoshi. She turned around and gave a curtsy. He nodded to her.

"Do you know what it means?", he asked. She looked back at the scroll then translated the words out loud:

"_To see a world in a grain of sand_

_And heaven in a wildflower_

_Hold infinity in the palm of your hand_

_And eternity in an hour"_

"Impressive, you translated it perfectly. So you seem to know a few languages?"

Kagome nodded.

"My father taught me when I was 8 years old. He was very strict on my education", said Kagome.

Hoshi looks at the grandfather clock which tells that its 1:45 pm. He took a seat on one of the chairs and look at Kagome's confuse face.

"The others will be coming in a few minutes, in a mean while why don't the two of us talk", said the old man. Kagome's lips curved into a smile then she took a seat beside him.

"I think I have a feeling that you have been wanting to talk to me since you saw me in the kitchen", said Hoshi which made Kagome blush a bit out of embarrassment.

"Well…yes…I have. Are you…..Miroku's father?", she asked. The old man is taken aback by her question. He stayed silent for a few moments then he nodded. Her eyes widen.

"Why did you leave him behind?", she asked. Hoshi sighed and she could see the sorrow in his eyes. It seems that he never wanted it to happen.

"I was a very busy man when I was younger. I was a merchant and I did a lot of traveling back then but now that I'm old I regretted on what I had done. I had abandoned my only son for business."

"Why didn't you come back?"

"I was thinking that he hates me now and he doesn't want to see me again so I didn't take the chance on meeting him.", he said, sighing.

"May I ask, how do you know Miroku?", he asked. Kagome tapped on her chin, giving a moment to think.

"Well I met him through my best friend Sango when I was 15 yrs old. My grandfather was a very religious man and everyday he teaches me about these scriptures, philosophy, rites of passage and the ways of a priestess -"

That caught Hoshi's attention.

"Why would your grandfather teach you on becoming a priestess?", he asked curiously, cutting in her sentence. She shrugged.

"He said that becoming a priestess to the Kingdom gives more honor and integrity than being a queen, he is very old-fashioned", she said humorously. He nodded in understanding.

"Your father was Alexander Higurashi, correct?", Kagome nodded. She looked at him curiously, wondering what is he getting at.

"What about my father?"

"I've met him before", he said which surprised Kagome.

"Y-you have? How? When?", she asked extravagantly

"Kagome, I was the one who cured your father's cancer", he said. Her eyes widen.

_Flashback_

"_Father! Father!", cried Kagome, at the age of 11, as she ran to her father who is lying limply on the bed. She squeezed his hand, fearing that if she let go that she might lose him forever._

"_Don't cry Kagome, I'm going to be alright. Just wait outside and it will be over soon", her father said hoarsely as he wiped a tear from her eye._

"_Please don't leave me….", she whispered, sobbing a bit. Her father slowly curved his lips into a smile as if he was trying to move at all, the pain was too much for him._

"_Never Kagome, never", he said. She heard someone coming in, she turned around and saw a man with long black hair that's tied in a braid. He has a kit with him and he placed it on the desk. The man looked at Kagome with a puzzled look on his gray eyes. Kagome sniffed._

"_You're going to save my daddy, right?", she asked. The man smiled. He patted her head._

"_No need to worry little girl, your father is in good hands", she nodded then left the room not after taking one last look on her father._

_A few hours later the man went out of the room , wiping sweat off his head. Once Kagome saw him, she abruptly stood up and walked to him._

"_I-is my daddy alright?", she asked warily. He gave him a small smile. He nodded. Her eyes beamed with extreme happiness and relief. _

"_You can g-"_

_But he was cut off when Kagome gave him a hug. He was shock at first but then he hugged her tiny body back. He can feel her tears on his clothes._

"_Thank you so much! Thank you….thank you….", she sobbed then she pulled away, wiping away her tears. She saw a handkerchief in front of her, she look up at the man who hands his handkerchief to her. She took it. He kneeled down in front of her._

"_What's your name, child?"_

"_M-my name…I'm Kagome"_

"_Kagome, the bird in the cage", he said. Kagome looks at him with a puzzled look. He shook his head._

"_You can go see your father, I'll go talk to your mother about this", he said then he stood up and started to walk away_

"_Wait!"_

_The man turned around with a puzzled look._

"_Hmmm?"_

"_What's your name?", she asked. The man smiled._

"_Just call me Hiroshi", he said_

"_Hiroshi-sama, thank you", she said then bowed. He nodded to her then she went inside the room._

_End of Flashback_

"But that man is Hiroshi-sama. How could you be him?", she asked warily

"Hiroshi is my real name but when I got older I changed into Tache so no one will recognize me. I just don't want to be remembered anymore of who I really was.", he said as he sighed. She feels sad for him.

"Enough about me, how are you now? Still angry that you're engaged with Inuyasha?", he joked. Kagome smirked.

"Sometimes, besides the fact that Inuyasha is a pain in the butt, I just never expected that I'll be engaged and get married. Who would have thought that my father planned this arranged marriage before I was even born", said Kagome. Hoshi chuckled.

"If you'll give this engagement a chance, you may reconsider", he said. Kagome just stayed silent.

"Unless….you're still thinking about-"

"No….not anymore….", she interrupted. Hoshi was to ask another question when Sesshomaru barged in.

"Excuse me Kagome and Sir Hoshi but I believe that our guests has arrived", said Sesshomaru and then several nobles and other aristocrats came inside. Everyone went to their respective seats. Then Izayoi came inside the conference room. She walked to the end of the table where Kagome is at her right side.

"Thank you for coming and I know you have expected this so let's not waste more time. The 1st test shall begin", she said then everyone sat down. Kagome looked around the table. All the advisers are here and most of the nobles are old and all men. And they all look strict and had the look like they have the intention to nerve-wreck her. She let out a breath.

_Hope Jaken's lecture really paid off or else I'll cook his toad legs for tonight's appetizer!_

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Inuyasha stayed in the gardens as he sits down on a fountain. Around his area, the red and white roses are blooming, small birds chirping and flapping their wings as they played on the water fountain, the scent of the atmosphere smells like autumn and the sky is covered with clouds. But Inuyasha didn't pay any mind on all of these in front of him for his mind is wandering to somewhere else, a place where he wants to be but he couldn't. He gripped on his black pants, seething.

"Oi!"

Inuyasha look at the corner of his eye only to see Kouga with two swords.

"Let's fight", said Kouga then he tossed the sword to Inuyasha which he caught with ease. Inuyasha stood up as he followed Kouga to the training grounds.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"If ever your people has no desire to follow your government anymore and they think ill of you, what will you do?", asked the Duke of Aslan

"The important thing is not what they think of me, but what I think of them.", Kagome answered. The others nodded while others just stared at her, wondering what she's thinking. Then Hoshi stood up.

"If you become queen of this kingdom and the people will know that you are not from here, they will think different of you for you do not belong here in Origin. What say you?", he asked.

"On the contrary, was I not born in this realm? Were my parents born in any foreign country? Is there any cause I should alienate myself from being careful over this country? Is not my kingdom here?"

Hoshi looked at her curiously. Kagome scanned at everyone in the room then let out a small sigh before answering.

"Your judgement I condemn not, neither do I mistake your reasons, but pray you to accept my thankfulness, excuse my doubtfulness, and take in good part my answer, answerless."

Then Izayoi stood up. Kagome turned to her with a bit of shock in her eyes.

"What about the children? Do you think that they will give strength and loyalty to this kingdom?"

Kagome nodded. "Yes, without a doubt"

"By means of education?", Izayoi asked. Kagome nodded.

"Yes it can be done through education as well but remember this, while we try to teach our children all about life, our children teach us what life is all about", she said. Izayoi's lips curved into a smile.

"Thank you", said Izayoi then she sat down. Hoshi smiled of approval.

"Sit down Lady Kagome and we will get down to economic matters", said the count strictly looking at her with spite. Kagome just ignored his way of looking at her and sat down. She felt something on her hand, she look down and saw Izayoi's hand on hers and squeezing it for comfort. She looks at Izayoi and gave her a grateful smile.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Hey Shippou"

Shippou turned to Rin with a questioning look.

"Yes Rin?"

"Do you think Kagome will be alright in the test?", she asked. Shippou shrugged.

"I hope so but I'm more worried on those two", he said, referring to Inuyasha and Kouga who are fighting against each other.

"It looks like that Inuyasha is really serious this time", said Shippou. Rin looks at them with worry in her eyes.

Inuyasha let out a cry of rage as he strike his sword down on Kouga but Kouga dodged the attack and ran around behind him, Kouga lunged his sword towards him but Inuyasha sensed him and leaped up then landed on Kouga's back, pummeling him down. He punched Kouga's face then strikes his sword towards Kouga's face luckily he dodged it, barely.

"I had a feeling that you hate me but not this much", Kouga said sarcastically as he ducked the swing of Inuyasha's sword.

"Shut up and fight!", Inuyasha yelled as he keeps on swinging his sword to hit him but Kouga blocks every attack.

"You knew why I wouldn't let you use your Tetsusaiga,right?"

Kouga launched an attack on him but Inuyasha dodged and kicked Kouga on the gut. Kouga stumbled on the floor, holding on his sides.

"Yeah, I figured much",said Inuyasha as he spins his sword around then threw it up on the air then swiftly land a punch on Kouga's face, he then fell on the ground and with a blink of an eye Inuyasha landed his sword besides Kouga's face, merely an inch away from him.

"Have you been training?", Kouga asked. Inuyasha fixed and dusted himself.

"Keh! I don't train, I'm a natural fighter you dolt", said Inuyasha venomously as he helped Kouga up. Rin and Shippou walked up to them.

"Are you alright Kouga-kun?", asked Rin. Kouga gave her a grin, showing that his fine.

"I'm alright, dog-breath here punches like a girl anyway", he teased. Inuyasha snorted. Rin giggled as Shippou rolled his eyes.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Inuyasha, in his bathroom, washes his face as he refreshes himself from the spar he had with Kouga, which he won by the way. Once he's done he placed his hands at both sides of the sink looking at his reflection on the mirror. He could see the tired look in front of him. He scorned at his reflection.

"Look at you, you're nothing but a coward", he said with venom in his voice. He turned away from his reflection and walked outside his bathroom then sat down on the edge of his bed. He grabbed his Tetsusaiga unsheathing it from its scabbard. He looks at the blade, he saw his reflection from its sheen. In that reflection, he could see the intense look in his golden eyes. The eyes that reminds him of his father. Those eyes that he looked straight in the eye and promise that he will be a great King but most of all an honorable man. He has proven that to Izayoi Takana now Izayoi Taisho, Inuyasha's mother. Inuyasha wishes to do the same. But there's a part of him that wants to hold back, to avoid unnecessary problems, dilemmas and pain. He doesn't want to make a mistake, he hates regrets.

Yes, he has been thinking over and over about his feelings for Kagome. He has been confused every time he thinks about it. The first time they met he felt a spark between the two of them but when they found out that both of them are engaged, he was enraged and sadly for Kagome he took it out on her so that's why most of the time they would fight one another even in the most stupid things they could think of. But deep inside him he actually cares for her. He isn't sure why is that though, it's just in his head and heart. He could admit that he cares for Kagome but he isn't sure if there's something else besides that. He doesn't even know if Kagome even likes him, sometimes she's cold on him and sometimes she makes him feel warm.

And when they touched,god! He could feel himself on fire. She could ignite the fierce passion within him. Like the first time they kissed and the other time in the hallway when he pushed her on the wall.

Inuyasha felt his face burning at the thought. Sighing, he lies down on his bed,gazing at the ceiling.

"Woman, you better do your best in the test!", he growled

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

After hours of discussion, interrogations and heated debates and arguments the meeting is finally over. Kagome shook their hands one by one as she said her gratitude to them. Then she left the conference room leaving them as they talked over about the event of today.

"So what do you think on Kagome's performance today?", Izayoi asked. Everyone looks at each other. Some with a satisfied look on their faces and some with contempt.

"Impressive for a young woman, won't you say so Kiara?", asked the Duke to Lord Kiara, who owns a big property in the Kingdom. Lord Kiara took a second to contemplate about it.

"She doesn't show any sign of fear but reverence and that's what I admire about her plus she's very knowledgeable about economical matters. She seems very industrious", said the Lord as he rubbed on his chin. Another man scoffed.

"Pardon for my rudeness but she's not the only one who's intelligent. There are a lot of princess with higher education than hers. She belongs to a Kingdom who hasn't really accomplish much or show any greatness to the world not even the reign of her father", he retorted

"Bite your tongue Lord Lance, I will not allow any prejudice in this honorable meeting or are you no man of honor at all I presume?", said Sesshomaru as he gave Lord Lance a cold look but the man just glared at the eldest son of the Kingdom.

"Even though you are the son of the great Daimyo, I do not fear you at all", said Lord Lance with a smug look on his face.

"Then maybe we should work on that", Sesshomaru growled lowly. Izayoi shook her head.

"Enough of that, we are here to talk about Kagome", said Hoshi. Sesshomaru calmed himself but that did not wane his disdain for the Lord Lance. Hoshi turned to Lord Lance.

"So you do not see anything admirable to the Princess, Lord Lance?", Hoshi asked.

"Apparently I do not", said Lord Lance. Hoshi looks at him with a quizzical look.

"So she hasn't done anything excellent on her performance today?"

"Barely even good", he spat. Hoshi quirk a brow as he stood up.

"Not even when she silenced you on your argument with her?", he implied which surprised the arrogant lord.

"The girl was just lucky", the lord hissed.

"No, she was too wise for you old man", the duke joked and everyone laughed. Sesshomaru smirked when he saw the look of embarrassment on the pitiful man.

"Moving on, who else here has any objections on Kagome's performance?", Izayoi asked. Everyone shook their heads. Izayoi is please to see the approve look on their faces except for a certain embarrassed lord. She smiled.

_Congratulations Kagome, you passed the first test_, Izayoi mentally said to herself with a proud smile.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Kagome's P.O.V.**

Numbers, hectares, lands, agrarian reforms, laws, more reforms, duties, principles, more numbers, ugh! God, I'm so glad that the conference is over! It's too stressful for a young girl like me! Wait, what am I saying? I did great today. I even shut up that spiteful mouth of that stupid Lord Lance, hah! That arrogant fool, bwahahaahaha!

I roll over on my bed as I covered myself with blankets and covered my face with my pillows. I gotta admit, those old men are tough, I'm surprise with their questions. Questions I never would have thought of. I'm glad I had that experience I will always keep it mind and one day when I'm queen I will rule with just, reverence, discipline and with my principles.

I turned my head to my left, facing the large window that leads to my balcony. I could see the sun setting very slowly. It's almost night and later on all of them will have dinner. I don't feel like eating. Hopefully they wouldn't mind me sleeping in for the night.

"_**If I get this shot, promise me that you would not skip every meal and that you would eat with the rest of us"**_

I chuckled, sorry Inuyasha but I have to pass on this one. I'll make it up to him next time. Then the image of Inuyasha popped in my head. I sighed. I certainly missed Inuyasha today. It really irritates me when I knew that Inuyasha is just here in the castle and I could see him anytime if it weren't for this **dreadfully long conference**. The guy could be a pain but he never fails to entertain me and put a smile on his face.

For some reason I had the urged to go to dinner. I shook my head. I need sleep and I could see him later or tomorrow anyway.And with that thought I slowly close my eyes as I fall into a deep sleep.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Inuyasha's P.O.V.**

As I walk along the corridors, my ears twitch at the direction of music. I followed the sound as it leads me to the ball room. I peek through the small opening of the door and I saw my mother playing the piano. I hummed with the melody as I walk towards my mother. She heard my footsteps and looks at me with a smile.

Then a thought came to my mind. If she's here then that means that the conference is over!

I fasten my pace then as if on cue she stopped playing when I reached her.

"Is the test over?", I asked bluntly. She giggled at my awkward face.

"Yes, it is over son", she said. My heart raced up in anticipation.

"So did she pass? What happened?", I asked anxiously.

"She has performed remarkably in the conference and almost everyone approved of her", she said. I look at her queerly.

"Who didn't like her?", I asked. I saw her sigh.

"Who else but Lord Lance", she said in an obvious tone. I should have known that proud man would hate her. And if I should guess correctly, it's not really about Kagome that he hates, it's just the fact it's not his daughter who I'm engaged with. I smirked.

"Well if it's only him then that's just great, right?", she nodded. My eyes widen at the realization.

"Then that means……"

"She passed", she finished and my heart leaped with bliss, felicity and happiness as my mind screamed with pride. I was unaware the look my mother is giving me until I took notice of her.

"What?", I asked. She shook her head and giggled.

"You should have seen the look on your face Inuyasha", she said as she laughed. I pouted.

"Thanks a lot mother", I said sarcastically.

"Anyway, where is she now?", I asked, eager to talk to her. I have to admit, several hours without her was hell. It irked me a lot that I didn't see her most of the time.

"I think she may be in her room right now-", I didn't hear the rest of what she's going say. I hurriedly left the room and went upstairs to her room. I paused when I reached her bedroom door. I leaned my head on the door. There's no sound of movement at all. Is she really here or could she be asleep? I didn't bother to knock the door as I slowly turned the knob and quietly opened the door and there I saw Kagome, sleeping peacefully on her bed. A part of me was sad cause I wouldn't be able to talk to her or see her beautiful brown eyes and her bright smile but also seeing her in a peaceful state makes my heart melt.

God I'm growing into a sap and its all because of this woman!

I chuckled at the amusing thought. I slowly walk to her bed and kneeled in front of her sleeping form Watching her breathing quietly as I brush away strands of hair from her face. I couldn't control my urges any longer so I kissed the bridge of her nose and I'm thankful that she didn't wake up.

"I'm so proud of you Kagome", I whispered then I quietly left the room. Leaving the princess with her dreams.

Little did I know that Kagome was awake the whole time. After I left the room, she grinned.

"I'm so lucky!", she exclaimed, plastering a big grin on her face.

"And I passed the test too! Hahahahahahaha!", Kagome laughed with joy then she covered herself with the blankets once again, trying to control herself from screaming from pure bliss.

* * *

**Wahahahahaha! It's done! Hope you guys like this chapter. I certainly like how it ended,hehehe!**

**Please Read and Review!  
**


	15. Chapter 15

**Killer Emotions: Hellooooooooooo! Okay here is another long chapter. It's more about Inuyasha and Kagome spending time together. Hope you guys will love it! **

**Disclaimer: She doesn't own Inuyasha but she owns Inuyasha's heart! Don't argue! XD**

**

* * *

Chapter 15: A day in the village **

_**Love is a fruit in season at all times,  
and within the reach of every hand.  
**_

_**by Mother Teresa **_

In the castle you wouldn't see anyone lounging around for everyone is busy for the upcoming festival that's coming on next week. Maids cleaning the castle, making it sheen and prim. Other servants and guards are helping with the decorations, hanging them up on high walls and the ceilings. The people in the kitchen are busy with getting ingredients, checking on the recipes and preparing the materials they need to cook a big feast. Not only the people in the castle are busy but also the citizens outside. Women are buying food in shops, young ladies and men buying clothes to wear for the festival, men lifting up stands for the upcoming events in the festival, especially the tournament.

"Everyone is really busy for some reason", said Rin as she observes the servants moving around in a hustle.

"That's because the upcoming **Adelaide Light's Vision festival** is next week so everyone is preparing, it's a big celebration in the Inu Taisho Kingdom", said the all-knowing Jaken. Shippou looks at Jaken with a puzzling look.

"What's the Adelaide Light's Vision festival about?", Shippou asked.

"The festival is about Queen Adelaide who was the first queen and Master Inu no Taisho's mother of this Kingdom and she introduced to us the Christmas tree for the very first time. Because of her we have the tradition of having Christmas trees in our homes and at the center of the village on Christmas", Jaken explained. Rin is at awe and Shippou just stared blankly on hearing the news.

"Wow! That's awesome so what events are there in the festival?", Rin asked.

"Well there will be dancing of course, the Phoenix Parade which will be composed of different kinds of fireworks display, the tournaments and lastly the big feast that will be on the evening", Jaken answered

"This festival sounds fun! I wonder what I could do in the festival", said Shippou

"Well you could join the mud-wrestling game", said Jaken with a smirk.

"Hey!"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**_Flashback_**

"_So when is the 2nd test?",Kagome asked as she anticipated on Hoshi's reply_

"_Next week", he said. Kagome had a puzzling look on her face._

"_Why next week?", she asked._

"_Because next week will be the Adelaide Light's Vision festival", said one of the elders_

"_All the more reason to start the 2nd test this week, right?", she said. The elders shook their heads._

"_Your 2nd test will be held in the festival", said another elder_

"_Eh? I don't understand at all", she said_

"_You will be participating in the Archery and the Hand-to-hand combat Tournament, this will be a physical test. We will see if you are capable of protecting yourself and has the ability to protect others as well. It is also a test of endurance.", answered Hoshi. Kagome's eyes widen with surprise yet she feels the excitement inside her. She feels confident that she will pass the next test._

"_Any objections Lady Kagome?", asked Hoshi, giving her a queer look. Kagome vigorously shook her head and she looks at them with a smug look._

"_Not at all, is there anything else you need to tell me before I dismiss myself?", she asked._

"_None", said Hoshi then Kagome curtsied and took her leave._

**_End of Flashback_**

"So you have nothing to do today?", asked Inuyasha to the woman beside him on the roof, eyeing her as she gazed at the busy village.

"Actually I think I do", said Kagome who is busy looking at the village that she didn't notice the curious look on Inuyasha's face.

"Huh? What do you have in mind?", he asked and he saw Kagome's lips curved into a grin.

"I want to go to the village", she answered which surprised Inuyasha. He didn't expect that. He groaned then crossed his arms.

"Well know one is stopping you", he said. This time Kagome turns to look at Inuyasha, who quirked a brow at her.

"Could you come with me, you know this place better than I do", she said. Inuyasha is shock he didn't expect that. He gave her proposal some thought then he sighed.

"To be honest, I rarely went out to the village. Last time I went out was when I was 10 with my father and I just stayed there for a few minutes", even though he said that, it didn't stop Kagome of still going.

"So what? Let's explore then, it will be fun", she coaxed as she looks at him with hope in her eyes. Inuyasha looks at her brown eyes, he could see his reflection in her eyes. That's what he likes to see in her eyes, only him. That in her eyes she will always see him no matter where and when. He turns away then sighed.

"Sure I'll go with you, can't leave a weak girl like you alone anyway", he said with a smirk. Kagome stood up, putting her hands on her hips as she quirk a brow.

"Is that so,eh?", she said then she walks to Inuyasha's back and put her arms on his shoulders, Inuyasha blushed at the contact.

"W-what are you doing?", he stuttered as he tries on controlling his urges while Kagome pushed her body against him then she leaned her head on his shoulder as she gave him a questioning look.

"What are you expecting,eh?", she smirked. Inuyasha turned his face away, hoping that Kagome didn't see his very red face. Kagome giggled then she twisted his ear a bit.

"Ow!"

"Baby! Anyway, since you're so strong why don't you carry the both of us down until we reach the village", she said. Inuyasha blinked, feeling confuse at what she suddenly said then he grinned.

"Better hold on tight"

And with that said he leaped up very high to the air. Kagome's eyes widened then she shrieked and when they are going down she tightened her hold on his neck as she buried her head on his shoulder. Inuyasha smirked then jumped down from the roof then to the ground then ran towards the enormous village.

"You did that on purpose!", she exclaimed and Inuyasha just laughed. Unaware to Inuyasha, Kagome is smiling.

_Being with you, holding you tight as I hear your laughter, very much like a romantic fairytale_, she shook the thought, sighing as she lies her head on his back, waiting for them to arrive in the village.

**Inuyasha's P.O.V.**

I can feel myself heating up at every second we touch. This woman isn't aware that I am aroused by this. I lowly growled hoping to let out some of this urges inside of me. The memory of Kagome tightening her hold on me when they were high up at the sky made me grin. Yeah, I did that on purpose and I accomplished my goal. Hey, I'm her fiancé after all, we should be doing things like this by now and even more. I coughed. Ok I shouldn't rush, I'm not yet entirely sure about what I feel for her. Yes, I care deeply for her and I'm **damn** lusting over her!

I focus myself on the road in front of me that leads us to the village. I've never been to the village a lot. I wonder what kind of people they are,will they fear, adore or despise us? I sniff, I can smell fresh bake bread, rye wheat and the sound of busy men and women then Inuyasha saw the village. Thousands of cottages all over the place. People are moving around, busy doing their business or maybe for the upcoming festival. I saw children playing along the streets.

I can feel Kagome putting herself down on the ground. I frowned. I wanted her to stay there a bit longer. I sighed.

"Wow this place is enormous!", she exclaimed. I just nodded as I observed the people but my eyes widen with shock as I watch Kagome ran down towards the village without hesitation. I groaned then I jumped down, catching up to her.

I saw her stop in front of a store. I walked to her side, either she was blind or too busy looking at the store window to notice me at all. I looked at the store and it seems to be a jewelry shop. I gaze at the necklace she's looking at. An elegant amethyst droplet necklace, I look at Kagome again. I could see that she really likes that necklace.I quirk a bow when she turned away.

"Come on Inuyasha!", she exclaimed from afar. I look back at the necklace then followed her.

Kagome walked through the busy crowd then she accidentally tripped on someone's foot and began to fall but then someone caught her. The man helped her up then she dusted herself off.

"Thanks for catching me back there", she said then she looked up to see grey eyes in front of her.

"No problem", said the man with a deep voice. She observed his profile. Average height, short brown hair, he seems to be the same age as mine and he has a sword?

"What are you looking at?", the man said as he looks at her curiously. She looks up to his face and gave a small grin.

"You"

The man was surprise at her boldness then he gave her a smile.

"Where you from m'lady?", he asked. Kagome grinned.

"There", she said, pointing to the castle. The young man is confuse for he didn't understand.

"Do you work as a maid there?"

Kagome laughed as she shook her head.

"Nope, a more higher status", she said mysteriously. Her eyes gleaming with mischief.

The young man leans himself towards her, looking at her closely. Kagome didn't budge, she just smiled at him. His eyes widen.

"**Oh.My.God."**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Damn this crowd!

I passed through the busy crowd as I tried to sniff Kagome's scent but they are too many people. Sniffing Kagome's scent wasn't hard to identify, her scent already burned in my nostrils. The hard thing was that someone is tangling his scent with her and that scent blended through the crowed.

I growled.

That bastard is gonna die if he ever touches her.

As I made through the crowd, I could see raven hair. It has to be her as I neared myself to the raven-haired girl my scent of Kagome becomes stronger with……. another man?

I clenched my hands to a fist. What the hell is Kagome doing!

Then I saw her with a man, who's leaning towards her. Is he gonna kiss her!

Without a second thought, I ran and punched the guy. Everyone stood still, shock at the turn of events. Kagome gasped.

"Inuyasha! Look what you did!", she gasped then she kneeled beside that bastard, helping him up. I clenched my fist, I wanted to punch the guy again even though he is already knocked-out but I didn't want to cause anymore ruckus for the whole villagers to see.

Kagome checked on the man and found out that he is really unconscious. Kagome glared at me

"The man is knocked-out. Happy now?"

"Not yet", I said as I cracked my knuckles. She sighed then she looked at the villagers. She smiled nervously.

"Could anyone of you help us take this man to the clinic?", she asked. A young boy approached them.

"I'll take you there to the clinic. My father is a doctor there", said the timid boy. Kagome graciously smiled at the boy.

"Thanks kid, what's your name?", she asked.

"Shiro"

"Hello Shiro, I'm Kagome and this idiot here is Inuyasha"

Once she said that everyone gasped then they bowed to us. I sweat-dropped.

"Great going Kagome", I said sarcastically.

"Hmph! This wouldn't have happened if you didn't punch the guy now help me here!",

I sighed as I carried the man on my shoulders like a sack of rice as we followed Shiro who is leading us to the clinic.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

I look around the clinic. The area isn't really big. It has a cabinet of medicines, vitamins and other medical equipment. A small desk and a chair at the back of the room. 4 beds covered in white sheets and one of them is being occupied by that bastard I punched. I smirk.

"How is he Dr. Salinger?", Kagome asked to the older man across from the bed who was checking-up on the guy.

I should have killed the guy so we didn't have to waste time here. I'm bored now.

"He's going to have a bad concussion when he wakes up, he got hit pretty bad on the face. What exactly happened to him?", asked the old man to Kagome, his grey eyebrows scrunching up to a questioning look. Kagome sighed.

"This guy over here punched this guy on the face", said Kagome exasperatingly as she pointed her thumb to me. Dr. Salinger rubbed his grey beard.

"Hmmm…..I wonder why…", said Dr. Salinger.

"Yes, why is that?", wondered Kagome as she glared at me. I just gave her an innocent smile.

"Inuyasha…..", she hissed. Ok she's pissed-off now, so she really wants to know. Might as well, what else could happen?

"The guy was leaning in to kiss you", I said with annoyance. Kagome seems to be surprise and angry when I said that. What?

"He wasn't going to me kiss me, ahou!", she said angrily. I scoffed.

"Oh really? Then what was he doing then, huh? It looks like he was going to kiss you and you didn't mind at all!", now I'm the one who's getting pissed off here. Who is she trying to fool? Certainly not Inuyasha Taisho.

"You baka! I just met the guy, we were just talking and I wouldn't let the guy kiss me anyway.", she retorted.

"Keh!"

"Ugh! You're impossible!", she said then turned around to Dr. Salinger who was observing us, he seems to be amuse about the little argument I had with Kagome.

"Thank you for checking up on him", said Kagome with a courteous smile. The doctor nodded his nod.

"That's my job. Don't worry he'll be up in a few hours and I'll give him something to lessen his headache when he wakes up", explained the old man. I could hear a grumbling sound. Everyone looked at me. I quirk a brow.

"What?"

Kagome sighed.

"Well it seems that this baka here is hungry. Do you any place to eat?", she asked.

"I know!", exclaimed the boy, enthusiastic to tell the information he knows. Kagome and I turn to him with an expectant look.

"There's a great steak house a few blocks from here, you'll love the food there", said Shiro. Just the sound of the place is making me even more hungry.

"Could you take as there?", asked Kagome and Shiro nodded vigorously. I smirk. Kagome has her way with kids.

"Well, we will be going now Dr. Salinger. Thank you again.", she said then she bowed.

"You're welcome Lady Kagome. Hope to see you again.", he said. I looked at him curiously. Maybe we shouldn't be going out to the village very soon after this trip. Men all around are perverts here. This is how my people behaves?

"Bye!", she said as she waved and I just nodded my head then left the small clinic.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Tell me the truth, why did you punch the guy?"

I sighed exeasperatingly.

"I told you I thought the guy was going to kiss you"

She gave me a query look as she leaned her head on her hand on the wooden table as she faced the window beside her. Watching the commotion outside the steak house. The steak house is stack with a lot of people. It seems this place is very popular.

"So?"

I look at her wonderingly. What does she mean SO?

"Huh?", I asked

"I mean… so what if he was going to kiss me?", she asked. I glared at her. Is this girl insane or just incredibly stupid? Does she want the guy to kiss her after all? I can feel something sting and raging inside of me.

"You wanted him to kiss you,huh?", I said then she turned to me with a confuse look.

"That's not wh-"

"But you wanted him to, didn't you!", she glared at me.

"Now listen here Mr. Short-tempered. All I'm saying is, so what if he tried to kiss me? Does it bother you?", she asked. I was shock to hear that, all my anger was replaced with surprise and tension.

"Well?"

I clenched my fist under the table.

"Of course it bothers me damnit!", I retorted. She seems confuse, she still doesn't understand. Please don't lead it to there. I'm not yet ready!

"Why?"

I stayed silent. Shut up! Just shut up! I don't want to talk about this anymore, I said to myself.

"Inuyasha, are you jealous?", I was taken aback by her question. I was jealous, wasn't I? I didn't want anyone to kiss her. I mumbled something.

"What did you say?", she asked.

"Yes yes yes! Happy now?"

I crossed my arms as I look away from her face.I can feel my cheeks heating up. Am I embarrass or shy? Maybe it's the atmosphere in this place because it's getting kinda stuffy here now.

"**Ahou"**

What the? Who is she calling a dumb-ass? The only stupid thing I did was punching the guy. I took a moment of recalling what I said.

Ok maybe it wasn't stupid, ah who cares! I damn well enjoyed punching that idiot! I heard her giggle. I turned to look at her.

"What's so funny?", I asked. She shook her head then she sighed.

"Inuyasha, do you trust me?"

Huh? What's this about? I didn't want to say anything or else something bad might happen if I opened my mouth. I nodded slowly.

"I'm your fiancée,right?"

Ok…….this is starting to make me a bit nervous. What is she trying to say?

Again, I nodded.

"Even though this is an arrange engagement you should know very well that I wouldn't cheat on you", she said. Again she ceased to surprise me.

She's right. I shouldn't be insecure and jealous. I shouldn't question her. I knew that she is loyal to me with or without caring for me at all. I can feel my heart sting. I wonder does she really care for me?

"Plus only one person has the right to kiss me", she said then she winked at me. I can feel myself heating up again. I tried to control myself, she shouldn't have done that. She should have just shut up in the first place. Now the only thing I want to eat right now is **her.** She's more tender and juicy then the beef steak I ordered. I groaned.

"Anything wrong, Inuyasha?"

"No", I said with a tight voice. My groin is hardening. Damnit! Where is that food? As if on cue the waitress came in with the tray of our food. She placed down my beef steak and the Venison with cracked wheat for Kagome. Also she puts down the mango juice we ordered. She likes mango like I do. So we have something in common after all. I also learned that she likes martial arts as well. I already know that she has a thing for archery but she said she's not into swordsmanship, she didn't give me a reason why though. She's interested and determined to change the economy and poverty of her kingdom, no wonder she studies a lot. She acts like a big sister or mother to Shippou and Rin, she respects Sesshomaru and my mother, she told me that she and Kouga are just friends but I'm still thinking about that, she's very annoyed with Jaken like me, haha!

Though I don't know what she really thinks of me. Sometimes she is so caring towards me and sometimes she acts indifferently to me which makes me very confuse what she feels for me. I sighed. I look at Kagome who was busy eating her cooked lamb.

"Hey Inuyasha, you should try this. It's really good", she said as she cuts a small piece for me to taste. She showed the piece of lamb in front of me and I leaned in to eat it. I munched on it, savoring the flavor. I smiled approvingly at the taste. She seems to notice it.

"Good, isn't it?", I nodded my head then we continued eating our food in peaceful silence.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Meanwhile back in the castle……..**

"Checkmate", said Sesshomaru, smirking at his cousin who twitched his eye with annoyance.

"Aaarrggghhh! 2 out of 3!", exclaimed Kouga. Izayoi who was watching them from her chair in the living room, giggled at the cute scene in front of her.

"As usual Kouga has a short-temper like Inuyasha", Hoshi commented, seating beside Izayoi.

"Speaking of which, where are Inuyasha and Kagome? I haven't seen them since this morning", said Hoshi.

"Shippou told me that the two of them went to the village to explore around", answered Izayoi. Hoshi had an amuse look on his face.

"Is that so? That's interesting. Inuyasha rarely goes out to the village, since when did he get interested?"

"Since Kagome came", said Izayoi with a mischievous look in her eyes. Hoshi chuckled.

"I am so happy that my husband decided on this arranged engagement. I could see that Inuyasha is changing, he's more open now and more considerate to others.", said the queen of Inu Taisho. Hoshi nodded, agreeing with her.

"Even in death, Master Taisho never ceased to amaze us. He makes very wise decisions. How does he do it….", said Hoshi. Izayoi had that remorse look in her eyes.

"I miss him so much….", she lamented, letting a tear slide on her cheek. Hoshi placed his on her shoulder, giving it a squeeze. She gave him a sad smile.

Sesshomaru watched his mother from the corner of his eye. Seeing his mother weeping over his father made him angry and deep inside from his cold exterior, he is really sad about it too.

_Father……you left us too soon…….._

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

After we ate at the stake house, we went to the forges to check on the swords. I always wondered how my Tetsusaiga was made, for some reason only I can use and wield Tetsusaiga. Whenever I use it to attack it transforms into a huge falchion. I can't find the history of this sword in books. Not even Jaken or the elders knows about how this sword was made. Maybe I could get my answers here.

I watched the sword-smith forging the long and hot metallic object into shape to form a sword. I watch in awe at the different kinds of swords, not only swords but also daggers, spears, cross-bows, falchions, shields, armors and more.

"Found anything interesting?"

I turned to see a tall old man wearing an over-sized green shirt and pants with black stripes on them. On his hand is a cane. He looked closely at me then his eyes averted to my Tetsusaiga on my waist. His eyes widen with surprise.

"Masaka! You must be Inuyasha….", he said. I look at him curiously.

"Do you know me?", I asked. Of course he would know me since I'm the prince of the Kingdom but I saw him looking at my Tetsusaiga, so he must know something about my sword.

"Yes but I know your Tetsusaiga even more"

So I am right. I unsheathe my sword, showing it to him. He looks at it with awe.

"Yes this is the Tetsusaiga that I've seen 30 years ago", he said.

"Who are you?"

"I am Totosai", that name didn't ring a bell.

"What do you know of more sword?", he laughed. I quirk a brow.

"My boy, I made the Tetsusaiga and the Tensaiga of your older brother", he said. My eyes widen with utter shock. This old geezer forged the two swords that our father gave to me and Sesshomaru? I didn't even know that the swordsmith who is responsible of making these swords is still alive.

"Could you tell me more about Tetsusaiga?", I asked. I'm eager to know about my sword and also about Tensaiga. I know Sesshomaru will be very interested about it. Probably I could use the information for a bribe. Heh!

Totosai looked around, scanning the area.

"Let's get inside to my shop and we'll talk", he said. I was about to follow him when I realized something. Where's Kagome? I scanned around the place.

"Is something wrong?", he asked.

"I came along with someone, could you please wait here for a moment while I'll look for her?", he nodded.

"Thanks old man", then I left, looking for my fiancée. I can't believe I didn't notice her leaving. I must be so preoccupied about Tetsusaiga. I sniffed around, tracking her scent then several minutes later, I found her in a cottage, showing magic tricks to the small kids as they watch in awe.

She touched the crow with her hands, emitting light to them then the crow turned into a pure dove. The kids gasped and I was surprise as well. I never knew she could do magic. She gave the dove to the little girl who gently took it with her small hands.

"Thank you Kagome-chan!", the little girl exclaimed. I smiled softly at the scene before me. Kagome really has a way with kids, she will be a great mother. She seems to sense my presence since she turned her head to me. I placed my hands on my hips as I tap my foot, impatiently waiting for her. She gave me a sheepish grin. I rolled my eyes then I smirked at her. She left the cottage as she said her goodbyes to the little children.

"Next time don't leave my side without telling me", I said well more like ordered. She rolled her eyes.

"Yes Mr. Possessive", she said mockingly. I glared at her but she just grinned at me.

"Where are we going anyway?", she asks as she follows my lead.

"I met an old geezer who made my Tetsusaiga", I said then her eyes widened with surprise.

"Really?", I nodded as the both of us walk, heading where Totosai is waiting for us.

"I didn't know you do magic tricks", I said then I saw Kagome shaking her head.

"It's not a trick Inuyasha, it's real", I look at her, confuse on what she said.

"You see my grandfather trained me on how to be a priestess, so he taught me how to control my spiritual powers. I haven't really mastered it yet but I'm getting there. I have the power to purify", she explained. It seems bizarre to hear it but if I didn't see what she did to the crow I wouldn't have believed her.

"Why did he teach you to become a priestess?"

Kagome shrugged.

"Grandpa said that it's more honorable to be a priestess than a princess."

"How come you're not a priestess then?"

"My father was against it. He said that he doesn't want me to be single in my life.", she giggled

"Would you have agreed on being a priestess if you're father didn't argue?"

She contemplated about it.

"I don't know, maybe I guess but then I wouldn't have the power to change my kingdom then if I'm a priestess"

I quirk a brow

"You always think about your kingdom", I said

"Don't you?"

"Of course I do but I don't only think about my kingdom. Get a hobby Kagome", I teased. Kagome stick her tongue out of me.

"Put that tongue back in your mouth before I bite it"

Kagome was surprise on what I said then quickly slip her tongue back in. I laughed at her. She groaned when she realized that I was just joking.

"Mou…….you're mean", she pouted. I chuckled.

Cute

Very cute

* * *

**Bwahahahahahha! It is finish! Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter **

**Please Read and Review! **


	16. Chapter 16

**Killer Emotions: Thank you so much for the reviews! Here's another chapter filled with fluff, just what you guys wanted.**

**Disclaimer: She never owned this anime so shut up!**

**Chapter 16: Your Sweet Embrace**

_**Love does not consist in gazing at each other  
but in looking together in the same direction.  
by Antoine de Saint-Exupery **_

"Ah… you're finally back", said Totosai as he got up from the bench. Kagome looks at him suspiciously, eye-eyeing his profile. Totosai seems to notice her staring at him.

"What's the look for young lady?", he asked. Kagome snapped out from her stupor and sheepishly smiled at him as she scratched the back of her head.

"Oh nothing….You just sorta remind me of someone", she answered sheepishly.

"Someone handsome and famous I hope", the old man joked. Inuyasha scoff as he crosses his arms.

"Anyway, about the Tetsusaiga old man", Inuyasha said rudely which earned him a nudge on the gut from Kagome. Inuyasha snarled at her. Totosai watched the two with an amusing look.

"Come on, let's go to my shop and we'll talk", said Totosai. The two just nodded as they followed the old man. They passed by the forges and turned a corner then saw an average size house-building structure made out of wood. As they got near to the store they saw the name of the place: The Blacksmith.

Once they got inside, they saw different kinds of weaponry, armors and shields. Totosai walked behind the counter and took out a stool then sat on it. He showed the two a bench beside him.

"Sit down"

The two did what they were told then waited for him to give them answers, well to give Inuyasha answers anyway.

"So what do you want to know?", asked the old man.

"I want to know how my sword was made", answered Inuyasha with haste. Totosai gave a minute to recollect his thoughts before he answered Inuyasha.

"You know that your father is a daimyo, taiyoukai (great demon) lord if you will. He has the ability to transform into a full demon. Even though you and your older brother were born by a human, you still have the inner blood of a youkai (demon).", he paused for a bit as he observed Inuyasha, wondering what his reaction would be. Inuyasha just stayed silent as he waits for him to continue, Kagome as well. She's awe-struck of the history that is foretelling in front of her. Sure she has read about the great Inu no Taisho but to be told by someone who was his follower is beyond comparison.

"Anyway, before you two were born your father approached me and told me to forge the Tetsusaiga and the Tenseiga from two of his fangs.", he stated which surprised both Kagome and Inuyasha.

"F-father's fangs?", Inuyasha stammered and Totosai nodded his head.

"That's why the Tetsusaiga and the Tenseiga are powerful. It was forged by the blood of your father, the great daimyo of the youkais. I know everything about the two swords, I know all its powers and it's attacks. Sesshomaru's Tenseiga has the ability to resurrect the dead. Tenseiga allows a powerful user to see the pall bearer demons that take away the souls of the dead. As Tenseiga has the power to connect to the underworld, these demons can be cut and destroyed by it, allowing the soul to return to the dead's body. As the dead revives, their mortal wounds are healed."

Inuyasha's eyes widen with astonishment.

_I wonder if Sesshomaru knows about this…_, he thought.

"You're Tetsusaiga on the other hand has the power of destruction. It has an immense power which can only be use if you have a strong will and strength within you. You're Tetsusaiga could be more powerful than the Tenseiga if you can use its powers properly."

"How come the Tetsusaiga transorms into a rusty katana when I place it back on its sheath?", asked Inuyasha.

"Sheath of Tetsusaiga can deflect or resist electrical attacks and demonic energy attacks with the barrier used to contain Tetsusaiga's power. However it can only withstand a limited number of attacks. It can also summon the Tetsusaiga to itself.", Totosai explained.

Inuyasha nodded in understanding.

"One last thing, how come I'm the only one who can wield the Tetsusaiga?", Inuyasha asked. Kagome looks at him curiously when he said that.

_Inuyasha is the only who can use the Tetsusaiga?_, she wondered

Totosai chuckled. Inuyasha and Kagome blinked as they look at each other then back to the old man.

"It seems that you have the desire to protect humans, Inuyasha", the old man tantalized. Inuyasha is confuse of his answer.

"I don't get you old man", he said as he cross his arms. He may not get it but Kagome did and she smiled. She turned to Inuyasha.

"I think what Totosai-san meant was that the Tetsusaiga can be use if the user has the desire to protect humans", she explained. Inuyasha looked at her with disbelief. He turned to Totosai with a questioning look. Totosai nodded with a slight smile on his face.

"It's true Inuyasha", said the old man. Inuyasha was surprise at first but then he slumped his shoulders and let out a sigh.

"What was my father thinking….", he grumbled. Totosai laughed.

"My dear boy, he was thinking of you and Sesshomaru", Totosai answered. Inuyasha raised his head, confusion on his face.

"The Tenseiga chose its master who has a kind-heart and though Sesshomaru shows a cold exterior to everyone but deep inside him, he has the heart to care after all. With the Tenseiga he can learn to change or at least understand the pain of others and not think about gaining power."

_Sesshomaru cares? My father is crazy!_

"You're the master of Tetsusaiga because you have the heart to protect humans. You respect them like this woman with you", he explained as he pointed at Kagome. Kagome blinked.

"Me?", Kagome asked.

"Yes you, why is he with you after all? Surely he respects and cares for you"

The two look like red tomatoes when he said that. They didn't look at each other out of embarrassment. Totosai looks at them curiously then when he finally understood he let out a sigh.

"You're 19 Inuyasha, you will understand these things in due time just don't push it away", he said suddenly.

"Huh? What do you mean old man?", asked Inuyasha. Totosai shook his head then he turned to the view outside the window, dark clouds are coming so it seems like its going to rain. Then an idea popped in his head.

"Do you want to try your Tetsusaiga?", asked Totosai

"What do you mean?", he asked.

"I want you to spar with me", Totosai answered. Inuyasha looks at him with disbelief.

"No offense old man but I don't want to break your old bones", Inuyasha answered. Kagome sweat-dropped. Totosai chuckled.

"Worry your own bones Inuyasha now let's go out and fight", and with that Totosai went out of the shop. Inuyasha looked at Kagome wondering what to do. Kagome shrugged.

"Just go Inuyasha and take it easy", she said. Inuyasha nodded then the two went out of the shop and found the old man in the middle of the fields only bringing his cane with him. Inuyasha approached to the middle of the fields, just a few feet away from the old man.

"I don't know what you have with you to defend yourself but don't worry I'll fight fair", said Inuyasha.

"Don't worry Inuyasha, don't hold back alright?"

Inuyasha just stayed silent as he prepared himself on a fighting stance. His left hand on his scabbard while his right is ready to use his Tetsusaiga any time. Totosai just stood there with his right hand on his cane.

With lighting speed, Inuyasha charged towards the old man as he released his sword from its sheath and did a front assault then all of a sudden his Tetsusaiga was blocked by a long katana. Inuyasha was shock then he stumbled back and landed on his feet.

"Where did that come from?", he wondered. Then he saw that the cane on the old man's left hand had a hole. So it's the sheath of that katana. He charged at him again and Totosai side-stepped so that Inuyasha missed his aim.

_He just easily dodged my attack…._

"Inuyasha, use Tetsusaiga's power.", said Totosai. I looked at my sword with a confusing look. It's power? But how?

_**Flashback**_

_Kagome touched the crow with her hands, emitting light to them then the crow turned into a pure dove._

_**End of Flashback**_

Yeah that's right….I should concentrate on putting my strength on the Tetsusaiga so that I could use its power. Hope this works. He closed his eyes as he placed both hands on the hilt of the sword as he concentrates on putting all his strength on the Tetsusaiga. Kagome's eyes widen with astonishment, she could see the spiritual powers of Inuyasha, yellow aura surrounding him. She shivered a bit when she felt the intense power of Inuyasha or is that the Tetsusaiga?

Inuyasha opened his eyes which made Kagome's legs turn into jelly. His golden eyes had a slight of crimson that shows pure determination. With invincible speed, in a mere second Inuyasha is behind Totosai, ready to strike him and the old man barely dodged his attack earning him a slight scratch on the shoulder. Totosai stumbled back as he composes himself. When he looked into Inuyasha's eyes he realized something.

_His eyes reminds me of Master Inu no Taisho…._, the old man thought. His eyes widen when saw the Tetsusaiga glowering with a yellow aura. As if Inuyasha knew what to do, he raised his sword above his head then yelled:

"**Backlash Wave!"**

He strike his sword down then an immense power came out, its direction towards Totosai. The old man jumped to the side, he let out a sigh of relief when he dodged that powerful attack.

"That would have killed me…..", he murmured. He turned to Inuyasha who looks astonished on what happened, on what he did.

Inuyasha looked at the sword intensely, observing it. When he did that Backlash Wave he felt a strong amount of power surging through him then to Tetsusaiga.

"So this is your power…..", he whispered. Totosai and Kagome approached him. Kagome went to his side as she placed her hand on his shoulder for support.

"So it seems that you can use the power of Tetsusaiga", said Totosai.

"Yeah….", he said tiredly

"But you need more control so you can wield its power properly. Once you've mastered it you can do a Backlash wave that is even stronger than what you did today"

Inuyasha's eyes widen with surprise. _Even more powerful than what I did today? I never knew that there could be such power…_

Totosai looked up at the sky.

"We should head back, you guys can stay at my place for the night", said Totosai then he went on ahead, leaving the two alone.

"Are you alright?", she asked softly.

"Yeah….just tired…..I used a lot of my strength to execute that attack", he said as he let out a breath then he leaned his back on Kagome. Kagome was a bit shock on his actions but then she relaxed as she wounded her arms on his shoulders, pulling him to her. She laid her head on his head.

"You did great today Inuyasha….", she whispered.

"Keh!"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kagome looked up at the dark cloudy sky with her head on her hand as she leaned on the table. She and Inuyasha decided to stay in for the night since it's raining cats and dogs outside.

"Hope you don't mind the small space here", said Totosai as he brought two mugs of hot chocolate. She smiled gratefully at him as she took the other mug from him.

"Oh no, not at all. Inuyasha and I are grateful to you for letting us stay here for the night. I don't think we could get back to the castle through this storm anyway", said Kagome then she took a sip on the hot chocolate. Totosai nodded her head with a smile.

"And I hope you don't mind if the two you have to stay in one room.", said Totosai which made Kagome almost choke on her drink. She smiled nervously at him.

"It's alright. I'm sure he and I can manage", she said giving him a reassuring smile.

Meanwhile, Inuyasha is in the guest room lying on the bed with his arms at the back of his head, his eyes close as he listened to the pitter-patter of the rain.

_Hopefully mom won't sent out a search team to find us…..sometimes she gets a little carried away…._, he thought helplessly.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Sesshomaru"

The eldest son of the Inu Taisho Kingdom turned around, coming face to face with his mother who has a worried look plastered on her face.

"Kagome and Inuyasha aren't back yet. I'm worried, should I send a search team for them?", said the queen. Sesshomaru sighed hopelessly at his mother's worrying.

_She's always frantic when it comes to Inuyasha…._, he thought amusingly

"Don't worry I'm sure that those two will manage to survive plus it's a storm out there and sending a search team out there will be dangerous. They'll come back tomorrow for sure", he assured her. She nodded in understanding then she rubbed her hands, trying to get some warmth on her hands.

"I'll tell the maid to make hot chocolate for you, go back to your room mother", he instructed. She smiled at his son's concern.

"Thank you dear", then she pecked Sesshomaru's cheek and left.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kagome poke Inuyasha's sides and he shot an irritating look to her.

"What's with you?", he uttered with annoyance. Kagome shrugged.

"No reason, just want to bother you", she said which made Inuyasha mutter about crazy women and their weird habits. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Plus dinner is ready so lets head downstairs already", she said. Inuyasha sighed then he sat up, following Kagome out the room then went downstairs where in the kitchen is Totosai waiting on the table with a pot of soup and beef in the center of the table and 3 plates.

The 3 of them help themselves on the table as they started eating and conversing, well it's mostly Totosai and Kagome talking while Inuyasha is busy eating.

"I haven't really gotten to know your name", said Totosai.

"Oh yeah, that's right. We'll I'm Kagome Higurashi", she replied. Totosai was shock on what he heard that he almost chocked on his food. Inuyasha smirked at the old man's antics.

"The princess of the Shikon Kingdom? What brings you here in Inu Taisho Kingdom?", he asked. She smiled nervously.

"Well actually….I'm engage….", Totosai looked at her curiously

"Let me guess, an arrange engagement?", Totosai answered. She nodded.

"Hmmm…..with Sesshomaru perhaps?", wrong thing to say because Inuyasha slammed the table as he lowly growled. Kagome sweat-dropped. There he goes again with his possessiveness, oh boy.

"Ah…no…actually…I'm engage to Inuyasha", there she finally said it. Inuyasha was a bit surprise that she admitted it. He calmed down then resumed eating.

"No wonder you two are together. What brings you two here to the village anyway? This is the first time I've seen Inuyasha coming out to the village", he wondered.

"Well I wanted to go to the village and I brought Inuyasha along with me", she explained. The old man nodded in understanding then 3 of them resumed eating in comfortable silence except the sound of the rain.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"What's that you're reading?", Inuyasha asked Kagome who is sitting on the bed as she rested her back on the headboard of the bed.

"I saw this novel on Totosai's bookshelf, I'm interested on reading it so I decided to read it with his permission of course", she answered in a matter-of-fact tone. Inuyasha took off his red shirt then he tossed it on the chair that's beside Kagome.

Kagome noticed the shirt then turn towards Inuyasha, she felt her throat being caught when she saw the lean and muscled torso of Inuyasha.

_Damn those abs are tight…no…no! Don't think about that Kagome!_

She shook her head then focused herself on the novel she's reading.

"What's the story?", Inuyasha asked as he adjusted himself on his side of the bed. The bed was kinda small, not enough space for the two of them but they just have to manage about it.

"Something you won't be interested", she muttered as she glued her eyes on the novel. Inuyasha shot an irked look at her.

"Oh yeah, let me see", he said as he grabbed the novel out of her grasp.

"Hey give it back!", she whined as she tried to reach for the book but Inuyasha blocked her path with his other hand as he read the summary at the back of the book with the other.

"Romance….justice…..social affairs….Keh! This is boring, you're right I wouldn't be interested on crap like this", he retorted as he toss the book back to her. Kagome glared at him.

"Told you so, now just go to sleep so I could read it in peace", she said as she focus back on the novel at hand. Inuyasha snorted then he turned around with his back facing Kagome as he tried to concentrate on sleeping.

An hour later…….

Kagome place down the book on the bedside drawer then she stretched and yawned. She turned to Inuyasha who has his back on her. She leaned on him as she looked unto his face.

"Inuyasha….are you really asleep?"

He groaned as he slowly opened his eyes.

"No not really…..", he muffled out.

"How come?", she asked.

"I don't know plus there isn't a lot of space to move around", he answered and she giggled.

"You move around while you sleep?", she asked.

"Yeah, got a problem with that?", he taunted. She stifled a laugh.

"Oh nothing, I just find it silly", she jibed. Inuyasha groaned.

"Yeah that ain't a big deal", he said sarcastically. Kagome got off on Inuyasha and that made the hanyou frown from the missing warmth. Kagome rubbed her arms.

"The rain is making the room cold", she said as she shivered then she lies down on the bed, trying to gain some warmth on the blankets though it only gave her little warmth. Inuyasha turned around to face her who was busy collecting warmth on the bed.

Hesitantly he laced his arms around her waist then pulled her to him in an embrace, spooning her form to his.

"W-what are you doing?", she stammered, feeling her cheeks burning at their position. Sure they are engage but that doesn't they should act this way, does it?

"You're cold so I'm sending you my heat so you'll stay warm", he said huskily which tickled her neck, sending shivers to her spine.

"B-but-"

"No buts, relax and get some sleep", he said as he pulled her closer then he rested himself on the pillows as he slowly falls asleep. Kagome decided to follow his advice as she relaxed herself on his touch and slowly falls into a comfortable sleep.

Inuyasha, who was pretending to sleep awhile ago, opened one of his eyes trying to see if Kagome is really asleep. He leaned on her back to see her sleeping after all, breathing steadily. He had a small smile on his face when he saw how peaceful she is when she sleeps. He lied back down, smelling the fragrance of her hair. He buried his face on her neck, breathing in her scent. He can feel himself getting aroused by this, he groaned as he tried to control his desires. He tightened his hold on her, kissing the back of her head.

"God Kagome….", he moaned

He never would have thought he will have this kind of experience but now he's glad that he did, it's such a wonderful feeling. Having her lying beside him as he holds her tight, breathing in her fragrance and feeling her warmth radiating within her.

Holding her like this makes him want her more and slowly he has come to realize on his feelings for her. But what about her? He sighed, covering her face on her hair as he relaxed himself. He will just have to wait to find out what she really feels for him but right now he will just have to be content with what he has with her right now and never will he regret it.

He moved her hair aside, exposing her ivory skin of her nape then he licked her neck and he slightly bit it which caused her to stir and moan making him hardened. He let out a sigh of relief that she didn't wake up. He kissed her neck then laid his head on the pillow. He shouldn't take advantage of her even though they are engage and its legal, he should respect her and that's what he'll do. Feeling the sleep on his eyes, he slowly falls into a peaceful slumber. Nothing but silence and the pitter-patter of the rain on the wooden roof.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Kagome's P.O.V.**

I slowly open my eyes when the light hit on my face. I adjusted my vision until I could see clearly again. I felt something heavy on my midriff, I look down and saw Inuyasha's arms on my waist. I can feel my cheeks heating up. I tried to get up but his grip on me is too strong and tight plus I don't want to wake him up so I decided to lie back down, gazing up at the ceiling. I turn my head to the window.

It seems that it stopped raining and the sky is just fairly cloudy, I could hear the birds chirping. Then I turned my attention to the man beside me who is extremely close to me. I don't remember us sleeping this close last night. I shook my head. No need to dwell on silly thoughts.

I carefully turn around facing him. I could smell his unique scent making me relax even more. For some reason, this feels nice and right. I brush away the bangs, that's covering his face and I gently cupped his cheek as I stroke his warm cheek with my thumb. I gasped when his hand covered mine as he slowly opened his eyes and greeted with a small warm smile. I can feel my heart skipping a beat.

His eyes are soft and warm, I could feel myself lost to those eyes again. I let out a breath. Maybe….it isn't that bad. The feeling of being secure and safe, I have found it in him.

"Hey", I said softly

"Hey yourself", he responded. I smile at him. He loosened his hold on me but he isn't letting go, not yet anyway.

"We should get up and head back to the castle", I said as I tried to stifle a yawn. I could see something in his eyes but it disappeared just right when it just appeared. If I have to guess I think it was the look of disappointment? What could he be upset about? I mentally push the thought aside as I slowly sat up and stretch myself. He followed suit then I got up and toss his shirt to him.

He sighed then he put his shirt back on then he got off the bed and he stretched his arms and legs. He walked towards the door and paused when he was about to exit.

"I'll go check on Totosai", he said

"Sure sure", I replied then he left. I walked towards the bathroom to wash my face. I fixed my hunter-green chemise dress and I put back on my sandals. I brushed my hair and tied it on a high ponytail. I walked to the bed and started fixing it. Folding the blankets, puffing-up the pillows and cleaned the bed sheets. I gasped when I pair of hands grasped on my waist. I turned around only to see none other the whimsical hanyou, his golden eyes full of mirth.

"How many time do I have to tell you not to scare me like that", I said as I crossed my arms. Inuyasha just chuckled then he took hold of my hand.

"Come on, the old man made breakfast for us", and with that he pulled my hand as he led me downstairs. I could see Totosai eating a piece of bread on his hand.

"Morning", I greeted the old man

"Good morrow Lady Kagome", he greeted. Inuyasha gave a wave of greeting then led me to the kitchen where on the table are fruits, bread, eggs and juice.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Thank you so much for your hospitality", I said as me and Inuyasha greeted Totosai goodbye. He gave a wave of goodbye.

"Anytime, it was fun having you both around.", he said. We gave a wave of farewell then left the area. I took in the scent of the fresh morning air.

"Ahhh…..this is nice…", I said with a content smile.

Even in the early morning the villagers are busy as ever.

"KAGOME-CHAAAAAAAANNNNN!"

I turned around and my eyes widen when Shiro suddenly tackled me to the ground. Is it just me or is the earth spinning? Inuyasha helped me up when Shiro let go.

"Hey kid, what was that for?", Inuyasha spat. Shiro's face suddenly turned red. Eh? What's this about?

"Well I missed seeing you again and when I saw you pass by….I…eerr….I couldn't help myself….so…I…umm….yeah….", he stammered. I giggled at how bashful he's being. I ruffled his short brown hair.

"It's alright Shiro but next time just say 'hi', okay?", I said then if it's even possible his face got even more red. I stifled a laugh while Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Oh yeah, the guy that Inuyasha punched, how is he now?", I asked.

"Oh! He woke up yesterday, 5 hours ago after you guys left. He kinda forgot what happened so I explained it to him, first he got pissed but when I told that it was Lord Inuyasha who punched him he got frightened and decided to forget about it", Shiro explained and as I expected, Inuyasha roared with laughter.

"Men and their pride, hah!" , I scoffed, ignoring the laughing hanyou, I averted my attention back to Shiro.

"Well it was nice knowing you. Me and Inuyasha have to go now but I'm sure we'll see each other again at the festival or the next time I visit in the village", I said as I gave him a reassuring smile. He beamed with joy.

"See you later Shiro, come on dog-man", I said as I pulled Inuyasha's arm.

"Hey! Who are you calling dog-man?", he whined. I rolled my eyes.

"Who else?", I retorted then we continued bickering at each other. Oh great, just this early morning I was such in a good mood but I now I feel sour. Stupid Inuyasha, can't he just shut up and let it go!

We decided to walk in silence while watching the people around us, doing work, getting ready for the festival and other matters to be done. I saw Inuyasha stop. I turn to him with a quizzical look.

"What is it?", I asked. He ignored my question as he scanned around the area. What is he up to this time?

"Wait here", he ordered then he left, leaving me behind.

"Eh? What was that about?", I wondered. I let out a sigh. Might as well just wait for him here then.

Several minutes later………

Inuyasha came back in a huff and when got to me, he stopped for awhile, trying to catch his breath.

"What were you doing?", I asked then he stood up.

"Never mind, come on let's head back to the castle", he said. I just stayed quiet as the two of us head back to the castle.

**It is finish! I wonder where did Inuyasha go……did he meet with another woman or something else…….wait for the next chapter to find out! Bwahahahahaha!**

**Please Read and Review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Killer Emotions: Hello everyone! Here is another long chapter, don't worry there's fluff in it, just dunno if it's enough for you guys,hehehehe!**

**Disclaimer: She doesn't own Inuyasha! Just read the damn story!**

**

* * *

Chapter 17: Seems that everyone has an idea in their heads**

_**Love asks me no questions,  
And gives me endless support...**_

_**by William Shakespeare **_

"Kagome-chan!"

Kagome turned around to the source of the voice only to be tackled down for the 2nd time of the day by Shippou and Rin. Inuyasha just rolled his eyes.

"So you guys are finally back", said Kouga from Inuyasha's behind as he gave Inuyasha a friendly slap on the back. Inuyasha winced from the pain as he glared at his cousin, who just gave off a goofy smile.

"Yeah….", Kagome muttered out as she untangled herself from the grasp of the two kids. She stood up then dusted herself.

"Anyway, I'm heading back to my room to take a shower and just take a nap for a bit. I'll see you guys later", she said with a wink then left the remaining people in the hallway.

Shippou and Rin shrugged, figuring that they got nothing to do since Kagome left, they decided to go somewhere else, leaving Inuyasha and Kouga.

Kouga crossed his arms with a smirk on his face.

"Enjoyed your honeymoon?", Kouga taunted. Inuyasha groaned as he passed by Kouga.

"Sure I did…..", he said sarcastically as he headed to his room. Kouga just had a confuse look on his face, not understanding what Inuyasha meant by that.

* * *

_Aaaahhhh…..this feels nice…._

Kagome said to herself as she relaxed on her lukewarm bath. Walking around the village a lot made her body sore, especially her legs so taking a nice warm bath will help relax her aching body.

Thinking about the past events she had with Inuyasha in the village made her smile, sure there were a lot of mishaps and arguing moments but most of the time there were laughter, adventure and just fun. She forgot about going outdoors just to past the time when she was bored in her kingdom. Most of the time she goes to the village to visit her good friends there or do archery.

"_**The man is knocked-out. Happy now?"**_

"**_Not yet", Inuyasha said as he cracked his knuckles._**

Kagome giggled at the memory. She dip herself further in her bath, making bubbles on the water.

_I never got to know his name though….._, she mused

Minutes later she got off the bath tub then dried herself with a towel and wrapped herself with a bathrobe. She walked out of the bathroom then to her closet. She scanned around her clothes then she picked out a blue long sleeved dress that reaches on her knees. Walking barefoot on the carpet floor to her bed as she plopped down on it then getting one of her pillows for her to hug then she stared aimlessly with her thoughts wandering away on the past events that happened in the village.

_**Flashback**_

"_W-what are you doing?", she stammered_

"_You're cold so I'm sending you my heat so you'll stay warm", he said huskily which tickled her neck, sending shivers to her spine._

"_B-but-"_

"_No buts, relax and get some sleep", he said as he pulled her closer then he rested himself on the pillows as he slowly falls asleep. Kagome decided to follow his advice as she relaxed herself on his touch and slowly falls into a comfortable sleep._

_**End of Flashback**_

"Ugh!"

She slammed her face with a pillow.

"I can't believe we actually slept together………", she muttered as she took off the pillow from her face, revealing a flushed Kagome. She groaned.

"I don't want to think about this anymore, I feel weird when I think about it. I need to make myself go to sleep…", she said to herself then moved herself into a comfortable position as she tries to fall asleep. Then the image of Inuyasha popped in her head.

She growled.

"This is all your fault", she hissed

* * *

_**Greetings to you!**_

**_It seems you have live up to your clan's name since I've been having a difficult time on tracking you down, I even hired my elites just to find you. I am in dire need of your help. I can't think of anyone else who can do this task that has my expectations. Only you can. You are an excellent fighter and you have a history with the woman you left 3 years ago. Yes…. I mean her. I know the history between you two for I have witnessed it myself. I know that you have been wanting to see her for a very long time now._**

_**I hope that you will comply. Arrive in the pier in a week, I will visit you there myself and I'll give you all the details. **_

_**-Hiroshi**_

Tache Hoshi, the eldest of the advisers, folded up the letter and placed it in a white envelope then he stamped the kingdom's mark for a seal. He heard someone knocking on the door. He opened the door, revealing a servant boy. He gave the envelope to the boy and a pouch of silver coins.

"The address is on the envelope, follow its direction and you will find him. Please be there on time", said the eldest adviser and the boy nodded then he hurriedly went away.

Then a guard approached him.

"Yes?", asks Hoshi

"You have a meeting with the other advisers and the royal family, sire", said the guard. Hoshi nodded.

"Yes I do, thank you for reminding me"

The guard bowed then left.

* * *

"I didn't expect that I will have to do paperwork soon again, geez….", said Inuyasha who's in distress right now as he waited for the advisers and his mother to come, on his seat in the Great Hall with Sesshomaru. 

"Well since the advisers are back you should know that you will be doing paper work again soon", said Sesshomaru. Inuyasha groaned.

"So how was your trip to the village?", Sesshomaru asked which reminded Inuyasha of something and made him grin. Sesshomaru noticed the sly look on his face but he remained indifferent.

"I've got information about our swords that father gave us", Inuyasha slurred as he watched his brother closely, trying to see if he gain any strange reaction from him but so far all Sesshomaru did was quirking a brow at him.

"Tetsusaiga and Tenseiga?", Sesshomaru asked curiously. Inuyasha nodded.

"You won't give me the details, will you?", Sesshomaru presumed and Inuyasha grinned wider.

"Not without a price", Inuyasha responded

"And that would be?"

"You do my paper work for a whole month"

"Can I trust you that the information you got is worth it?"

"I got it from the one who forged them himself", Inuyasha answered slyly. Now this got Sesshomaru's attention.

Sesshomaru sighed.

"We'll talk after the conference", said Sesshomaru

"Yes!", Inuyasha exclaimed.

"What are you excited for?", Izayoi intervened as she entered in the room. Inuyasha smiled

"Oh nothing….having a spar with Kouga, eat lots of food later and………**paperwork**", Inuyasha emphasized the last word which made Sesshomaru groan. Izayoi looked at her eldest son with a worried look.

"Anything wrong, Sesshomaru?", she asked.

"**Paperwork**", was all he said. Inuyasha stifled a chuckle. Then minutes later all the advisers arrived and everyone is seated. Now beginning their first meeting together for the interest of the kingdom once again.

* * *

**An hour later……….**

Kagome slowly opened her eyes, she sat up as she rubbed the sleep off her eyes. She stretched and yawn then got up from the bed. She placed on her sandals and walked out of the room.

_I think it's lunch already but I don't feel like eating much, I'll just eat a fruit salad_, she thought as she walked on the corridors. Unaware that she's passing the Great Hall she almost bumped on the door that suddenly opened. She saw the advisers coming out, surprisingly also Inuyasha with Sesshomaru and Izayoi. Izayoi was the first one to notice her.

"Oh hello Kagome", Izayoi greeted. Kagome just greeted her with a smile. Inuyasha turned around and he was a bit surprise to see Kagome.

"Where are you heading?", asked Izayoi. Kagome noticed that all the advisors left except Hoshi, she turned her attention back to Izayoi.

"Oh just getting a bite to eat, just woke up actually",Kagome responded with a sheepish smile. Izayoi nodded. Kagome felt nervous with all of them watching her, especially Inuyasha.

"Well……I…I'll go on my way now.Bye."

She continued walking then she brushed past Inuyasha, hitting his shoulder.

"Sorry", she muttered under her breath. Inuyasha just continued staring at her until she was out of sight.

"Something was odd back there", Sesshomaru said out loud. Inuyasha shrugged.

"Ah whatever, come on lets go", said Inuyasha as the two brothers went straight ahead leaving Izayoi and Hoshi alone in the hallway.

"Things are really changing", said Hoshi.

"I agree", Izayoi responded, smiling then Hoshi's face turned serious as he looked at Izayoi.

"Did you do your part?", Izayoi nodded.

"That's good to hear", Izayoi had a quizzical look on her graceful complexion

"I still don't understand how this would accomplish anything", she spoke.

"Don't worry, you will know soon enough", Hoshi said mysteriously. Izayoi sighed.

"I just hope you know what you are doing, Tache"

Hoshi had a sparkle in his eyes with mischief.

"Now what happened to the woman who had spunk and charisma years ago?", he taunted.

"She grew up"

"Oh? And what about me Izayoi-chan?", he teased. Izayoi smiled.

"Obviously you're from another dimension"

Hoshi's laughter echoed around the hallway.

* * *

_Hmmm……..what was that all about…_, Kagome wondered as she eats her creamy fruit salad alone in the dinning room. 

"This is a sad thing to see. A princess all alone without anyone to talk to"

Kagome didn't bother to look who it was for she knew already. She giggled.

"Oh? Is it really? I suppose it is. Do you have anyone in mind to give me company?", she tantalized. The figure approached to her and took a seat beside her.

"Why suggest anyone else but me?", Kagome giggled then she turned to the figure beside her with a playful look.

"You're right, after all you're the expert on that category", she remarked. He grinned.

"Make no mistake about it my Lady", he said boastfully. Kagome laughed.

"Thanks Kouga", he smirked.

"But I know you have a reason for talking to me", she said.

"You're very keen for a girl", he remarked. She just grinned.

"Okay, well I wanted to talk to you about your trip in the village. How was it?", he asked in earnest. Kagome looked at him quizzically.

"Why so interested?", Kouga sighed.

"I've never been to the village myself. I'm always stuck here in the palace", he said.

"Ok I'll tell you for a price", she said. Kouga quirk a brow.

"What's the price?"

"Buy me a meal in a seafood restaurant when I'll visit the village again", she said with a sparkle of excitement in her eyes. Kouga laughed.

"Will do", he answered then Kagome explained to him about her trip in the village with Inuyasha in detail. As she went on about what happened to her and Inuyasha, Kouga's face slowly saddened.

_Inuyasha…you lucky bastard! I can't believe you have spent a lot of time with Kagome._

Kagome noticed the sad look on his face.

"Perhaps I should end the story here….", she said softly. Kouga snapped out of his reverie.

"What?"

Kagome sighed. "No need to fool me Kouga, I can see it by the look on your face"

"Heh, I can't believe I was a dead give away", he joked somberly. Kagome placed her hand on his.

"I am so-"

"Please don't", he cut her off

"No need to apologize for I am thankful for this feeling even though it is unrequited"

"Will you regret it?", she asked.

"Never", he whispered.

"So you have chosen Inuyasha?", Kagome shook her head.

"I am not entirely sure anymore", Kouga quirk a brow

"Anymore?"

"At first I decided that I want to break off the engagement but now I'm not sure of myself if this is what I want now……….", Kouga gave her a sad smile.

"You like him don't you?"

Kagome was surprise, she didn't expect it.

"All I know is that there is something deeper than a friendship now……….", Kouga squeezed her hand.

"Don't worry, you will understand it someday just don't give up on it. Love shouldn't be question"

"L-love?", she stuttered. Kouga look at her skeptically.

"Yes love, what else could it lead to?", he asked.

"I-I don't know….I just didn't expect it be in _that_ level", she emphasized. Kouga chuckled.

"Even though you're an intelligent woman with your books and you're experience of diplomacy but you are not wise with yourself", Kagome was surprise with his answer.

"My my….you speak like an elder", she teased. Kouga chuckled.

"I'll have you know I'm smarter than you're fiancé", he taunted. Kagome laughed.

For a moment they looked at each other then Kagome hugged Kouga.

"Thanks for being a good friend to me Kouga, I don't know if I deserve it"

Kouga hugged her back.

"Sure you do and if you ever change your mind about him you can always come to me", he teased and Kagome giggled.

"Ahem"

They instantly released each other and looked at the servant boy on the doorway.

"Lady Kagome, her Majesty wants to meet you in the gardens", the boy announced, Kagome nodded then he left the room.

"Well it seems I have to go", she said.

"Sure", was all he said then Kagome walked out of the room. Kouga sighed then looked at the half-empty bowl of fruit salad. He took the bowl with his hands.

"Might as well finish it"

* * *

Kagome hurriedly walked in the hallways that she accidentally bumped into someone. 

"Oof!"

She was about to back away when a pair of arms wrapped around her waist.

"Sorry", she muttered while looking down not knowing who is holding her.

_I hope it's not Sesshomaru or it could be embarrassing_, she thought

"This is the second time you said sorry to me", she heard the voice that she is all too familiar with. She hesitantly looked up to see a pair of golden eyes looking straight back at her.

"Where are you heading?", he asked. She composed herself and mentally sighed.

"I'm seeing your mother in the gardens", she answered. He looked her quizzically.

"What for?"

She shrugged.

"I was told to see her there, I was about to head there until I bumped into you", she said casually.

"Ah I see…where were you?", he asked. Kagome gave him a strange look but answered him anyway.

"I was in the dinning hall, eating"

"Alone?"

"Well I sorta had company", she said nervously. She only just realized that his hold on her didn't release when he tightened his grip on her. She winced.

"Let me guess…..Kouga", he assumed. Kagome just nodded not that she was afraid but she doesn't want to have another senseless argument with him because she had a feeling that if she opens her mouth she will just say something out of spite.

Inuyasha released his hold on her.

"You should go now", he said. Kagome nodded then she brushed past him.

"Bye", was all she said as she walked away.

"Tsk tsk tsk….stop being indifferent to her Inuyasha"

"Keh! You should stop sneaking around Kouga", he retorted

Kouga walked out from the post he was hiding. Inuyasha turned to him with his arms cross.

"Why were you spying on us?"

"I wanted to see if there was any progress between the two of you", Kouga said with a smirk. Inuyasha looks confuse.

"What are you talking about?", Inuyasha asked. Kouga slapped his forehead out of distraught.

"God you two are the same, completely gullible about one another", Kouga remarked which didn't help Inuyasha's confuse state. Kouga walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Look, I'm not sure of what are your intentions to Kagome but if you ever hurt her, you'll be facing me", Kouga said with venom as he squeezed Inuyasha's shoulder then left. Inuyasha shook his head then let out a breath.

"Things are really getting strange around here…….."

* * *

"You wanted to see me Your Grace?", Kagome asked courteously as she watches Izayoi sitting on the water fountain. 

Izayoi turned around and greeted her with a pleasant smile.

"Come sit with me Kagome, lets talk"

Kagome nodded as she walked towards the fountain and sat down beside her. She noticed an album beside Izayoi.

"What's that?", Kagome asked. Izayoi picked up the album and gave it to Kagome. Kagome noticed that it was a photo-album, she opened it and saw pictures of Sesshomaru and Inuyasha when they were kids. She smiled at the pictures.

"They're very cute", Kagome comment as she flipped the pages. Izayoi looked at the pictures adoringly.

"Yes they really were when they were little and now they have grown handsome, don't you think?", she tantalized. Kagome giggled.

"I suppose they are", Kagome answered. _Hmmmm……I guess Inuyasha doesn't look that bad….oh admit! You find the man very hot and damn gorgeous! _

Kagome pushed the thought away and focus on looking at the pictures.

"Who took a picture of this?", Kagome asked as she pointed to the picture of a younger Inuyasha with a gloomy look on his face. Izayoi smiled warmly,

"My husband did. He told me that we should take pictures of our kids when they are sad or happy and remember the reason why they are that way", she explained.

"So what is the reason that Inuyasha was so sad?", Izayoi giggled.

"That's because he wanted to see the aurora that night but he missed it. Every night he looks up at the sky, hoping to see an aurora but years later he finally gave up on it"

"Poor Inuyasha…….", she said absent-mindedly. Izayoi heard her then her eyes glittered with mischief.

"You know……..even though Inuyasha may have given up on looking for it. It doesn't mean that he doesn't want to see it.", she said.

"Do you think he still wants to see it?", Kagome asked. Izayoi shrugged.

"Who knows? His inner child may still like to see that aurora", she answered.

"Hmmm…….."

"Well I best be going now, it was nice talking to you Kagome and you can keep the album with you for awhile. Toodles!", and with that Izayoi left, leaving Kagome alone in the gardens.

Minutes later she stood up, bringing the album with her as she walks aimlessly on the corridors then she saw Sesshomaru walking out of the library.

"Hey Sesshomaru", she greeted. She was surprised that she even did that, normally she would just stay quiet and hoping that he didn't see her. Sesshomaru averted his eyes to her.

"Kagome", he acknowledged then he saw the photo album on her hands.

"Where did you get that?", he asked. Kagome looked at the album.

"Oh this? Well your mother showed it to me, she said I can keep it for awhile", she answered.

"I see", was all he said. Kagome looked at Sesshomaru then back to the album and back to Sesshomaru again. Sesshomaru quirk a brow.

"Is something the matter?", he asked. Kagome snapped out of her antics.

"No…not really….I-", then an idea popped in her head. Her lips curved into a sly smile.

"Sesshomaru, could you do me favor?", she asked. Sesshomaru looked at her skeptically.

"Depends", he replied. Kagome scanned around the area then turned her attention back to the man in front of her.

"Lets talk in the library, shall we?", and Sesshomaru just nodded then the both of them entered inside the library.

* * *

Kagome sits on the edge of the large window as she watches the starry sky. 

"Penny for your thoughts?"

She turned to see Inuyasha, his features illuminated from the moon, making him dark and mysterious.

_Sounds like the books I read_, she mused.

"I think my thoughts are worth more than that", she quipped. Inuyasha neared himself to her.

"It's kinda late don't you think? You should go back to your room and sleep", he said.

Kagome smiled warmly at him.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine. I just want to stay here for awhile", she said. Inuyasha sighed exasperatingly.

"Well I'm not going to sleep until you do", he blunt and Kagome's eyes widen with surprise then she smirked at him.

"Inuyasha, I didn't know you care?", she teased. Inuyasha lowly growled.

"Shut up woman!", he hissed then he leaned on the edge of the window,his back hitting Kagome's warm body. Kagome giggled then she placed her arms on his shoulders. Inuyasha's face flushed, he was thankful that the place is dark so she couldn't see his crimson face.

"I'll go to bed if you do one thing for me", she whispered on his ear, sending shivers to his spine.

"What?"

* * *

"I don't understand why you want to see this?", he muttered. Kagome just ignored him as she watches with awe on the portrait of their father, Inu no Taisho. 

"So this is what he looks like…", she muttered as she closely looks on the portrait of the famous daimyo.

He has silverish long hair that flows straight down his back with golden-amber eyes. Both his armor and his long flowing sash have a decided "Mainland" (Asian) influence, as opposed to the customary Japanese armor and _Obi_ (sash or belt). His kimono is mostly white with a red honeycomb and flower crest at the collar, sleeves, and shoulder, most likely the crest of his family clan. He wears Sashinuki Hakama, which are gathered at the ankles producing the "ballooning" effect. His footwear are flat pointed ankle-high boots, also reminiscent of Mainland influence.

His arms are three maroon narrow slashes also on his face has one blue slash.

"He looks incredibly handsome", she gasped then covered her mouth. She wasn't supposed to say that out loud. Unbeknown to her, Inuyasha wrapped his arms around Kagome's waist then he gently pulled her body to his.

"So if my father is handsome, does that mean I'm handsome too?", he whispered huskily, his rich tone showing mirth. Kagome flushed at the contact and she feels goose bumps all over.

_Kagome…calm yourself….there's no reason for you to be tense….just relax and compose yourself_

Taking in her advice, she gathered her wits then she looked up to his face with a smirk.

"Handsome? Maybe…..but you're nothing compared to your father", she remarked. His hold on her tightened.

"Perhaps you're right but one day you'll look at me on a different light", he responded.

"I'll be waiting for you in the dark", she teased as she giggled. The stayed silent, appreciating each others' warmth.

"Inuyasha?"

"Hmmm….."

"You're proud of your father, aren't you?", she asked then Inuyasha placed his head on her shoulder.

"Always", he replied

"Do you miss him?"

Inuyasha closed his eyes.

"Of course I do…….how about you? Do you miss your father?", Kagome let out a sigh.

"I always will be from the bottom of my heart, sometimes I just want to go to him right now", she said which made Inuyasha frown.

"Don't say that Kagome. Don't think that way", he said angrily. She laid her head beside his.

"Sorry, I just miss him so much"

"I know but your father won't like it if you think that way. Just stay strong Kagome and wait for your time to come", Kagome giggled. Inuyasha looked at her with a puzzling look.

"What's so funny?"

"Kouga told me that he's wiser than you are", she answered.

"Keh! He's just fooling himself", he retorted. He noticed that Kagome isn't responding.

"Kagome?"

He lifted his head up and saw that Kagome has fallen fast asleep. He bit back a smile then he lifted up her legs and carried her light body in his arms bridal style then took her back to her room. He gently laid her down on her bed then he took off her sandals and tucked her in. He kissed her forehead.

"Sweet dreams"

* * *

**Another chapter finished! I wonder who is that letter for,hmm…..**

**Also about the picture part, yeah I know there ain't any cameras there yet...just imagine a very old camera with black and white pictures,hahahhahaha! This is a fiction anyway, anything is possible,bwahahhahahha! **

**Well you guys just have to find out later, bwahahahahahha!**

**Please Read and Review!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Killer Emotions: Sorry for the long wait! But I hope the suspense is killing you,bwahahahahahahaha!**

**Disclaimer: She doesn't own Inuyasha now do something progressive in your lives like reading this story!**

**

* * *

Chapter 18: Slowly the past reveals itself**

_**If we deny love that is given to us, if we refuse to give love because we fear pain or loss, then our lives will be empty, our loss greater.**_

Only 2 days left before the festival and the 3 days he had was just excruciating! No it wasn't about Kouga, it wasn't about that bratty Shippou, it wasn't about Rin, not that over-bearing toad-man Jaken, not those pestering advisers and certainly not his mother.

It was about HIS fiancée Kagome and his older BROTHER Sesshomaru.

For three days for some strange and bizarre reason those two have been busy together and every time Inuyasha asks why they said it's some business deal or what other lame excuses they could come up. They can't fool him! He knows that there is something going on between the two of them.

After meals they would see each other privately but Inuyasha has been spying on them. He saw them talking in the library, they met in the gardens and he even found them in the training grounds, they think that they could fool anyone that they are training but he knows they are talking about something, no they could not fool him!

How did this happen? Inuyasha couldn't think of any possible reason unless…..they have…no! He couldn't think that way. Kagome couldn't be………and certainly Sesshomaru could not have……it's NOT a possibility….right?

Inuyasha needs to talk to Kagome alone and he'll do whatever means necessary for her to fess up, he just hopes that what he is thinking right now will be proven wrong. Kagome…he hopes she doesn't have something for Sesshomaru….

Inuyasha can feel his heart aching and burning. The pain he's having right now is worse than the 100 youkais that injured him when he was 15 yrs old for training. No this is much worse indeed.

Sigh

Inuyasha looks at the velvet box on his bedroom drawer.

"I hope it's really worth it……."

* * *

Kagome in her navy blue German gown inset which is worn over the classic chemise that extends to the floor. The inset provides a lift of her bosom and holds in her tummy.

Her feet covered with lace boots carried her down to the mounds with her hands holding on the bow and hanging on her back is a case of arrows.

"Archery again?"

Kagome gasped and turned around to see Inuyasha on his white buttoned shirt tucked in with his black breeches and black boots that went straight up to his knees.

"You never learn your lesson, do you?", she said. Inuyasha shrugged.

"That's what I always hear", he remarked as he walks to her side.

"Do you mind if I come along?", he asked.

"Not at all"

Then the two walked together side-by-side to the mounds.

* * *

Another direct hit on the bulls-eye

"Very impressive, you're actually accurate", he taunted. Kagome placed her hands on her hips.

"Excuse me but I have always hit the target", she confirmed. Inuyasha snorted as he aimlessly walked around the grass, staring at the cloudy sky with a blank stare. Kagome noticed his strange behavior so she approached in front of him.

"Anything wrong?", she asked. He slowly looked down at her considering that he's a foot taller than her.

"You"

Kagome has a perplex look on her face.

"I don't understand….what did I do?"

"What have you been doing with Sesshomaru?", he asked with a hint of anger in his tone. Kagome sighed exasperatingly.

"I told you, there's nothing going on between us. We're just doing something and we're almost finished with it", she answered but Inuyasha still doubts her.

"Oh? And what were you two finishing?", he responded with doubt and Kagome sensed it and that hurt her for he didn't trust her at all. She mustered up her strength and looked at him evenly.

"I don't need to say anything to you. I don't need to tell you about what I do and who I do it with.", she said firmly. Inuyasha glared at her but that didn't faze her. She won't back down.

"Fine then. See if I care about whatever you do", he retorted then quickly left.

Kagome's lips are trembling and not because of fear on what he said, it's because she's hurt. She bit her lip, trying to stop the trembling within her.

"Why couldn't he trust me…..", she sobbed as she wiped a tear from her eye.

"He's just misunderstood because he doesn't know anything. I just have to be patient with him. Everything will work out in the end", she reasoned herself.

"I hope it's worth it…….."

Then she continued with her training, staring aimlessly on the bulls-eye. Then all of a sudden all she could see is darkness. It seems that someone has covered her eyes with their hands.

"Guess who?"

* * *

Sesshomaru watched his younger brother calmly. The younger man in front of him had suddenly barged in his study room while Sesshomaru was doing paperwork, not too mention Inuyasha's as well.

"Would you mind hurrying it up, I'm busy here", he stated as he returned back to his work.

"Bastard!"

Sessoshomaru quirk a brow at him.

"Pardon me?"

"Don't act civil with me Sesshomaru. I demand an explanation!"

"I don't need to explain anything to you", Sesshomaru responded, ignoring Inuyasha as he read the papers.

"Oh yes you do! I want to know what the hell is going on between you and Kagome!"

"There's nothing going on between us", he answered in nonchalant.

"Then care to explain on why you two have been meeting each other privately?", he said with a sickening look on his face.

"You make me sick", Inuyasha added.

Sesshomaru has had enough. He stood up as he slammed his hands on the desk, making the papers fly from their place.

"You're the one who should be ashamed Inuyasha for you do not give her your trust at all. Why do you doubt her? Has she ever doubted you before? I don't know why you are questioning such nonsense! Right now I pity the woman for being engaged to someone who won't even trust her at all for she has done nothing wrong to you!", Sesshomaru roared, his gold-amber eyes displaying anger, irritation but most of all disgust.

Inuyasha is speechless, his eyes showing guilt so he placed his head down, his long white bangs covering the shameful look in his eyes.

Sesshomaru let out a sigh and slumped down to his chair, resting his head on his hand as he looked at his brother with a tiring look.

"Go to your room Inuyasha that way you won't frustrate or hurt anyone else", _but yourself_, he silently said to himself. Inuyasha just nodded then quietly left the room.

Sesshomaru rubbed his temples, his face showing weariness and fatigue.

"That woman owes me", he said amusingly then he continued finishing his paper work for the day.

* * *

"What the heck? What are you doing here? _When_ did you get here?", Kagome rambled on to her companion who just giggled at her, dark brown eyes glittering with amusement..

"Oh is that a way to say hello to your best friend", she said as she placed her hands on her hips. Kagome laughed.

"Sorry Sango, HI!", she exclaimed as she gave Sango a hug.

"That's more like it", Sango grinned then they released each other.

"Now to answer your questions in respective order: I came here to visit you and I arrived here just a few minutes ago", she answered with a playful look on her face.

"Heh! But why?", Kagome asked. Sango quirk a brow

"Why not?", she countered.

"Point taken", Kagome answered. Sango smirked.

"Who else came with you?"

"Miroku and Souta are here, I think they got lost somewhere", Sango answered and Kagome giggled then she saw two figures coming their way.

"Speak of the devils, here they come", said Kagome as Miroku and Souta are running towards them, whey they got to them they stopped and panted, trying to catch their breaths.

"Hey squirt", said Kagome as she ruffled Souta's hair.

"Kagome! My fair maiden…pant… just looking at pant you takes my breath pant away….", Miroku wheezed out. Kagome laughed.

"Takes your breath away alright", Sango remarked then Miroku and Souta finally composed themselves. An idea popped in Kagome's head.

"Since you two are here why don't the two of you help me with hand-to-hand combat skills", she said. Sango and Miroku gave her a questioning look.

"What for?", asked Miroku

"Because I'm going to endure a hand-to-hand combat tournament in the festival which will be in two days", Kagome explained

"Why are you even joining that anyway?", Souta asked, not understanding what's going on.

"Well the advisers put me in it, it's a test", she briefed. The three still looks confuse, Kagome let out an exasperating sigh.

"I'll just explain it to you guys later okay? I need to train right now!", she exclaimed.

Her friends blinked then shrugged, agreeing to whatever she said.

"Since Miroku had his staff with him already why don't you two start while I get my Hiraikotsu", she said then she ran back inside to the castle.

"So she did bring her Hiraikotsu", Kagome comment and Miroku nodded.

"She never leaves without it", Miroku remarked. Souta looked around the place.

"Hey sis, where's Inuyasha?", the boy asked. Kagome shrugged.

"Why don't you go back inside the castle Souta, there are two kids you could hang around with", Kagome suggested. Souta nodded.

"Sure, got nothing to do anyway.", he said then left as he went back inside the castle. Kagome let out a sigh of relief.

"Now that no one else is here, the two of us can talk", said Kagome. Miroku looked skeptically at her.

"What is this about Kagome?", he questioned, he has an uneasy feeling about what she's about to say. Kagome gave him a sympathetic look.

"Miroku, you're father is here"

"He's dead", he said too quickly, showing the anxiety in his voice. Kagome shook her head.

"No Miroku, he is here, in this very castle. He's an advisor in this kingdom", she explained. Miroku looked at her in disbelief.

"How could this be………"

"Miroku if you want to know everything, the truth, just go to him and he will answer whatever questions you have", she said. Miroku looked away, trying to regain his thoughts from the shock of surprise.

"We'll just see…..", was all he said then Sango arrived with her huge tan boomerang and she changed into her warrior clothes.

"Ok lets start training you Kagome, prepare yourself cause I am not going easy on you", Sango remarked.

"No problem", Kagome replied. Sango turned back to Miroku.

"Ready Miroku?"

Miroku turned, plastering a happy face from his gloomy expression.

"Let's get this thing over with then", he replied

* * *

"_You're the one who should be ashamed Inuyasha for you do not give her your trust at all. Why do you doubt her? Has she ever doubted you before? I don't know why you are questioning such nonsense! Right now I pity the woman for being engaged to someone who won't even trust her at all for she has done nothing wrong to you!"_

Sighing on his bed, Inuyasha reflects on his encounter with Sesshomaru and Kagome awhile ago.

"_I don't need to say anything to you. I don't need to tell you about what I do and who I do it with."_

He groaned. He realized that he has been a jerk to them both. He judged them even though he has no idea what's really going on between the two of them. Why did he do that? Why did he become so angry to them both? Whenever he sees the two of them alone something just snapped in him.

**You're jealous**

Was that his conscience talking to him?

**Stop acting like a dumbass you dumbass!**

_It sure acts like me_, he mused.

**Would you listen to me!**

Fine, I'm listening. What do you want? _It's kinda strange talking to myself let alone my conscience_, he thought to himself

**Well get used to it buddy cause I'm not leaving until you hear me out**

Well what is it already?

**I want you to trust Kagome**

Not this crap again

**Oh yes, this again and it's not crap. You're the one who's crap!**

Say what!

**Oh shut up you baka! Listen, I know that you are suspicious about Kagome and Sesshomaru but there's nothing to worry about.**

What makes you so sure?

**I'm your conscience, I know. Don't question me! **

Why?

**Ugh! You should really learn to trust people or else you're losing the people you love.**

I don't love anyone

**Not even Kagome?**

I-I….I don't love her

**Then why are you jealous?**

I AM NOT JEALOUS!

**If you're not then why are you angry? You don't need to lose your cool over it then.**

Shut up!

…………………………

Inuyasha blinked. Did his conscience finally listen to him?

**Not a chance buddy**

Oh hell no!

**Let me ask you this question**

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. Go ahead it's not like I can stop you anyway.

**Damn right! Anyway, my question is. Do you really care for Kagome?**

…………………

**INUYASHA!**

All right! Yes I do damnit but what has this got to do with anything!

**EVERYTHING!**

Inuyasha quirk a brow. What the hell do you mean?

**I'm saying that if you really care for her then you shouldn't doubt her. I really don't know what relationship do you have with your fiancée right now but as a friend you should at least trust her like she does to you.**

What makes you think that she even trusts me?

**Did she ever show any doubt to you? **

No

**Does she think that you're disloyal?**

No

**Does she question your motives?**

No

**Then what the hell do you call that then!**

Inuyasha let out a sigh. Ok ok ok…… I get your point.

**Finally learned your lesson?**

I could have understood that without you

**Suuuuuuuurrreeeeeee………….you can. Anyway since my job here is done I'll be on my merry way. Trust, Inuyasha, trust.**

Yeah yeah…..I get ya yeesh!

Inuyasha sat up from his bed with a new revelation with himself.

**Oh! I almost forgot**

Inuyasha groaned. What now?

**You'll have to apologize to Kagome**

WHAT!

**DO IT!**

Inuyasha growled. FINE FINE! I'll do it! Now leave me alone!

**Good good, bye!**

"God! Conscience is a pain in the ass, right now in my ass……", Inuyasha muttered.

* * *

"Go on Miroku! Knock the door", Kagome whispered as the she, Sango and Miroku are in front of Hoshi's bedroom door where in the other side of the door is Miroku's father which Miroku doubts that he really is his father.

Miroku was about to knock the door for the 4th time but then his doubts came over him.

"You know what this is just a waste-", then all of a sudden Sango pinned Miroku on the wall using her Hiraikotsu.

"If you don't go in there I'm going to pummel your sorry ass and cut your hands, that way you won't even have the pleasure of touching a woman ever again", Sango threatened, her dark brown eyes gleaming with murder.

Miroku gulped then nodded.

He approached the door again then knocked it 3 times.

"Come in", was the reply then hesitantly Miroku turned the knob and opened the door. He went inside then closed the door leaving the two girls with excitement and worry.

"You seem to control him very well", Kagome commented with an amusing look.

"Heh! That's nothing since his weakness is women anyway", she said dryly

"But it seems that he listens particularly to you", Kagome responded. Sango had a taint of pink on her cheeks then she shrugged trying to calm herself down.

"I don't know what you're talking about, anyway let's go to the hot springs for relaxation plus I want to hear everything on what's going on with you here", said Sango, trying to divert the conversation to Kagome, thankfully she succeeded for Kagome nodded her head.

"Sure sure, lets just go to our rooms and get extra clothes. They have the necessities in the hot springs anyway", was her reply then the two girls went up the stairs to their rooms as they reached the 2nd floor they parted for their rooms are on opposite sides on one of the wings of the palace.

Kagome hummed along the way to occupy herself until she reaches her room then she heard a door opening. Kagome feels like time has stopped right then when she saw Inuyasha coming out of his room and the same with Inuyasha.

Inuyasha gaze at her with his intense golden eyes while Kagome with her astonished chocolate eyes. Kagome was the first one to look away then went on ahead as she passed him. Inuyasha clenched his fist as if he was trying to come up of something to say.

"I'm….I'm sorry!", he exclaimed.

Kagome paused, her eyes snapped open, shock at the turn of events.

_Did he just say sorry?_

They stayed quiet for awhile. Kagome's heart skip a beat, anticipating and waiting anxiously for him to say something else but as minutes passed there was no response. She let out a sad sigh then continued walking.

"Wait!"

Feeling agitated, she turned around with a glare.

"What is it now?", she asked impatiently, an irritable look on her face. Inuyasha feels there's a frog stuck in his throat.

"I-I-I'm…..I'm sorry Kagome….", he said melancholy his eyes showing guilt and hoping for acceptance of his apology.

"Why….why would you say sorry?", she asks, her lips trembling.

"It's….because of….I…I was wrong", he said hesitantly, gritting his teeth. Kagome had a puzzling look on her face. Sure he should say sorry but she's not quite sure of what he was wrong about.

"I was wrong for not trusting you and for that I'm sorry", he said with all the courage he could muster within himself.

Kagome smiled a genuine smile, for some reason his apology and they way he says it to her like it was his last, it makes her feel very happy, overjoyed and appreciated of her worth.

"Apology accepted", she said then she walked away again. Inuyasha's lips curved into a small smile then walked the other way.

"Inuyasha!", she called out. He paused then turned back to her with a questioning look.

"And I'm sorry for judging you. It seems that you're not only a jerk after all", she said with an amusing smile. Inuyasha smirked.

"Keh!", was all he said then the two parted ways.

* * *

"I've misjudged you", said Miroku as he gave a look of sympathy to Hoshi whom he accepted as his true father.

"I wouldn't blame you. I understand that you hate me for what I've done, for abandoning you while you were still young, having no experience of having a father. I regret leaving you", Hoshi somberly apologized to his son.

"I'm glad that I have the chance on seeing you again", said Miroku then instantly embraced his old man. Hoshi had a tear in his eye and he wasn't ashamed of showing such emotion, like gratitude and happiness.

"I think we have to thank Kagome for this", Hoshi mused while Miroku went back to his seat and he chuckled.

"Perhaps you're right."

"I'm an advisor boy of course I'm right", Hoshi said cockily with a grin of mirth. Miroku scoffed.

"Speaking of which, Kagome told me that the advisors are giving her tests. For what?"

"Yes that's true. It's a test to prove if she is worthy to be a queen of this kingdom", Hoshi explained.

"Without a doubt Kagome will succeed", Miroku said with confident. Hoshi nodded with a slight look of approval.

"Perhaps but I know she will suffer mentally and emotionally on the 3rd test", said Hoshi. Miroku looks curious.

"What's the 3rd test about?", Miroku noticed a dark look on his father's face.

"I won't give any detail all I could say is that it involves her past that she wishes to forget or trying to heal from"

Miroku took a minute to think about it then he had a look of bewilderment.

"How could you put that man into this!", Miroku exclaimed.

"Calm down, I know what I'm doing. Just trust me here", he said trying to calm Miroku down.

"Do you think it's wise to do this?", Miroku asked with uncertainty and doubt in his voice.

"This is our way of choosing the future queen for this kingdom and it will not only affect Kagome but Inuyasha as well", Miroku quirk a brow.

"You think he…."

"It's possible", said Hoshi, understanding what he was meant to say

"But I'm not sure if Kagome still can…….."

"You said without a doubt that Kagome will succeed", he countered.

"Yeah but after you told me about involving that man in the test, I'm having doubts now and I don't think this is right"

"It is all for the sake of the kingdom's future", said Hoshi. Miroku had a sad look on his face.

"Life of royalty is really tougher than I thought", Miroku remarked.

"My boy, you have no idea what it feels like"

* * *

"Come one Kagome! Hurry up and get in the hot spring already!", Sango exclaimed to her friend who is wrapped with a towel on her body. Kagome slowly and gently went into the hot spring, she gradually settled down and relaxed.

"Nice huh?"

"You said it, I wonder why I haven't done this the first time I came here", said Kagome, feeling her stresses waning from her as she relaxes in the onsen.

"That's because you're busy spending time with Inuyasha", she teased.

"We don't spend time together", Kagome argued, her cheeks reddening from embarrassment. Sango laughed as she noticed her friend flushing like a girl in love.

"You can't fool me Kagome, you're blushing and when I mentioned Inuyasha your eyes tell me a different story", she remarked.

_Damn she's good!_

"Weeeeeeeellllll?"

Kagome let out a frustrating sigh.

"Alright, so I did spend some time with him. So what! It doesn't mean anything", she retorted then she turned around, hiding her flushed face. She's not sure if the sudden heat is coming from the onsen or her.

"This is the first time that I see you denying something even though you already know the truth", said Sango.

"I just don't want history to repeat itself", Kagome muttered as she turned around again, facing her best friend. Sango gave her a sympathetic look then she gasped.

"What?", Kagome asked then Sango pointed something on her chest.

"That scar……", Sango whispered, Kagome looked down to see a long scar between her breasts.

"Oh this…..hehe! Yeah it's still there", Kagome remarked.

"But it has been 3 years and yet that scar is still there"

"And always will be", Kagome responded as she gently touched the scar that holds a secret memory in her past that she will never forget for that scar will always remain there.

Sango had a skeptical look on her face.

"Even though I don't know Inuyasha that much but I believe he won't do that to you"

"This was an accident!", she exclaimed, referring to the scar. Sango shook her head.

"You know what I mean…..", Sango implied.

"Oh…..", Sango could see the doubt in her friend's face. Kagome looked away, hiding whatever emotion is showing on her face.

"To hell with that", Kagome hissed

"Do you really doubt him Kagome?", she answered back, silencing Kagome.

"Think about it. You know Inuyasha more than I do. Do you think he has the heart to do that you?"

"I…I don't know…."

"Why don't you give it a chance?"

Kagome has an uneasy feeling within herself. She feels uncertain, hesitant, undecided, unready and most of all she's **afraid**. She shouldn't do this. There's no reason to do this. No more reason, no more inspiration and no more love. How could she love when she-

"Hellooooooooo Kagome, are you still there? Stop daydreaming", Sango's voice echoed in her mind. Kagome snapped out of her reverie and noticed Sango's hand waving in front of her face.

"Oops, must have dozed-off right there", Kagome uttered with a sheepish grin.

"You think", Sango responded.

"Anyway, tell me your fantabulous adventure here in the Inu Taisho Kingdom", Sango said with exaggeration of excitement in her voice. Kagome laughed at her best friend's antics then she narrated her story on what she did in the Inu Kingdom while her mind wanders about her thoughts.

_Inuyasha I may be unfair to you but I don't want to….not yet…..or maybe never…_

* * *

**Oh my god! Never she said! Does this mean that Kagome will never give Inuyasha a chance of her heart?**

**And who is this man that the two girls speak of. Find out in the next chapter!**

** Oh! I hope you find the conscience part funny, hahahaha!  
**

**Please Read and Review!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Killer Emotions: Huzzaahhh! Here we go again! Now this is my longest chapter ever! Hope you guys have the endurance on finishing reading this story! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: She doesn't own Inuyasha.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 19: The 2nd test: Endurance**

_**Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud.  
It is not rude, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs.  
Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth.  
It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres.**_

………………

………

……

A man of his twenties look out at the horizon with his red eyes that holds longing on something dear that he put away deep within his heart for as long he can remember when. The time when he felt the genuine joy of being a man, of knowing what he is worth and to experience a slice of heaven that he thought is the best treasure than the gold he earned from different islands of the seven seas, of the deep blue ocean in front of him.

He brushed his short light-blue hair with his calloused hands, feeling the morning breeze rushing through his leaned body that's covered with a white button shirt, black pants that is tied on his waist and boots of a pirate. Though he is no pirate, he is a sailor,an explorere, a captain of his own ship, the Nortulus.

"Steady on the wheel Harris", his baritone was heard by his first mate, Harris.

"Aye Captain", the bigger man said as he steadied the wheel, leading the ship to where his captain used to be, where he told their native friends in their adventure that he left his most valuable treasure in the world.

"If I be so bold captain, why should you waste your time doing this just to see this woman who is already tied with a landlubber?", Harris questioned. The captain chuckled, finding his question amusing and yet all so true.

"I have a knack to repeat the past, savvy?", the captain replied, his exterior expression shows the cunning look that Harris has already grown accustomed to but he is unaware that deep within the surface, those eyes shows the longing, the guilt and fear that has been plaguing his mind since he left the woman that could have change his life but most of all hers……….

* * *

The trumpets blared as the crowd of the Inu Taisho Kingdom cheered as they stand by below the balcony where the royal family is, standing proud and tall as they looked over the people below with smiles and the sense of pride on them. 

Izayoi Taisho, the queen of the kingdom walked forward on the balcony with her crimson floor-length dress, the long sleeves flaring on her arms moved slightly from the breeze along with her long, silky black hair that's tied in a braid. Her creamy face glowing with happiness as she looks at the cheerful faces of her people, the reason why she is proud being queen for this kingdom in the first place besides the fact that she wants to be with her husband. She raised a hand, signaling them to stay silent and listen to her speech.

"My people, let this be the day of days. For us to celebrate with our hearts screaming with felicity and prosper because once again we are celebrating this aspiring event!", she spoke and the crowds cheered for her, making her smile brighten even more.

"Without wasting anymore time, let us all celebrate the Adelaide's Light Vision Festival!"

And with that the people roared then Izayoi walked back facing her family. Inuyasha had an amusing smile on his face while Sesshomaru smirked. Kagome looked at the crowd with awe, it wasn't her first time to see a speech like that but every time she sees it she feels a sensation within her, a sense of pride like she is connected with the people even though she wasn't the one who gave the speech.

"Kagome, let's go", said Inuyasha, waking her up from her stupor. She nodded then went back inside with the others.

Today is the 2nd test to prove of her worth of being a queen. She feels anxious, tense yet she is very excited to get down to it. She feels confident that she won't fail, no matter how many times she will fall, she will not fail. She wouldn't let her weakness show, she wouldn't let anything or anyone distract her, no, she can't let that happen for her pride is at stake here and maybe her pride is the only thing she got left that belongs to her.

The archery tournament starts in the morning and she's already in her outfit for the upcoming event. Wearing a sleeveless hunter-green shirt that hugged her slender body, a black skirt with shorts under that covers her thighs and shin guards that went straight up to her knees where each boot has a dagger. Her raven hair tied up in a high pony tail, revealing her ivory face and amber-chocolate eyes that shows her determination to succeed. By the looks of it, Kagome Higurashi is well prepared.

They arrived in the arena where the tournament is held. Kagome saw other contestants preparing, others were stretching, drinking water so they won't dehydrate in the tournament and some were checking on their equipment which reminds her that she should do the same. She brought the bow that she usually used for training, she sat down on a bench then she checked the elastic of her bow.

"Kagome!"

She looked at the entrance of the arena and saw Kouga with Shippou coming in and she noticed that Kouga has brought a bow with him.

"Hey Kagome, are you excited for the archery tournament?", asked Shippou with a look of excitement in his cute eyes. Kagome smiled.

"Kinda, I'm a bit nervous as well", she gave a sheepish smile then she averted her attention back to the bow in Kouga's hand.

"Are you joining the tournament as well Kouga?", she asked. Kouga shook his head.

"I came here to give you this, it's customized and it's all yours", he said, grinning as he handed the bow to her. Kagome is shock for the surprise, she gently grasped it.

It is a red composite bow, it has a unique curve on the belly of the bow with a golden color. She looked on the form closely then her eyes widen on what she discovered. There is an engraving on the limbs of the bow, the language is in Spanish, it says:

**_Estos hombros llevarán la fuerza de este Reino_**

_**Estas manos lucharán para las personas**_

_**Usted es la mente los dirigirá**_

_**Y usted es corazón los protegerá hasta que el día que usted muera, eso es lo que una Reina verdadera es**_

Shippou didn't understand what the words meant so Kagome translated the words in English:

"_These shoulders will carry the strength of this Kingdom, These hands will fight for the people, You're mind will lead them, And you're heart will protect them until the day you die, that is what a true Queen is"_

Kouga grinned. "Guess whose idea is that?", he asked, referring about the bow. Kagome just stared at him with a question mark on her face, Kouga chuckled.

"Your fiance's", he answered, astonishing Kagome. She tightened her grip on the bow as she bit her lip. She never thought that Inuyasha would something so thoughtful like this. She had a warm smile on her face.

"Tell him 'Thank you'", she said. Kouga nodded.

"Good luck on the tournament, go kick their asses!", he exclaimed, boosting up her confidence then her smile brightened.

"Sure thing!", was her response then Kouga and Shippou left. Kagome let out a breath to calm her nerves then she begins warming up, she only has an hour before the tournament starts.

* * *

The setting is a wide open area where everyone from the village and the castle occupied the seats of the wooden stadium. Inuyasha waits anxiously in his seat, waiting for the event to start, beside him is Sesshomaru who is seated next to Izayoi and on the other side are Sango, Miroku and Rin. 

Sesshomaru can sense Inuyasha's agitation. "I don't see why you should be the one who's nervous", he remarked, looking around the arena. Men setting up the targets, it seems that 10 men would do one round each.

"I'm not nervous", Inuyasha hissed but his hands says otherwise when he clenched them then Kouga and Shippou came back and took a seat. Inuyasha looked at the two with anticipation and Kouga sensed it.

"She said 'Thanks'", and Inuyasha just nodded. He is content with that, Kagome was unaware of this but the 3 days she was busy with Sesshomaru, he went to visit Totosai and asked a favor of making a unique composite bow for Kagome. He was happy with the outcome, especially when he saw the engraving that he asked for.

"You know when Kagome heard that it was your idea she had a big smile on her face", said Shippou. Inuyasha's face was suddenly as red as a tomato, the others saw him and they laughed at his expense.

"Keh!"

The horns blared as the announcer stood at the center of the arena.

"Here ye! Here ye! Ladies and gentlemen the Archery Tournament will now begin!"

The horns blared again as the crowd cheered, clapped, whistled and howled as the first 10 contestants settled to their posts. Hitting the target, some failed miserably and some almost hit the bulls-eye then the announcer called out the next batch.

"Sir William! Sir Leo! Sir Augustus! Sir Rex! Lady Agatha! Lady Maria! Sir Marcus! Lady Lindy! Sir Nagako and Lady Kagome!"

When Inuyasha and the others heard her name, they all sat on the edge of their seats as they take a closer look of Kagome who just came out with her hand ready on her bow and arrow.

"Contestants take your aim!"

All of them got their arrows on their bows as they take aim on the target that's 20 yards away.

"Get Ready, Set, Fire!"

Kagome let go and it hit straight on the bulls-eye, she let out a sigh of relief then went back inside. _Yes!_

"Wohooo! GO KAGOME! YOU CAN DO IT!", Shippou exclaimed.

WHAM!

"Waaaaaaaaaaa!", Shippou wailed as he held on the bump on his head that Kouga made.

"Shut up squirt! Kagome's done with her turn already", Kouga growled. Sesshomaru looked up at the advisors and he could see the satisfied look on their faces.

The tournament continues as Kagome hits the bulls-eye on 30 yards, 40,50,60,70,80,90 and finally 100 yards. Only 3 people are left in the tournament and that includes Kagome.

Inuyasha and the others are shock that Kagome has come along this far, they are so amazed at Kagome right now. Inuyasha briefly closed his eyes.

_She can do this_

"First to start will be Sir Augustus"

The man with a cocky grin moved forward, getting an arrow and settled it on his bow as he aimed for the target, unluckily for him his arrow hit below the bulls-eye. The man cursed as he left with disappointment.

"Next Sir William, step forward"

The blonde man with a serious look on his face, settled on his position as he took aim on the target and hits the bulls-eye perfectly. The crowed cheered and booed.

"Damn!", Inuyasha cursed, fearing the possibility.

"Finally, Lady Kagome, please step-forward"

Kagome let out a breath as she stepped forward. She got an arrow then placed it on her bow as she got ready, looking at her target. Her strategy was to take her time, take all the time she needs. She was very disappointed that Sir William hit the bulls-eye cause she realized that if she hits the bulls-eye as well the advisors wouldn't be very impressed about it so she had another idea, she has another target in her mind.

"Here goes nothing", she muttered then she let go of the arrow.

The crowd stood in anticipation and anxiety. Their eyes widen, she didn't actually hit the bulls-eye but she split the arrow in half with hers. The crowd roared, standing up from their seats as they all jumped cheering for Kagome.

Shippou and the others couldn't take it anymore, they left their seats and the only ones left are Sesshomaru, Izayoi and the advisors. Izayoi looked up to the advisors with an amusing look on her face, glistening with happiness.

"Well?"

"I think the crowd speaks for itself", Hoshi replied and the other advisors couldn't agree more, the performance that Kagome displayed was just excellent.

"Whew! Glad that's over", Kagome said to herself as she settled down on the bench, trying to catch her breath and controlling her excitement.

"I present you the winner of this year's Archery Tournament, Lady Kagome!"

"Huh?"

She went out of the tent again, seeing the crowd cheering then all of a sudden she was pulled towards the center of the stage where in front of her are Sesshomaru, Izayoi and the advisors. A lady placed a medal around her neck and gave her a crystal, shaped as a dove.

"Congratulations", said the lady then went to the side of the stage. Kagome blinked. She didn't know what to expect or what to do. Then out of instinct she raised her prize with a big smile on her face and if it's even more possible the crowd's cheer roared even louder than ever. She could see the smiles on the advisors' faces, also Izayoi and Sesshomaru clapping for her.

"KAGOME!"

Then all of sudden Kagome was tackled down from the stage by Shippou and Rin, she panicked because they are going to fall off from the stage but then someone caught her, she let out a sigh of relief. The person helped her up as Shippou and Rin released their grasp then Kagome turned around and her eyes widen with shock, it was Inuyasha who caught her.

"Congratulations Kagome!", Sango and Miroku exclaimed in unison.

"Thanks", she said tiredly then Kouga had an evil idea, he went to the center of the stage with his arms wide open as he made an announcement.

"I present to you the Future King and Queen of the Inu Taisho Kingdome: Prince Inuyasha and Princess Kagome!"

Inuyasha's and Kagome's eyes widen with utter shock then they let go of each other, their faces reddening from embarrassment but the crowd didn't notice for they are still cheering on, happy and proud for them both.

Inuyasha sensed Kagome's exhaustion, he placed an arm around her waist. She looked at him curiously with tired eyes.

"Come on, let's get you back inside the tent, I'll go get you water too", said Inuyasha as he helped Kagome walk with the others following behind.

"Did I do good?", she asked as she panted.

"Don't talk right now, you're dehydrated", Inuyasha instructed but he saw the earnest and curious look on her face. His lips curved into a small smile.

"You were excellent", he said, making Kagome smile then she lay her head on his chest as they went back inside the tent.

"I gave you the bow didn't I?"

Kagome scoffed at his cockiness.

* * *

Kagome has an hour and half of rest before the hand-to-hand competition is next so she sat down on the bench as she drinks her water. The next event is the Joust tournament, she could hear the crowds cheering from inside. Inuyasha and the others went back up to their seats, watching. 

"Water for the lady?", asked an old man who is in charge of the caretaking here.

"Yes please", she replied then the old man left. Placing her hands together she gathered up her thoughts on what she'll do on her next event. The rule is just simple, to fight you use yourself but you can also bring supplementary weapons, she has kodachis with her so that's good, if she keeps on winning she will have to fight a different man in each round until she reaches the final round. She looks at the men who are joining the event.

_There has to be like 50 of them joining,waaaaaaaaaa! I'm gonna be so hungry when this match is over…..sigh…_.

Then she saw a man entering the tent, the man is covered with a cloak and his head is wrapped with a black headdress that the only thing can be seen are his eyes but even that she couldn't see his eyes clearly because of the shadows the headdress covered them. She seems to be hypnotized for she couldn't stop staring at the man even when he walks to the opposite side of the tent, his boots giving a sonorous sound every time it hits the floor.

She shook her head, snapping out of her stupor. She shouldn't be distracted right now, she has more important things to do than to wonder about a mysterious man but at the back of her mind, it is nagging her to know who that man is. She is confuse on why.

* * *

"There you are, I don't think it takes you that long to go to the comfort room", said Izayoi as she looked at Hoshi, who is taking his seat. 

"My apologies but the line was very long", he said. Izayoi looked at him skeptically but then she shrugged it off, no need to wonder about it. Hoshi let out a sigh of relief, he was glad that he wasn't found out.

* * *

Kagome drank her water while her other hand played with her dagger. 

"Alright folks, you guys are up next.", said the herald then he went outside to the arena where he will announce the first combat, unfortunately she's the first one. She saw it in the list, she's competing with a man name William of Saxon.

Once they announced their names, the two went to the arena. Kagome saw her first opponent, a blonde, tall and well-build up man. The only weapon with him is a tonfa.

_This could be interesting but I have to end it quickly, when the bell rings…it's over_

The bell rang then with lightning speed, Kagome knocked out the guy who flew meters away from her because of the impact. The crowd stayed silent, some amazed and confused on what just happened.

The herald checked on the man then he stood up.

"Winner, Lady Kagome!"

The crowds cheered and clapped. Kagome had a small smile on her face then she went back inside the tent, waiting for her turn.

* * *

"Smart girl",said Kouga. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha couldn't agree more. 

"Huh? I don't get it? What exactly happened back there?", asked Shippou.

"The element of surprise, she knew that she will be facing many opponents and that's why she doesn't want to waste much of her energy in every match", Sesshomaru explained.

"I wonder how she got that idea….", Inuyasha wondered but no one can give an answer to that. They continued watching the matches, people are being eliminated one by one.

* * *

Kagome panted as she drank her water. She didn't waste much of her energy but she's still tired and she has some minor scratches from the different matches she went through. Only 5 more matches left and this will be over. Her eyes widened on who she saw, that mysterious man is here. That means he is part of the competition as well. She is surprise that his clothes aren't even scathed from the matches his been through and he doesn't even look tired. 

_Kagome snapped out of it! You can wonder about that guy later, right now get your mind focus on the tournament!_

She mentally scolded herself.

"Next will be Lady Kagome and Sir Lantis!"

Once she heard her name she stood up then went to the center of the arena. Her next opponent is an average-size man with red locks, she couldn't see any weapon with him.

"Good….", she said under her breath, getting ready on her stance as she prepares herself to give a quick blow on the man's gut.

RRRRRRRRIIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGG!

She charged at the man but he evaded her attack, she noticed that he was going to kick her so she leapt up to the air and sent down a kick on his face and the man fell on the ground.

_Not enough_

She landed on the grounded then took an on-guard stance, preparing for his attack.

_I'll make him come to me_

As she expected the man charged at her, she dodged his attacks then sweep off his right leg making him trip, she tried doing a foot lock but the man broke free then he punched Kagome on the face then she hits the wall. She groaned in agony.

_What the hell? That punch was hard….it's like its metal_

Her eyes widen with realization, she looked at his right hand and saw brass knuckles.

"Damn…", she hissed. She stood up then spit the blood out of her mouth. She looked up at the stadium and saw Inuyasha being held down by Kouga and Shippou. She could see his fangs gritting.

_Seems Inuyasha is pissed off….I am as well….cheh! I'll get this thing over with already._

Taking out her kodachis from her back, her right foot stepping on the wall then she charged, doing a cyclone spin then an instant she scratched the man's legs and arms.

The man cried in anguish, without wasting anytime Kagome kicked the guy on the gut then elbow-strike him on his back then finally punched him hard on the face and he lied down on the ground, Kagome pointed her kodachis on his neck, looking at him square on the eye.

"You better stay down or else it's your neck", she threatened and the man quivered with fear, knowing that he couldn't do anything anymore. The herald counts up to 10 then raised Kagome's hand.

"Winner, Lady Kagome!"

* * *

"Did you see that! Did you just see what Kagome did! That was awesome!", Shippou exclaimed while Rin is awe-struck. Everyone is, she didn't expect that she was this good. 

"Sango….Miroku….", Sesshomaru called out, the only one who is still sane around here.

"Hai?", they asked in unison.

"Who was Kagome's master?", he asked curiously, Inuyasha heard them and looked at them with apprehension.

"She doesn't really have a master, she was only taught the basic martial arts when she was younger and that's it", explained Sango.

"Then how come Kagome knows how to do a cyclone attack like that?", Sesshomaru inquired.

"We don't really know….", said Miroku then they let out a sigh when Sesshomaru didn't question any further.

_It was HIM who taught her that 3 years ago…….._, Sango mentally said to herself.

Kouga noticed the serious look on Inuyasha's face.

"Relax man, she won the match, didn't she? Stop worrying about her. She'll be fine", said Kouga, trying to comfort the worried fiancé. He sighed.

"Yeah…..", was all he could say. He was worried that Kagome will get seriously injured in this tournament, so far she only has some minor scratches on herself but what bothered him if she will have a match with the man covered in a black cloak. The guy easily beat his opponents without a scratch. Knowing Kagome being a stubborn girl who won't back down, he has an uneasy feeling that the guy might cause some serious damage on her if she persists.

What were the elders thinking? How could they put a woman into these tournaments? His mother didn't exactly have this kind of test. The tests today are more strict and difficult than before.

"There are only 5 men left in the tournament meaning one of them will not fight yet then there will be 3 people left, I wonder who's the one resting then", said Sango, everyone gave thought about it.

_It just better not be that guy……_, Inuyasha thought

* * *

Kagome couldn't help but feel lucky today because she's the one who is going to wait until there is only 1 left. So she has several minutes to recover herself before the final round starts. She grabbed an ointment and was about to squeezed the lubricant on her hand when someone grabbed the said object. 

She looked up to see it was the mysterious man, she could feel her stomach churning all of a sudden.

"Let me help you with that", she could feel herself melting when she heard the baritone of his voice, unaware that the man got the ointment out of her grasp, he squeezed it on his hand then rubbed it gently on the sore part of her face where it got punched by that bloody brass knuckle. She could feel herself heating up, she hopes that he thinks that it was the heat from the matches and not from embarrassment.

Her eyes saw the deep red eyes of the mysterious man in front of her then snapped from her reverie when he stopped rubbing her face.

"T-thanks….", she stammered, she feels like an idiot for blushing and stuttering like a 12 year old.

"No problemo", he said as he placed the cover of the ointment back.

"Who are you?", she asked. There she said it, the question that has been nagging at the back of her mind ever since she saw him.

"Yo, funny man! You're next", said the herald. The man sighed then stood up.

"Guess it's my turn now, see ya", he said with a wink then left. Kagome can feel herself blushing when he winked at her. She couldn't understand why but she feels mesmerized just by looking at him. Her eyes snapped wide open.

_INUYASHA!_

"Damn….I'm really screwed right now…..", she groaned as she covered her face with her hands. She shouldn't be like this, she's engaged right now and she kinda likes Inuyasha anyway but is that enough?

She shook her head, she'll think about this later. Right now, she wants to win this tournament and get this over with so she could eat a big feast then sleep like a pig.

She smirked at the thought while she wrapped her hands with bandages, getting ready for the final fight.

Several minutes later………

"We have come to the final round, the two finalists are Lady Kagome and Sir Fujiwara!"

Kagome quirk a brow, Fujiwara? Is he serious, that man over there is a Fujiwara? This has got to be a mistake. She shook her head then walked towards the arena along with the man called 'Fujiwara'

RRRRIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNG!

The bell rang, Kagome was about to charge at him but then he suddenly raised his hand. What the heck is he doing? Her eyes widen. Masaka!

"I forfeit in the match", he said. The crowd gasped. Kagome couldn't believe it, why did he do that? Does he think that he is going to lose or is he mocking her? Kagome couldn't accept it to be this way.

"No! I want you to fight me! I will not accept this!", Kagome exclaimed. The man with those mesmerizing ruby orbs looked at her with a mocking face. So he is mocking her!

"You have no say on what will be my decision", he said in a strict manner, Kagome feels like she's shrinking but she fights back.

"But why? I don't understand at all!", Kagome froze when he took a step and another step until he is right in front of her face.

"Sorry m'lady that I have to disappoint you but I have other important things to attend to", he said huskily, Kagome can feel her legs weakening. She lets out a breath, trying to calm herself. She crossed her arms as she looked at him with a firm look.

"Ok fine but answer this. Are you really a Fujiwara?", Kagome asked. The man laughed out loud then focused his attention back to her. He leaned to her ear and whispered.

"Why? Is there another Fujiwara you know?"

Kagome clutched her chest, her heart and mind throbbing. She shook her head.

"Nevermind…..go and leave", she said. The man moved away from her then faced the herald.

"Have you come to a decision?", the herald asked.

"Yes, I forfeit in the match", he replied and the herald nodded.

"Very well, therefore because of forfeit, Lady Kagome wins the tournament!", he announced and the crowd roared with happiness. The man turned back to Kagome, she could see that the man is grinning because his cheeks moved up.

"I'll see you next time Lady Kagome and you can bet on it that there will be a next time", and with that the man walked away.

"It's finally over………", she said then she collapsed on the grass, releasing her weariness to the ground as she tries to regain her strength. She saw a shadow and she looked up to see her friends looking down at her with a questioning and worried look on their faces.

"Oi! What's that look for? You guys should be congratulating me!", she laughed and her friends let out a sigh of relief. So Kagome is back to normal after all.

"Anyone care to carry me back to the castle? I'm beat!", she said then her friends looked at Inuyasha. Inuyasha blinked then he lowly growled.

"Oh alright!", he yelled then he picked up Kagome, bridal style.

"Thanks", said Kagome then she rested herself in his arms until they arrived back to the castle.

* * *

**Kagome's P.O.V.**

Eating lunch with the nobles and other villagers was fun and exciting. Talking to different people, giving jokes, witty comebacks and laughing together. It wasn't dull, it gives merriment to everyone and I'm very happy that I get to be a part of it. Because of the tournaments this morning I really ate a lot, I was eating like a starved man who haven't eaten in days and my friends laughed at my silly antics but I didn't mind at all, I'm glad that I could make them smile even at my own expense.

Surprisingly, Inuyasha joined as well, he wasn't being a jerk or insulting anyone at all. Well there were times when he and Kouga would argue but that wasn't something to worry because they always do that to each other. For once, Inuyasha is a good companion to be with. I mean he wasn't always a pain in the ass, we shared good times together in the past but this is the first time I've seen him genuinely smile and his laughter are like church bells ringing in my heart.

After I ate my lunch, I went to my room to take a cold shower then changed into a mocha and brown gown. It is fitted through the top and waist, and then flares out to a full bottom. There is a brocade fabric inset along the front of the dress. There are lacings along the front of the dress. The sleeves are fitted to a little past the elbow, and then they have a flare cuff, which has been trimmed with brown wave trim.

I decided to let my hair down and I collapsed on my bed. Relaxing on the soft fabric as I closed my eyes then the door burst open and I saw Sango, Rin and Shippou running inside my room.

"What is it?", I asked tiredly.

"Let's go downstairs and dance! There are a lot of people dancing", exclaimed Rin and I smiled at her cuteness.

"Maybe later….I'm kinda tired right now…", I said as I rubbed my eyes. I could see the stern look on Sango's face. Uh oh….that means she wouldn't take no for an answer.

"Kagome Higurashi, you are going downstairs and you WILL dance with thousands of guys! Now get up this instant!", she ordered as she pulled me up, I wanted to fight back but I'm too tired because of the tournament.

Damnit!

They pushed me down the stairs until we reached the ballroom where there are a lot of people dancing, nobles, young children and people from the village. I smirked when I saw Izayoi and Hoshi dancing. Wish I could take a picture of that.

I could hear the percussions beating and the lute played in the background. People are hopping, clapping and turning around in circles with smiles on their faces.

"May I have this dance m'lady?", I turned around and see it was Kouga, lending me his hand. I took his hand as he led me to the dance floor. I curtsied and he bowed then we dance, following the beat of the music. I can feel my heart bursting with happiness. I laughed at my expense, that I'm actually dancing, it's been a very long time that I've done this, the last time was when I danced with….Inuyasha…….

"May I cut in?"

I turned around to see it was Sesshomaru, Kouga and Sesshomaru bowed to each other then Kouga left, leaving me dancing with Sesshomaru.

"You surprised everyone back there", he remarked. I laughed sheepishly.

"Hehehe….did I?", I asked timidly and Sesshomaru nodded. "You even surprised the advisors, we rarely see them in a state of shock. You must be really proud of yourself", I laughed nervously, its rare to hear a compliment from Sesshomaru

"Anyway…..you know what to do later right?", Sesshomaru asked. Understanding what he was saying, I nodded. Tonight will be the night that **he **willremember.

I grinned, speaking of the devil. Here he is, looking handsome on his red tunic tied with a black belt and black breeches with boots. He took my hand and we moved along the music. Sesshomaru smirked then left the dance floor.

"You're surprisingly suave today Inuyasha", I commented and he smirked at me. He twirled me around then pulled me against his body. I can feel the butterflies inside my stomach and my face heating up. I can see him smiling, is it because he saw me blushing? God I hope not.

* * *

"Aaawwww…..they look so sweet together", said Sango as she watched the dancing couple with zealous eyes. Miroku watched them from afar with a look of approval. 

"I've got to admit they do look good together. At first I thought this engagement will be a disaster for Kagome, I'm even surprised how close they have gotten", said Miroku with a wondering look.

"Love can do that to you", Sango replied as she watches them with awe. Sango froze when she felt Miroku's hands on her shoulders, she quickly turned with a threatening look on her face.

"What are you doing?", she hissed. Miroku sweat-dropped.

"Relax, I wasn't going to do anything perverting to you", but Sango didn't buy it. Miroku sighed."Hey Sango, wanna dance?", she was taken aback by his question then she nodded.

"Sure", then Miroku led her to the dance floor and the two of them sway to the music.

* * *

"Inuyasha what are we doing here?", Kagome asked as the two of them are in the courtyard with the clear blue sky above them. Kagome pulled away a strand of hair from her face that was caused by the warm breeze. Kagome noticed that Inuyasha is fidgeting, She wonders why…. 

"Is there anything wrong?", She asked. She can feel herself mesmerized when she looked at his intense golden eyes. Why is he looking at her that way? He took a step towards her until they are just merely inches apart. She gulped, nervous of whatever he is trying to do. Mustering all the courage he has, he spoke.

"I have something for you"

**Oh my god indeed! I wonder what Inuyasha is giving her but I think you guys know already or maybe you don't. And who is this man calling himself FUJIWARA?**

**What is Kagome's plan?**

**Wait for the next chapter to find out!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Killer Emotions: NO REVIEWS MEANS NO STORY!**

**Disclaimer: She doesn't own Inuyasha but she owns this story and this story exist if it's readers will review! Bwahahahahahahahaha!**

**

* * *

Chapter 20: A Surprise for You**

_**Some people come into our lives and quickly go.  
Some people move our souls to dance.  
They awaken us to new understanding with the passing whisper of their wisdom.  
Some people make the sky more beautiful to gaze upon.  
They stay in our lives for awhile, leave footprints on our hearts, and we are never ever the same.**_

………………

……………

………

…

Inuyasha's pulse is beating fast and hard, he can feel his palms sweating, his heart racing and his voice is stuck on his throat but nevertheless, he said the words with all the courage he has.

"I have something for you", there he said it, that's the first step and he knows damn well that the next part will get even harder. He doesn't understand why is he doing this and surprisingly it was his own idea. No one taught him, no one encouraged him but himself and he just wants to burn himself alive!

"What…what is it?", Kagome asked with trembling lips, for some reason she's nervous and afraid. She doesn't know what to expect, all she could is watch the man before her with patience. She concentrated on his eyes so she won't look down or turn away, just by looking at him she has the courage.

Inuyasha pulled something out of his pocket, a velvet box and he slowly handed it to the shock woman in front of him.

"Open it", he whispered. Kagome feels herself shaking but she took the small box from him and slowly opened it. Her amber-chocolate eyes widen with shock.

"Oh my god!", she gasped as she looked at the beautiful thing she has ever seen in her life. An elegant amethyst droplet necklace, the one that she saw from the jewelry shop the first time they went to the village. Kagome looked at Inuyasha, her eyes sparkling.

"Why did you buy this?", she asked softly. Inuyasha looked down on the ground, his white bangs covering his face so Kagome couldn't tell what his expression is.

"I knew that you liked that necklace when you first saw it….so I….I bought it for you", he answered, finding the ground intriguing for the first time. Kagome's eyes soften as she looked at the necklace adoringly.

"Oh Inuyasha…..", she said breathlessly.

"Do…do you like it?", he asked while still looking down, his cheeks tainted with red.

"No", was her reply and Inuyasha clenched his fists. She didn't like the gift he gave her, he wasted his efforts. Damn himself!

"I love it!", he heard her and in a flash Kagome embraced him tight. Inuyasha is stunned, he thought she didn't like the necklace but she said she LOVES it. Regaining his senses, he hugged her back with the same strength or perhaps even more. He hugged her like he would never let go, covering his face on the nape of her neck as he smells the lovely scent of her that he knows too well.

Unwillingly, they let go of each other which Inuyasha disapproves, he wanted to have her in his arms again.

"Could you put this on me?", she asked timidly, he smiled at her bashfulness.

"Sure", was his reply then gently locked the necklace around her neck. Kagome touched the necklace as she turned around facing him with a bright smile, her eyes glistening with happiness.

"Thank you", she said then she leaned in and pecked his cheek and she left, bolting inside the castle, excited to tell this to her friends, leaving Inuyasha in his stupor as he recalls on what just happened 10 minutes ago.

He can feel himself blushing as he touched the cheek that she had kissed, he can't stop himself from grinning at the memory. One thing is for sure……

_This was definitely worth it…….._

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" 

Sango's scream echoed all over the hallway.

"Sssshhhh! Do you want everyone to here you!", Kagome hissed as she dragged her best friend inside her room before Sango could cause anymore trouble.

"Sorry", she said meekly as the two of them sat on Kagome's bed. Sango couldn't help herself but feel giddy when Kagome told her that Inuyasha gave her a beautiful necklace.

"Can I see it again?", Sango asked anxiously, Kagome sighed as she pulled her long hair up so that her friend could see the necklace clearly. Sango was awe-struck.

"I so envy you! I wish someone would do something so sweet like that for me", Sango sighed as she daydreamed on her imaginary prince. Kagome chuckled at her antics. Sango snapped out of her thoughts as she averted her attention back to Kagome.

"So what else happened?", Sango asked, eager to know the fairytale of her best friend's life. Kagome laughed nervously.

"Well….I…kinda pecked him on the cheek", Kagome answered. Sango sighed with disappointment. Kagome looked at her.

"What?"

"You should have kissed him on the lips you know"

"What! Are you out of your mind, why would I do that?", Sango scoffed

"I think it's kinda obvious already on why Kagome"

"No it's not obvious. I don't know what you're talking about"

Sango sighed

"**You're in love"**

"Shut up!", Kagome spat and that made Sango mad.

"Why are you denying the truth!", Kagome didn't say anything, she focused herself on the pillow. Sango is pissed off right now.

"Is it because of him? You know he is NOT coming back! Not ever! Don't tell me that you still-"

"**No"**, was Kagome's reply. Sango calmed herself as she looked at her with a confuse look on her face. Kagome sighed.

"A part of me has finally let him go and there's another part of me that is hoping that he back"

Sango couldn't believe what she was hearing. Here she is with her best friend who just received the most beautiful present she has ever received and she is still lingering over another man. This is a bloody mess!

"But why?"

"Because I have some unfinished business with that man"

"And what about Inuyasha?"

"He will just have to wait on my decision"

"Ok fine but tell me this……", Kagome look at her expectantly

"You do feel something for Inuyasha, right?", she asked with hopeful eyes. Kagome smiled a bitter smile.

"Over the past months I've been here, I have realized that things are changing between us. I do feel a connection with Inuyasha and that bond could be stronger than I think it could. Whenever I'm with him, something unexpected always happens whether it is good or bad but I never regret the experience because he is there. Sometimes I couldn't help but always think of him and I wish I could die right now because of this madness!"

"So for short, you're crazy over him", Sango concluded with an amusing look. Kagome grinned.

"Oh yeah", was her reply. Sango laughed.

"Ooohhh….you two-timer!", Sango teased and Kagome threw a pillow at her.

"Oh shut up!", Kagome said as she laughed.

* * *

BOOM! 

The people are in awe as they watch the various displays of the colorful fireworks on the starry sky.

"This has been one eventful festival for all of us", said Izayoi as she watched the beautiful fireworks on the balcony with Hoshi and Sesshomaru. Hoshi nodded in agreement.

"Very, I was quite impressed with Kagome's performance today. I never knew she has a skill to be a fighter", Hoshi commented. Sesshomaru smirked.

"We all did", Sesshomaru spoke

"Speaking of which, where are Kagome and Inuyasha? I haven't seen them since the big banquet tonight", said Izayoi and she noticed an evil glint in her son's eyes. She turned to him with her arms cross as she looked at him with a skeptical look.

"I have a feeling you know something about this, Sesshomaru"

Sesshomaru smirked. "All I know is that the two are just doing the same thing we are doing right now. Admiring the view of the sky"

They turned around when they heard the sound of the piano.

They saw Sango and Rin playing the grand piano together while Miroku prepares himself to sing a duet with Sango.

**Fancy meeting you alone in the crowd  
Couldn't help but notice your smile  
While everybody else around us is going about  
Can we just stop and talk awhile?**

"Oi! Where are we going!", Inuyasha yelled from afar as he catches up to Kagome's horse with his.

"Just follow me!", she replied as she dashed off to their destination, Inuyasha following behind with skepticism on what is she planning.

Kagome feels excited and anxious to show Inuyasha what she has in store for him, she knew that he would appreciate it and he will never forget this night. She will make it memorable for him. They are close to where they are headed. She wonders if her heart is racing so fast because of the speed she is in now or because of that strange feeling in her heart again.

**I've been often told our world's growing old  
And that friends are harder to find  
Do tell me more about yourself  
We could share a thought or two  
Now who would mind?**

_This girl must be crazy!_, Inuyasha thought as he followed her in a very fast pace, they are miles away from the village but they are still in the kingdom's property. He looked at his surroundings. He has never been here before, he wonders where is Kagome is taking them.

After eating such a bountiful feast tonight he planned on hitting the hay, lying comfortably on his soft bed but here he is, out in the fields or wherever the hell he is, following Kagome at a fast rate.

_But I guess I don't mind…..I'm with her, aren't I? It's just……just what the hell is she thinking about?_

**Maybe then we could go for a ride  
Drive down to the countryside  
Get away from the gray  
And frenzied hurly-burly of the city life**

Inuyasha saw Kagome slowing down, she must have been waiting for him to catch up. Few seconds later, they ride together side by side.

"I can still hear the fireworks from here", she said as she looked ahead.

"Just where are you taking me?"

Kagome turned to him with a smile.

"Don't worry, you'll know soon enough", she replied. _Where almost there_, she said to herself. Inuyasha could smell something familiar, it's the scent of salty water.

_Is it a beach?_, he thought

"Here we are", she said as they turned a corner and there he saw, as he thought, a beach. The waves clashing to the shore and moving back to the blue ocean depth. Kagome got down from her horse and Inuyasha followed suit.

Kagome took off her sandals then she walked towards the sand. Inuyasha watched her, dumbfounded on what's going on. Kagome turned around, looking at him with a playful look.

"Why are standing like that, you look like a statue. Get your butt down here!", she exclaimed with a grin.

"Keh!", he took off his boots and followed her. They walked on the sandy beach side by side, feeling comfortable in each others' presence. Inuyasha can feel himself relaxing as he listens to the sound of the waves and feeling the cold breeze on his face.

Kagome plopped herself down on the white sand as she looks at the starry night.

Inuyasha sat down beside her as he stares at her. Kagome noticed his gaze upon her and she looked at him with a questioning look.

"What?"

"I still don't know why we are here"

**Early yet to say what lies ahead  
It's the first day of the rest of our lives  
Can we just stop and talk awhile  
Get to know each other  
Who are we to know?**

Kagome grinned at him then looked up at the sky. Her smile brightened.

"There's your answer", she said.

Inuyasha quirk a brow then followed her gaze at the sky. His eyes widened. The dark sky had lit up to an enchanting mystical light. Different colors touching each other as they glowed brightly in the night. It is something he has never seen in his entire life but he had hoped for it since his childhood but he has given up on it for he thought he would never have the chance but he is staring at his childhood wish right now, the aurora.

"Surprise", Kagome whispered in his ear and he suddenly feels warm and fuzzy inside.

"How did you know?", he asked, still looking at the enchanting light. Kagome has a small smile on her face as she looks at the horizon, seeing the reflection of the aurora on the deep blue sea.

"You're mother told me about it so I asked help from Sesshomaru to plan this. Plus I saw pictures of you when you were a kid. You looked very cute back then", she said with a small laugh.

"Beautiful isn't it?", she asked.

"Yeah…….very beautiful……"

Kagome nodded then averted her gaze to Inuyasha and surprisingly he was looking at her already with a deep and intense look in his eyes.

**Love could be waiting at the end  
'Round that bend and so  
Let's stop and talk awhile**

Kagome could not help but stare into his eyes, she seems mesmerized and doesn't have the power to turn away. Then she realized that their faces are just merely inches apart and slowly Inuyasha planted a kiss on her luscious lips. It was short yet sweet and loving and she kissed him back. Inuyasha slowly moved his face away so he could look at her. Kagome slowly opened her eyes from the spell she was captivated in.

Her eyes widened.

Inuyasha suddenly embraced her, tight. She could feel her legs weakening and she was thankful that Inuyasha is holding her right now or she might just faint right then and there.

"Thank you", he whispered in her ear and Kagome smiled as she hugged him back.

"Nah, I think we're even right now", she joked. Inuyasha stifled a chuckle.

"Oh, you should also thank your brother for this"

Inuyasha groaned. Kagome laughed, squeezing him tight and Inuyasha doesn't mind at all.

_I definitely owe Sesshomaru for this one……._

**Let's stop and talk awhile………………**

* * *

**This one is very sweet, isn't it? Hope you guys love this chapter! Ummm...I hope that no one is bothered when I made this into a songfic,hehehehe!  
**

**Please Read and Review!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Killer Emotions: Hello! Here is the next chapter! Enjoy reading!**

**Disclaimer: She doesn't own Inuyasha!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 21: 3rd Test-Part 1:Where do your loyalties lie?**

_**Love can sometimes be magic.**_

_**But magic can sometimes... just be an illusion.**_

…………………

…………

…

Kagome gaze at the blue horizon, watching the deep blue sea and the crystal clear sky above her. She wasn't here in the beach to admire the view, she was here to think. She just had a talk with Hoshi a few minutes ago and it somewhat disturbs her.

_**Flashback**_

"_My 3rd test starts this afternoon?", Kagome asked, stunned on what she just heard. Hoshi nodded._

"_Yes, it's the same like the 2nd one but you are fighting one on one who you may call as your…..rival"_

_Kagome raised a brow as she crossed her arms. "My rival?"_

"_You'll know what I mean once you meet her"_

"_Oh so my opponent is a female"_

"_I believe so"_

_Kagome sighed. "Ok then, just what is this test would help me with?"_

_Hoshi looks at her straight in the eye with a serious look. "You will prove that you SHOULD be the ONE to be queen for this kingdom and to be the one to stay by Inuyasha's side"_

_Kagome stayed silent. She was speechless when she heard that. To prove herself that she's the ONE to be with Inuyasha………How could she prove that? Why should she prove that?_

_Somehow she knows the reason why but she just can't accept that yet…._

_**End of Flashback**_

Sigh

This is really stressing her out. Since she had that talk with Hoshi she was having doubts that she IS worthy to be queen, how much more on to prove that she should be with Inuyasha's side?

It's not about the kingdom or the people, it's more about herself and herself WITH Inuyasha. She's not yet sure if it's the right choice. It's not about her pride anymore, it's about her LIFE. She'll be risking everything, her dreams, her principles of being a single queen for this man she is forced to be engaged with, a man that she barely knows from the beginning.

She knows that she has developed some feeling for Inuyasha but she isn't sure if she should take the risk.

For a second time……..

"_**Come with me………"**_

She shook her head, covering her head under her arms, groaning. She bats away the tears that were trying to spill from her eyes. She promised herself that she will never cry about **that **ever again. Maybe if she has fully let go of the past, maybe she could consider Inuyasha and….give, whatever this is, a chance.

She recalled the sweet moments she had with Inuyasha. Them sleeping together, the first time they danced, the time when Inuyasha supported her in the tournament, the picnic they had, the first time they talked in the gardens, the first time that Inuyasha kissed her, the time when Inuyasha passionately ravished her, Inuyasha giving her the necklace that she saw from the village and last night, when she surprised Inuyasha by showing him the aurora then they kissed, her first kiss with him, her first kiss ever.

She touched her lips, her face flushed as she recalls the memory from last night. He had kissed her and surprisingly she didn't mind but what's even more shocking was when she slowly kissed him back. She doesn't know what possessed her for doing such a thing, there is just something that was burning within her that she couldn't hold it in anymore, so she set it free and she sent it to Inuyasha with a kiss.

"_**So for short, you're crazy over him"**_

She let out a small laugh as she remembered what Sango told her yesterday.

"Guess she's right……."

Standing up from her sitting position, she grabbed her kodachis as she breathes in and out. She wasn't only here to think and to get her thoughts together, she was also here to warm-up and prepare herself for her upcoming test.

"I wonder who is this so-called 'rival' of mine?"

* * *

**Meanwhile……**

Stepping out from the shower, the woman put on her silky bathrobe as she steps out of her bathroom. On her 4-post bed are the clothes that she prepared for her to wear. A white chemise with a blue floral pattern, a black leather corset which is set with silver studs and buckles, a pair of black pants then beside the bed are her black laced-boots.

She placed them on then tied her ebony hair on a low ponytail.

Then she heard a knock on the door. "Come in", she answered and then the door opened, revealing a maid.

"My lady, your carriage awaits"

The woman nodded. "Alright then, carry on"

The maid bowed then she left. The woman put on her dark cloak, her right hand on the hilt of her katana. Her dark brown eyes, showing determination and anxiety, she has waited for this time to come.

She stepped out of her room, eager to leave and arrive to her destination where she will meet the man she has been waiting for so long and she will not let go without a fight **this time.**

* * *

Sanog rubs her forehead, trying to deal with the stress that suddenly come up when Miroku told her the news. 

"Are you sure?", she asked, hoping that it was all wrong. Miroku shook his head, he has a hopeless look in his eyes. "Sadly, it is true….and there is nothing we can do about it. It was part of their plan in the beginning"

"But how did they know, how did your father know about this?"

Tired from pacing around on the carpet floor in the living room, he took a seat on the sofa beside her, covering his face with his hands as he lets out a sigh.

"Believe it or not, he was there. He saw them, he witnessed it", Miroku answered, letting out an exasperating sigh. Sango's eyes widen with shock.

"He was there? But I never saw him…….This is just messed up! How could they do this to her! Are they even allowed to do this sort of thing? Isn't there a rule or something about not allowing this?"

"I'm sorry but I don't have the answers to your questions. What my father told me is that it is something they want her to prove something to them"

Sango crossed her arms, her face infuriated. "Oh really? And what's that?"

Miroku turned to her with a somber look. "That Kagome should show them where her loyalties lie……"

Sango was silent, she couldn't come up with a comeback about that. She hates to admit it but she finally understood what the elders are doing and surprisingly to her, she thinks that this is the best decision they have done. Not only for the kingdom and Inuyasha but also for Kagome, she briefly closed her eyes.

"You understand now, Sango?"

Sango looked at Miroku and nodded solemnly. "Sadly…….I do"

"I just hope Kagome will be alright", she said.

"What about Kagome?"

Miroku and Sango turned around, seeing none other than Inuyasha wearing only a poet shirt and black pants with boots. He has a curious look on his face as he looks at the two, wandering what they were talking about.

"Oh nothing really…..nothing to worry about", Miroku jibed, smiling nervously at the man. Inuyasha quirk a brown but decided to just let it go this time. He has other things to do.

"Where's Kagome?", Inuyasha asks and Sango answered him.

"She's in her room right now, I think she's taking a rest from her training this morning but she should be up by now"

Inuyasha nodded then left. Miroku and Sango let out a sigh relief.

"Do you think the elders had a plan on involving Inuyasha with **him**?", Sango asked.

"God I hope not, this will just kill Kagome", he answered.

"I hope Kagome will make the right decision…….", said Sango. Miroku gave her a look that she knows too well.

"Just like 3 years ago Sango?", he implied. Sango had a small smile on her face, a face of hope.

"Yes……I'm such an idiot. How could I have doubted Kagome", she said with an amusing look on her face, she feels like a fool for what she had thought back then.

"That goes for me as well", Miroku responded.

* * *

Inuyasha knocks the door. "Kagome?" 

"Come in", he heard her reply and so he opened the door, poking his head through the door. "Did I wake you?"

Watching him from her bed comfortably, she has a small smile on her face. "Nah, I woke up a few minutes ago. Boy, that was a good nap", she responded then Inuyasha came inside the room, walking towards her bed, his eyes not leaving her face as he sits down on the edge of the bed beside her lying form.

"So……..why are you here? And no I don't have anymore of the chocolates you wanted. You ate all of them last night at the festival"

Inuyasha chuckled then he gazed at her adoringly and Kagome couldn't help but feel flushed when she saw that look.

"No, that's not what I came here for"

"So why are you really here?"

Inuyasha gave her a look. "Can't I just visit for no reason?"

"Coming from you? Hah! It's like staring at the night with the sun beside the moon", she jibed. Inuyasha has an amusing look on his face.

"Well believe it or not little lady, I just came here to visit you for absolutely no reason"

"Hey I resent that! I'm not little", she gasped when Inuyasha pulled her up from her bed and made her stand up in front of him. Inuyasha looked down on her, raising a brow. Kagome groaned.

"So you're taller than me…….that doesn't mean I'm little!"

"Well looking at you from up here makes you look like a midget", he countered with humor in his voice and Kagome didn't find it too offending. She knew from the beginning that they are just teasing each other again. That's what they mostly do to one another anyway so no surprise there. As he looks at her closely, he took notice of the attire she is wearing. A black halter top that exposed her tight stomach with a red peony design in the middle, black silky pants with a great red dragon embroidery on the left leg. He can feel himself harden when he saw the bare skin in the middle.

"Let me guess……..it's for the 3rd test, isn't it?"

Kagome gave him a questioning look then she understood that he was referring to her attire.

"Oh this? Yeah, it's for the 3rd test, you heard what's the test about already?"

"No clue"

"Well, Hoshi-sama told me that I will be competing with a 'rival'", she answered. Inuyasha looks at her curiously.

"You have a rival?", he asked and Kagome shrugged

"I just knew that I had one this morning", she answered. She plopped down on her bed and Inuyasha followed suit, sitting beside her. He noticed the distant look in her brown eyes.

"He also told me that……..this test is about that I should prove that I should be queen…..", she turned to look at him.

"Also to prove that I am worthy to be by your side………"

Inuyasha stayed silent, hoping that she would continue talking and hope that she says the things he wants to hear.

"I don't know if I'm worthy……for this Kingdom or…….you"

His heart fell but remained compose, he doesn't want to look like he was broken into pieces, no, he would remain unfaze and strong.

"Why do you think so?", he asked

Kagome sighed as she looks at him with sad eyes. "I don't know…..maybe I'm just not the person who is right to be queen for this kingdom……maybe I'm the not the one the people needed…."

She turned away.

"And perhaps…….I'm not the right one you need to be YOUR queen." _But I need you_, she said to herself.

"**Ahou"**

She turned around, she has a confuse look on her face when she looks at him. Inuyasha has an irritating look on his face. He seems to be angry.

"The Kagome I know wouldn't back down. She is confident with her capabilities as a queen for this kingdom, for any kingdom for that matter. No buts, no ifs, no nothing! I don't know who you are and I don't care, I care about the person who I'm engaged with and I want her back!"

Kagome gasped. She is astonished. Stunned. Surprise. Horrified. Overjoyed. Amazed. And right now she feels like bursting into tears but she wouldn't let those tears fall. Instead she hugged him, very tight. With that strong embrace, Inuyasha could feel the need from her, the need for strength, courage and comfort from a companion. He heard her sniffed.

"Didn't I mention that she doesn't cry over sappy crap?", he teased and he earned a small laugh from her.

"Y-you….do care?"

Kagome can feel him smirk. "Why else would I be here?"

"Thank you so much Inuyasha. I feel such an idiot for doubting myself" _For doubting you_, she said silently to herself.

"Kagome…."

"Yes?"

Inuyasha paused, Kagome can feel him squeezing her tighter. "Is something wrong?"

"No, nevermind"

_I love you……_, he said to himself. He doesn't have the courage to say it to her and he doesn't know when will he have another chance to say those words to her. Damnit!

Hesitantly, Kagome released the embrace and gave him a thankful smile.

"Anyway, I think I should go to the fields now. That's where I will meet my opponent.", she said then she stood up and placed her belt of kodachis around her waist. Inuyasha stood up. "Alright then, don't forget to warm up. I'll see you later…."

And with that Inuyasha left. Kagome clenched her fist, she was angry at herself for being a coward. She wanted to tell him to stay, just watch her train and support her. She shook her head, there is no time wasting a second on these stupid thoughts. She has a lot on her mind right now and she needs to think so she could finally decide what to do.

She tied her hair on a high ponytail then left her room.

* * *

"Excited?" 

"No"

"I thought you wanted to see her?"

"Of course I do"

"Then why aren't you excited?"

"I'm not excited on being killed by her when she sees me"

Hoshi laughed then he drank some sake. "Aren't you going to watch her fight?"

"I saw how she fought"

"But this will be different"

"No it won't"

Hiroshi quirks a brow. "And why is that?"

The man grinned. "Because she is going to win as usual"

"It's been 3 years and you are still confident about her"

The man shrugged. "I know her and when it comes to her, I have no doubt about the capabilities she has. She is an amazing woman."

"You really do miss her, don't you?"

"That's why I'm here"

"You could have been with her before after you left you know"

"Because I don't have an excuse on why I'm here and she will just get angry at me"

"And you think she won't get angry at you now?"

"She will"

Hoshi let out an exasperating sigh. This man is stubborn and a fool. "You're a witty fool"

The man's red eyes sparkled with mockery. "Better a witty fool than a foolish wit."

* * *

"_Mou! Why do you always get in trouble like this!", Kagome exclaimed as she gets the first aid kit to aid the scratches on the man's arms and shoulder. The young man with blue hair and red eyes just grinned. Finding it a small thing._

"_Meh! These things always happens to me since I'm….well….you know and plus I am the captain of a ship and some people thinks I'm a pirate,hahahahaha!"_

"_Ok, I need you're shirt off", she said as she placed the kit down on the table. "Why Kagome….I never knew you had it in you", he teased, making her flush from embarrassment._

"_B-baka! Shut up! I don't think of you that way!", she answered then she walks towards him and gently took off his shirt, revealing the gashes and Kagome couldn't help but cringe when she saw them. As Kagome is busy aiding his wounds the young man couldn't help but beam a smile. He let out a content sigh for he was immensely enjoying this. When Kagome took a glance at him, she saw the smile on his face._

"_What are you smiling about?", she asked, looking at him curiously then she continued on the task at hand._

"_It's just that…….I rarely see you being so caring towards me", the man said with a bit of sadness in his voice. He couldn't see the expression of her face because it was covered by her raven bangs._

"_Of course I care about you"_

"_That's what you always say but sometimes I couldn't help but feel insecure….."_

"_I'm not seeing anyone", she answered._

"_You are seeing NO ONE!"_

_Kagome paused. She gaze at his angry expression, she couldn't understand how on earth this happened? What did she do wrong?_

"_I don't understand…."_

"_That's my problem with you! You don't understand at all! You are always busy, even though you are here right now it feels like you are in some different place, you are always distant whenever I tried being close to you!"_

_Kagome blinked. Surprise and yet find this amusing. She just stayed silent, wondering if he will still continue but he didn't say anything._

"_That's it?", she asked. The man shook his head and looked away. "No, that's not all…"_

"_Then what else then?"_

_The man's face turned into crimson red and Kagome help but laugh out loud. "This is not funny!"_

_Kagome stifled a giggle. "Sorry but this is the first time I've seen you blush like this,hahahahaa!"_

"_Shut up!"_

_Kagome let out a small giggle then continued bandaging his wounds. "So what else are you trying to say?"_

"_I love you"_

_Kagome smirked. "I know"_

"_See! You act as if you don't care at all when I say that! Most girls do"_

"_Of course I love it when you say that to me but I'm just not the one to leap up to a mountain when you said that,heehehehehe!"_

_Kagome heard him groan. She giggled. "There! All done!"_

_She beamed him a smile. "I hate you…..", he growled._

"_And I love you too", she answered with humor in her chocolate eyes. "Yeah…..whatever……", he paused, recalling on what she just said. His red eyes widen then he swiftly stared at the woman in front of him. _

"_What did you say….?", he asked, as if he was in a daze. Kagome smirked then she kissed his forehead, his left eye then his nose bridge, making him feel warm inside and he is enjoying this very much. He had wanted this very much. He let out a grunt when she stopped._

_Kagome looked into his amethyst eyes. "I said I love you and……"_

_She took off her necklace that has a red diamond pendant and placed it on his neck._

"_Happy birthday……"_

"Kagome!"

Kagome woke up from her peaceful slumber under the shades of the tree. "Kagome, wake up!"

She adjusted the blurry visions of her eyes then saw Miroku and Sango staring at her. Her eyes widened.

_The test!_

She abruptly stands up, surprising her two friends, wondering what's wrong with her. Kagome looked at them with apprehension. "Did anything happened?", she asked.

"Not yet but I heard that it is going to begin soon, the advisors and the others will be here any minute now so I suggest you regain your senses and concentrate", said Sango and Kagome nodded absent-mindedly, she knows that she should concentrate on the final test but her mind keeps on recalling on the dream she had.

_No, it wasn't a dream……it was a memory……._

She shuts her eyes tight, trying to close the memory of the man who owns those red eyes that has been haunting her for years. Why? Why are these memories opening up? Why now? She lightly touched the scar that has been on her chest since she met that man.

"Kagome, they are coming", Miroku whispered. Kagome looks at the advisors, she also saw Izayoi, Sesshomaru and lastly Inuyasha. When Inuyasha locked his golden eyes with her brown ones she couldn't help but look away. She doesn't understand why clearly, maybe she is ashamed or guilty but why? Kagome mentally slapped herself for asking such a stupid question. Unaware on the movements around her because she was too occupied with her thoughts, she didn't notice that Inuyasha is beside her.

Inuyasha could sense her anxiety and disturbingly he could sense guilt within her.

_Why would she feel guilty?_

"Anything wrong Kagome?", he asked softly but loud enough for her to hear. Kagome snapped out of her thoughts when she heard her name. She looked at her side then she took a step back when she saw Inuyasha, surprise that he was here beside her.

_Kagome you idiot! If you can't sense Inuyasha because of your thoughts, you are definitely going to fail this test…….._

Inuyasha gave her a worried look. "Kagome?"

She bit her trembled lip, trying to fight back her anxiety and fear. "Yes?"

"Anything wrong?", he asked again. Right there, she feels the guilt the again, here he is being concern for her while she's in her own world thinking about the man in her memories. She evens feel more guilty when she shook her head and plastered a fake smile on her face.

"There's nothing wrong, I'm just a bit nervous about the final test.", she answered. She let out a sigh. She needs to calm down.

"So……have you decided?"

Kagome looks confuse then her eyes widened in realization. The Decision. Has she? Is she going to choose a life as queen of Inuyasha's kingdom and to be his queen?

Then a pair of red eyes crossed her mind. She shut her eyes, trying to push the thought away. "Kagome?"

A few feet away, Sango and Miroku noticed the scene going on between Kagome and Inuyasha. Sango decided to cut in between their conversation. She placed a hand on Kagome's shoulders. "I think Kagome needs some time alone for awhile so she could focus on the next test", said Sango then she led Kagome away from Inuyasha.

Kagome let out a sigh of relief, she gave Sango a thankful smile. "Thanks"

"What happened back there, Kagome?", Sango asked with a worried look on her face.

"Memories of **him **are resurfacing", she answered, Miroku and Sango are shock when they heard her answer.

"You're in trouble, Kagome", said Miroku, giving her a look of sympathy but for Sango, she was down right furious. Kagome noticed the angry look on Sango's face.

"What?"

"So are you going to give up on the test?", she spat. Miroku decided to harmonize the situation.

"Sango I don't think is-"

"Shut up Miroku!", and Miroku's mouth is shut. He knows not to interfere when Sango is this angry and Kagome knows it all too well.

"I didn't say that I'm going to quit"

"You won't quit but you want to lose, right?"

"I…….I don't know……"

"Isn't Inuyasha worth anything to you? Isn't he worth risking for, worth HOPING for? Why linger in the past? Don't take this opportunity for granted or you may never get a chance"

"Inuyasha is worth it but I don't think you are"

Kagome turned around to the source of the voice who intervened.

"Kikyo! What are you doing here!", Inuyasha growled, glaring at the woman who barged in.

"Why Inuyasha, don't you know?", the woman responded. Inuyasha looks puzzled.

"About what?"

The woman smirked. "I'm the third test"

Inuyasha has a horrified look in his eyes. Kagome looks at the two, she has a feeling that these two knew each other already and she couldn't help but feel a bit jealous even though Inuyasha seems to be angry at the woman called, Kikyo.

_Wait, why should I be jealous?_, she asks herself. She shook her head, forgetting the thought.

"Hoshi-sama, is this true?", Inuyasha asks at the eldest advisor who nodded. "Yes, it is true. This was part of our plan. Your mother sent a letter to their castle for Kikyo to compete with Kagome", Hoshi answered. Inuyasha looks at her mother, Izayoi nodded her head. He couldn't believe this!

"What is the test for?", he asks and Hoshi answered him.

"It will show if Kagome is truly loyal to us, to this kingdom and to YOU"

"You think Kagome will betray us? That she will not choose to be queen? Why would you think that?"

Hoshi gave Kagome a wary look. "Ask Kagome yourself"

Inuyasha turned around to look at Kagome but she has her back on him. Inuyasha doesn't understand what's going on and it was pissing him off. The advisors are questioning Kagome's loyalty, Kikyo is here and she's the third test and lastly Kagome is acing all guilty.

"Kagome…..what have you decided?", he asked hesitantly, for some reason he was afraid on asking for his fear might come true.

"I don't know……….", Kagome answered, her back facing him.

Kikyo smirked at the scene before her, things are going her way after all. "Well perhaps fighting me will clear up your confusion", Kikyo said cockily as she unsheathes her katana, already in her fighting stance.

"Fight me Higurashi and you will know that the best answer is to let go of Inuyasha. That you should **lose **to me"

Kagome snapped her weary eyes wide open. For some reason losing to that snob princess Kikyo and giving up on Inuyasha to her doesn't seem to please her, not at all.

"_**Isn't Inuyasha worth anything to you? Isn't he worth risking for, worth HOPING for? Why linger in the past? Don't take this opportunity for granted or you may never get a chance"**_

Inuyasha……….it has come down to this that she has finally realized that Inuyasha, the man she is forced to be engage with, means something special to her. At first she thought that it was all just a fling because she had spent time with him. That these stupid feelings will go away someday, that's why she didn't think of any importance to it. But she should have known by now.

She should have known from the beginning she started thinking of him, dreaming of him, being happy with him and making him happy that she has indeed fallen for him.

"**_That's my problem with you! You don't understand at all! You are always busy, even though you are here right now it feels like you are in some different place, you are always distant whenever I tried being close to you!"_**

What about him? It has been 3 years already, he may never come back at all and she shouldn't be lingering on the past. The past is past and she should move on. He will only be a mere memory in her mind, nothing more.

"_**I love you"**_

_**Kagome smirked. "I know"**_

Yes, it has been a very long time already. Kagome briefly closed her eyes then turned around, facing her opponent and right now her rival. Pulling out her kodachis in front of her, getting on guard and ready to fight.

"I beg to differ"

Sango could see the determination in Kagome's eyes and she couldn't help but smile.

_She has finally decided!_

"Let's see if you can put a scratch on me, Higurashi", Kikyo retorted.

"Likewise", Kagome answered back.

After hours of fighting the two women are covered with wounds. Kikyo's arms are covered with minor scratches and deep cuts on her shoulders. Her legs are also covered with scratches and her lips are bleeding while for Kagome, her arms are bruised all over, her knuckles are deep red from the blood pressure, she has a deep cut on her right leg and a cut above her eye and because of the blood from the cut, it made her slightly blind for the blood covered her left eye.

"Give up!", Kikyo exclaimed.

"Never!"

Kikyo spit blood out from her mouth as she took on her fighting stance again. "Tell me Higurashi, why should you fight for Inuyasha? Do you even know him that well? His weaknesses, his fears, his strengths, any of that?"

"I should ask you the same thing", Kagome answered back. Putting one of her kodachi back to it's sheath while the other is above her head, the blade pointing at Kikyo.

She is panting hard and very tired, her legs are beginning to give up but she wouldn't let them. Not yet, she still needs to finish this fight and the only thing she needs is the right time to execute her attack.

"Hah! You're asking **me **that question? That's something to laugh about. Of course I will fight for him because I **love him!"**

Kagome is shock, Kikyo loves Inuyasha and she is proud to admit it, not only to herself but to everyone here. Kikyo is fighting for Inuyasha because she loves him. What about her? Why is she fighting for Inuyasha? Is it because of love as well? Isn't it love that made her fight the tests in the first place?

"I have been close friends with Inuyasha since we were little kids. We are very close, we know each other very well. We share each others' secrets, our dreams and our fears. I think it is fate that brought me and Inuyasha together right now. Fate has blessed me so, while fate is playing a joke on you. You are nothing! You don't belong here, you are not worthy on being Inuyasha's queen, his bride and his wife! You will just destroy Inuyasha's life and yours as well. Give it up Higurashi, you have nothing to prove of your worth"

Inuyasha clenched his fists. That is not true! Kagome is not nothing! She is everything to him! She is worthy, she is worth everything!

Inuyasha looks at Kagome with worry, he hopes that Kagome isn't having second thoughts.

_Kagome please…..don't give up….._

Kagome is just standing there, being silent. Kikyo looks at her curiously. "Why so silent? Are you finally coming to your senses? Did you realize that I'm right and that you have nothing to prove?"

Kagome tightened her grip on her kodachis, ready to execute. "No"

"Stop denying it Higuarshi, you have nothing to prove"

Then with lightning speed, Kagome is in front of Kikyo, knocking out the katana from her grasp. Her blade pointing on Kikyo's neck, touching its flesh as if threatening she will cut it.

"It is not you who I will prove my worth", Kagome answered venomously. Kikyo is shaking from shock and fear. She was surprised at the outstanding speed of Kagome and she had a feeling that Kagome isn't afraid to execute her next attack on her, she winced when she felt the piercing pain on her neck as the cold blade touches her skin.

Hoshi let out a cough, trying to avert the attention to him. "That's enough, it has decided because of the situation that Kikyo is in, she has lost and Kagome you won"

Kagome put down her blade from Kikyo and placed her kodachis back in their scabbards.

"Kagome you won!", Sango exclaimed as she glomps on Kagome. Kagome winced at the sudden pain. "Sango…..my wounds….", she gasped out.

"Oh! Sorry!", then Sango released her with a sheepish grin on her face. "Well done Kagome", said Miroku as he gave her a slight pat on the back. Kagome curved her lips into a small smile. "Thanks, I'm just glad that its over", she responded.

"That's where you are wrong Kagome, this is just the 1st part of your final test", said Hoshi. Kagome is shock.

"Does that mean that I still have to fight?", she asked wearily. Hoshi shook his head.

"He is", he said, pointing to Inuyasha who has a surprise expression on his face. Just when he was relieved that Kagome passed the final test, he is now shock and irritated by the news he heard.

"I'm going to fight?", Inuyasha asked.

"Yes you are", Hoshi replied. Kagome couldn't believe this. "Who is he fighting with then?", Kagome asked.

"Me"

Kagome turned around and her mouth gape, she feel like she is going to faint from the sight before her. She couldn't believe it, she must be dreaming, in a nightmare! This isn't happening! But then she heard his voice again.

"Long time no see Kagome"

She gasped. It is real. This man in front of her is real. The one who has been haunting her mind, her memories and her heart. She knows those red eyes, that blue hair that conniving smile on his handsome face. She knows those features all to well, how could she forget the man that she had let go of 3 years ago.

Inuyasha is absolutely furious when he saw the look that Kagome is giving to this stranger. He walked in front of her, blocking her path.

"Just who the hell are you?", he said harshly but that didn't bother the stranger.

"Ryo Zeta"

* * *

**Bwahahahahahahhahahaha! Another cliffhanger! Just be glad that Kagome won the fight and that her stubborn head has realized that she has fallen for Inuyasha but what about the man in her memories, Ryo Zeta?**

**Read the next chapter to find out!**

**Please Read and Review!**

**REVIEWS OR NO NEXT CHAPTER! BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Killer Emotions: Here's another long chapter! Enjoy! AND YOU GUYS BETTER REVIEW!**

**Since you guys are threatening me to show this next chapter,bwahahahahhahahahaha! **

**Disclaimer: She has the right to remain silent!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 22: 3rd Test- Part 2: Choose**

_**Think about it, there must be higher love  
Down in the heart or hidden in the stars above  
Without it, life is a wasted time  
Look inside your heart, I'll look inside mine.**_

…………………

……………

……

…

"I am Ryo Zeta"

Sesshomaru finds this disturbing when he heard his name, he approached the man. "Zeta you say? Are you in any relation to the Fujiwaras?", Sesshomaru asked. Ryo grinned, he was looking directly at Kagome even though Inuyasha was blocking the way. "Yes, I am. I was also the Fujiwara that Kagome was supposed to compete on the final round, right Kagome-chan?"

"Don't call her that!", Inuyasha growled. He hates it when this guy acts like the two of them are close, he just wants to punch that stupid grin off his face.

"Why not?", Ryo answered back. Inuyasha just stayed silent, giving him a deadly glare. Ryo frowned. "Kagome-chan, please show your face. I haven't seen you for such a long time now………"

Kagome is shaking, she doesn't know what to do. Why did this happen? When she has finally decided on giving up on him, he suddenly appeared right before her eyes. Her thoughts were interrupted when a figure appeared behind her.

"Kagome-chan? Anything wrong?"

Kagome shrieked as she turned around and saw the man in her past, Ryo. "Ryo……why have you come back?", she asked with her lips trembling. Inuyasha was shock when he saw Ryo appeared behind them, he didn't even see him move before. This guy must be one skilled fighter.

"Isn't it obvious? I came back to see you, I missed you…..", he answered as he closed the gap between them. He caressed her cheek and Kagome felt warm all over, old feelings are resurfacing and she couldn't stop them anymore. "Kagome………", he said huskily then he leaned in for a kiss but their moment was interrupted when Inuyasha pushed Ryo away from her. Holding her possessively in his arms. Kagome was surprise at the sudden incident and how angry and possessive Inuyasha is right now.

"**Don't. Touch. Her."**

Ryo got up from the ground, dusting off the dirt from his clothes. _This guy is strong and fast as well, not bad……but not good enough for me_

When he saw Kagome in Inuyasha's arms he felt a pang of jealousy and sadness. He touched the pendant that's around his neck. He looked up and gazed into Kagome's eyes, though her eyes are mystified with confusion he could clearly see the truth. He put the pendant behind his shirt, taking off his cloak revealing a ninja sword behind his back.

"I knew it…..so you're the exiled member of the Fujiwara clan", said Sesshomaru. Ryo grinned at him.

"It seems we have a smart one, you didn't tell him about me now did you Hiroshi?", said Ryo as he looked at the eldest advisor. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru are confused, they don't understand anymore on what's going on and just who the hell is Hiroshi?

"Oi baka! That ain't Hiroshi, that old geezer is Tache Hoshi", said Inuyasha.

"Are you sure?", Ryo answered back with a sly grin. They all turned to Hoshi and the old man sighed.

"My real name is Hiroshi, I just changed my name to Tache Hoshi", he answered. Sesshomaru rubbed his forehead, so many secrets unraveling themselves, what a bother. For Inuyasha on the other hand, he is pissed off right now. He leaned on Kagome's ear and whispered something to her.

"Kagome, I don't know what's going on right now and you have some explaining to do after this. Right now, I want you to stay with Sango and just watch. Don't interrupt"

Hearing his commanding voice, she didn't protest at all then went to the side where Sango and Miroku are.

Inuyasha took out his Tetsusaiga, ready to fight. "I don't know what is going on about you with Kagome so let's just get this thing over with"

Ryo smirked. He took on a stance, his right hand on his back, ready to unsheathe his sword when he attacks. "Fine with me, just to let you know I won't go easy on you"

"Keh! Like I want you to"

Kagome shivered at the cold wind passing by, she winced on the pain from her injuries. She should go back inside to tend to them but she needs to watch this fight, she WANTS to witness this moment

She gaze at Ryo, she hasn't seen him for 3 years. Now he looks like more mature now, he's taller, his boyish face changed into a man with experience, his body is more lean and muscular and when she felt his hand, it's more rough and callous from all the adventure he has been. He said he missed her and so did she but she finally gave up on him, right? That's why she fought for Inuyasha because she has fallen for him. She averted her gaze on Inuyasha, the past few months with him was thrilling, full of surprises and he has captivated her heart like what Ryo did. Though there is something different from Inuyasha, it felt as if it was there all along.

True love

Is this how it feels?

Inuyasha let out a cry of rage as he charged towards Ryo and as he was about to strike, Ryo suddenly appeared behind Inuyasha then scratched his shoulder with his sword. Inuyasha hissed from the pain, seething.

She knew that Inuyasha is a natural fighter but what's the difference is that Ryo is a very skilled fighter. He came from a line of famous and powerful warriors and what they have in common is that they all belong to the Fujiwara clan. Ryo Zeta Fujiwara now only Ryo Zeta, his clan wanted him to become the regent of their clan at his young age but he refused. When he was 17, he was exiled from the group and he wandered alone then he became a sailor, a captain of his own ship and traveled all over the ocean.

_This Inuyasha is more skilled than I thought…..interesting, it's been a long time since I fought with someone with an even level but I have a feeling that this is not all….._, Ryo thought as he dodged an attack then he countered but Inuyasha blocked it and they continued doing the same thing until Inuyasha found an opening and slashed Ryo on the side of his stomach. Ryo let out a cry of pain, feeling the deep cut as he covered it with his hand which is now covered with blood from the wound.

Kagome gasped when she saw what just happened. Ryo grinned when she saw the worried look on her face. "See that Inuyasha? She's worried about me"

"Don't bring Kagome into this", Inuyasha hissed. Ryo wiped the blood from his mouth.

"Well this is about Kagome, isn't it? This is her test after all. It will prove who is she loyal to, me or you"

"Shut up!", Inuyasha yelled then because of his anger his aura is showing. Ryo looked at him with shock. Kagome gasped when she realized what is Inuyasha going to do.

"Inuyasha NOOOOO!"

"BACKLASH WAVE!"

Ryo saw the immense power coming towards him at lightning speed, he moved away, barely dodging it thus he was slammed to a tree, his head bleeding in the process. Inuyasha walked towards him, gripping on his Tetsusaiga.

Ryo spit out an amount of blood from his lips, looking at Inuyasha with a wry grin. "Kagome is still looking at me", he taunted. Inuyasha raised his sword. Sango and Miroku knew what was going to happen, they have a horrified look on their faces.

"Inuyasha don't do this!", Sango yelled as the two of them ran towards Inuyasha.

Inuyasha ignored their cries then he strikes his sword down to Ryo but it was suddenly knocked out. Inuyasha's eyes widen and saw that it was Kagome who knocked it off, using one of her kodachis.

"Kagome…….."

"That's enough Inuyasha, you won the match. Sesshomaru could you call the doctor and tell the maids to prepare a room for Ryo", Hoshi instructed and Sesshomaru nodded then left. Sango and Miroku ran past Kagome who is just standing still. The two helped Ryo on getting up then helped him walk inside the castle. They stopped when they approached in front of her. Ryo let out a toothy smile.

"Thanks", he muttered but Kagome stayed silent then his eyes widen when he saw Kagome falling, he wanted to catch her but then Inuyasha caught her. He carried her bridal style then went inside the castle. Ryo has a sad smile on his face.

_I won't be the one who will catch you anymore……ne Kagome?_

* * *

She could hear noises outside the room with her eyes close. She is too tired to open them and she just wants to fall back asleep again but then she heard her door opening, she could hear footsteps walking to her bed then she felt a warm hand on hers. 

Slowly she opened her eyes but her vision was still blurry, she thought she saw white hair.

"Inuyasha……..", she said hoarsely but when she heard the deep voice chuckling, she realized it wasn't Inuyasha at all.

"If I'll pretend that I'm Inuyasha would you finally kiss me now?", she heard his playful voice and she smirked then her eyes cleared up. There he is, the man that she loved, those red eyes that she adored and loved.

"How are you feeling?", she asked, observing the bandages around his forehead, a bandage on his cheek, his arms covered with bandages and stitches, the same goes with his legs.

"Now I know how a shark feels whenever I stabbed it", he jibed, rubbing her hand with his thumb.

"I wanted to say thanks for saving me back there from your ferocious fiancé", he said with a bit of humor in his tone. Kagome smiled at him.

"You are always in trouble like this", she repeated the words that she said in her dream awhile ago and Ryo noticed that, he let out a small laugh.

"That was the best birthday I have ever had", he said, Kagome stifle a giggle cause if she didn't the pain would come back from the strain.

"And the last birthday I celebrated with you", said Kagome and Ryo squeezed her hand.

"So what happened when I passed out?", she asked.

"Well, after I was tended with my wounds. Hiroshi or should I call him Hoshi now? Anyway, he told me to explain to them about the test and well Inuyasha didn't take it too

well and he is still waiting for you to tell him everything."

"Where is he now?"

"I think he is talking to that Kikyo girl"

He noticed the sad look in her eyes. "Hey hey! Don't feel down, I'm sure it's nothing. That girl got nothing on you"

Kagome bit back a smile. "Could you tell why you are really here?"

Ryo sighed. "Well I received a letter from the old man, it said that he needs my help and it concerns about you, I was shock at first and was afraid of going but I decided to agree with it so I could see you again"

Kagome's face softened and Ryo's face is starting to heat up but he controlled his feelings and continued talking.

"Anyway, when I arrived I met him and he explained to me everything. He told me that I would be your 3rd test, I asked why though and he told me its to show if you are loyal to Inuyasha and then I found out that you are engaged to him-"

"I was forced-"

"No need to explain, I know and I understand. It was hard to accept it at first but I'm fine now."

"I'm sorry Ryo………"

Ryo let out a bitter laugh. "No need to be sorry, after all it's quite clear that you chose him over me."

Kagome looks confuse. "I do?"

Ryo laughed. "Of course you do, you may have not realized it but I did. I can see it in your eyes Kagome and the way you responded to him. There is a bond between you two and even if I have to bring you to me with force or whatever alternative I have, I cannot break it……I'll never break it……."

"Ryo………"

"What's past is past. I am your past while Inuyasha is your present and future. I am quite sure that you will be happy with him"

Kagome stayed silent, she doesn't know what to say. She is so confuse about everything. About her feelings for Ryo and Inuyasha, she is torn between the two of them.

Ryo noticed the confuse look on her face.

"Tell me Kagome………Do I still have a chance with you?"

Kagome let out a breath as she briefly close her eyes. "Honestly, I'm not sure anymore……"

"Tell you what, I will be leaving the day after tomorrow and if you have decided then I will bring you with me", said Ryo. Kagome gasped.

"A-are you sure?"

Ryo has a determine look on his face. "Quite sure than you are"

Then they heard a knock on the door. "Kagome?"

Ryo sighed. "Well I'll see you tomorrow then. Get some rest okay?"

Then he leaned in and kissed Kagome's forehead. Then he opened the door, revealing a shock Inuyasha. "What were you doing?", Inuyasha asks with venom in his voice.

"It's a secret", Ryo said with a wink then brushed past him.

Inuyasha has a scowl on his face as he enters Kagome's room, he took a chair and sat beside the bed facing her. Kagome saw his scowl and smiled a bit.

"He's always like that Inuyasha, he loves to tease", Kagome said, defending for Ryo's sake. Inuyasha snorted.

"So could you tell me what's with you and that Ryo guy?"

Kagome groaned, here she was, all injured and tired but all Inuyasha could think about is the relationship she had with Ryo but what did she expect and she owed him an explanation.

Sigh.

"It started 3 years ago. He was 17 back then and he was already a captain of his own ship, the Nortolus. He arrived in our port one day, his ship was severely damaged and it will take him months to rebuild it. He and his crew were foreigners in our kingdom and he came to the castle to ask documents that they will be allowed to stay in our kingdom for a few months.

That's where I met him. While he stayed in our kingdom to rebuild his ship, he and I got acquainted, then we got even closer than I expected. Then I realized-"

"You fell in love", he interrupted. Kagome nodded, she closed her eyes unaware of the jealousy that Inuyasha is trying to control.

"Yes, I fell in love with him. But ironically enough he was the one who confessed his love for me first. But then he left and that's the last time I saw him until now……."

Inuyasha gritted his teeth. "So you were deeply in love with him…"

"Yes…."

"Until now….?"

Inuyasha couldn't see the expression on her face for her eyes are close, she let out a sigh. "I don't know……"

Inuyasha feels like the world is weighing down on his shoulders and he doesn't know if he has the strength to carry it anymore, he has lost all hope.

"Ryo told me that……..he will leave the day after tomorrow"

_Good, let the bastard leave!_, Inuyasha said to himself.

"And if I choose him, I will be going with him"

Inuyasha can just imagine himself shattering into a millions pieces like a mirror.

"Did you choose him?", he asked.

"I didn't choose yet, I only have one day to think this through before he leaves", she answered. Inuyasha nodded his head while he clenched his fists.

"Well I hope that you will make the decision that will make you happy, good night Kagome", he stood up then he left without taking a glance at her.

Outside her room, Inuyasha is leaning on the door with his bangs covering his eyes. Even though Kagome didn't make a decision yet, he feels like he is losing her to this guy who just appeared today. Does that mean that the past events he shared with Kagome means nothing to her at all? All she could ever think about is Ryo.

He gritted his teeth. He has broken Kikyo's heart twice and she left with a broken heart that will never be placed back together, he has chosen Kagome over Kikyo and he would do it again if he has to but it will only be useless if Kagome doesn't love him back.

He will just have to wait for her decision. Tomorrow is going to be one long day for him.

* * *

"WOW!" 

Souta, Rin and Shippou exclaimed when they saw the magnificent ship of Ryo, the Nortolus. After breakfast, Ryo suggested that he would show his ship to everyone so Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Kouga and along with the kids are with him as he toured them around his ship.

"Well would ya looky here, if it isn't lady Kagome"

"Harris! Oh I missed you!", Kagome exclaimed as she gave the huge man a hug. Inuyasha glared at Harris feeling jealousy and his possessiveness overtaking him once again. He just hates it when another guy is touching and holding her like that. He feels that only **he **has the right.

"And dare I say m'lady you look stunning in that outfit", Harris remarked as he looked at the attire she is wearing. A long-split sleeves chemise over a black corset and a white skirt that hugs her bottom and flows down to her knees with sandals on her feet.

"Everyone this is my first mate, Harris", said Ryo and everyone greeted him except Inuyasha who was feeling jealous from the hug that Kagome shared with Harris. Miroku nudged at him giving him a sly grin.

"Jealous?"

"Shut up!"

Ryo noticed the scene before him and he leaned down to Kagome, whispering. "Geez Kags, you have one possessive fiancé here.", he commented. Kagome laughed.

"Yeah, sometimes I wonder how on earth did I meet him", she remarked.

While Harris continued the tour and telling them stories of their adventures in the past, Kagome and Ryo talked at the starboard of the ship. Kagome leaned on the rails as she felt the wind blowing her hair.

"Brings back memories, doesn't it?", she asks as she stared at the horizon.

"Yes it does", he replied as he too looks at the sea from afar. Kagome looked around the ship and she could not help but smile at the new changes around.

"You have added some new structures to Nortolus, very impressive. She looks even more beautiful and stronger than before", she commented.

"Yes, she has….", he answered but he was looking at Kagome then quickly averted his gaze at the sea when she looked at him.

"You really love this, don't you?"

He turned back to her. "Love what?"

"This! The sea, the Nortolus, the freedom and the adventure of exploring all over the ocean!", she answered with glee and he could see the girl he missed 3 years ago.

"Yes, I love everything about it and even more."

Kagome looked at him intensely and he felt a bit nervous under her gaze. "That's why you wouldn't let it go, not for anything"

"Kagome…..", he let out a sigh. "Aye, you're right……"

"Of course I'm right, I always make right decisions", she said cockily but Ryo wasn't feeling too humorous about it.

"So what you did 3 years ago was the right thing?", he asked, making her frown. Until now he is still hurt by what she did?

"I was also hurt on what I did too you know…..", she replied. Ryo has a sad look on his face. "We are both alike, aren't we?"

"Yeah…..we know not to let go and when we should", she answered with a sad smile on her face and Ryo couldn't agree more. They knew it all too well since the incident three years ago and for Ryo, he has a feeling that history will repeat itself very soon, in other words….tomorrow.

"Ahem!"

Kagome and Ryo turned around and saw Inuyasha standing with his arms crossed, glaring. Well, more like glaring at Ryo.

"Oh hey Inuyasha, is the tour done already? Where are the others?", Ryo asked.

"I came here looking for you", said Inuyasha, pointing at Kagome.

Kagome blinked. "Me?"

"Yes you, I thought you got lost so I was looking for you but it seems I shouldn't be worried at all since you're in good hands", Inuyasha retorted, his eyes are firing with anger and jealousy, Ryo just made it worse when he placed his arm over her shoulders.

"Ne, Kagome-chan? Are you really in good hands?", he tantalized as he ignored the death glare of Inuyasha. Kagome sweat-dropped, here he goes again with his taunting and teasing, he never learn his lesson, doesn't he?

Kagome decided to cut in from the heated situation going on. "So Ryo…..you said you are going to treat as lunch today in your ship", she said.

Ryo grinned when he remembered. "You bet! Harris is a great cook! You'll love his food, you'll drool all over the table just the mere sight of his delicious food. And I'm quite of the master chef if I do say so myself", he stated the last sentence cockily. Inuyasha scoffed while Kagome just rolled his eyes.

"Captain, the groceries are here!", yelled Harris as he brought out the big bags of ingredients. Souta's, Rin's and Shippou's eyes turned big when they saw the amount of ingredients they will be using.

"Must be a big feast", Miroku commented and Sango nodded in agreement.

"Not only am I treating you guys for lunch but also for dinner, you will enjoy eating food outside, watching the stars and we'll also be having fireworks", said Ryo. The kids squealed in excitement and Kagome couldn't help but beam a big smile on her face.

"That's a great idea Ryo!", Sango exclaimed, excited for the upcoming dinner.

"The food better be edible this time Ryo", Kagome teased but the truth, she was food poisoned before because he cooked the food. Ryo grinned.

"Don't worry Kagome-chan, you're in good hands, right Inuyasha?", he turned to Inuyasha who looked away with a scowl on his face. Kagome sighed.

"You should stop teasing him or else he will definitely hurt you", she whispered so only Ryo could hear. Ryo looked at Inuyasha's stiffed back, he has a feeling that he will be killed before he even sets sail tomorrow.

"I think you're right, god Kags! Sometimes I feel sad for you for enduring a man like him", he whispered back and Kagome stifled a giggle. Inuyasha couldn't hear what they were whispering about but he heard Kagome giggling and he couldn't help but feel sad and extremely jealous.

* * *

While Ryo and Harris are preparing lunch, the rest decided to go around the village to pass the time until lunch was ready to served but Kagome chose to go back to the castle to take a nap. 

When she arrived in her room, she plopped down to her bed then grabbed a pillow as she hugged it tight. She has a content smile on her face.

"You seem happy"

Her eyes snapped open then she gasped when she saw Inuyasha in front of her bed.

"God Inuyasha! You scared me! What are you doing here anyway?"

Inuyasha ignored her when he saw something on her chest. "What happened to that?", he asked as he pointed the scar on her chest. She blushed. "Pervert!", she yelled as she threw a pillow at him but he caught it with ease and took a seat on the bed.

"Well?", he asked as he quirked a brow, waiting for an answer. Kagome looks at him skeptically. Why is he interested all of a sudden? She shrugged and decided to tell him the story.

"I got this scar when I went to the beach with Ryo", she paused when she saw his death glare. "Hold on there tiger, nothing happened. We were just swimming, do you want me to continue or not?"

For some reason he is afraid to know any further but he was too curious to let this pass. "Go on, continue"

"Good. Now at the beach I was unaware I was wearing my pendant and when Ryo tackled me to the water, the pendant accidentally pierced through my skin causing a wound on my chest and months later it became a scar. The scar has been here ever since", she explained.

Inuyasha thinks there is something amiss here. "So where's your pendant now?"

He heard her mumbling something. "Care to repeat that?"

"I gave it to Ryo"

She gasped when she heard him growl, slowly she placed a hand on his shaking shoulder. "Inuyasha?"

"Don't touch me!", he spat as he shrugged her hand away. Kagome was a bit hurt on what he did but that didn't stop her from moving towards him.

"Oh come on Inuyasha, it was a birthday gift for him", she realized that it didn't help the situation at all when he turned his back to her.

"Yeah whatever….", he muttered. Kagome yawned, she is really tired right now but she couldn't let Inuyasha stay mad at her, she needed to do something but she doesn't know what to do.

Then she just decided to apologize to him even though she didn't really do anything wrong at all. She wrapped her arms around his neck as she leaned on his shoulder, facing him. "Look, I'm sorry okay? Please forgive me", she said softly.

Inuyasha bit his lip, trying to control himself. He didn't expect her to suddenly put her arms around him and for that he was thinking of something that he shouldn't think about. But it's all her damn fault! He realized that he was being a jerk for getting angry at her even though she didn't do anything wrong and here she is, apologizing to him. He feels so guilty and undeserving.

"Nah, you shouldn't apologize. I am being a jerk about this", he said. Kagome smirked.

"Guess you're not as gullible as you look", she teased.

"Ha ha ha….. very funny Kagome. I was being humble you know and you just ruined the moment"

Kagome grinned. "What moment is that? It's nothing special"

"You're so insensitive", he retorted

"And you're just down right evil, vile and absolutely possessive", she countered.

"Touche"

Kagome laughed. "Yay! I won! Now I can sleep in peace"

And with that she let go of Inuyasha then laid herself down on her bed comfortably. Inuyasha watched her lying form. She looked at him curiously. "What are you looking at?"

"Just a woman who is stiff as a log", he teased.

"Hey! I resent that! I'm not stiff and you should know. We slept together before", she said with a sly grin. Inuyasha turned a thousand shades of red but then he composed himself and suddenly had an idea. He neared himself to her.

"Maybe I need something to remember", he said huskily making Kagome shiver, feeling the jitters all over her body. Inuyasha lied down beside her as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her against his body. Kagome can feel her heart speeding up in a very fast rate then she relaxed in his arms as she smells his natural aroma. Whenever she's in Inuyasha's arms, she felt safe, needed and loved.

"Anything ring a bell yet?", she muffled against his chest. Inuyasha smirked as he tightened his grip on her, his head on her nape as he smells the floral scent that he knows all too well.

"No, I think it will take awhile until it gets back to me", he remarked with mirth and Kagome couldn't help but laugh.

"You are so bad", she said. Inuyasha's eyes are gleaming with mischief.

"So I've been told"

And with that the two are sleeping together in each others' arms in peaceful slumber.

* * *

Having lunch in the Nortolus was absolutely fun, even Inuyasha had fun though there were times he gets jealous when he saw how comfortable Kagome was with Ryo but aside from that, they all had fun and they are very much excited for dinner later. 

"Inuyasha could I talk to you alone?", Ryo asked. Inuyasha looked at him skeptically then he nodded. Then the two went up to where the steering wheel is. Kagome had a curious look on her face, she wasn't worried about Ryo teasing him but she is very much curious on what is he going to tell Inuyasha, for all she knows he has a lot to tell.

"So what do you want?", Inuyasha asked as he looked at Ryo skeptically with his arms cross, leaning on the rails. Ryo shrugged.

"Not a clue, really. I guess I just wanted to talk to the guy Kagome is engage with", Ryo replied. Inuyasha has no clue on what is he getting at.

"When me and Kagome finally confessed our feelings for each other, we had a silly argument on who loved each other first", he said as he chuckled at the memory. Inuyasha just had a puzzling look on his face.

"For me, I think it was me who loved her first. The first time I saw her, this may sound so cliché to you but it was love at first sight."

Inuyasha just stayed silent, letting him continue on what he is rambling on.

"It was kinda funny though cause the situation was twisted. I was the one being insecure if she loves me while she was acting so passive and calm about it as if she has no doubt on my feelings for her. God, I love her……."

"Just what are you trying to say", Inuyasha interrupted, he is kinda sick of hearing his sappy crap and the special moments he had with Kagome. It was driving him mad!

Ryo stared at him with a serious look on his face then he turned towards the clear blue sky.

"I may have known Kagome in the past and have been so close to her but there are things that I don't quite understand about her.", he paused a bit then continued.

"But one thing I know for sure is that Kagome is loyal. She would never betray a friend, she would never betray anyone. She is not like that", he finished. Inuyasha looks really confuse right now. Ryo saw Inuyasha's face then he sighed.

"Last night, when I visited Kagome in her room. She woke up, calling your name", said Ryo making Inuyasha surprise at the bit of information he heard.

"She is very confuse right now on who she will choose"

"I think it's quite obvious on who she will choose", Inuyasha said sadly. Ryo smirked.

"No, you don't know that"

"But she loves you"

"She **loved** me. I was the man that she loved in the past but right now I'm just a man in her memories. For me, the reason why she is confuse its because I'm here. She said that she had finally let go of her feelings for me but when she saw me, I guess……she was shocked and she couldn't think properly but that will all change."

"Why is that?"

"Because she has decided on what she wants"

"And that is?"

"Just find out tomorrow, you'll get the answers to your questions"

Inuyasha can feel his hopes lighting up, maybe he has a chance.

"But if you want to know the answer right now, I'll tell you. I know Kagome loves me so much so I wouldn't be surprise that she would elope with me. Yeah, we will get married and have lots of children, maybe I could make you one of the godfathers of my children", Ryo tantalized. Inuyasha growled.

"Oh shut up!"

And Ryo just laughed.

* * *

"Hey it's my turn to ignite the fireworks!", said Shippou as he argued with Souta and Miroku on who will light the fireworks next while from afar, Rin is just watching them with a smile, finding them funny to look at. 

"Bakas….", Kouga muttered

It's a beautiful night to eat a big feast outside while the stars and the moon are watching and shedding light from above. The crew of the Nortolus sang some songs as they drink their beer.

**Way, hay up she rises,****  
****Way, hay, up she rises,****  
****Way, hay, up she rises,****  
****Earlye in the morning!**

**What will we do with the drunken sailor?****  
****What will we do with the drunken sailor?****  
****What will we do with the drunken sailor?****  
****Earlye in the morning?**

**Put him in the scuppers with the hose pipe on him**

**Hoist him aboard with a running bowline**

**Put him in the brig until he's sober.**

**Make him turn to at shining bright work.**

"AMEN!", Ryo exclaimed as he came out from the galley and brought out the food with the help of Harris, Sango, Kagome and Inuyasyha.

"Oi! You scallywags! Food is ready!", Harris yelled at the drunk sailors and they all hurried off to the table.

"Yes! The food is here!", Shippou exclaimed as he jumped down to the deck and the others followed suit as they ran toward the big table filled with delicious food.

As Kagome sits on her chair she couldn't help but beam a smile as she looked at the scenery around her. Her friends are here eating with her under the stars. This is the first time she has this experience with her friends, most of the time it would be her and Ryo…..

She took a glance at Ryo who was seating across the table as he eats and talks with his crew.

_He will never give this up….and he is so happy….._

She mentally put the thoughts away and started eating, unaware to her that Inuyasha, who is sitting beside her, saw the way she looks at Ryo and he feels devastated.

"_**But one thing I know for sure is that Kagome is loyal. She would never betray a friend, she would never betray anyone. She is not like that"**_

Recalling the words that Ryo said to him, he couldn't agree more.

_She is loyal….she will always be loyal….to you…Ryo….you won…._

Inuyasha thought sadly and he can feel his heart breaking, the only thing he is relief about is that he didn't confess his feelings to her earlier cause if he did, he will be heart-broken twice just like what he did to Kikyo.

* * *

It was getting late and everyone decided to go home and hit the hay, except for Kagome. She wants to talk to Ryo first before she goes. She told them to go home without her, that wasn't hard to tell but it took her a long while to persuade Inuyasha that she will be fine and he finally complied then left. 

"Now, where were we…", said Ryo

* * *

"Inuyasha-kun?" 

Inuyasha looked away from the balcony and turned around only to see Souta in his pajamas.

"Yes Souta?", Inuyasha asked.

"Why are you here? Shouldn't you be going to bed?", Souta asked with a curious look on his face. Inuyasha smirked.

"I think I should be the one asking that kid", he answered back. Souta walked toward the balcony as he rested his arms on the rails.

"Are you worried about my sister?", Souta asks as he looks at the starry night, he could hear Inuyasha scoff.

"Why would I be worried about your sister? She's with Ryo, isn't she?", he retorted.

"Ne, Inuyasha-kun…..do you like my sister?", when he didn't hear a response he turned around and saw Inuyasha just standing still with his bangs covering his eyes.

"Inuyasha-kun?"

"Hey, Souta……do you like Ryo?"

Souta gave it some thought. "Hmmm……..yes, I do like him. He's really fun to hang-out with and I wish he could have taught me some cool moves like what he did to onee-san"

They both fell silent. "I am no fool Inuyasha-kun. You love my sister, I noticed the way you look at her and how you behave towards her"

"It doesn't matter anyway", Inuyasha spat

"That's where you are wrong", Souta answered. Inuyasha has a puzzling look on his face.

"What do you mean?", asks Inuyasha

"For me, even though I know one-san was very happy and much in love with Ryo-kun but when she is with you, I could see that she is really happy. It seems to be natural for her to be with you. I'm not really sure on what she feels for you, she is stubborn to admit her feelings but I know for sure that she has feelings for you as well. You will just have to be patient with her"

Inuyasha was taken aback on Souta's words. This has got to mean something for Souta favors him than Ryo, does it mean that Kagome really loves him? That she has really given up her feelings for Ryo?

_Natural for Kagome to be with me?_

"Oh yeah! One time, I over heard that Kagome said she is crazy over you", he said with a sly grin on face. Inuyasha fought back the blush that is spreading all over his face but it was futile and Souta chuckled at his flush face.

"Well it's really getting late, goodnight Inuyasha-kun", said Souta as he started to walk away.

"Oh and Souta", Inuyasha called out and Souta turned around.

"Thanks……", he answered. Souta winked then left. Then Inuyasha heard gallops of a horse, he looks outside and saw Kagome riding a horse.

"She's finally back…..", he said then decided to go see her in the stables.

* * *

_Yes! I'm finally back! All I wanna do right now is make hot chocolate and then go to bed…_

"What took you so long?"

"Gah!", Kagome shrieked when she saw Inuyasha, coming out from nowhere. She clutched her chest.

"Mou……Won't you stop scaring me like that! Someday you will be the death of me"

She saw him quirk a brow, she groaned. "I was just talking to Ryo and it took longer than expected"

Then she past by him and he turned around. "Where are you going?", he asked.

"I'm just going to the kitchen to make some hot chocolate", she answered and surprisingly he was on her side as he looked at her.

"Good idea, I'll go with you then", he said. Kagome shrugged then the two walked side by side.

-----------

"So how come you're still awake? Don't tell you've been waiting for me", said Kagome as she drinks her hot coco and Inuyasha did the same.

"I'm not in the mood to sleep yet", he answered. He could see her brown eyes sparkling from the dark for the moon is illuminating her face, to him she looks like a moon goddess, hoping that she will answer his prayers.

Kagome smirked. "So what are you in the mood for?"

_I'm in the mood to take off your clothes and devour you right here and then so that Ryo will not take you away from me_

"Nothing", he muttered. Kagome placed her empty mug in the sink.

"Well I'll be heading upstairs now, oyasuma-nasai!", she said then she was out of sight. Inuyasha let out a low growl as he slammed the mug on the table, making the floor vibrate from the impact.

"Kuso….", he hissed, unaware to him, a pair of amber-chocolate eyes saw everything at the side of the doorway.

* * *

**Gah! Another long chapter done! Bwahahahahahahaha! **

**Next chapter will be Kagome's decision. **

**Who will she choose? Will she finally realize on who she really loves?**

**Please Read and Review!  
**

**Oh! And I might post the next chapter on a very long time...or maybe not...maybe...who knows! Ahahahahahahaha! -sweatdrops- Gomen...**

**

* * *

**


	23. Chapter 23

**Killer Emotions: Bwahahahahahahahahahhahahaahahaa! This is the chapter you have been waiting for! Lo and behold!**

**Don't forget to REVIEW! **

**Disclaimer: She owns Ryo Zeta! That's it! Now get going with the reading people!**

**

* * *

Chapter 23: I choose Love**

_**Whenever life seems to drift you away from me, I can't help but cry.**_

_**You've grown to be such a part of me that **_

_**without you life is no more than a desperate sigh. **_

_**They do say love comes and goes, and to that I disagree. **_

_**So, here's my hand, take it and don't let go of me.**_

…………………

…………

……

_Winter is coming soon……_, thought Kagome as she sat on the rail of the balcony, the cold breeze blowing her royal blue tempest gown with a gold trim, white satin underskirt and sleeve drops in white chiffon. A man would melt if they saw the sight of her but she only wishes one man to melt his heart with hers. She shook her head.

She doesn't have time to think over silly thoughts, it's time for her to do something important in her life.

She clenched her fist then left her room.

It's time to say Good Bye

* * *

_She's going to leave for sure…..why else would she feel so confuse or how uncertain she is about whether to be my queen or go with Ryo…………_

Inuyasha sighed as he ran his hand on his white tresses.

"I bet she's in the ship right now with a big smile on her face. She's so happy that she is leaving soon…….", he grumbled.

"_You killed her Inuyasha………", his father said_

"_Me? But how could I?"_

"_You didn't save her in the war! You didn't protect your wife! You let her die!"_

_Inuyasha has a horrified look on his face. Shock on this turn of events._

"_My wife?", Inuyasha looked at the casket._

"_Yes, your wife. You both loved each other, got married and you vowed that you will protect her but you didn't. You didn't save her. I saved your mother at the war and she is safe, Kagome shouldn't have died, YOU should die Inuyasha!"_

Inuyasha slammed his fist on the living room table. That dream keeps on haunting his mind ever since Ryo arrived. Damnit! That's why he didn't go after her when she went to the pier to see Ryo because he thinks she will be happy with him, his nightmare had been scaring him and he fears that his nightmare might come true. Now that would be a nightmare. That's why….he decided to let her be….

If she wants Ryo then so be it. It's out of his hands now.

"Eh? Why so gloomy Inuyasha? Something wrong?"

Inuyasha looked up and saw Sango was the one talking, along with her was Miroku as usual. _These two are always together_, he thought and he felt a pang of jealousy but he mentally shook it away from his mind

Sango and Miroku took a seat across from him.

"Is it about Kagome?", Sango asked. Keh! Women…..they somehow know a lot of things without being there. He snapped out of his thoughts when Miroku wacked him with his staff.

"Ow! Watch it you monk!", Inuyasha spat.

"Now now Inuyasha, try to be more calm and rational", said Miroku. Inuyasha noticed the skeptic look that Miroku is giving him.

"What?"

"You have a problem", said Miroku

"Keh! I don't have a problem", Inuyasha denied, though he knows it's stupid to lie to Kagome's friends, especially when his problem is about Kagome herself.

"I know it's about Kagome, so just out with it. We might help you", said Sango as she begged with puppy eyes. Miroku sweat-dropped at her look.

Inuyasha blinked.

"Ok ok ok….fine!"

"Yay! Told ya it would work and you owe me 10 silver coins Miroku", said Sango with a sly grin on her face. Miroku sighed in defeat.

"Yeah yeah yeah…", he said wearily then he gave Inuyasha a look meaning: I BLAME YOU FOR THIS AND YOU OWE ME!

Inuyasha rolled his eyes on Miroku's futile glare. It wasn't scaring him one bit.

"Anyway….so what's the problem?", Sango prodded. Inuyasha had an irritating look on his face. He really didn't want to talk about it but he has no choice since he said he will tell them. What does he have to lose anyway?

_Kagome…_

Bleh! Whatever! I don't care anymore, I'll just get this thing over with so I could vent out my rage on Kouga's ass.

"I think Kagome is going to leave with Ryo", said Inuyasha

"Why would she?", Miroku asked while Sango was observing Inuyasha.

Inuyasha gritted his teeth in irritation. "Isn't it obvious, she loves him!"

"What makes you so sure?", Miroku asked again. Inuyasha wasn't sure on what to say to that.

"Because she's always with Ryo like right now. She's off to the Pierre to see Ryo again and perhaps leave with him….."

Sango is confuse, is Inuyasha that dumb? Kagome told Sango that Inuyasha could be brainless like Miroku sometimes but even Miroku knows the answer.

"If she loves him so much how come she didn't leave with Ryo 3 years ago?", Sango asked, remembering that Kagome told her that she explained to him about the past between her and Ryo. So obviously Inuyasha should know but for some reason, he doesn't.

"Well because Ryo left her that time, obviously", he answered with a scoff.

_Ahhh….so that's why….Kagome you baka, you didn't explain things clearly to him….._

Sango sighed.

"I think there is a misunderstanding here…."

Inuyasha looks confuse. "About what?"

"Let me explain to you on what really happened 3 years ago when Ryo left…."

* * *

Inuyasha dashed off to the Pierre with incredible speed that you could almost barely see him pass by, just feel the trail of the wind. 

"I hope I'm not too late, damn you Kagome……", he said as he recalled on what Sango told him back at the castle.

_**Flashback**_

_It is the 24th of December, the day that the Nortolus was finally rebuilt and ready to set sail. And it was the time to bid goodbye to the Shikon Kingdom…._

_Ryo has a big smile on his face as his eyes fell upon the love of his life, Kagome Higurashi. Wearing her winter clothes as she trudges on the snow to the ship where Ryo is waiting for her. Ryo wrapped his arms around her as he gave a peck on her flushed cheek._

"_You're here early, what's the occasion?", Ryo asked then he looked around her, he has a puzzling look on his face._

"_Where are your things?"_

_His eyes widened when he saw a tear from her eye then Kagome quickly wiped it away._

"_What's going on Kagome?"_

_Kagome bit her trembling lip. "I….I can't….go with you…."_

_Ryo was shocked, he couldn't believe what he was hearing. "What?"_

"_I can't leave……"_

_Ryo wanted to smash something, he wanted to scream, he wanted to cry but the only thing he did was smile at her. A sad smile. She couldn't let go and he understood. The same as him, he couldn't let go of his life of being a sailor, to explore the big ocean._

_Kagome couldn't hold her tears any longer so she started crying. Ryo embraced her, rubbing her arms as he tried to comfort her._

"_I…I'm sorry…..", she sobbed as she cried against his chest._

"_Ssssshhhh…..it's okay…..it's gonna be alright…..", he hushed as he embraced her tight for the last time………._

_- - - - - - -_

_Kagome watched Ryo from the Pierre as they got ready to set sail. Ryo took a glance at her and their eyes locked to one another. Not knowing when they will see each other again._

"_I love you", he said with a big smile. Kagome smiled with tears in her eyes._

"_Take care……….", she said_

_They could hear sounds of whistling and howling from the crew as they watched them with awe and humor. Kagome giggled._

"_Take care you guys!", she yelled to the crew._

"_It's too bad that you won't be cruising with us Miss Kagome", said one of the sailors._

"_All hands on deck you landlubbers!", yelled Harris as the crew scattered to the deck then Harris gave them instructions._

_Ryo grinned at them then turned his gaze back to Kagome._

"_Watch yourself okay?", said Kagome with a grin on her face._

"_Likewise", he replied then he turned to Harris. "Let's go"_

_Then he went to the steering wheel as the crew pulled the anchor up then they were off at sea._

_Kagome watched them until they were out of sight then they were gone. No longer to be seen. Kagome turned around back to the castle as she fought back the tears once more._

_**End of Flashback**_

"**_And you know what, Kagome's mother even let her go to be with Ryo but she still refused. She couldn't leave, not even for Ryo even though she loved him"_**

Sango's words rang in his head as took on a fast pace to the Pierre.

_Kagome please be there………_

* * *

"Goodbye…..", said Kagome as she gave Ryo a hug for one last time. Ryo embraced her back as tight as he could. 

"I'm sure gonna miss you", he said, his voice is shaking from the welled- up emotion inside him. Kagome let out a small laugh.

"So will I….."

They released each other from their embrace then Ryo took off the pendant and handed it to her. Kagome looked at him with a confusing look.

"Take it….it doesn't belong to me anymore….", he said sadly. Kagome hesitantly took it then he hugged her once more.

"Bye", he whispered in her ear then he let go and walked to his ship.

"Let's set sail boys!", he yelled to his crew.

"AYE!"

Ryo looked back at Kagome with a gin on his face. "Tell Inuyasha that he is a lucky bastard!"

Kagome laughed and Ryo winked at her then went to the steering wheel. Minutes later the Nortolus is out of sight, Ryo is out of sight and she is positive that it will be more than 3 years that they will see each other again or maybe never again…..

She sighed.

"It's finally over….."

Then she felt something fell on her head. She placed a hand on her head and realized that it was snow. She looked up at the sky that's raining with snow. She let out a bitter laugh. What a coincidence, the same thing happened from 3 years ago. That's it, she hates winter now, it just gives her sad memories.

She rubbed her arms, trying to gain some warmth. She groaned. She should have brought a coat with her.

Kagome gasped in surprise when she felt something on her shoulders, she looked at her back and her eyes widened. Behind her is the man that she had chosen, Inuyasha. He placed his coat on her then he turned her around. He touched her forehead, her cheeks and her arms as he rubbed them.

"What are you doing?", she blurted out. He gaze at her with such intensity that she flushed, suddenly feeling more warm than cold from the snow.

"You're here…..", he said huskily and Kagome could see the breath of air coming out from his mouth. Kagome blinked, she doesn't know what's going on and Inuyasha's strange behavior is making her nervous.

"Of course I'm here, where else would I be?"

"Why didn't you go?", he asked, ignoring her question. Kagome was shock from the sudden question. She wanted to look away, to look at something, anything except him but she couldn't pull away. She is bound in a spell and she doesn't know the magic words to set her free, or does she?

"Because I have an obligation, I couldn't just leave like that.", she said. It was half the truth anyway besides she wouldn't just confess right away, she needs some reassurance that her decision is right. That she isn't regretting anything on what she had done.

Inuyasha didn't believe what she was saying, she's hiding something from him but he will find out soon enough.

"Okay", he said then he released his hold on her arms. Kagome looked puzzled.

"What?", Inuyasha looked at her strangely.

"I said okay, anyway it's getting cold so we should head back to the castle", he said. Kagome just nodded, not knowing what to say then they both walked back to the castle as her thoughts lingers on one important thing in her life.

_I wish you would turn around and say, "I desperately need you." I wish you would say you're sorry because that's all you'd have to do. But most of all I wish you knew how much I need you and how much I really do love you._

* * *

Kagome changed into new clothes since her dress got wet from the melted snow. Wearing a green turtle neck with long sleeves made of wool and black pants with socks on her feet. She grabbed the mug of hot chocolate from her desk then she relaxed herself on her bed as she drinks her hot drink. 

"_**Why didn't you go?"**_

Kagome sighed. "Stupid Inuyasha, can't he see that I stayed because of him…."

"I knew you were lying"

Kagome gasped, almost dropping the contents of her hot chocolate. Inuyasha is standing there on the doorway, giving her a look that says: **You're in trouble.**

"I-Inuyasha….w-what are you doing here?", she stammered as she carefully placed the mug on the table. She feels extremely nervous under his intense gaze and even more when he closed the door and locked it.

_What the hell are you doing!_

She wanted to yell it out loud but she couldn't find her voice.

Inuyasha stepped forward towards her until he is just barely inches away from her which isn't really that far.

"How dare you barged in to my room", she said, trying to regain her strength and courage.

"It's my castle"

She didn't have a comeback for that, she sighed. "Why are you here?"

"To know the truth", he replied. Kagome gulped. _Oh no, not this again!_

"Oh yes this again", as if he was reading her thoughts. "And this time, I'm not leaving until I get some answers. Until I know the truth."

"But it's true, I do have obligations as future queen for this kingdom"

"I thought you wanted out from this engagement?"

He got her again. _Damn him!_

She sighed. There's no use hiding it any longer. He heard her muttering under her breath.

"Say that again?", he said.

"Because I wanted to stay with you!", she blurted out then she gasped when Inuyasha pushed her to the bed, her back on the bed as Inuyasha is on top of her, his arms on each side of her body as he leaned his face to hers, their noses barely touching one another.

"That's what I wanted to hear", he said huskily then he captured her lips with his. Kagome gasped which gave him the opportunity to slide his tongue into her mouth, tasting her. He kissed her long and deeply, tongue moving into her mouth. Oh god! Kagome can't believe what is happening to her right now, she can't get her mind to work because of the sensual touches his giving her, igniting the fire and passion within her. At first, his lips were gentle but then he became hungry for more and deepened their kiss even more with raw passion, letting out the feelings and desires that he has been controlling for such a very long time. Kagome kissed him back with the same passion. She needs this , she wants this , she had been dreaming about this ever since her feelings for him grew and her dream is finally coming true.

She wounded her arms around his neck, pulling him against her as she deepened the kiss while Inuyasha roamed his hands all over her body, touching her skin under the clothing. She gasped at the sensual touch on her skin. She has never felt something like this before and it feels so good and what's even better is because she's feelings these things with the man she loves.

Low moans and sighs came from her throat and were muffled into his mouth as he ravaged her luscious lips.

Later on they broke off the kiss to catch their breaths. Kagome sighed, she closed her eyes as she tried to calm her breathing and her cheeks were flushed from the passionate kiss they just shared.

She moaned when Inuyasha planted soft kisses on her throat. Nipping, biting and suckling her expose neck while Kagome run her hands on his long hair.

Inuyasha looked up to her face and Kagome could see the love on his face. He caressed her cheek and she leaned in to the touch, gazing at him lovingly, making his heart melt.

"I love you", he murmured. She gasped. She didn't expect him to say it. Those words that she wanted to hear. But he did. She arched forward and kissed his lips softly, biting his lower lip.

"Aishiteru anata….", she said softly, her voice expressing her deep love for him. Inuyasha's lips curved into a genuine and warm smile for her. Only for her.

Kagome looked outside the window.

"I think lunch is ready Inuyasha……"

"Lets eat later….", he murmured as he continued with his sensual actions on her body. Kagome giggled. "You're gonna get hungry soon", she said.

"I have my food right here", he said as he let out a grunt. He wanted to touch her skin but her shirt is blocking from his desires. Kagome gasped when Inuyasha started pulling her shirt up.

"Inuyasha!", she exclaimed as Inuyasha pulled the shirt off from her, revealing her laced bra which enticed his desire and passion for her even more.She shivered at the sudden rush of coldness on her body. Inuyasha covered them with the blankets then he touched her bare skin as he kissed the cleavage between her breasts.

Kagome giggled, feeling ticklish when he did that. "Heehee! Inuyasha…onegai! Mou!"

Inuyasha licked the scar that's between her mounds, ignoring her pleas as he continued kissing her and touching her. He had wanted this for so long, to touch her, to feel her, and most of all...

**To love her**

And now she belongs to him as he to her, he will never break themselves apart, never. He couldn't stand it when he is not with her.

Kagome sighed, seeing that she couldn't do anything so she just let him do what he wants with her, it's not that she didn't mind anyway. It's just that, it was too fast but she knows everything will be alright from now on since she confessed her love to him and he to her. She let out a sigh of bliss, looking out the window again, seeing the world covered with snow. She grinned. 

_On second thought, I love winter….._

"Ow! Mou….Inuyasha, stop biting-"

But he silenced her when he crushed his lips to hers and the only thing that could be heard are the blissful and low moans coming out from their mouths as they expressed their love for each other under the blankets.

* * *

**Bwahahahhahahahaha! It's finally over!**

**NOPE! IT'S NOT OVER!**

**Wait for the next chapter to know what's next for our loving couple!**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Killer Emotions: **Thank you so much for the reviews! I really appreciate them! Sorry that I posted this chapter for almost a week, I already made this one but I didn't have the time to put it up because I'm busy with school work, I'm gonna graduate from higschool on **April.1**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: **She doesn't own Inuyasha but she has captivated you all! Mwahahahahahahaha!

* * *

**  
Chapter 24: You won't give Kagome hot chocolate! Inuyasha you're too much!**

_**To the world you may be one person,  
but to one person you may be the world.**_

……………….

……….

…….

**Dearest Kagome,**

** How are you? I heard that your relationship with Inuyasha is going well and I'm very pleased with the news. I would just like to remind you that the family Reunion will be on Dec. 25 so you better be back here soon so you won't miss the ship.**

**Also tell them that you'll be in the family reunion. I'm sure Inuyasha and Izayoi won't mind that you'll be away for 5 days.**

**Love,**

**Mom**

Kagome sighed as she folded back the paper and placed it to it's rightful envelope then placed it in her drawer. On the side of her desk is the almost-finished scarf that she knitted for Inuyasha's Christmas gift. She also planned on baking his favorite cake, chocolate mousse. It's just too bad that she won't be celebrating Christmas with Inuyasha and she only has 5 days left before the reunion and she needs to go back to her kingdom soon so she won't delay her family's departure.

Their family reunion is always held in the Higurashis' ancestors' castle, the Himeji castle where it is in the opposite side of the world from where she is right now and it is always celebrated on the 25th of December. Normally she wouldn't care where she celebrates Christmas but right now she just wants to celebrate her Christmas with Inuyasha but knowing the elders of her family are very strict on tradition she knew that they wouldn't allow her.

"I just hope Inuyasha wouldn't mind that I will be away for a week….", she murmured as she grabbed the incomplete scarf and started knitting it, hopefully she will finish this before she leaves.

Ever since they confessed their love for each other, the past few weeks has been…..somewhat….thrilling, exciting and heated since Inuyasha keeps on making moves on her which he calls it rutting. Trying to make her succumbed to his desires. Sometimes she would refuse him since they are busy with decorating the castle for Christmas and finishing her gift for Inuyasha which he is unaware of. Speaking of unawareness, they would secretly sleep together in her room or sometimes his room and sometimes rut which always started from Inuyasha., but they already told their friends and family that they confessed their love for each other.

Kagome let out a chuckle as she recalled the times that he wanted to take her, to mark her as his but she told him that she isn't ready to make to love to him yet and she believes on doing this on their wedding night.

From her seat, she looked out the window and saw that the snow is growing gradually everyday, it kinda looks like it's already afternoon but it's still noon. Even though the windows are close she still feels cold and she is even wearing a red long dress that flows on her feet with long sleeves and they are made of wool. She rubbed her hands, trying to gain some warmth. She stood up from her seat and walked out of her room after hiding the scarf, decided that she will make some hot chocolate.

As she turned a corner she accidentally bumped into someone. "Sorry….", she said then she looked up and had a smile on her face when she saw it was Inuyasha.

"Hey", she said then Inuyasha leaned down and kissed her. She could never get enough of his kisses.**_  
_**

"Where are you heading?", he asked as he walked behind Kagome and wrapped his arms around her waist as he nipped the nape of her neck, sending shivers to her spine.

She bit back a moan when he licked her neck.

"I'm….heading to the kitchen to make hot chocolate", she said absent-mindedly when Inuyasha started caressing her body and she closed her eyes, feeling the pleasures that he is giving her and Inuyasha noticed. He chuckled.

"Are you sure you're still going there?", he asked huskily as he suddenly turned her around then started kissing her lips gently and softly, making her crave for more.

"But…but….it's she said breathlessly. Inuyasha has an evil glint in his golden eyes.

"I think I know a way to make you warm, to make _both _of us warm", he said slyly. Kagome tried to put her thoughts together, trying to fight back her urges.

"No…..too early…..things to do…."

Inuyasha quirked a brow. "Like what?"

"Like….making hot chocolate…", Inuyasha chuckled at her silliness then she gasped when he picked her up bridal style.

"You can drink hot chocolate later but right now I want you.", he said huskily as he hurried to her room.

"But-"

"Not buts! This time, you're giving in to me", he said in a demanding voice and she feels anxious at the tone of his voice. Sounds like he really wants to devour her right there and then and she feels excited about it. Then an idea crossed her mind.

_Hmmm……I could use this as a leverage for him to comply that I'll be leaving soon…._

As Inuyasha brought them to her room, he slammed the door shut and locked it in a hurry. He dropped her to the bed then started kissing her lips, grinding on her clothed body and he growled that he couldn't touch her skin….yet. When he was about to unzip her dress Kagome suddenly pushed him back as she sat up. He had an annoyed look on his face but he crushed his lips to hers again.

"Inuyaha….wait….", she muffled out against his demanding lips. She gasped when he tore her dress in half by using his claws then he touched her skin, roaming around her bare body. Kagome placed her hands on his shoulders, trying to push him away and this time she succeeded.

"Wait! God Inuyasha……..I need to talk to you about something….", Inuyasha sighed then he backed up a bit and crossed his arms.

"So what is it?", he said irritatingly. Kagome let out a breath, calming her nerves but then Inuyasha got tired of waiting and so he started nipping her bare neck.

"Mou….Inuyasha…..I thought you're going to listen to me", she said irritatingly. Inuyasha bit her shoulder. "Well you took too long….", he groaned as he let his hands roam around her back and started unhooking her bra. Kagome let out a moan again but then she shook her head, trying to regain her senses.

"I'll be away for a few days…..", she started then she looked at Inuyasha who was occupied on touching her body. "I'll be leaving for my family reunion"

Once he unclasped her bra, he grabbed her breasts with his calloused hands and Kagome let out a moan of pleasure then he pushed her back on the bed, lying her down. He kissed her hard as his hands touched her soft mounds as he grinded his body against hers.

"Mou….Inuyasha!", she gasped, trying to get his attention. He let out a grunt then he quickly took off his shirt, revealing his bare chest and tight abs.

"When?", he asked huskily as he started trailing kisses on her body until he stopped on her tight stomach and started licking and kissing it.

"Maybe 2 days before Christmas", she answered then she opened her eyes and she saw Inuyasha in front of her again and she saw the stern and angry look on his face.

_I knew he'll get mad….. sigh…_

"You're not celebrating Christmas with us?", he growled.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha but this is a tradition in my family"

"But you can't just leave me….I wanted to spend Christmas eve with you…", he said somberly and she can feel her heart breaking when she saw that sad look on his face. She sighed.

"I want to spend Christmas with you too but it's out of my hands. My relatives are strict about this and I don't want to shame my family if I won't go…."

Inuyasha can feel her shiver against him so he covered both of them under the blankets and he lied down beside her as he rubbed her arms. She smiled at him gratefully.

"Please understand….", she said as she brushed his bangs away from his eyes.

"I don't want you to go", he said sternly. Kagome pouted.

"Mou…..Inuyasha…..onegai….", she pleaded with cute puppy-dog eyes. Inuyasha sighed in defeat. He knew in the beginning that it was out of their hands but he still hoped that he might pursue her to stay.

"Fine, you can go", then all of sudden Kagome captured his lips with hers as she gave him a long and deep kiss and when he was about to kiss her back, she broke the kiss and looked at him with a big smile on her face.

"Thank you…..", she whispered then Inuyasha leaned in towards her neck and started nibbling it.

"For how long are you going to stay there?", he asked as he suckled on her bare nape then he sucked her soft breasts and she let out a moan of pleasure.

"Mmmm….in a week…", she moaned

"WHAT!", he yelled, his eyes widening with shock. Kagome started kissing his bare chest.

"Please Inuyasha……understand my family's tradition….", she coaxed as she moved up to his throat and started kissing his neck as she roamed her hands on his long white tresses. Inuyasha let out a grunt, feeling himself getting aroused by the way she is moving on his body.

"Inuyasha…..I'll let you do what you want….", she said seductively as she pressed herself against his hard and aroused body.

"Fine….", he groaned.

"Yes!", she exclaimed then Inuyasha crushed his lips to hers again, pinning her down while his hand is touching her breasts while the other is roaming around all over her slender body as he straddled her hips with his legs.

"Now let me have some fun", he grunted

Kagome giggled. "I knew you couldn't resist me", she teased

"Damn you woman", he lowly growled as he continued on caressing her soft body against him, pursuing his desires. Kissing her passionately on the lips, his tongue exploring her mouth, and tangling with her tongue. Smelling a trace of her perfume on her soft neck. Inuyasha followed the scent, kissing down gently, past her throat.

She gasped when the rest of the dress is off her, completely bare- naked in front of him. One hand runs over her delicately curved hip, while the other traces a path up her inner thigh. She tilted her head as she feels the pleasures rushing through her hot body.

_Inuyasha…..he is just too much sometimes……_

She let out a moan as he rutted with her. "You are certainly not getting your hot chocolate anymore Kagome", he purred as he rubbed his body harder against hers. She giggled.

"I guess I deserve this kind of punishment", she said

"Damn right woman!"

* * *

Shippou blinked as he looked up at the huge green pine tree in front of him, at the center of the castle that has just been chopped off from it's place and brought here by Sesshomaru, Kouga, Miroku and several soldiers.

"You definitely picked a good and sturdy tree Sesshomaru", Miroku commented as he drank on his hot tea and Sesshomaru followed suit.

"It still bugs me that Inuyasha didn't help us on chopping off this tree", said Kouga as he took off his scarf and his thick coat as he took a seat, watching the tree in front of him.

"Yeah, I wonder where he is….", said Miroku though he has a feeling he knows the answer but he just don't want to think about it, its too much to his perverted mind.

"Here they are!", Sango exclaimed as she, Rin and Souta brought boxes full of Christmas decors and ornaments. They placed the boxes down and started putting up the decorations in place. Sango turned around as she looked at the men idling around. Irked.

"Oi! You guys better help me here! This tree is huge you know and we still have to finish decorating this place", she ordered and the men sighed and decided to obey. Sesshomaru is hanging up the white glittering garlands all around the tall pine tree that reaches the roof in the middle of the wide living room.

Kouga placed on the ball ornaments, canes, small socks, bells and other small ornaments while Sango is placing all the red, green and gold Christmas lights around the tree as Miroku, Souta, Rin and Shippou went to get some ladders so they could hang decorations on the walls and high windows.

An hour later they took a break as they went to the kitchen and took an afternoon snack. Eating sandwiches, juices and hot chocolate. Taking a breather from the hard work they just did.

"Look who just arrived", Kouga said sarcastically as he eyed the man who just came in and he noticed the tired look on his face.

"Whatever Kouga", said Inuyasha as he went inside the kitchen to make something to eat.

"Where have you been?", said Kouga as he entered the kitchen with an annoyed look on his face. The last time he saw Inuyasha was this morning when they had a meeting with the advisors and after that he was ordered to chop off a Christmas tree and was looking all over for Inuyasha to help them but he never saw him around. Where else could he be?

Then a thought struck him. "You were with Kagome, weren't you?"

Inuyasha froze, he cursed under his breath and continued on making his sandwich.

"Hmmm…..maybe I should talk to Kagome about this then"

"Shut up!", Inuyasha yelled as he gave his cousin a threatening look, Kouga was a bit shock when he saw the look on look on his golden eyes, mixed with bloody red.

"Sheesh….Kagome is engaged to a true demon", Kouga muttered under his breath and his was glad that Inuyasha didn't hear him, either that or he just pretended that he didn't hear. He preferred the former.

He noticed that Inuyasha was done on making his sandwich and he brushed past him as he sat down besides the table, eating along with the others.

"Well since you're here now Inuyasha, you're going to help us with the decorations", said Sango.

"Fine fine….", Inuyasha groaned as he eats his sandwich.

"So how is Kagome, Inuyasha?", asked Miroku with a sly grin then Inuyasha blinked as he noticed that they are all giving strange looks towards him.

"What?"

"You don't need to hide it Inuyasha, we know that you and Kagome have been……..'busy'", answered Sango. Inuyasha flushed out of embarrassment, he never thought they would found out.

"How did you guys know?", he asked meekly.

They turned to Kouga who is leaning on the doorway with his arms crossed and a smirk on his face. "I saw you guys on the hallway one night…….try to be a little more gentle next time alright, you were too rough on her", he said and he grinned when saw the bright red face of Inuyasha.

"Bastard", Inuyasha hissed with his face still flushed with red and his friends chuckled at his expense. Inuyasha sighed in defeat.

_Oh well….at least we don't need to hide it anymore….does that mean I could ravish Kagome anytime and anywhere I want without them minding at all?_, he thought naughtily then he shook his head, dismissing the thought. He already devoured her this afternoon and she's dead beat from them rutting, he should give her a break once in awhile.

_No way! She won't be around for a week! Away from me for a long time…..damnit! Damn their tradition!_

Inuyasha's thoughts were interrupted when Sango ordered them to continue working, dragging him along as well. He shrugged, he planned on going back to Kagome but since he is forced to help he has no other choice, plus Kagome wouldn't mind him being away. Though if he was on Kagome's shoes he would be annoyed and missing her.

He wonders how could that woman tolerate her feelings for him sometimes, he knows that she loves him but sometimes she acts nothing special about it.

"_**It was kinda funny though cause the situation was twisted. I was the one being insecure if she loves me while she was acting so passive and calm about it as if she has no doubt on my feelings for her."**_

Inuyasha sighed when he recalled what Ryo told him before. He doesn't doubt about her feelings for him….

_But damnit! I wish that she could want me more like I do to her!_

"**_try to be a little more gentle next time alright, you were too rough on her"_**

Ok…he had to admit, he was going too fast and too strong on her and it's not like months has passed by already. Just weeks. He just loves her so much and he wants to just stay with her and hold her forever. But he also has responsibilities and obligations as king and when they will get married he knows that Kagome will be busy too as queen.

Inuyasha distracts himself from his thoughts by hanging up the decors on the walls. He suddenly smells a familiar scent, a scent that he loves and knows all too well.

"Hey Kagome! So you're finally up!", exclaimed Sango as she gave her a friend a light slap on the back. Kagome tilted forward a bit as she gave Sango a sheepish smile.

"Yeah….", she said then she looked around and up then saw Inuyasha on the ladder, his hands on the decorations.

"Hey", she said as she winked at him and Inuyasha couldn't help but smile back at her and so did she. He can feel himself melting from her beautiful smile, her smiles are always stuck in his head, like an addiction that he couldn't stop. Never, her smiles are an essential in his life and he wouldn't like it in any other way.

"Ok since you're here now, go help me hang these things up", said Sango as she gave Kagome a small box which contained dozens of mistletoes. She blinked.

"Uh…sure…", she said then she walked on the different doorways as she hangs up the mistletoes. When Inuyasha saw her hanging up the mistletoes he has an evil glint in his eyes as he came up with an idea. He instantly jumped down from the ladder with ease as he slowly crept towards his fiancée who was too busy to notice his presence.

Kagome gasped when she was suddenly spun around then Inuyasha kissed her passionately. She was shock at first but then she returned back the kiss as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Get a room you two", Miroku teased then the couple broke off the kiss. Kagome instantly look pink from their bold encounter while Inuyasha has a sly grin on his face as he looked on his flushed fiancée.

"Oi! You two stop rutting and get to work!", Kouga said boldly and Kagome blushed in different shades of red from embarrassment.

"Baka….now they know", Kagome hissed at Inuyasha but he only chuckled.

"They already knew", he answered. Kagome's eyes widened with shock then she looked at him, asking for an answer. Inuyasha snorted.

"Long story, we'll talk about it later", he said then he kissed Kagome again quickly on the lips then jumped back to the ladder, resuming with his task.

"Aaaahhh….now I feel so much better", he said to himself not noticing the humorous smile on Kagome's face when she heard what he just said.

_That man……simply too much sometimes….._, Kagome mused then she continued on with her work.

"AAAAIIIIIIIIIII!"

"Oof! Gotcha, be more careful my dearest Sango"

SLAP!

"And you should be more careful on where you place your hands unless you want them chopped off!"

Kagome giggled at the sight before her, watching her two friends bickering at each other after Sango placed the huge Star on top of the tree and almost fell if it were not for Miroku being the hero of the day.

She took a seat beside Sesshomaru who is done with his task as he drinks his green tea while watching the work they had done all over the enormous living room.

Kagome admired the view in front of her, the room is adorned with colorful bright lights, decorative ribbons and a variety of unique Christmas ornaments all over but what caught her attention the most is the huge tree that's standing at the center. Covered with bright lights, colorful garlands, gold bells, angel figurines and the big bright star on top of the tree.

_It's just too bad that I won't be celebrating it with my family here for Christmas….._, she thought sadly.

"I heard that you are going to your family reunion soon"

She snapped from her reverie when she heard the sound of Sesshomaru's voice.

"Yes…."

"May I know what is this tradition of your family reunion?"

"Aaaahhh…..I knew that you are a man who interests in tradition"

"It seems you have grown to learn me"

"But surely not enough"

He smirked at her answer and Kagome had a smug smile on her face then decided to finally answer his question. "Well our tradition is just simple like any other tradition of the orient, mainly ours is the Japanese culture. We would wear kimonos, perform folklore songs and dances, then eat traditional food of the Japan and meet the new members of the Higurashi family"

"I would say that would be my cup of tea", Sesshomaru remarked. Kagome smiled at him.

"I'm sure it would be", she responded.

"Just what are you two talking about?", Kagome looked at her right and saw Inuyasha with two cups on each hand, he took a seat beside her and gave her a cup of tea. She pouted when she saw that Inuyasha has hot chocolate. Inuyasha noticed and grinned.

"No hot chocolate for you, now drink your hot tea", said Inuyasha then drank his hot chocolate making Kagome pout and whimper.

"Mou…..unfair….", she whimpered then she looked at the cup of tea in her hands.

"Tea is better than chocolate", said Sesshomaru then he drank his green tea.

"It is soothing to your body"

Kagome groaned. "Well my body is craving for some hot chocolate"

Inuyasha leaned on her ear. "Well I am craving for _you _but we can't have everything now, am I right?", he whispered sending shivers to her spine when she felt his hot breath touching her skin.

"Ahem"

Inuyasha and Kagome turned to see Sesshomaru with a disgruntle look on his face. Kagome sweat-dropped then turned to Inuyasha with a glare.

"I think you're planning on making me very flush at the end of the day", she hissed at him.

Inuyasha smiled seductively at her. "I hope I make you flush to _my_ satisfaction Kagome…"

A deep red shaded hue appeared upon Kagome's face, as she lowered her gaze away from him. "I think I'll go see what Sango and Miroku needs help for", she said then she left the two brothers alone.

Sesshomaru sighed as he looked at his younger brother who has a goofy grin on his face. "You and your hormones………", Sesshomaru muttered.

Inuyasha smirked. "You know nothing about this"

"And I'm glad I don't"

Inuyasha laughed then Sesshomaru let out another sigh as he finishes his tea. It wasn't about his human hormones he was worried about, it's his demon. And when it comes to a demon's desire to mate, it is really dark, demanding and powerful. Sesshomaru is worried that Inuyasha might scare her off on their wedding night.

"You do know the ritual of mating, don't you little brother?"

Inuyasha grinned. "Of course and I am well prepared for it"

_I sure hope Kagome is…._Sesshomaru mused.

* * *

"Aaahhh…..I can't wait to go home!", said Souta as he plopped down on his bed then Kagome entered his room and Souta saw her.

"Hey there sis! Did you tell Inuyasha and aunt. Izayoi yet?"

"Yeah, I did", she answered as she sat down on the bed then she noticed several boxes at the side of his room and some gift wrappers. She quirked a brow.

"When did you buy those?", she asked. Souta looked at her direction on the boxes. He let out a silly smile.

"I bought them when the festival started", he answered as he scratched the back of his head.

"Want me to help you on finishing those?", she asked. He nodded.

"Sure"

Then the two of them grabbed the boxes that were filled with different kinds of gifts. "Is this for the family reunion?", she asked.

"Yup! And I bought gifts for the Yuri twins this time"

Kagome giggled when he mentioned the twins. "I'm sure they would love you this time. Last reunion when you didn't get them gifts they keep pulling pranks on you until the end of the reunion,hahahahahha!"

"Hey I just forgot okay! I didn't mean to not get them gifts", he whined.

"Yeah and even though you told them that, they still bothered you to no end", she said then grabbed another box to gift wrapped and she noticed that evil glint in her brother's eyes.

"What's that look for?"

"I'm excited for this coming reunion because you are going to shut Hojo up!", then he cackled, making Kagome sweat-dropped.

How could she have forgotten about Hojo Higurashi Akitoki . Sure, he belongs to the Higurashi family but they aren't blood related and she wished Hojo didn't knew about it but he did and ever since then in every reunion they meet, he keeps on trying to court her but she would always make excuses on turning him down.

Sure Hojo is a sweet guy but she never had any interest in him and just what had Souta has said when she will tell him that she is **happily** engaged, it will break his heart but she hopes that he would finally stop with his romance attempts cause its not working for her at all.

They continued talking about their family members while they were gift wrapping. Teasing, making gossips and recalling past events of their family.

"Oh yeah! Don't forget, it's your turn to do a presentation", he reminded her

"How could I forget……", she groaned. It is tradition that the Higurashi daughters would perform something for the reunion and this year, it was her turn. She already planned on what to do. She decided to play a song with a flute and accompanied by a piano. She also composed the song and her inspiration on making the song was Inuyasha.

She smiled at the thought of her boyish hanyou. She has really fallen deeply in love with Inuyasha and being with him every second, every hour of the day makes her even more in love with him.

She is not a woman who loves love but a woman who loves.

She never meant to fall in love, far less to think of marriage. Kagome vowed not to go through making the same mistakes, however, her heart could no longer deny the love she had for Inuyasha and she is without a doubt, without shame and without malice, she is purely and happily in love with Inuyasha.

But when it comes to passionate love, she knows that Inuyasha is better than her. She chuckled at the thought. It's not that she doesn't want Inuyasha, she is just not in a hurry and she could be demanding and possessive if she wanted, she just wants Inuyasha to take that role because every time he behaves that way she can feel herself melting in his passionate gaze, she just loves the way he's doing to her and she couldn't get enough of that but one day she will surprise him.

_I just hope he won't be craving for more_, she mused.

* * *

Kagome blinked. As she walked on the hallway to her room, everything became dark and dim. The lights in the castle went out in a flash then from a little light from the moon, she saw that all the windows are open and gusts of wind are coming in, she shivered.

"The wind must have opened all the windows……", she said as she rubbed her arms, trying to gain some warmth in her long sleeved dress. Slowly, walking towards the windows, she closed each of them, shut tightly.

She let out a sigh, feeling cold and weary. "Mou…..I want to drink hot chocolate but knowing Inuyasha, he won't let me…..geez…..plus it's too dark to go to the kitchen, might as well find a way to go back to my room and cover myself with blankets"

She walked carefully in the dark night, her hand on the castle walls, trying to find her bedroom door. Then she suddenly felt something warm on her lips, she touched her lips and she wondered.

_Was I just kissed?_

She turned around but all she sees is just darkness, she shrugged it off then moved on forward then she gasped when she felt something sharp and wet on the nape of her neck.

Now she knew that there is someone here with her and she has a feeling who but she will just wait for the devil to show himself to the night.

She felt a warm presence behind her then she turned around grabbed the figure with her hands and she noticed she touched the figure's torso. She moved her hands up, touching long hair then up to the head and felt the dog ears.

"God, I hope I'm not touching Sesshomaru", she said and she heard the familiar tone of the figure's laugh. She let out a sigh of relief.

"You really are nasty sometimes, you know that?"

Inuyasha laughed again. "I'm only naughty with you Kagome", he huskily as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to him. Tasting her lips with his, his tounge roaming inside her mouth, lingering on her sweet taste. Kagome let out a moan making him aroused even more then he pinned her on the wall, supporting her with his hand on her neck while the other touches her covered body as they kissed with fierce passion.

They paused, trying to catch their breaths then Inuyasha pushed her skirt up, feeling her right leg then up to her thigh and she let out another moan. Inuyasha nibbled her throat then suddenly Kagome snapped back from her blissful memento.

"Inuyasha…..we are outside…."

"No one will be able to see", he lowly growled as he nipped between the cleavage of her breasts.

"But they…can…hear us…."

"I don't give a fuck"

Mustering up the strength she had left, she pushed him away a bit and she could feel the angry look on his face. She wounded her arms around his neck, their faces inches apart.

"If you want me then take me to bed", she whispered on his lips making him hardened. She felt him nod then he picked her up bridal style as they find their way to Inuyasha's bedroom.

After several agonizing minutes of finding his room from the dark they arrived in Inuyasha's bedroom, locking the door and pinning her down on his bed, kissing each other passionately.

Inuyasha licked her neck, making her shiver from the intimate touch. He unzipped her dress, sliding it off from her while removing his shirt. He unhooked her bra, letting it fall off then he cupped one of her breasts while he sucked the other. Kagome let out a moan, making her nipples harden. Then he sucked on the other breast and Kagome arched her back, feeling more of his heated body. He pressed harder. He moved his lips down to her ear and placed soft kisses along its edge. She caught her breath then she moved her head to the side, allowing him better access. Her breath accelerated as he trailed kisses on her neck, sucking it with his devouring lips. She let out a small whimper when his hands were on her hips and he grind them with his as he kissed her passionately on the lips again .His kisses grew more aggressive and his hand moved down to her ass, lightly caressing her at first and then gripping her more firmly and pulling her against him. She could feel his arousal against her stomach.

His right elbow supported him while his left hand roam around her body. Starting from the shoulder, the curved of her breast, to her waistline then to her expose outer thigh. Caressing it with his claws, making her trembe from the sensational electricity. Still in his pants, he ground his hardened groin between her legs, making her moan and whimper. His eyes flared with gold and amber, watching his beloved, breathless from their intimacy. She arched her back, grinding her hips to his, feeling his aroused manhood. He dipped his head on her neck, grazing his fangs on the ivory smooth skin. His eyes showing possessiveness.

"One day I will mark you and no one else will have you, only me. You are mine as I am yours", he said huskily and possessively. She heard that tone a lot of times before but this one holds a promise. An unbreakable promise that no one can or will defy.

"Inuyasha..."

Kagome could feel her heart melting from his words. The possessiveness, the bond, the connection, the promise for one another but most importantly the undying love for one another. It seems that their love for each other is growing everyday and just by taking a glance at each other makes them want more and sometimes more isn't enough for them but they have the rest of their lives to satisfy each other for they wouldn't be anywhere else than to be together, in each other's arms, in peace with each other's presence.

True love. They have found true love and they are glad for taking the chance to find that love from one another.

"I love you", she whispered in his ear and Inuyasha smiled at her lovingly in the dark. Even though Kagome couldn't see his smile clearly, she knows that it is there just like his love for her. It's there. Always.

* * *

**Yes, there is lime now and expect more! And I'll there will be the ultimate lemon on the last chapter! Bwahahahahahahha!**

**Hope you guys enjoyed reading this chapter!**

**KEEP THOSE REVIEWS COMING PEOPLE!  
**


	25. Chapter 25

**Killer Emotions: **Thank you guys so much for your reviews! Well here's another long chapter but it isn't that exciting, well for me anyway.

** Tomorrow will be the beginning of my last quarterly exams so I will be busy the whole week so I'll see you guys in the weekend! **

**  
Disclaimer: **She doesn't own Inuyasha! Ryo Zeta is taken by her! No one can have him! Never!  
**

* * *

**

**Chapter 25: Playing with the snow but it's bad to play Inuyasha's temper**

_**I only wish to be the fountain of love  
From which you drink,  
Every drop promising eternal passion.**_

…………………

……………

……

…

Waking up from his peaceful slumber. Inuyasha slowly opens his eyes, looking outside the window still covered with snow but the sky had stopped snowing, replacing it with rays of the sun. He turned his attention to the naked woman in his arms, sleeping peacefully while their legs were tangling to one another. He buried his head on her neck, smelling her intoxicating scent as he tightened his hold on her.

Kagome stirred then fluttered her eyes open, she felt something warm on her back. She turned her head around to see Inuyasha, looking at her with intense golden eyes. She turned her body towards him, her finger tracing patterns on his chest while his hand rubbed her back.

"Morning", she said as she leaned in and kissed him softly. Inuyasha let out a grunt as he kissed her back then Kagome hesitantly broke off the kiss.

She ran her fingers through his long white hair. "You're up too early today…..", she giggled. Then she cupped his cheek and he kissed her hand.

"This is nice…..", he said softly, kissing her hand.

"What's nice?", she asked, feeling goosebumps on her hand as he kissed it then he looked back at her and her face softened when he saw the love in his eyes.

"Waking up everyday with you by my side……makes me hope to wake up everyday and seeing you in my arms……just having this everyday makes me hope for another tomorrow like this…."

Kagome was shock on what she just heard. Those words means so much to her. "I feel the same way"

Then she kissed him gently and passionately, earning a moan from him. Then she nibbled on his ear while her hands traveled on his hair. Inuyasha let out a blissful sigh, enjoying the jolt of pleasure rushing through his body. He could get use to this everyday. He frowned when she stopped on what she was doing. He wanted more but he knew it was too early plus they need to get up sooner or later.

"I'll go and shower first", he said then he got off from the bed, naked, then went inside the bathroom. Kagome giggled when she saw him walking with nothing on. She looked around for her clothes but she couldn't find them, only Inuyasha's huge red shirt.

Kagome sighed. "Oh well….."

Then she put the over-sized shirt on her and she was glad that it covered her buttocks. She placed her bare feet on the carpet floor, looking out the window aimlessly. Then she remembered something. She has to get back to her kingdom tomorrow morning. She groaned. She only has today to be with Inuyasha before they will be separated for a week.

"Mou…….unfair….", she whimpered.

Deciding not to just idle around, she looked for her clothes and gathered them in her arms then she heard a knock on the door. She was confuse on what to do, should she open the door? Should she ask who it was? The person will be wondering on why is there a female voice in Inuyasha's room. She heard the knock on the door again.

She sighed. What the hell! They already know that she and Inuyasha are together anyway plus they are engaged after all so they shouldn't be surprise by this.

"Who is it?", she called as she walked towards the door.

"It's Sango"

Then Kagome opened the door, revealing her shock friend when she noticed the attire Kagome is wearing. She shivered at the sudden cold breeze on her body.

"Surprise…..surprise……I knew you would be here since I didn't find you in your room", Sango said slyly and Kagome smirked.

"So why are you looking for me?", Kagome asked.

"I just want to ask if you would like to go to the onsen with me, I know it's pretty cold today so going to the hot springs sounds like a good idea to do right now", her friend answered. Kagome nodded.

"Sure-"

"Great! Let's go!"

She tried to protest but Sango dragged her out of the room, taking Kagome back to her room to get her necessities.

Inuyasha got out from the steamy shower while rubbing his head with a towel then he noticed that Kagome was gone. He thought he heard someone else coming in. He noticed Kagome's clothes on her bed then the door being left open. Because of his sharp ears, he knew that it was Sango who came and she must have taken Kagome somewhere.

He shrugged as he picked out the clothes to wear today. "I wonder if Kouga is up for a spar today……"

* * *

"So how's life for you going so far?", Sango asked through the steamy fog in the atmosphere as she looked at her best friend with a teasing look. Kagome let out a sigh.

"Inuyasha could be too much sometimes", she answered, her eyes gleaming with mischief. Sango giggled.

"Speaking of which, how did he take it that you will be leaving for your family reunion?", Sango looked at her curiously when she saw the blush creeping up to her face.

"Kagome…..", she said in a warning tone, meaning that she better tell her right now.

"I….I have to use some ways to make him understand…", she said slowly then she saw the shocking look on Sango's face.

"Why you sly devil!", she exclaimed, grinning from ear to ear. She went near to Kagome with a sly look on her face. "So what happened then?"

Kagome gasped. "Oh no! I ain't giving you details, nadda! Nothing! Got that?"

Sango groaned, crossing her arms over her chest. "Fine fine"

"Thank you", Kagome said, sighing with relief.

"But tell me this, is he good?", Sango asked. Kagome smirked.

"He tastes good too", Kagome answered and she earned a haughty laugh from Sango.

"Damn! You are so bad"

Kagome grinned. "Inuyasha is rubbing in to me too much, literally"

Sango laughed again, she couldn't believe on what she was hearing from her friend. This is the first time she heard something like this from Kagome. She is always conservative, not showing her wild side but now that she's with Inuyasha, she is more bolder and it entertained her but Inuyasha is more entertained than she is. She grinned at the thought.

"So are you done with the scarf yet?"

Kagome shook her head. "Not yet, almost thought. Just a few more knitting then it's done, I just hope that Inuyasha won't barged in anymore until I'm done with his damn gift. Plus I have to bake his cake"

"Oooohh! Can I help?"

Kagome gave it some thought. "Sure, you can do the stirring but I do the main parts. I want this cake to be made mainly by me for him"

"Aaaawwww….how sweet. You sure have become a sap for the past few weeks since you two confessed to one another", Sango teased and Kagome stuck out her tongue.

"That's love my friend", Kagome answered with a grin.

* * *

After a comfortable and relaxing bath in the hot springs, Kagome changed in her red dress with a V-cut neckline that hugged her upper body then flared from her waist, flowing at the bottom of her feet while her long sleeves flared on her arms.

Her footsteps echoed around the hallway as she headed to the kitchen to bake the Chocolate Mousse as a gift for her beloved. She took a glance outside the window and smiled when she saw Rin, Shippou and Souta playing in the snow.

Few minutes later she arrived in the kitchen, first she made hot chocolate for herself as she gathered up the ingredients she needed for the cake.

She mixed 2 cups of sugar, ¾ cups of flour and cocoa, ½ teaspoon of baking powder and baking soda and 1 teaspoon of salt in a large bowl. She walked to the sink and washed the particles of dried ingredients from her hands.

"Hey!", Sango called as she went inside the kitchen and saw the bowl of mixed dry ingredients.

"Hey! Think fast!", Kagome signaled as she toss 2 eggs on Sango's direction which she caught easily being an experience and skill fighter and all. Sango cracked the eggs open and the contents from the eggs were poured in the bowl. Then she poured a cup of fresh milk, ½ cup of oil and 2 teaspoons of vanilla. Sango started mixing the ingredients vigorously but careful enough that the contents won't spill.

Kagome heated up the stove then pulled out the cake pan from a cupboard then greased it with butter and flour. Sango carefully poured the batter in the cake pan.

"This is gonna taste extremely delicious", said Sango as she admired the chocolate in the cake pan, she licked her lips. Kagome giggled at her friend's antics then she placed the batter in the oven. Sango made herself some hot lemon juice while Kagome drank her hot chocolate.

"Aaahh….sweet hot chocolate…oh how I missed you", Kagome said dramatically and Sango laughed.

"Why did he prohibit you from drinking that again?", Sango asked, placing the kettle filled with water on the stove to heat it up.

"Because I told him that I'll be gone for a week", she answered with a smirk, her hand on the handle of the mug.

"Did the kids eat breakfast already?", Kagome asked, looking out the window to see where the little ones are.

"You sound like a mother and yes they have eaten already, we all had except you and Inuyasha.", Kagome blushed.

"Uh…yeah….something happened that we were busy for awhile"

"I could imagine", Sango replied then the kettle whistled so she put on a kitchen glove then poured the boiled water on her cup then poured the juices of lemons then stirred it.

Then a thought crossed Kagome's mind. "Hey, where are the boys?"

* * *

"Yah!", Kouga roared as he kicked Inuyasha on his shoulder but then Inuyasha grabbed his leg then twisted him around then Kouga did a spin kick but he ducked then Inuyasha started throwing punches at him but Kouga blocked all of them then Inuyasha saw an opening then he did a spin kick, hitting Kouga's gut.

"Aaaarrrgghhh…..", Kouga groaned then he rolled to the side when Inuyasha did another kick.

Miroku watched them spar from a safe distance, sitting on a bench with his hand on his staff.

"It's snowing outside, it's a very cold winter this December and you guys still want to do your training routine. How macho of you two……..", Miroku taunted as he watched the cousins fight.

"You're just a wimp Miroku", Inuyasha said between pants as he did another punch on Kouga's face, he gritted his teeth.

"I am not a wimp, I am wise", Miroku said proudly, he could hear the two snort. He looked irritated.

"Have you ever fought with anyone before Miroku?"

He turned around to the source of the voice, he was a bit surprise that it was Sesshomaru with his usual attire.

"Rarely, I'm a monk. I'm a holy man"

"A monk who can fight?", Sesshomaru asked, looking at the monk curiously.

Miroku shrugged. "I don't think there's anything wrong about it"

"As you see fit", said Sesshomaru then he walked to the fighting arena and he unsheathed his Tenseiga, pointing towards Miroku.

"Care for a duel, monk?"

Miroku's eyes widened, he raised his hands up in defense. "No no no no, I will not fight you. Don't you find it dishonorable to fight a man who is not your equal?"

"Ah…but in reality when faced with danger sometimes you fight with someone who is stronger than you or sometimes the other way around. Isn't that the same oh wise holy man?", Sesshomaru's voice was sardonic and Miroku tried to calm himself from panicking.

"Duel with me then"

Sesshomaru averted his gaze to the figure behind Miroku. He smirked when he saw Kagome.

"You want to duel with this Sesshomaru?", he asked in mockery. Kagome approached in front of him, she was about to answer when she was interrupted.

"Oh no, Kagome you are not fighting Sesshomaru. I won't let you", Inuyasha said in a commanding voice then he glared at Sesshomaru but his older brother ignored his threatening look.

"But-"

"Kagome…..", he said in a warning tone. Kagome sighed, she wasn't in the mood to argue with him about this matter and she has to face facts, Sesshomaru is better than her and he could beat her easily without a scratch on him plus her attire isn't fit for fighting anyway, it will just slow her down.

"Fine but one day I will fight and I challenge you dear fiancé", she said as she gave Inuyasha a pointed look and he's amused on her challenge.

"If you want to fight me than you better train a lot"

Kagome grinned. "That can be arranged"

"Good, now that's out of the way why don't you go back with Sango and let the men here train", he said then he turned around, ready to have another match with Kouga.

He saw something flew right past his face and saw a dagger on the wooden pole. He didn't sense that coming. He turned around and saw his witty fiancée looking at him with a mocking smile as she dusted her hands dramatically then walked away.

Kouga let out a high-pitched whistle. "You are one demon in the mercy of your fiancee's hands"

Inuyasha smirked. " I ain't complaining about that, now come on and lets fight"

Miroku laughed out loud.

"What's so funny?", Sesshomaru asked as he took a seat beside him.

"Inuyasha is lucky that Kagome only did that", Miroku answered with an amuse look on his face, recalling a funny memory.

"Why?"

"Because when Ryo pissed off Kagome, she shaved his beard and moustache also she knocked out his golden tooth off from his mouth", he saw the disgruntled look on Sesshomaru's face and Miroku chuckled.

"It seems that Inuyasha isn't the only demon around here", Sesshomaru mused.

* * *

After an hour of sweating from sparring and training the men decided to cool off for awhile. Inuyasha wiped the sweat off himself with a face towel while the Kouga and Sesshomaru drank some water.

"Finally it's over", said Miroku as he stood up from his stiff sitting position, stretching himself to crack up the knots inside his body.

"No one told you to stay baka", said Inuyasha

"But I got nothing to do…", Miroku whined and Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "You should have been with the girls then"

"I don't think that they would have wanted me around for now", he sulked.

Kouga smirked. "Yeah, I can tell"

"Hey! I'm not that……disturbing", said Miroku

"You just admitted it yourself, foolish monk", Sesshomaru retorted then he placed his Tenseiga back to it's scabbard.

Miroku sulked when he saw the scorn faces of his comrades. "That's just like you guys to bully an innocent, honest and holy man"

He heard them snort in disbelief, he shrugged, at least they aren't teasing him anymore.

"It seems kinda quiet around the castle lately, I wonder where the kids are. Normally they would run around and sneak up on us", said Miroku.

Inuyasha shrugged, not caring at all then the four of them left the training area as they walked across the hallway. Sesshomaru, Inuyasha and Kouga's ears perked up when they heard familiar sounds echoing around the castle.

Inuyasha became alert when he heard Kagome's voice, it seems that she's laughing and enjoying herself. Where could that woman be?

"They are outside, in the gardens", said Sesshomaru. Miroku had a confuse look on his face.

"You mean Shippou, Rin and Souta?", the perverted monk asked. Sesshomaru nodded.

"Also Sango and Kagome", Sesshomaru answered.

"Well then, let's go check and look", said Miroku as he walked on ahead.

The 3 royals of the Inu kingdom looked at each other with wonder then shrugged and followed Miroku from behind.

Inuyasha sniffed around the air and he could smell the scent of his Kagome.

His.

Sure, he didn't mark her yet but she already belonged to him and that was even before they confessed their love for each other. He had a feeling the moment when they touched and when she responded even to the slightest touch cause by him, that's the way as a demon. **It is natural. **But he is also part human and he doesn't want to claim her only from the physical want, he also wanted to know if she wanted him as he wanted her as well. He wanted to know and make sure that she belongs to him. He wanted her love.

And he thank the superior from above for blessing him with the greatest gift he had ever received. His beloved Kagome.

He finds it amusing and ironic that they got together by an arranged engagement planned by their fathers even before they were born. They were forced to meet and get along. The first time he laid eyes on her on her birthday ball, he found her enchanting and mysterious. The time that they looked at each other for the first time was like a magical illusion. He wasn't sure on what he was seeing when he saw her but most of all, on what he felt. He just knew at that moment that it wasn't going to be his last whether he liked it or not.

But now he has no regrets on meeting her. Having her in his life is everything to him. She is his life. Only her. She is his equal and his life-time partner.

_Geez……I think I'm getting excited on getting married to her already…._, he thought and his lips curved into a sly smile.

_And our honeymoon……_, he mused, thinking of ways to seduce his woman, making her melt, hypnotized and captivated by his gaze, many ways to touch her and make her scream his name. He groaned, he tried to push those naughty thoughts away. He shouldn't rush, they've got all the time they want.

"Oh look, there they are!", Miroku exclaimed as he pointed on the figures playing in the snow. Inuyasha smiled at the flush face of Kagome as she ran around, throwing snowballs to one another. Cute. She is just absolutely adorable.

"Hey Kagome! Sango! Inuyasha and the others are here!", yelled Souta and that's when Kagome took a glance at Inuyasha, she gave him a smile and Inuyasha just smirked at her in greeting.

"Oi! You hard butts! Get over here to the snow!", Sango exclaimed as she ran towards them, trudging on the deep snow.

"Aaahh….Ch-chotto mate! Sango!", yelled Miroku

"Let go of me Sango!", Kouga yelped as he and Miroku were both dragged towards the snow where Kagome and the kids are. Kouga wringed off Sango's arm from his then out of the blue, he was hit on the head with a snowball. He saw that it was Shippou who threw it, he growled then formed a big snowball then threw it at Shippou who was frantically running, trying to evade it but unfortunately he got hit.

"Bwahahahahahahahaha! Take that you fox!", said Kouga then he started throwing a snowball at Miroku who didn't expect that at all and so he got hit. Miroku wiped off the snow from his irritating face.

"You're gonna pay for that wolf!"

"Try and get me you gay monk", Kouga taunted then started the snowball fight.

Kagome hid herself behind a tree, avoiding the snowball fight. She let out a sigh of relief, glad that she wasn't found. She rubbed her sore back, Kouga can really throw a hard snowball. Then she grabbed a handful of snow then formed it into a perfect ball, behind the tree, she looked around to find a target.

_Aha!_, she grinned.

Inuyasha scanned around the snow, looking for Kagome but he couldn't find her and he can barely smell her scent because of the thick fog of snow that's blocking his strong sense of smell. Then from the corner of his eye he saw something swift coming to him and he quickly dodged it. It seems to be a snowball.

"What the hell?", he muttered. Sesshomaru smirked. "Be more alert Inuyasha or you won't be lucky the 2nd time"

"Keh! Who the hell threw that anyway?", Inuyasha asked, he didn't see anyone throwing a snow ball at all then a thought crossed his mind. He grinned.

"So you want to play, eh Kagome?"

Kagome cursed. "I didn't hit him!", she hissed then she looked back and saw that Inuyasha is out of sight. She panicked. He must have known that it was her, she should evacuate and find another place to hide.

Kagome began to crawl along the edge of a deep ditch that was filled with snow and a snowball on her hand, ready to fire if she ever sees Inuyasha trying to loom over her. She held her breath when a snow ball flew right past her.

"Damn! He saw me…..", she hissed the she scanned around, looking for her target. She could hear someone moving through the trees and snow and such, they were close, it had to be Inuyasha. Then she saw a flash of red, it's gotta be Inuyasha's haori then she threw the snow ball against the tree, making the snow fall off and landed on the ground heavily.

"Aaarrrgggghhhhh!", she heard a yell. She gasped, fearing that she had hurt Inuyasha. She hurriedly ran towards the pile of snow caused by her and saw Inuyasha lying there with his eyes closed, covered with snow. She knelt down beside him, shaking his shoulders.

"Inuyasha?"

She shook him again but he still wouldn't move. She tried to calm her panicked heart.

_Calm down Kagome……it's just snow….it wouldn't kill you….right?_

She moved the pile of snow off him then she laid her head on his chest, she sighed in relief when she heard his heart beating normally. She moved up to his face, looking at his calm and unconscious face, their faces merely inches apart. Inuyasha snapped his eyes open then grabbed Kagome on the waist and pulled her towards him as he crushed his lips to hers. She muffled a gasp against his lips.

_Of all the nerve! I was worried about him and he just pretended to be unconscious-_

Her thoughts were cut off when Inuyasha parted her lips, trying to gain entry into her mouth. She sighed against his lips then allowed him a way to enter her lips, then he tasted her tongue and explored all over her mouth. She can feel his hands roaming around her wool jacket.

Inuyasha growled when she broke off the kiss then she sat up on his stomach, her legs on each side. Somehow Inuyasha finds this a turn on but Kagome isn't the mood to be exotic right now. He yelped when Kagome threw a snow ball right on his face. He spitted out the snow from his mouth.

"That's for making me worried", she said, looking at him with a playful glare. Inuyasha growled at her but she just smiled back then got off him much to Inuyasha's dismay.

"Oh and Kagome", Inuyasha called out then Kagome turned around which she regretted when Inuyasha threw a snowball at her then he ran off.

"Damn you Inuyasha!", she yelled.

* * *

"MIROKU!", Sango yelled

"What? There's nothing wrong with it!"

"Yes it is! It's not yet even Christmas and you want to open your presents now!"

"I'll just open up a few", he said meekly, his hands creeping up to the gifts under the large tree but Sango saw him and slapped his hands away. Miroku pouted.

Kagome looked at them from her seat, amuse at the sight in front of her. Her hands on the warm mug contained with her favorite drink, hot chocolate. She felt a pair of arms snaking their way around her waist, pulling her in. She sighed, knowing whose arms belong to. She lied her head on his chest, smelling his scent of nature.

She suddenly feels her stomach churning when his hands started making patterns on her abdomen.

"Hmmm…..you're really good with your hands", she said then took a sip of her hot chocolate.

"You really love your hot chocolate", he teased and continued doing his activities with his hands on her stomach. She sighed in content.

She giggled, seeing Sango pummeling and scolding Miroku for trying to open up the presents.

"Alright alright! I won't open up the presents just don't hurt me anymore!", he yelled as he struggled from her strong grip and cried in happiness when he was set free.

"You're a sad excuse of a man", said Kouga then Rin and Shippou nodded in agreement. Kagome felt pity for Miroku, watching him sulk like that. She freed himself from Inuyasha's grasp and walked towards Miroku.

"There there Miroku, it's alright to be helpless sometimes. It's kinda cute and better that you won't ever hurt a woman", Kagome comforted him, placing her arm over his shoulders.

"Ah Kagome, you are sweet like nectar", Miroku said as he leaned in to her chest.

"Watch it monk", Inuyasha growled then Miroku backed away, afraid to be hurt from the wrath of the hanyou.

"Inuyasha!", she scolded her fiancé. Inuyasha crossed his arms as he glared at Miroku.

"I wonder who is worse, Miroku or Hojo", Souta muttered under his breath, hoping that he wasn't heard but unfortunately Inuyasha heard him.

"Who's Hojo?", Inuyasha asked curiously. Souta looked at Kagome and he saw that look on her face, telling him to shut up so he didn't say anything but he felt nervous under Inuyasha's threatening look. Kagome decided to intervene before he would scare off her brother.

"He is just some relative, okay? Nothing special-"

"Isn't that the guy who keeps on courting Kagome?", Miroku interrupted. Kagome gasped, whipped her head towards Miroku with a horrified look on her face.

"Way to go genius", Sango said sarcastically. Miroku muttered an apology and Souta sighed then he watched the tension going on between Inuyasha and Kagome.

Kagome has a nervous look on her face, she could see the irritating look on Inuyasha's face and she doesn't know if talking to him right now would be a good idea but she took the chance.

"Inuyasha?", she whispered as she neared himself to him on the sofa then took a seat beside him. He looked at her sternly.

"So who is this Hobo guy?", he asked.

"His name is Hojo and he is just a member of the family though we aren't related by blood", she answered him.

"And every time they would meet, Hojo keeps on putting moves on her", said Souta then he closed his mouth when he saw his sister's glare. Sango giggled.

"I think it's alright to tell Inuyasha about Hojo and it's not like you ever said yes to him when he asked you to go out with him", said Sango. Inuyasha looked at Kagome and he saw the uncertain look on her face and Sango seem to notice it as well.

"You….you didn't!", Sango shrieked.

"He wouldn't stop pestering me! So I….", she stayed silent when she saw the angry look on Inuyasha's face. She laughed nervously.

"Inuyasha…..it doesn't mean anything……it's not…like I really liked him…..Inuyasha?"

"Have fun in your family reunion", Inuyasha spat then stormed out of the living room, leaving an awkward tension in the atmosphere. Kagome glared at Souta and Miroku.

"This is all your fault", she said and the two smiled sheepishly at her. Kagome sighed, she decided to talk to him later when he is cooled off a bit.

_Mou…………..Inuyasha easily gets jealous and he is so possessive…..geez….sometimes I like it but sometimes it's such a pain in the ass!_

"Get use to it Kagome, that's how Inuyasha is", said Sesshomaru.

"But knowing you Kagome, I think you can tame the demon in him and I also mean literally", Kouga said with a bit of humor in his voice. Kagome smiled gratefully at them.

"Thanks guys, if you guys need something from me, I'll just be in my room. Bye", then she left. She decided to distract her mind by finally finishing the scarf plus she has to tell Inuyasha later that she and Souta will be leaving tomorrow morning.

"And I have to pack too…."

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!", Sango yelled as she jumped from the floor then to the couch.

"What!", exclaimed Miroku

"There's a rat!"

There was a dead silence.

"Aren't you a hunter, Sango?", Kouga asked, looking at the so-called slayer skeptically. Sango flushed, she knew she was embarrassing herself.

"Uuuhh…yeah….", she answered, somehow the floor looks more interesting to look at, even though there is a rat there somewhere.

"You hunt animals, you kill them and you cook them up. You probably even hunted a tiger or a puma for that matter and yet you're afraid of a rat!"

"It just suddenly appeared out of nowhere, okay!"

"You're a pathetic excuse of a hunter. Chicken!"

"No, I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

Miroku turned his head from left to right and vice-versa watching Sango and Kouga bickering. He sighed, tired from watching the two then he turned to Sesshomaru who is seating quietly, amused at the argument. He took a seat beside the eldest Inu.

"I bet you 10 silver coins that Sango will go look for the rat", said Miroku. Sesshomaru gave it some thought.

"You're on", he finally said. Miroku grinned then he looked back at the two who are still bickering.

"Fine then! I'll prove it to you! I'll go look for the damn rat you bastard wolf!"

Miroku beamed a smile of triumph while Sesshomaru had a scowl on his face then he gave Miroku a pouch of 10 silver coins just as he promised.

"Thank you", Miroku said curtly as Sesshomaru dropped the pouch on the monk's hand.

"Aha! I got it! See! What do you have to say for yourself now?", Sango retorted, with the plastic of a rat in her hand.

"I say, you are shaking", said Kouga as he observed her shaking form.

"That doesn't matter! At least I caught the rat! So there!", with that said she threw the plastic towards him and he yelped then through instinct, Kouga threw it out the window beside him.

Sango blinked. "I didn't expect that to happen…."

"Feh! Crazy woman, throwing rats everywhere….", Kouga muttered under his breath but Sango heard him so she glared at him.

* * *

Inuyasha wondered around the castle trying to distract his mind from thinking of the woman who captivated his heart and who made him extremely jealous. Sure he is possessive but why shouldn't he? She belongs to him and her attention of love should always go to him, no other man like this Hojo guy he just heard about.

He clenched his fist. Somehow, he regretted on letting Kagome go to her family reunion since he found out that they would always meet in the reunion and that damn bastard would pester his Kagome. If only he was there………

He sighed.

"Anything wrong, Inuyasha?"

He turned around to the source of the voice, surprised a bit, and saw the concern face of his caring mother.

"There's nothing wrong….", Inuyasha muttered but his voice wasn't convincing enough. Izayoi neared herself to him and Inuyasha didn't back away, it's his mother after all and his love for his mother is incomparable just like what he feels for Kagome.

Izayoi gave him a stern look, convincing him to tell her the truth. "No need to hide it from your mother Inuyasha, I'll know sooner or later"

Inuyasha sighed again, he knows that she is correct and there's no need to hide it. "I'm just…..kinda….jealous……….."

Izayoi looked at him curiously. "Jealous of what?"

Inuyasha gulped. "Well you see…..Souta and Miroku told me that there was this bast- I mean guy whose name is Hojo…..and he and Kagome would always see each other in their family reunion……well he would always make a move on her…..so…."

"So meaning you don't like it, not even one bit", she concluded. Inuyasha nodded then he saw the amuse look on his mother's face.

"That's normal for you to be jealous over those things but you don't need to be extreme about it. Did she ever accept him?"

"Yes", he growled and she was taken aback on his sudden behavior.

"Oh? And why is that?"

Inuyasha gave it some thought. "She said it's because that Hobo guy won't stop pestering her"

"See? That doesn't mean she likes him. Try to be little more rational and understanding."

Inuyasha stayed quiet.

"Let me guess, you got angry and stormed off from her, didn't you?"

Inuyasha's eyes widen a bit, was he that obvious?

Izayoi giggled at his innocent and confuse look. "You're my son, of course I would know", she said as if she was reading his thoughts.

"Plus, your father was the jealous type as well though he tried to hide but I always see right through him", she said, her eyes glittering with humor and mischief.

Inuyasha grinned. "Like father like son I guess…."

"Now go and patch things up with Kagome, alright?", she said with a warm smile on her face. Just like a mother should.

"Thanks mom", he said then he gave her a hug and he left.

From his talk with his mother he had concluded some things….

Should he be jealous if a guy would court or try flirting with his fiancée?

**Yes**

Should he be angry with Kagome?

**No**

Should he apologize by just asking her sincerely?

**Perhaps**

Should he seduce her into it and maybe rut with her later?

**Tempting. Manipulative but it sounds a bit wrong for her sake**

Or probably do both?

Inuyasha had an evil glint in his golden eyes. **Definitely**

* * *

Once Inuyasha stood in front of Kagome's bedroom, he knocked the door. He heard movements inside the room then the door opened, revealing his beloved shock face.

"Inuyasha? What are you doing here?", she asked innocently.

"I wanted to say I'm sorry…..", he said solemnly. Kagome smirked.

_I knew that Inuyasha would come to me firstI should have made a bet with Sango….too bad!_

"You're sorry and why?", she said, teasing him. Inuyasha fidgeted. He just wanted to say he's sorry, he didn't want to admit his reasons of apologizing.

"Because….I was a jerk…."

"And?"

"And I overreacted"

"Also?"

"Damnit Kagome! What else is there!"

Kagome laughed. "Hehehe! Couldn't resist cause you look so pathetic like that"

"Gee….how thoughtful of you", he said sarcastically. Kagome poked him.

"Cheer up lover! So now that's out of the way, shouldn't you be somewhere or something?", she said. She was hoping that he would leave for now so she could wrap up his present but fate wasn't on her side today for Inuyasha barged himself inside her room.

"There's nowhere else where I'd rather be than here", he said huskily as he looked around the room then turned to her. She gulped when she saw the look in his eyes. A man with want and desire.

"Uuuhh…..well I'm pretty tired right now…..so I'm going to sleep. Just go find Miroku and the others", she said, as she tried pushing him back out of the door but he took a hold of her arms, looking down on her.

"Why would I do that? I always want to see you sleep", he purred, nuzzling on her neck.

"Inuyasha….", she pouted. He chuckled at her pout then went inside the room again then closed the door and locked it. Kagome struggled herself free from his grasp then backed away but that only made him move forward until Kagome hit the edge of the bed then Inuyasha pushed her, making her fall on the bed on her back with him pinning her down.

"Mou……..I'm not in the mood right now….", she said. He frowned.

Kagome sighed. "You never get tired, don't you?"

"Never with you", he said huskily and those words were like church bells ringing in her head.

"What about later tonight? Please?", she pleaded him with puppy-dog eyes and he couldn't resist that look. He had a scowl on his face.

"Fine fine…", he grumbled. She squealed with glee then he got off her. Then Inuyasha suddenly kissed her quickly on the lips then he broke it off. Kagome's eyes widened with shock, she didn't expect that.

"Inuyasha behave", she warned him but Inuyasha kissed her again.

"Inuyasha!"

Another quick kiss. "Mou! Inuyasha-", she was cut off when Inuyasha tickled her and she laughed with Inuyasha on top of her, straddling her between his legs.

"Ahahahaha! Inuyasha! pants hehehehe! pants stop! Hahahahahaa! wheeze onegai!"

Noticing her face turning blue, he stopped with his torture on her and she gasped for air, panting and taking a deep breath. Sitting up, she lied her head on the headboard and motioned Inuyasha to go to her which he complied. He lied down beside her with his head on her stomach and placed his arms around her slender waist. He closed his eyes, feeling her soft fingers brushing his hair.

"Kagome….."

"Hmmmm?"

"I want to go to the reunion with you"

"I wanted you to be there too but it's not allowed. Only family is allowed"

"But aren't I part of your family?", he sulked.

She giggled. "Not yet anyway"

He sighed and stayed silent, just enjoying the touch on his head by his beloved then he smiled when he heard the sweet humming sound of Kagome's voice. Though he never did get to ravish her and make her sweat under him, he still loves this sweet moment. Makes him feel safe, cared for, jubilant and an immense power of love. God he loves her! And he wouldn't trade this for anything in the world. Never, never….

Kagome saw Inuyasha sleeping peacefully in her arms and she couldn't help but smile then she leaned down and gave him a chaste kiss.

"I wish you could be there with me…..", she whispered.

* * *

**Ok just sweet fluff stuff, I don't know if you guys are satisfied, hehehehee!**

** I already have the next chapter ready but I'll let you guys wait for a little longer,bwahahahaha!**

** REVIEWS! MORE REVIEWS! (I've become obsessed,hahahaha!)  
**


	26. Chapter 26

**Killer Emotions: CLASSES ARE OVER FOR ME! **Yay! So I can have more time to finish this story! Bwahahahahaaha! Thank you guys so much for the time on reading this story and reviewing it!

**Disclaimer: **She doesn't own Inuyasha! But she got you obsessed!

* * *

**Chapter 26: This Christmas Eve**

**_When you feel cold and warm at the same time,_****_  
_****_when you read over the same line for the tenth time,_****_  
_****_when your heart and thoughts somehow appear to rhyme,_****_  
_****_and when a simple name conquers your whole mind,_****_  
_****_then you are in deep trouble my friend..._**

**_you are in what they call, "love"._**

…………………………………

………………………

…………

……

Inuyasha watched Kagome packing the last necessities in her suitcase. Staring at her hips as they sway gracefully each time she moves from left to right, her slender body covered with a black corset over a white satin dress with crystal patterns, making her even sexier than she already is.

"Enjoying the view from there?", she said coyly as she took a glance at him then she faced the mirror as she was tying her hair up in a high ponytail.

Inuyasha stood up from the bed and walked towards Kagome's back, placing his arms around her waist as he nipped on her neck. From her hair to his scalp, she brushed his white hair with her fingers as she let out a moan from his sensual touch.

"Mmmm…..I'm going to miss this", she moaned then she yelped when she was lifted up then thrown to bed all the while Inuyasha was kissing her lips. He hiked her skirt up to her thighs, rubbing her inner thighs, making her gasp under his touch.

"You're making me stay….", she pouted

"That's the idea", he said huskily as he tried to find a way to touch the skin underneath her clothing.

Sensing his desires, she pushed him back. "Inuyasha, I need to go"

"Stay", then he kissed her again with passion and hunger. Kagome rubbed her legs to his, enticing his want for her.

"I want to….."

"Then stay"

"You know I can't"

"If you find me insane when you come back, you know who to blame.", he said. She giggled then she pushed him back and sat up. He leaned down between the top her breasts, licking the scar underneath her blouse, savoring the sweet taste of her ivory skin.

"Ok Inuyasha, that's enough, now help me put the suitcase outside", she said as she got off from the bed then closed and locked the suitcase. Inuyasha took the suitcase with his left hand and caught Kagome's hand with his other then left her room which will be empty and lonely for a week.

As they arrived outside the castle doors there was a carriage waiting, along with Souta who had his stuff inside already. A servant got the luggage from Inuyasha's hand and placed it above the carriage.

"About time Kagome, let's go. See you guys!", said Souta as he was waving goodbye to Sango, Miroku, Shippou, Rin and Kouga.

"Have fun you guys and bring us back a souvenir", said Shippou while Miroku and Sango gave Souta and Kagome a hug goodbye.

"Take care of yourself okay", said Sango, hugging Kagome.

"You know I will", she answered then they released each other.

"You better be and if I ever sniff another male scent on you, that bastard will regret it and you won't be lucky next time", Inuyasha said angrily and possessively. Kagome gave him a playful smile and placed her hands around his neck.

"Hai Hai anata!", she exclaimed then kissed him. He grinned underneath their sweet kiss then broke it off.

"And I also want you to have a great time in your reunion", he said, giving her a sincere and warm smile. She was a bit surprise on his sincerity but then she smiled gratefully to him then kissed him again and this time with more passion and a feeling of missing him.

"Merry Christmas", she whispered to his ear.

"Merry Christmas Kagome"

They let go of each other then Kagome went inside the carriage. She took one last look at Inuyasha and to her friends then the carriage mounted off until they were out of their sight.

He sighed then went inside the castle. Kagome is out of sight and he has no reason to look back anymore. He decided to just go to his room and sleep some more besides he didn't get much sleep last night. He grinned as he recalled the passionate night he had with Kagome. He can never get enough of her, having her underneath him, making her moan, sweating and calling out of his name, pleading for more of him. He let out another sigh. She has been gone just for a few seconds and he's already missing her.

"Damn woman"

As he got inside his room, he noticed something different. He turned to his left and his eyes widened a bit when he saw two gifts on his desk. He read the card beside the bigger box.

**I'm missing you already**

**Merry Christmas!**

**Love**

**Kagome**

He suddenly felt a rush of emotion running through him. He suddenly feels lonely and missing her even more. He placed the card down then opened the smaller and longer box, revealing a long silky scarf with a flame pattern, complimenting the colors of black and firey red with his initials at the corner. He sniffed at the scarf, he could smell the scent of Kagome's hands but it wasn't enough to satisfy him of recalling that intoxicating scent he loves.

Then he unwrapped the ribbon off the other box then opened the lid and his eyes widened when he saw the delicious Chocolate Mousse.

"My favorite……I wish I could have eaten this with her"

He pulled out the drawer and touched the velvet box in his hand.

"I never get to give her Christmas gift and it would have been great if I gave it to her on Christmas Eve"

* * *

Kagome sighed, a day has passed it was only yesterday that she left Inuyasha and went back to her kingdom then straight away went to the pier with her mom and Souta. They will reach to their destination late at night. She gazed at the afternoon sky, filled with clouds and raining with snow. Whenever she looks at the snow falling from the sky, it reminds her of the time when she and Inuyasha confessed their love for one another.

"Missing him already?"

She turned around and saw her mother coming out from under the deck.

"Can't help it mom", said Kagome and Kaoriri laughed quietly.

"I'm not surprise my dear. I am so happy that you found the love you wanted and deserve", said her mother. Kagome smiled then looked back to the cold ocean, waves crashing to the ship.

"I can't wait to go to the Himeji castle", said Kagome. Kaoriri raised a brow.

"First you missed your fiancé and now you're excited for this reunion", she remarked. Kagome giggled.

"It's because I want to go to father's memorial there and talked about Inuyasha to him"

Her mother's face softened on what Kagome just said, she felt touch, happy and proud of her daughter.

"I'm sure he will be happy that he made the right decision and made you happy", said Kaoriri.

"Yes, I'm sure………", Kagome responded

"Mom"

"Yes?"

Kagome turned to her with a grin. "Want me to make us hot chocolate?"

* * *

"Kagome…Kagome….wake up….we're finally here"

Kagome stirred and slowly opened her yes then turned to her mom, who woke her up.

"I'll be out in a minute mom", she said

"Ok, we're just putting out our luggage first", said Kaoriri then she left her cabin. Kagome rubbed the sleep from her eyes then she stretched and yawned. She stood up and cracked some knots from her neck then placed her winter coat on and left the cabin.

Once she went up to the deck, she saw that their luggage and suitcases are already in the carriage. She stepped off from the ship then looked at the ocean where at the other side is her love one, Inuyasha.

"Get inside Kagome, it's very cold at this late hour", she heard her mom say. Kagome sighed then went inside the carriage then left for the Himeji castle.

Himeji serves as an excellent example of the prototypical Japanese castle, containing many of the defensive and architectural features most associated with Japanese castles. The tall stone foundations, whitewash walls, and organization of the buildings within the complex are standard elements of any Japanese castle, and the site also features many other examples of typical castle design, including gun emplacements, stone-dropping holes.

One of Himeji's most important defensive elements, and perhaps its most famous, is the confusing maze of paths leading to the main keep. The gates, baileys, and outer walls of the complex are organized so as to force an approaching force to travel in a spiral pattern around the castle on their way into the keep, facing many dead ends. This allowed the intruders to be watched and fired upon from the keep during their entire approach.

An hour later they arrived the castle gates, a soldier made a signal to the guards on the gates and the gates slowly opened and they went inside then Kagome saw the familiar surroundings. Passing through the many mazes until they arrived the castle doors where three servants awaits them.

She stepped off from the carriage when it stopped, looking up at the main tower of the castle.

"Please follow me Kagome-sama", said the lady servant as she carried Kagome's luggage. They walked silently on the wooden corridors, passing through many shoji doors as Kagome observed the beautiful courtyard, admiring the cherry blossoms on the Sakura tree even with all the snow covering them. As they arrived Kagome's room, the lady servant knelt down on her knees then slide open the shoji door then Kagome entered first.

As the lady servant finished placing her clothes on the closet, she bowed to Kagome.

"Arigatou gozaimasu", Kagome said politely then the lady servant left and Kagome instantly lied down on the comfortable futon, placing the blanket on top of her.

"I wonder how's Inuyasha………."

Then she slowly fell back to sleep, dreaming on a certain hanyou that she misses terribly.

* * *

"This meeting is adjourned, you may leave now", said Hoshi.

Inuyasha stared aimlessly outside the window, unaware of the people leaving the conference room. His mind has been wandering and thinking about his Kagome. Two days has passed without her and he has been missing her so. Since she isn't around to keep him company, he's been busying himself by doing training, having meetings with the advisors and decided to work on his Tetsusaiga. Though the last part kept him entertained and busy, it still wasn't the same because Kagome isn't around.

He wanted to show her off on the new skills he could do on Tetsusaiga. He wanted to play the snow with her again, drinking hot chocolate together, missing their witty conversations and their passionate nights together.

"It's the 24th of December, Inuyasha"

From the corner of his eye he saw his mother standing beside him.

"What is it mother?"

"I think I kept one kimono left that belonged to your father, do you want to use it?"

Now Inuyasha is confuse, what is she talking about?

"What for?", he asked.

"Why for the family reunion of course!"

He raised a brow. "We have a reunion?"

"You're the future king of this kingdom and yet you're a slow thinker. Perish the thought", said Sesshomaru as he walked up behind Izayoi.

"Just what the hell-"

He paused and it suddenly dawn to him, he curved his lips into a smirk.

"Finally you got it, baka", said Sesshomaru and Izayoi giggled.

"Hurry up before you miss the ship, it leaves about an hour", said Izayoi. Inuyasha nodded then left the room in a hurry and went to his room. It doesn't matter if he didn't bring any clothing with him or any money, all that matters is that he brings that velvet box with him.

"I hope I'll make it in time"

* * *

In history it is said that young unmarried women wear a kimono with long sleeves that are very vibrant, colorful and rich with patterns. It is tradition for ancient Japan and the Higurashis are strict with their tradition so here is Kagome wearing a dark-violet kimono with floral patters on the corners along with a matching obi and sash. Her feet covered with white socks and a pair of zori (sandals).

"You look elegant in that kimono, my dear", said Kaoriri who is also wearing a kimono with a different design and wearing short sleeves for she is a married woman.

"Thanks mom and you look so beautiful in that Kimono", Kagome complimented, gazing at the wonderful design of butterflies on the navy blue kimono.

"You know your father bought me this himself, this is his favorite"

Kagome had a sweet smile on her face. "Really? Wow! Dad must be good on picking kimonos"

"Oh yes, very. After all it's in his blood as a Higurashi to know these things"

"Speaking of which, we should go before we're late for the tea ceremony", said Kagome then the two of them walked inside a wide room filled with their relatives. Grandparents, uncles, aunties, cousins, step-families, nieces and nephews.

"Kagome-san! Ohayo!", exclaimed the Yuri twins, smiling with their chubby cheeks, making them look adorable.

"Ohayo Yura-chan and Yori-chan", said Kagome as she greeted them with a bow and the twins bowed as well. Then in a flash the other girls dragged Kagome to the side as they rambled questions all at once. Talking about past times, gossips and such that most girls would talk about.

Kagome sweat-dropped. _Kami-sama, this is gonna be a long day……._

* * *

"So how is your daughter, Kaoriri-san", said the older and taller man as he drank his green tea.

"Kagome is good and happy Myouga-sama", she answered.

"Happy? I don't see a ring on her finger"

"Not yet, Myouga-sama but she will have a ring soon"

"Oh? And who is the lucky man?"

"Inuyasha Taishou"

"The youkai's son? Of all men around the world, why him?"

"It's in the will of my husband"

"What on earth was Sinclair thinking? Letting your human daughter marry a demon", Myouga scorned.

Kaoriri frowned. "With all due respect but I think Inuyasha is the best thing that happened to my daughter's life and my husband's decisions are for the betterment of our daughter"

"Oh really? Did your daughter take the cruel tests done by those hypocritical geezers?", he retorted as he raised a brow.

"Actually she did and she passed all of them and she did that because she loves him with all her heart"

"Love? She's only 17, what could she possibly know about what love really is? How could anyone know love at that young age at all!"

"Just what are you trying to say Myouga-sama?"

"I say that Kagome is engaged with a mistake!"

"She is not"

"Your words will not change me, if you want to prove it to me then I should see this demon"

"Inuyasha is not just a demon, he's half-human and most importantly he has a heart and he loves my daughter."

Myouga snorted. "That doesn't satisfy me"

"It doesn't matter, also Kagome and Inuyasha don't need to prove anything to you. They are engaged and they will get married"

Myouga took a minute to contemplate then he looked at her sternly. "Break off the engagement"

Kaoriri almost spilled her tea and she wished it would spill on the cruel and disrespectful man across the table. "I beg your pardon? Break off the engagement! Never!"

"Let Kagome marry Hojo", he said, ignoring her statement.

"Hojo? You're grandson? Is this really about Kagome's life or about your fortunes?", she said haughtily, glaring at him.

"Hojo is well-mannered, intelligent and can make Kagome happy", said Myouga

"Kagome is extremely happy with Inuyasha already"

"What makes you think that?"

"This is ridiculous! Ludicrous!"

"That certain behavior won't get you anywhere"

"And neither will yours", she spat then she stood up.

"I believe we had enough of our chit-chat. I don't want to hear any of this anymore and word should not spread out from this room. Good day."

And with that Kaoriri left the room, compose and graceful. It wasn't the first time that Myouga Uma Higurashi, a noble, would act like a conceiting and pompous jerk but it's the first time that they argue about Kagome. She is glad that Inuyasha isn't here because she fears on what Myouga would do to him since he was an apprentice of Haru Higurashi, a powerful and talented wizard, her husband's father.

* * *

"We'll see you later, okay Kagome?", her cousin, Micah, asked as she watches Kagome exiting the room. Kagome smiled at her.

"Yes yes, Mi-chan. We'll see each other later", she replied as she slide open the door.

"Oh! And don't forget that tomorrow you're going to train with Myouga-sama", said her other cousin, Selene.

Kagome grumbled. "Don't remind me…..see you guys later!"

Then she left the room. She let out a sigh, just when she thought things couldn't get messed-up, she will have to meet with Myouga-sama. She never liked her uncle, he always thinks that he's right and he feels superior about himself. What's even worse is that every time she's here in the family reunion, she will have to train her miko powers with Myouga-sama since he's the only one besides her who has holy powers.

"I don't think that guy is even holy…..", she groaned

"I don't even understand on why do I have to learn about my miko powers, I'm gonna be queen not a priestess for heaven's sake!", she hissed. The only reason she's doing this is because Myouga-sama encouraged it and she didn't have the heart to say no to her strict uncle.

"He took advantage at that time since I was just 12 years old back then so he thinks he could boss me around, bastard!"

"Kagome-chan?"

She froze. She knows that voice too well and she wished it was only her imagination but she heard footsteps walking forward and she knew it was real and she wanted nothing more than to run from them.

She almost yelped when a hand touched her shoulder and she slowly turned around, facing none other than Hojo.

"It is you Kagome-chan! We haven't really seen each other a lot this year", said Hojo as he smiled with glee, happy to see the woman he adores for so long.

"Hello….Hojo-kun, what brings you here?"

"Well I'm just heading towards the dojo with the guys, wanna come?"

One thing she likes about being here is the enormous dojo they have. She would always stop by and train herself. She nodded. "Sure!"

"Great! Come on!", he exclaimed then he grabbed her arm and hurriedly dragged her towards the dojo and she could hear shouts as they got near.

Once they entered the dojo they saw a dozen of guys doing kenjutsu with their hands gripping on their wooden swords. When they heard them enter their eyes widened with shock and joy then they stopped what they were doing.

"KAGOME-CHAN!"

It was like an earthquake when the guys ran towards Kagome and glomped her, some even jumped from above.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHH!", she yelled as she was trampled over and she fell on the wooden floor.

"Seems like Kagome-san has finally arrived", said an older man but with a young and white complexion. Then another young man with the same age as the other one walked towards him as he wiped the sweat off his forehead with a face towel.

"I heard that Kagome-san is engaged already", said the slightly younger man with blue eyes as he put on his glasses.

"Oh really? That guy is lucky that he isn't here or else the boys will rough him up"

The blue-eyed boy chuckled. "Like you Kyo-sama?"

Kyo Reyes Higurashi smirked. "I think these boys will be enough for the guy"

"But that never stopped you when it came to me", the boy pouted. Kyo turned to him with a sly look.

"You were different Tristan. A whole lot different"

Tristan Hall Higurashi shrugged. He used to asked Kagome out when they were younger, now at the age of 20 he now realized that he was only infatuated with her but what kind of guy who wouldn't like her really? She's smart, generous, she's got charisma and she's even athletic and that's why her male cousins are protective of her. They considered her more as a sister and who ever tries to date with Kagome will have to talk to the boys first.

"Momo-kun….Akira-san….kisama! Everyone please get off me!", Kagome yelled from underneath and the boys got off from her. She gasped for air then she glared at the boys who were smiling sheepishly at her.

Then they heard a loud clapping sound and they knew it was Kyo-sama, instructing them to fall back in line and so the boys returned to their positions, continuing their training.

Hojo helped Kagome up and she fixed her now rippled kimono.

"Hello Kagome-san. Hojo-san, go train with the others", said Kyo

"Hai!", said Hojo and bowed to Kyo with respect then went to the center of the dojo with the rest.

Kagome bowed to Kyo then looked up to his gray eyes. "Nice to see you again, Kyo-kun"

"You can go change so you could you train with us", he said and she beamed a smile.

"Hai!"

She bowed then went to the dressing room where there is a white gi and a navy blue hakama ready for her. She loves her male cousins, they are so sweet, funny, adventurous and protective of her. She enjoys training with them, she could just be herself around them and they wouldn't complain. Unlike some of her girl cousins, they are expecting and asking too much from her. They want her to teach them this and that, they gossip a lot which she doesn't like to do at all. Nope, she just doesn't have a lot in common with her female relatives. Though she enjoys conversing with her other grandparents plus they show more respect.

After 2 hours of training they decided to take a break and so the boys started asking Kagome a lot of questions about her love life.

"So Kagome-chan, I heard that you're engaged", said Tristan and the boys' eyes widened with shock.

"Nani! A man proposed to Kagome-chan!", Hojo exclaimed. Kagome glared at Tristan and he smiled apologetically to her, mouthing 'I didn't know' to her and she sighed, meaning she wasn't mad at him.

"Ne! Kags, does that mean that you and Ryo broke up?", asked her cousin, Touya.

Kagome giggled. "Touya-kun, me and Ryo broke up 3 years ago"

"Eh! You did!"

"Hah! That means I won the bet! Pay up Touya!"

Kagome sweat-dropped when the two bickered at each other.

"So who are you engaged to?", asked Hojo. Kagome saw the hurt and slight hope in his hazel eyes.

"I'm engaged to Inuyasha Taishou", she said then everyone fell dead silent.

"What the fuck! You're engaged to a demon!"

"You were forced, weren't you!"

"Don't worry, we'll find a way to break off the engagement"

"That's right! I'm sure there's a loophole for this"

"Chotto matte minna! Everyone please calm down and listen to me!", she yelled at the top of her lungs, hoping that her voice reached their ears and fortunately it did. They sat silently, waiting for her to speak up.

Kagome let out a breath.

"Everyone…..Yes, I was forced into an arranged engagement that I didn't want to happen, LISTEN!", she exclaimed when she noticed them trying to speak up again.

"At first I didn't want it, I never wanted to get married, how much more getting engaged but when I met Inuyasha and I slowly got to know him…..I was even put to the test for him by their elders and I passed….hehehe…..what I'm trying to say is that….I love him and I don't want anyone else but him. I even didn't want to come here so I could celebrate Christmas with him this year"

Then she panicked when she saw the sad faces of her cousins.

"N-not that I don't want to be with you guys but….do you guys get what I mean?"

Kyo gave her a warm smile on his handsome features. "Of course we do, as your cousins and close relatives, we will respect your decision. Isn't that right, boys?"

The boys gave it some thought and they slowly nodded their heads in agreement. She smiled thankfully to them.

"Thanks guys, group hug?"

"GROUP HUG! YAY!"

"AAAHHHH!"

And once again, Kagome was being tackled down by her loving cousins. Kyo and Tristan chuckled then Kyo saw Hojo walking out of the dojo, he had a sad smile on his face.

"Looks like the competition is over for Hojo-san", said Tristan who also noticed Hojo's departure. Kyo just stayed silent for there's no need for words because everything is quite clear already.

"Ne, Kagome-chan! Is your fiancé a fighter? Is he good? Cause if he is then I wanna fight him!"

"Me too!"

"Same here!"

"You should bring him next time when you two get married!"

Kagome laughed along with her heart because her adoring cousins accept Inuyasha in spite of what he is.

_I miss you so much Inuyasha…..I wish you were here so I could tell you that my cousins accepted you no matter what you are…_

* * *

Only 2 more hours until Christmas Eve and everyone is running in a hurry getting the last preparations done and such like the big banquet, the fireworks, the decorations and presentations.

SLAP!

"Tristan-kun! Do not touch the desserts, they are for the banquet", Kagome scolded him as she slapped his hand away from the sweet desserts.

"But I'm going to eat them anyway, that's the banquet is for"

"Exactly, they are going to be eaten at the banquet so you just wait. Why don't you help Kyo-sama with the fireworks, he might need your help"

"But-"

"Souta!"

Then out of the blue, Souta appeared behind Tristan.

"Come on Tristan-kun, let's go help Kyo-kun with the fireworks", said Souta as he dragged Tristan out of the kitchen.

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Kagome laughed at Tristan's silly antics then continued finishing the desserts for the banquet but her mind couldn't stop wondering about a certain hanyou.

She keeps on wondering what he is doing right now, is he enjoying himself with Sango and the others, or is he sulking and moping around because she isn't there. This might sound a bit selfish and wrong but she hopes that Inuyasha is at least a bit sulky because she isn't around with him for she is sometimes.

She shook her head and continued with the tasks at hand.

**The clock struck at 12 midnight**

Myouga stood up. "I would like to propose a toast for another enjoying and fruitful family reunion this year. Cheers!"

"CHEERS!"

Then they drank their wine except for the younger children of course, they drank a four season juice.

"Kagome…", Izayoi whispered beside her as she nudged Kagome.

"Alright..alright…", she whispered back. She let out a breath then she stood up.

"Ahem", she said loudly, getting their attention.

They all fell silent as they looked at her with anticipation, wondering what is she doing.

"I…I have an announcement to make. Since the day I turned seventeen, it was the day that I-"

SLAM!

Kagome got cut off when someone suddenly slammed open the door and her eyes widened on who she saw.

"It can't be…", Myouga whispered. Hojo looked confuse on his father's reaction then he stared back at the man on the doorway. Well he thinks that's a man.

"I think that's the one", Tristan whispered to Kyo and the older one nodded.

* * *

**Who is Tristan talking about? Poor Hojo, he got dumped…..oh well……**

**Keep on checking to know who is this surprise visitor!**

**REVIEWS! READ AND REVIEW!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Killer Emotions: **Now THIS! This is a **HOT ONE **and there will be more if you guys give me **A LOT OF REVIEWS!**

**  
Disclaimer: **She ain't that rich to buy this anime now go on and read the damn story!**

* * *

**  
**Chapter 27: My woman**

**_When I lost you, both of us lose_****_  
_****_Me because you were the one I loved the most_****_  
_****_You because I was the one who loved you the most_****_  
_****_But from the two of us the one who lost more was you_****_  
_****_Cause I'll be able to love others the way I loved you_****_  
_****_But no one will love you the way I did_**

…………………

…………

……

…

"W-what are you doing here?", Kagome gasped out

Someone please pinch her, she must be dreaming but then the man with golden eyes approached in front of her, looking at the depths of her chocolate orbs. Holding her small and soft hands to his calloused ones, rubbing them gently.

"Kami-sama…..this is better than a dream...", she whispered as she cupped his face, feeling his warmth radiating to her. Her lips slowly curved into a warm smile.

"You are real……."

"Have you been dreaming of me lately that you're not quite sure that this is the real one?", Inuyasha said with a tint of humor in his voice.

"Oh Inuyasha! I missed you so much!", she exclaimed then embraced him with all her might, fearing of letting him go that he might disappear from her arms. Inuyasha kissed the top of her hair, smelling her fragrance and smiling with content.

"Could somebody explain on what's going on!", Myouga yelled then Izayoi and Inuyasha glared at him for ruining the sweet moment.

Kagome released her hold on Inuyasha but he still had his arms around her from behind while Kagome was facing her relatives.

"Everyone, this my fian-"

"Wait", said Inuyasha

Kagome turned around to face him, looking at him with a questioning look. Inuyasha trembled a bit, he let out a sigh as he tried to control his nerves. Taking one of her hands to his then kneeling down with his eyes locked with hers.

Kagome is confuse on what's going on. _What is he doing?_

"She asked me if she was pretty, I said no. She asked me if I wanted to be with her forever, I said no. She asked me if I would cry if she left, I said no. She had heard enough. As she walked away I grabbed her arm and told her to stay. I said, 'You're not pretty, you're beautiful. I don't want to be with you forever, I need to be with you forever. I wouldn't cry if you left ... I would die, because I am completely in love with you"

Kagome started to blush from head to toe from his warm and loving words.

"Inuyasha….."

Inuyasha sighed again then looked back up to her with such intensity and tension in his eyes. She has never seen Inuyasha like this before.

"I know that you are not perfect and nor can I claim to be either, but please believe me, when I say that I want to be by your side, to hold your hand, to treasure you in the morning and in the noon-tide, to be next to you, to be held close to your heart now and for the rest of my living years, to comfort you, dry your tears and calm your most frightening fears, to fight your battles and show no shame to scream my love for you out loud all over the land."

Kagome had tears in her eyes as she took his every word to heart. Inuyasha brushed her tears away then pulled out a velvet box from his pocket. Kagome's eyes widened when she saw the beautiful red ruby and diamond ring with a white-gold band.

"Even though we are already engaged….. I want this to be proper because you deserve better than that……"

Inuyasha looked at her chocolate orbs filled with new tears.

"Kagome Higurashi, only love of my life, will you marry me?"

"YESS! OH GOD! A thousand times yes! Of course I'll marry you!", she exclaimed then Inuyasha grinned boyishly and slid the ring in her finger. She looked at the ruby and diamond ring, adoring it's emblem then she turned her attention to Inuyasha who just stood up.

"Oh Inuyasha….I love it….and I love you!", and with that she placed her arms around his neck then kissed him passionately, proving her strong love to him and he kissed her back with equal passion.

Then they heard clapping at the background, they slowly broke off their kiss then turned to their clapping audience, their faces filled with smiles and happiness for the engaged couple.

Izayoi stood with her wine glass. "Cheers for the newly engaged couple!"

"CHEERS!", they exclaimed, all except one man.

* * *

"Hey! It's my turn to ignite the fireworks", said Kagome as she grabbed the box of matches from Tristan's hand. The others backed away as Kagome lighted up the match then to the tail of the fireworks then she instantly backed away as they soar high up in the sky then exploded in different kinds of bright and colorful lights.

"My turn now!", yelled Souta

Kagome walked back to the arms of Inuyasha then she looked back to the others, enjoying themselves as they light up the fireworks. Inuyasha tightened his hold on her as he rested his head on her shoulder. She shivered a bit when he nipped on her neck.

"Miss you…..", he purred as he continued nuzzling on her neck.

"Did you like the scarf?", she asked.

"I liked the cake even more, thanks", he said. Kagome giggled.

"I knew you would like it", she said with a grin.

"Kagome"

"Hmmm?"

"Merry Christmas"

Kagome turned around and faced him, wounding her arms around his neck, their faces merely inches apart.

"Merry Christmas indeed", she whispered then they kissed tenderly while the sounds of fireworks echoed on the background and Kagome's engagement ring was glittering in the stellar night.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Next Day….**

Kagome came out from her room with a white gi and red hakama, she breathed in the morning fresh air even though it's still snowing around, just another day in the Higurashi household.

And the beginning of her training with her uncle Myouga again for this year. With that thought she walked to the dojo where Myouga was meditating while he was waiting for her. He stood up when he sensed her presence.

"You're finally here. Now we can begin training your miko powers", he said with a stern voice that she knew too well that he is serious about this.

"Here"

He tossed a scroll to her and she grabbed it then opened it. Reading the japanese calligraphy. It's a technique on how to put up a barrier with her miko powers and how she could use that shield to absorb powers on whoever is in it.

"Read the instructions and follow it properly. It will take you awhile to get used to the pain when you increase your powers to your hands when you do absorption."

"Hai"

"Good, now get on with it"

Kagome sighed. "This will take a couple of hours of getting used to…..", she muttered under her breath then begins her training while Myouga was watching her every move.

- - - -

After 3 hours of non-stop training Myouga finally let her rest and she didn't take a second to stay and wait for further instructions as she hurried back to her room and lied down on her futon, relaxing on the comfortable and soft fabric underneath her.

"That man is torturing me…..", she groaned as she lifted up her now red and sore hands from the intensive training she had when she practiced hard on the absorption technique.

She slowly closed her eyes, letting the sandman do his tricks on her but then suddenly the door slammed open and she instantly opened her eyes then sat up, looking at Tristan with blood around his arm.

"Tristan! What happened to you!", she exclaimed in horror as she hurried towards him, checking on his arm.

"It's….It's Inuyasha…….", he wheezed, gasping for breath.

"Inuyasha? Why? What happened? What's going on?", she asked frantically, her heart starting to beat in a high rate.

"He…..he….became a demon….."

Then Tristan collapsed on the floor. Kagome gasped then she knelt down beside him, checking his pulse then she sighed in relief that he is still breathing. She ripped a piece of her gi then wrapped around his wounded arm firmly that it stopped bleeding.

"Don't worry….I'll be back", she whispered then she hurried off, looking for Inuyasha which wasn't hard to do since she could hear cries and roars, it seems the sounds are coming from the courtyard.

Once she arrived there, what she saw shocked her beyond anything. There in the middle of the courtyard was Inuyasha, rampaging as what Tristan said like a demon. But the Inuyasha she saw was different. He had transformed into a full demon.

A wolf like demon who's 50 feet tall with amazing fur, white as the snow of the blizzard, from incisors to huge and sharp canine fangs, tall sharp claws, thick purple streaks on each side of his face and most of all those dangerous and terrifying demonic red eyes with golden slits at the center. Eyes of a true demon. That anyone should fear.

"How could this have happened………….", she said breathlessly

"He must have drank something"

Kagome turned her head to see Kyo behind her with his scathing clothes.

"Something he drank?", she asked and Kyo nodded.

"Inuyasha was training with us then we took a break, on what I had observed he was drinking water but after that he started chocking, he was behaving strangely then he turned into this….."

"Did anything out of the ordinary happened?", she wondered, there has to be a reason for this to occur.

"Hmmmmm……….Myouga-sama visited the dojo when we were practicing but other than that nothing different happened"

"So he has something to do with this…..", she hissed.

"We need more proof about that but right now we need to restrain Inuyasha", said Kyo then they gazed back to the demon and the soldiers were trying to restrain the wild demon but failing miserably.

"He naturally has an enormous power within him since he is half-demon but now since he is a true demon, his powers has multiplied and I doubt it that we could hold him off for too long", said Kagome, observing Inuyasha's aura with her keen eyes, using her miko powers.

"What should we do Kagome?"

Kagome looked at her reddish hands. "I have an idea"

- - -

"Are you sure on what you are doing?", asked Kyo, looking at her with concern.

"Trust me", she said

"Kagome!"

She turned to her mother who had a look of worry on her face, she smiled a bit for her. "Don't worry, I'll be fine. Now let's do this"

Kagome placed three arrows on the bow which are attached with a thick and sturdy rope then aimed them above Inuyasha's head, mixing them with her miko powers, she let go then they flew right above his head then went down to the ground and as the ropes, which are filled with Kagome's holy powers, touched Inuyasha he roared then 50 soldiers pulled on each arrow then Kagome did the same thing again 3 times until Inuyasha is trapped and a bit weak from her miko powers.

Then Kagome did a seal then started chanting with a language that Kyo doesn't recognize.

"Better hurry up Kagome", said Kyo as he noticed that Inuyasha removed some of the ropes off him, making the soldiers fly away and hit the walls.

"Shield Release!"

Then with the palm of her hands an enormous shield appeared around the youkai Inuyasha. The demon felt threatened when he saw the shield blocking his path so he kept on pounding it, slamming the barrier until Kagome weakens.

She winced from the strong impact. "Damnit….. yourself!"

Then with using one hand while the other holds on the barrier, she made another seal then slammed her hand back on the barrier then a blue aura surrounded the barrier.

Everyone stared at awe on the scene before them then their eyes widened when the blue aura mixed with red and yellow.

"Where did they come from?", Kyo asked

"It's……Inuyasha's demon powers…..", she panted

Kyo stared at her with bewilderment. "You're sucking his demon powers! Stop this Kagome, you'll get killed! You know you can't contain his powers, it's too dangerous!"

"Shut up! I will not lose Inuyasha because of his demon form! No, I won't allow this!"

Unaware to Kagome and Kyo, Inuyasha heard everything what she said.

_Kagome……_

Since he is in his demon form, he's other self is contained inside it and he couldn't control his demonic powers. It was new for him and he didn't know how to control them yet.

_Damnit! I've got to try or else Kagome could get seriously hurt!_

"Kagome, I think it's working", said Kyo then Kagome looked up then saw the youkai Inuyasha shrinking back to it's human form though it still held those red demonic eyes. Not taking his powers any longer, she let go of the barrier then it disappeared.

"You can take it from here, Kyo….."

Then Kyo caught her weary form before she fell hard on the ground.

The demon Inuyasha sniffed around the atmosphere then he smelled that familiar scent that arouses him every time even when he was still captivated from his human form. He whipped his head around and saw Kagome in another man's arms. He suddenly growled possessively then he suddenly ran towards them.

Kyo noticed Inuyasha then instantly carried Kagome then jumped back away from Inuyasha which didn't please the demon at all, no it didn't, he just made the demon even angrier.

"Kagome is my mate, she belongs to me", he growled.

"She is committed with the hanyou not the full demon like yourself", said Kyo

Inuyasha snorted. "You are a foolish one, if she is pledged to my human form the she is also pledged with the demon within it"

"You will hurt her"

"I do NOT hurt my mate", he growled

"I don't think I can take your word for it"

Inuyasha smirked. "You don't have to"

Then the demon charged towards him. Kyo carefully placed Kagome down on the wooden floor then unsheathed his katana then attacked Inuyasha.

Kyo blocked Inuyasha's attack then charged back but he missed then out of nowhere Inuyasha stood behind Kyo, he turned around.

"Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!", Inuyasha roared as he attacked Kyo with his claws on Kyo's chest and ribs, a gush of blood coming out.

"Damn…..fuck this…", Kyo hissed. Seeing that Kyo was too wounded to move anymore, Inuyasha jumped towards Kagome then carried her bridal style then hopped out of the Himeji castle.

"Kaoriri-sama! Inuyasha took Kagome away, we should do something!", Hojo exclaimed in frantic but then his face faulted when he saw the calm look on Izayoi's face.

"Kaoriri-sama?"

"Even though Inuyasha turned himself into a demon, I don't think he has the power on harming Kagome. Let them be, I'm sure they will come back some day. Right now, we should take care of the wounded and the one who is responsible for this"

_And I think I know who………_

* * *

"Please don't hurt me!", Myouga pleaded as he was ganged up by Izayoi and the elders of the family. There's also one thing about Myouga Higurashi, he is a big **coward**.

"I do not understand your actions Kaoriri-san, how could you prove to us that it was Myouga's fault that transformed Inuyasha into a full demon?", asked one of the elders

"Because I was doing some research and experiments on the water that Inuyasha drank an hour ago and I noticed something very strange and peculiar, there was a tint of red molecules running around rapidly inside the water. Only a man who knows how to use magic like Myouga could own something like it"

Then Kaoriri took something out of Myouga's sleeve, it's a small bottle with a red liquid inside. "This is the one", she said.

"What is it?"

"Ask Myouga himself", she said slyly then Myouga was surrounded with glares and questions from the elders of the family. Knowing them they will reprimand and put him in punishment for what he had done so she decided that the elders could take him from here. She is more worried for Inuyasha and Kagome, she hopes that they will come back soon and be safe.

* * *

Inuyasha brought Kagome in a small shed in the middle of the snow and the only things that he could find are pieces of logs and conveniently, one blanket that's fit for two people. Spreading the blanket then placed it on the floor, he gently lay Kagome down on the blanket then he started making a fire with the logs.

He could have stayed in the castle and he knew that no one will defy him for staying there but he wanted to spend some time alone with Kagome, now that the demon side of him had been released he will take this opportunity to get to know his mate. Though he haven't marked her yet, he already considers Kagome as his mate and no one else just like no one else will have her except him. She was his.

After lighting up a fire, he turned his attention to Kagome's wounded hands. He started to lick her wounds and instantly her hands had recovered, demon's saliva had healing powers. One of their special traits.

He also noticed a wound on Kagome's neck and forehead so he started licking them gently, he suddenly feels the want to ravish her so he didn't stop licking her neck then he started nipping her expose neck, sniffing her scent.

Feeling a draft on her neck, Kagome slowly opened her eyes, letting them adjust to the light then from the corner of her eye, she saw something white from above her. She turned her head to the side and saw Inuyasha. She turned his chin to face her.

"Inuyasha……? Are you back to normal?"

Then she noticed those demonic red eyes, she let out a sad sigh.

"Disappointed that it's not your hanyou?", he said smoothly.

"You don't love me", she said

"Who said?"

"I did, dummy"

The demon raised a brow. "What's this you're rambling about, woman?"

"You're not the one who proposed to me so how could you love me"

"I'm part of the hanyou, woman"

"But you're not the one who proposed and rutted with me"

"And that's how you concluded that the hanyou in me only loves you?", his voice filled with disbelief.

Kagome shrugged. "Well this is the first time I've met you"

Inuyasha had an evil grin on his face. "Well then….let me prove to you that your hanyou and I are one and the same. The only difference is….."

He slowly removed her gi off her shoulders and gently nipped her shoulders then turned back his attention to her. "I'm more passionate in bed and everywhere else"

Kagome suddenly feels nervous from the slight of fear creeping up to her but mostly out of anxiety, she never knew how it feels to be touched by a true demon.

"Lets see…..as I was watching you and the hanyou rutting in most nights, he would kiss you like this"

He took her face with his calloused hands and pulled her towards his face then crushed her delicate lips to his devouring ones. Kagome closed her mouth shut, not letting his tongue enter her lips. Somehow, it feels likes she's cheating Inuyasha even though this demon is part of him but she isn't sure if her hanyou is fine with this, for all she knows, he might be watching her right now with a furious look on his face.

"Don't resist me…..open your mouth Kagome…", he said under their lips, seeing that Kagome won't comply he pinched her inner thigh making her gasp and he took the chance to slip his tongue in her mouth. Caressing and exploring inside her mouth, tasting her sweetness. She tried not to moan but…oh gods!...he knows how to use his mouth, her mind couldn't seem to focus clearly as his tongue lingered longer in her mouth than it should have. He pulled her against him, deepening the kiss. She tried to push back but he wouldn't let her. His strength overpowers hers.

Seductively he broke off the kiss but their lips are still touching to one another as they gasp for breath. He grinned when he saw the satisfied and lustful look on Kagome's eyes.

"You like that, don't you?", he asked seductively, kissing the bridge of her nose.

"Inuyasha will get mad at me….."

"I am part of him, you accepted him therefore you have accepted everything of me which includes me"

"Are you sure he had accepted you?", she asked, looking into his demonic eyes to find reassurance but she found none. She sighed then with whatever strength she had left, she sat up.

"No more, I don't want to hurt Inuyasha. I can't do this if he doesn't approve….."

She was about to stand up but then Inuyasha grabbed her wrist then pinned her down on the floor. Her arms trapped on both sides with Inuyasha's strong grip. She gasped when she saw Inuyasha's fangs then he growled at her, she could sense his anger.

"Don't make any excuses, you just don't want to be touched by a demon, you don't want to be near me…..", he growled. She shook her head.

"I'm not making any excuses"

"If you're not then prove it to me, touch me, love me as you did to the hanyou"

"Don't manipulate, I'm not naïve as you think I am"

"I accepted you because of your strength, your strong will and your loyalty"

"You accepted me?", her voice cracked. She just met the demon part of Inuyasha and he already accepted her.

Inuyasha snorted. "Of course I do, that's why I chose you as my mate. You belong to me Kagome, no one else"

"I belong to the man I love", she said firmly, struggling from his strong grip, she then cupped his face, caressing his purple streaks.

"I love Inuyasha….I love his human side…..also his demon…I love everything of him…."

"Accept me Kagome, my woman", he said huskily.

Kagome just stayed silent then what she did surprised him. She smirked then moved away from him, seeing that he is too surprise to move, she stood up then crossed her arms with a coy look on her face.

"You're the demon, make me", she teased, her eyes gleaming with mischief.

Inuyasha growled in lust then immediately he pulled her to him again and kissed her, gently pulling her down to the floor at the same time. Inwardly the demon grinned at her

defeated sigh. Slowly, he took the gi off her then her undergarments, he cupped her breast and she let out a moan. He paused for awhile then impatiently removed her hakama and Kagome had to cover herself from the sudden rush of cold running on her body but then Inuyasha removed her hands off her, looking at her bare body. He gaze at hungrily then he smiled evilly at her. She shivered at that look, it wasn't good. From the demon, it could never be good for her but she doesn't have control anymore. Poor her.

"You wondered if I love you, now I will give you my answer……"

Then leaned his body on hers, gazing at her with desire and passion. "Now, why do I love you?"

He sent butterfly kisses all over her face, making her sigh in contentment. "You're strong, you never give up on anything. You're a fighter…..", he whispered before running his tongue lightly against her lips and raising a finger to trace her collar bone. "You're cleverness astounds me, you never fail to amaze on how intelligent and knowledgeable you are and yet you can still be gullible sometimes"

Inuyasha firmly pressed his mouth to hers as he gently began to squeeze her breasts, causing her to respond passionately to his kiss, or as passionately as she could manage. "I love your spirit, full of abundant energy. And your kindness……you can melt anyone's heart…..just like you did to mine……you're my warmth….without you…..my life will be empty and cold…."

Slowly he ran the tip of his tongue on her scar, his fingers lightly circling her nipples all the while. She shivered and he smiled...he loved to see what reactions he could get from her. Glancing up he made eye contact again, his gaze passionate and loving. "You're innocence…..oh god how I love your innocence….your purity….your genuine smile….for being so true and loyal…..especially to me…..just the fact that you're a virgin makes me crave you for more, knowing that I'm the only who will take your innocence and you'll be forever mine….", he said huskily then he grinded his hips to hers as he kissed her hungrily.

He pressed his lips against a breast, letting his mouth do the showing instead of the speaking. His long white mane fell against her skin in gentle waves, reassuring her somehow of his presence and closeness. Upon hearing her contented moan he began to suck softly, his tongue circling and flicking her nipple fiercely. He lowered his mouth

and slowly, deliberately ran his tongue in a line underneath both breasts, causing his mate to instinctively shudder. Bringing his face away from her body, Inuyasha smiled at her attempt to bring her breathing back to its normal rhythm.

"And you're just so damn beautiful….I can see the fire in your brown eyes….you're eyes reminds me of the richest and sweetest chocolate just like your slender and delicate body and I just couldn't get enough of your taste, I could lick you all day."

Kagome looked surprise, it's rare for her to hear Inuyasha say that she's beautiful. Inuyasha smiled, seeing that got her distracted, he slipped his hand between her legs, rubbing her inner thigh. Her eyes widened slightly from the touch then flickered them shut as she let out a moan of pleasure, trying to control herself. Inuyasha couldn't

fight his grin...he loved that. She was usually very composed, always in control...it was quite fun to be able to make her break her composure. He gently rubbed her core, smiling at her reactions.

"Your love, your tender and passionate love for me….for the hanyou….for accepting everything of what I am…..you're just incredible and unpredictable sometimes…..it doesn't surprise me that I have accepted you already as my mate. No one, no one else but you. I belong to you as you belong to me for eternity, even if time has left this world. My love for you won't. It's stronger than any phenomenon than anyone could imagine"

"Anata……", she said breathlessly. Remembering what the demon had said was the same thing that her hanyou told her the other night. They are one and the same and she loves him. Everything of him.

"Koishii…..", he said huskily

Slowly he brought his other hand down and her legs opened wider as he stroked her opening, driving her mad with a thick blanket of warm pleasure. "I will never love another, I will never have another...if I were to lose you the pain would surely kill me. Kagome, my woman...I can't tell you enough how much you mean to me." By now his fiancee was gasping as he emphasized each word, each phrase with a slightly different touch. His words were the only thing that cut through the ecstasy but at the same time added to it, causing something close to sensory and emotional overload.

"Are you satisfied now, my woman?", he asked huskily, Kagome could only weakly nod at him from the intimate pleasure she's having. He grinned, happy that he made her weak under him.

Moving his hands to her thighs. He knew it was horrible, but he couldn't help himself. The demon began to run his fingertips up and down her inner thigh where her skin was incredibly sensitive, tickling her in a way that was quite different from her hanyou. Her breathing became ragged again, and she tried to move, to escape his touch, but that was impossible. She again tried to squirm away from his reach, but he refused to relent.

He can smell her arousal and it's getting even stronger. He smiled evilly at her.

"My woman is very innocent and she wishes to follow tradition, am I right?", he taunted her and she glared at him.

"You're cruel", she said

Inuyasha laughed. "I'm a demon, mate. Remember that"

Then he lied down beside her, covering them with the blanket that was left in the shed. With her back facing him, he wrapped her naked form, pulling her to him. He lightly kissed her back.

"Go to sleep mate and tomorrow you can you have the hanyou back"

He didn't hear her respond, he smiled with mischief. "Or maybe you prefer me than the hanyou", he purred.

"I-it's not like that…..", she stammered. Of course she loves the hanyou but she also loves the demon now. She heard him chuckle then she shuddered under his touch when he rubbed her thigh.

"Don't worry, you'll have something better when you wake up tomorrow", he whispered on her ear. Then sent butterfly kisses on her neck until she slowly falls into a blissful sleep.

* * *

**I got ya weak on your bones, didn't I? Bwahahahahahahahaha! Reviews, reviews, reviews!**

**I wonder what's gonna happen next...oh wait! I already! Bwahahahahahhahahaha!**

**PLEASE READ AND REIVEW! (And I'll be nice for once if you do, the next chapter is ready you know...)  
**


	28. Chapter 28

**Killer Emotions: **I'm surprise that the last chapter didn't get to 400 reviews, you guys finally got a lemon! 'sobs' But I appreciate to my faithful reviewers! **Thank you so much! 'bows'**

Anyway...here's the next chapter!

**Disclaimer: **She doesn't own Inuyasha so go on and read the story

* * *

**Chapter 28: What Hojo? Unbelievable!**

_**It's so unbelievable,  
And I don't want to let it go,  
Something so beautiful,  
Flowing down like a waterfall.  
I feel like you've always been,  
Forever a part of me.  
And it's so unbelievable to finally be in love,  
Somewhere I'd never thought I'd be.**_

………………………

………………

………

…

Kagome can feel the rays burning lightly on her close eyelids, she slowly opens them and peering her sight through the broken window of the shed. It had stopped snowing for this morning. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes then turned around. She smiled as she took the sight of Inuyasha, sleeping peacefully with her in his arms. Carefully she freed herself from his grasp and put back on her clothes.

She looked at her hands, she just noticed that her wounds were gone.

"How did that happen?", she asked herself

"I healed them"

When she turned around she almost yelped when she saw that Inuyasha was right behind her and very close.

"You healed them? But how? I don't see you bringing any medication"

Inuyasha smirked. "I'm you're medication"

Kagome raised a brow. "What do you mean?"

"Let me demonstrate"

He took hold of her wrist then he slowly grazed his fangs on it then bit it. Kagome cringed from the pain then she saw a bit of blood coming out. Inuyasha licked the wound and it instantly vanished.

"Wow……this is better than my healing powers", said Kagome

But Inuyasha wasn't listening to her as he kissed her arm up to her shoulder, giving Kagome goosebumps.

"Look at me", she said then Inuyasha looked at her face. Kagome looked at his golden eyes. Those eyes belongs to the hanyou that she's in love with but what caught her by surprise is the tint of crimson in them, reminding of her of the passionate demon within him. She smiled lovingly at him.

"This…..this is the real you….", she said then Inuyasha took hold of both her hands then sent butterfly kisses then moved his face forward to hers as their noses touch.

"Thank you….for everything….for accepting everything of me….", he whispered, his breath tickling her face.

"I will always love you no matter what you are as long as this is mine", she said as she pointed to the center of his chest.

"It's yours, I'm yours…..", he said huskily then he closed the gap between them, kissing with her all the love he has for her which no one can count, not even the strongest wizard could comprehend his powers to his love for this woman.

* * *

Tristan walked in a hurry on the corridors as he reaches to a shoji door then he knocked it. 

"Kaoriri-sama?"

He heard light footsteps coming towards the door then seconds later it slide open, revealing the Queen of the Shikon Kingdom.

"Yes, Tristan?"

"The castle guards reported that Inuyasha and Kagome had just arrived", he answered

"Where? Where are they? Take me to them", she said in an eager voice.

"Follow me Kaoriri-sama", he said then Kaoriri followed the younger man then minutes later they reached the castle doors then went outside and from afar she could see two figures from the snow. Then as the figures got near she saw Inuyasha carrying Kagome on his back. Without hesitation she ran towards them, ignoring Tristan's protests.

"Kagome!", she cried then Kagome's head perked up then looked forward and she was surprise to see her mother trudging through the snow. She put herself down from Inuyasha's back then ran towards her mom.

"Mom!", Kagome cried then the two hugged each other tight.

"I was so worried about you", said Kaoriri, bits of tears spilling from her eyes. They let go of each other then Kagome wiped her mother's tears away.

"It's okay mom, Inuyasha is with me the whole time", she said

"Unless I'm the reason why she is so worried", Inuyasha said as he walked beside Kagome.

"Don't worry Inuyasha, I trust you completely….. that's why I didn't send a search party because I know that you'll return my daughter safely", said Kaoriri and what she said just hit something hard for Inuyasha's part. He was completely touched.

"Thank you for trusting me for your daughter", said Inuyasha with sincerity and with deep thanks. Kaoriri smiled at him in welcome.

"Now let's get you both inside and you two better take a bath", said Kaoriri which gave Inuyasha some naughty ideas. Kaoriri noticed that look in his eyes.

"Individually of course", said Kaoriri and Inuyasha just grinned. Kagome giggled.

"I'll go first", said Kagome then she kissed Inuyasha goodbye then ran to her room. When she arrived inside her room, she put all the bathing necessities in a small basket and grabbed her white yukata then she left her room and went to the bathroom.

When she got inside she took off her clothes and placed them in a waste basket then she gradually went down the bath tub filled with hot water. She started rinsing herself with soap then massaged her hair and scalp with shampoo then washed herself with water, after she was completely cleaned from the soap and shampoo, she relaxed herself on the bath tub.

She looked at her hands, it still amazed her that her wounds were gone. Completely gone. Then she remembered those eyes. Those eyes showed everything of what and who Inuyasha really is. She's not loving a hanyou or a demon anymore, she's in love with the true being of Inuyasha and he told her that his heart was hers, always. She sighed in content then a small smile crept up to her face.

"Last night…..that was just incredible…..god!", she squealed under the water, feeling all giddy about the passionate night she had with the demon. That feeling she had when he touched her was just beyond reason, just amazing.

Several minutes later she got off from the tub then dried her self with a towel though her hair was still damped. She put on her yukata then went out the bathroom as she walked through the wooden corridors to her room, she saw Inuyasha coming out of a room. Inuyasha whipped his head to the direction of Kagome when he sensed her. He could feel himself lusting for her again when he saw her in a white bathrobe and he could almost see through it and her damped hair was sticking on the yukata that he could see the form of her breast.

Kagome looked at him questioningly, wondering what got him aroused then she remembered that she's wearing a white bath robe and her hair is damped. She crossed her arms, covering her breast and looking at him with a stern look.

"Get a hobby Inuyasha", she said

"I thought I already had one", he said seductively then Kagome walked towards him then placed her face inches apart from his.

"When we're going to plan our wedding, you'll be needing a new one to keep yourself busy", she said with a sly smile. His eyes widened in realization.

"You don't mean that", he said

"I'm a woman with my word", she responded. He lowly growled.

"Tut tut tut…..that ain't going to work my dear fiancé", she teased.

"You are really going to regret this on our wedding night, Koishii", he threatened her but she could see the humor in his eyes.

"We'll see about that anata", she said then she walked past him and left to her room.

* * *

After Inuyasha took a bath, he went to his room and changed himself with a blue hakama and a white gi then he placed his Tetsusaiga around his waist. Thinking that Kagome was with her mother he decided to just roam around the castle. As he walked around the corridors he heard cries and shouts, he followed the sound then he stopped to the dojo and saw a dozen of guys doing kenjutsu but what surprised him was that he saw Kagome in a green hakama and white tank top and she's talking cheerfully with a man who had blue eyes and eye glasses. 

He was about to interrupt the two when someone called to him.

"Ah, Inuyasha-san….I'm surprise to see you here in the dojo. Welcome", said Kyo. The truth is, he saw Inuyasha the minute he arrived, he just stayed silent and observed him. He wasn't quite sure if he actually turned back to normal then he saw Inuyasha watching Kagome talking to Tristan and he could sense his chi starting to rise from his anger so he decided to intervene.

When Kagome heard Inuyasha's name, she turned her head and saw Inuyasha with Kyo. She stood up then walked to the two.

"Hey Inuyasha!", Kagome greeted him

"Kagome, what are you doing here and dressed like that?", he said as he looked at her skeptically.

"I always come here and dress like this", she answered him.

"It's true Inuyasha-san, Kagome mostly comes to the dojo and train with the other boys", said Kyo, for some reason things aren't going too well right now. He could really sense Inuyasha's jealousy even without sensing his chi.

"Training? I don't think talking with another guy is considered training", said Inuyasha.

"For some reason I have a feeling you guys are talking about me", said Tristan as he walked towards them. Then Kagome slapped her forehead.

"I forgot to introduce you guys! Inuyasha this is my cousin Kyo and this other guy is Tristan who I also consider as my cousin or my brother even though we aren't really blood-related", said Kagome. Kyo offered his hand to Inuyasha and he shook it. So did Tristan and Inuyasha was a bit hesitant but he shook his hand anyway.

"Care to spar with me Inuyasha-san?", asked Tristan.

"Gladly", said Inuyasha smoothly. Kagome looked at Inuyasha, she understands why Inuyasha would accept so eagerly then she turned her attention to Tristan, but she doesn't understand why would Tristan proposed a match with Inuyasha right away. She shrugged, deciding to just let them be. Must be a manly thing she doesn't know about.

Everyone formed a huge circle as the two did their stances at the center. Tristan just stayed in his fighting stance calmly with his sword on it's scabbard while Inuyasha pulled out his Tetsusaiga then took a minute of silence then Inuyasha charged at Tristan, when Inuyasha got near he saw an opening and he was perfectly sure that he would hit the target but as Tristan unsheathed his sword, Inuyasha was gone.

He swiftly looked around then he sensed a chi from above then he took a side-step, barely dodging Inuyasha's attack then with lightning speed, Inuyasha was in front of Tristan and was about to strike him on the gut but fortunately for Tristan, he was able to block the attack and backed away then Tristan bended his knees and positioned the tilt of his sword at his side then he charged at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha saw him coming then he spun around then in an instant the tilt of his Tetsusaiga is at the back of Tristan's neck.

"It's over", said Inuyasha

"Not quite", said Tristan then in a flash Tristan was behind Inuyasha, that caught him off guard then took a safe distance from Tristan.

"You're fast", said Tristan

"I could say the same thing to you", Inuyasha remarked then Tristan's eyes widened when Inuyasha disappeared then he sighed in defeat when he sensed Inuyasha behind him with the blade in front of his neck.

"But you can't keep up with me", said Inuyasha

"You're a very skilled swordsman", Tristan complimented. That surprised Inuyasha, he didn't expect a praise from him. He lowered his Tetsusaiga then Tristan faced him and they both bowed in respect.

Then the boys clapped, awe-struck on the scene they just saw.

"That was awesome!"

"Inuyasha-kun was so fast!"

"I want to learn to do that!"

Tristan chuckled. "Seems you got a fan club, Inuyasha-san"

"Er……"

"It's pretty obvious that Inuyasha is a natural fighter", said Kyo as he and Kagome walked towards them.

"And if you guys want to be skillful as Inuyasha-san then I suggest that you start training harder", said Kyo as he looked at the boys then they formed in line and started training again. Kagome giggled at the sight.

"It seems that they are really inspired, thanks to you", said Kagome, looking at Inuyasha

"Oh and wait 'till you see Kagome with her presentation later this afternoon.", said Tristan. Inuyasha raised a brow.

"A presentation?", he asked. Kyo nodded. "It is tradition that every daughter of the family will perform something and this year it's Kagome-san's turn"

Inuyasha turned to Kagome. "Is that so?"

"Hehehehe…..just wait and see Inuyasha", said Kagome as she gave him a wink.

* * *

"Inuyasha-san, may I have a word with you?", asked Hojo 

Inuyasha looked at him skeptically. "Who are you?", he asked

"I'm Hojo"

_So this is the guy they were talking about, funny……I didn't see him leeching around Kagome…_

"Sure", said Inuyasha then they walked towards the courtyard.

It's already the afternoon and it's raining snow again. It seems that in the morning it would stop snowing, giving the sun some time to shed a little bit of light and importantly warmth.

"So you're Kagome-chan's fiancé……..", Hojo started, feeling a bit nervous now that he was actually talking to this man face to face, well he's trying to talk to his face but he keeps on looking to the snow.

"Yeah I am, what about it?", asked Inuyasha

"I knew that Kagome had a lot of suitors like Ryo Zeta……and me…."

That caught Inuyasha's attention, now he really was curious on what was Hojo trying to say.

Hojo let out a breath. "Kagome told me before that Ryo was the best thing that happened to her life. She was happy and her life was filled with adventures that she never experienced in her life and she never regretted it even with the bad times that came along her way."

Hojo looked at Inuyasha and his face paled in fear when he saw the dangerous glare in Inuyasha's eyes. He should have known not to mention about Kagome being happy with another man but Inuyasha just stayed silent, silently telling him to continue.

"But when they broke up, she was devastated and never wanted to experience love again….."

"But then she found me…..", said Inuyasha, Hojo looked at him and nodded.

"Yes, yes…..she did find you, she found the love that she wanted in you …..", he said sadly, fighting back the tears in his eyes.

_This man is actually crying……he really loves Kagome……_

"Yes, I do love Kagome…..and I'm fighting back these tears…..these are tears of joy but I prefer smiling for her happiness…..I'm an optimistic person, that's why I keep on courting her even though I know she would always make excuses,hehe……..I know Kagome, I really do. Even though we're really not that close. I adore her and I just love watching her, for the past few years I have grown to understand on what's her personality is like. I'm really surprised that she is actually engaged….."

Then he looked at Inuyasha again. "You two were in an arranged engagement right?"

"Yes, we were……"

Hojo looked back at the snow. Looking at the petals of the Sakura trees falling along with the white snow. It seems like they blended well together as if they were meant to be.

_Like these two…._

"Kagome could have broken the engagement"

"How would you know?", he asked, looking at him curiously

"Because she broke off her previous arranged engagement before, she found a loophole"

Inuyasha was shock. He didn't know that but this man knows. "How did you know about that? Who was she engaged to?"

"Me"

"What?"

Hojo laughed. "Surprise, aren't you? Yes, I was engaged with Kagome when she and I were 14. It was my grandfather's decision and Kagome didn't like it. She did everything she could to break off the engagement and she found it. In an ancient Danish book that was hidden at the depths of our attic of the castle, the loophole and she succeeded."

Inuyasha couldn't believe on the new information he just received. It seems so bizarre, so surreal yet it's all true. He was speechless, he couldn't utter a word. He doesn't know what to say.

"So you see why I'm surprise? She was in an arranged engagement with you yet she didn't break it in the beginning. There must have been a reason why she didn't break it off from the start…..I don't know the reason why though, perhaps you could tell me?"

Inuyasha shook his head. "I'm as clueless as you"

"You know, once, she told me that a queen doesn't need a king. She always believed in that but before that she also told me that a woman needs someone in her life. She finally found that someone, you…."

They heard footsteps coming their way, they looked to the direction of the sound and saw Kyo heading there way. "Hope I'm not interrupting anything but we're being called now in the ballroom."

"Sure, we'll be there", said Inuyasha

Kyo looked at them skeptically then he left. Inuyasha sighed then placed a hand on Hojo's shoulder. "Thanks for telling me this", he said

"Anytime", Hojo replied

"Anytime…….."

* * *

Everyone went inside the ballroom wearing their best kimonos and they sat down on the chairs where in front of them was a grand piano. 

Kaoriri, in her red kimono with a great dragon design, walked to the center of the ballroom, greeting everyone with a smile.

"It gives me great pleasure to introduce you this year's performance by my daughter, Kagome Higurashi"

Then everyone started clapping as Kagome walked gracefully to the center of the ballroom. Inuyaha was awe-struck as he saw Kagome wearing a beautiful raven kimono with white plums as a design, it's like the petals of the white plums are falling in a stellar night. Her face was painted with just light make-up, showing her natural beauty and emphasizing her glamorous amber-chocolate eyes while her hair was in a high ponytail with a white plum kanzahi (hair ornaments) on her head. Exquisite, she just looks exquisite.

_I don't know if I want her on it or off with it……_, he thought naughtily

She bowed then headed to the piano and sat down on the chair.

"I will be playing and singing a song that I composed myself, hopefully all of you will enjoy it", she said then she started playing the piano.

And then she began to sing.

**For all those times you stood by me  
For all the truth that you made me see  
For all the joy you brought to my life  
For all the wrong that you made right  
For every dream you made come true  
For all the love I found in you  
I'll be forever thankful baby  
You're the one who held me up  
Never let me fall  
You're the one who saw me through… through it all  
**

Inuyasha noticed that while she was singing, she was looking at him and he could see from her eyes that this song was made for him. She is singing her love to him.

**  
You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me  
**

"_And this is my other son, Inuyasha"_

_Kagome and Inuyasha looked at each other strangely. They stared each other for awhile it's like they were under a spell that they couldn't look away but luckily Kagome had the strength to break the spell._

"_N-nice to meet y-you, Prince Inuyasha" Kagome stuttered, handing him her shaking hand_

_Inuyasha noticed that her hand was shaking, he took her hand. Giving it a firm grip._

"_Keh! Just call me Inuyasha princess" he smirked. Kagome giggled._

"_Then call me Kagome aswell, Inuyasha" she said with humor in her eyes_

"_Sure thing, Kagome" Izayoi and Kaoriri squealed with glee. Sesshomaru look skeptically at the older women._

_Izayoi had an idea. She walked up to Inuyasha and Kagome._

"_Why don't you two dance"_

"_Eh? Acck!" they exclaimed as they were pushed to the dance floor. They looked dumbfounded at each other. Inuyasha shrugged then place his arm on her waist, pulling her towards him making her gasp, taking her hand then started dancing._

**  
You gave me wings and made me fly  
You touched my hand I could touch the sky  
I lost my faith, you gave it back to me  
You said no star was out of reach  
You stood by me and I stood tall  
I had your love I had it all  
I'm grateful for each day you gave me  
Maybe I don't know that much  
But I know this much is true  
I was blessed because I was loved by you**

"_If I get this shot, promise me that you would not skip every meal and that you would eat with the rest of us", I said. From the corner of my eye I can see her eyes widen and confuse. I'm confused as well, I don't know why I said that but it can't be helped now since I said it already._

"_You're on then", she said with a smile, I feel the warmth from her smile, radiating within me._

_I let go of the arrow and it hit the bull's eye. I mentally sighed in relief, the truth is I'm not really good with archery. I'm more on sword fighting and hand-to-hand combat so I was really lucky on taking that shot. I turned to her, instead of expecting a look of surprise or a frown, I see her smiling like she is glad that I took that shot._

"_Why are you smiling?"_

"_I knew that you would take that shot", I looked at her, confuse._

"_Oh? Why is that?", she closed the gap between the two of us. I could smell her intoxicating scent of jasmine._

"_Because I'm lady luck", she replied with a mocking smile. I smirked at her cockiness. I lifted her chin, looking at her chocolate brown eyes._

"_So tell me my lady….do you feel lucky right now?", I asked huskily as I slowly leaned down and gently kissed her_

**You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me**

"_Hey Inuyasha, we should head back you know. Shippou and Rin are waiting for us"_

_He didn't move at all. I shook his shoulders._

"_Kagome…….go away…", he murmured. I stood up, looking at this idiot with annoyance then an idea popped in my head. I grinned. I crossed my arms then I sat on Inuyasha's stomach, hard. He gasped at the sudden impact, he groaned in pain. I just laughed._

"_Get off me! You want me to die!", he yelled._

"_Since when does a person die from sitting on his stomach?", I asked, quirking a brow. He growled then he paused. I look at him curiously then I felt a bit nervous when he had that sly grin on his face. What the heck is he thinking now?_

_I gasped when his arms were on my waist then all of a sudden, my back was on the grass and he's on top of me. My eyes widen with surprise at the current events._

"_What are you doing!", I yelled as I struggle from his grasp but his grip on my arms were too strong, I can't escape. I'm a sitting duck well more like a lying duck but whatever. He looked at me with that intense and playful look._

"_Well how do you like it if I drop myself on to you?", he said huskily, I feel myself shivering when his breath touched my skin, like I'm electrocuted. I turn my head to the side so I won't look at his face._

**You were always there for me  
The tender wind that carried me  
A light in the dark shining your love into my life  
You've been my inspiration  
Through the lies you were the truth  
My world is a better place because of you  
**

_Kagome grinned at him then looked up at the sky. Her smile brightened._

"_There's your answer", she said._

_Inuyasha quirked a brow then followed her gaze at the sky. His eyes widened. The dark sky had lit up to an enchanting mystical light. Different colors touching each other as they glowed brightly in the night. It was something he had never seen in his entire life but he had hoped for it since his childhood but he had given up on it for he thought he would never have the chance but he is staring at his childhood wish right now, the aurora._

"_Surprise", Kagome whispered in his ear and he suddenly feels warm and fuzzy inside._

"_How did you know?", he asked, still looking at the enchanting light. Kagome had a small smile on her face as she looked at the horizon, seeing the reflection of the aurora on the deep blue sea._

"_You're mother told me about it so I asked help from Sesshomaru to plan this. Plus I saw pictures of you when you were a kid. You looked very cute back then", she said with a small laugh._

"_Beautiful isn't it?", she asked._

"_Yeah…….very beautiful……"_

_Kagome nodded then averted her gaze to Inuyasha and surprisingly he was looking at her already with a deep and intense look in his eyes._

**  
You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me**

_Kagome sighed. "Stupid Inuyasha, can't he see that I stayed because of him…."_

"_I knew you were lying"_

_Kagome gasped, almost dropping the contents of her hot chocolate. Inuyasha was standing there on the doorway, giving her a look that says: **You're in trouble.**_

"_I-Inuyasha….w-what are you doing here?", she stammered as she carefully placed the mug on the table. She feels extremely nervous under his intense gaze and even more when he closed the door and locked it._

_What the hell are you doing!_

_She wanted to yell it out loud but she couldn't find her voice._

_Inuyasha stepped forward towards her until he was just barely inches away from her which wasn't really that far._

"_How dare you barged in to my room", she said, trying to regain her strength and courage._

"_It's my castle"_

_She didn't have a comeback for that, she sighed. "Why are you here?"_

"_To know the truth", he replied. Kagome gulped. Oh no, not this again!_

"_Oh yes this again", as if he was reading her thoughts. "And this time, I'm not leaving until I get some answers. Until I know the truth."_

"_But it's true, I do have obligations as future queen for this kingdom"_

"_I thought you wanted out from this engagement?"_

_He got her again. Damn him!_

_She sighed. There's no use hiding it any longer. He heard her muttering under her breath._

"_Say that again?", he said._

"_Because I wanted to stay with you!", she blurted out then she gasped when Inuyasha pushed her to the bed, her back on the bed as Inuyasha is on top of her, his arms on each side of her body as he leaned his face to hers, their noses barely touching one another._

"_That's what I wanted to hear", he said huskily then he captured her lips with his. _

**  
You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me**

"_Your love, your tender and passionate love for me….for the hanyou….for accepting everything of what I am…..you're just incredible and unpredictable sometimes…..it doesn't surprise me that I have accepted you already as my mate. No one, no one else but you. I belong to you as you belong to me for eternity, even if time has left this world. My love for you won't. It's stronger than any phenomenon than anyone could imagine"_

"_Anata……", she said breathlessly. Remembering what the demon had said was the same thing that her hanyou told her the other night. They are one and the same and she loves him. Everything of him._

"_Koishii…..", he said huskily_

**I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me**

* * *

Kagome brushed her long raven hair as she looked at the mirror, clad in her white yukata. It was a habit she got used to ever since when she was around 7 years old, she saw her mother brushing her hair before she goes to sleep and she decided to try it. 

The she turned around when she heard the door slide open and she was a bit shock that she saw Inuyasha.

"Hey, what brings you here?", she asked

Inuyasha stepped inside her room then slide the door close. Kagome saw the serious and questioning look on his face.

"Anything wrong?", she asked

He sat down beside her but he still wouldn't look up. "Why didn't you break off the engagement?"

That caught Kagome off guard. "What are you talking about?"

"I talked with Hojo this afternoon and he told me about some things you didn't tell me about……."

Kagome looked surprise, in disbelief that Hojo even talked to Inuyasha and he even told Inuyasha about their previous engagement.

"I'm sorry……should I have told you about it before?", said Kagome

Inuyasha shrugged. "It's okay that you didn't tell me about your previous engagement with Hojo but I want to know is…..why didn't you break off _our_ engagement from the beginning?"

"Are you saying that you wanted me to?"

"What I'm saying is that you could have done the same thing to me as you did to Hojo"

"But I didn't", she said

"Why?"

Kagome sighed, she couldn't evade his questions anymore. "Remember the first time we danced?"

Inuyasha looked at her skeptically. "Yeah….what about it?"

She let out small laugh. "It's been awhile since I felt safe and secure in someone's arms. And the time that I looked clearly to your eyes, I felt mesmerized. I couldn't escape, I wouldn't, even though I could have……there's just something that's….tugging in my heart….and nagging me to give you a chance……"

"You didn't want to give up on me back then?", he asked

"Not even now and I won't. I remembered that day when Sango told me that I might find somebody for me…..and I did…..I'm really glad I did I gave you that chance…..", she sniffed, fighting back the tears then Inuyasha embraced her, soothing her back.

"Sometimes I even wonder, what if I didn't give you a chance…..would I still be happy back then? But I'm so in love with you that just being away from you would drive me insane. I couldn't imagine life without you…..I couldn't bare it…I couldn't live without you…..I love you so much…..I-"

"Enough. That's enough now Kagome…..it's alright…..I'm here…..you have me and you'll always have me, no matter what….."

Inuyasha pulled back then wiped away her tears. "Koishii….please stop crying….."

"Loving you is not the problem….it's trying to stop", said Kagome

"Heh! Believe me, that problem would last more than a life time", he teased and Kagome giggled a bit and wiped away her dried tears then she looked at his eyes, searching something that holds dear in her heart. Deep in her heart.

"Please….say it….", she pleaded

He smiled lovingly at her then she yelped when he lifted her up then brought her down to her futon with him on top of her.

"I love you Kagome, my woman", he said huskily then he started nuzzling her neck then kissed her way up until he reached her lips. This time his kiss was more gentle and tender than the previous ones that he always did.

"Thank you…….."

* * *

The Sun has risen but the clouds covered it's rays and in this winter morning, it stopped snowing again. The scent of plums, cherry blossoms and jasmine filled the cool morning air, giving back the earth a bit of life before it was covered with a blanket of snow. It was the right moment for the engaged couple to have a little visit in the memorial center. 

"Kagome, where are you?"

"Over here", Inuyasha heard her and he followed her voice until he saw her form from the thick and cold snow and he trudged and finally reached to her side as he rubbed his hands with his gloves.

"Why are we here?", he asked. Kagome bent down on her knees and wiped the snow off from something with her gloved hands.

"For this", she said

Inuyasha looked at the graved prism and noticed that it was a memorial. It read:

**Sinclair Haru Higurashi**

**King of The Shikon Kingdom**

**Died in war**

**1360 – 1400**

"**What we have once enjoyed we can never lose…**

**All that we loved deeply becomes a part of us"**

"It's your father's memorial………", said Inuyasha

Kagome nodded. "Yeah, hey dad……I know that you are watching us right now and I would like to introduce you to the man that you put me in an engagement with. Inuyasha Taishou, he's a fun, silly and loving being and I love him"

Inuyasha embraced her from behind and Kagome held his arms. He could see how much she misses her father.

"And guess what…..we're getting married"

* * *

**I like the name, Sinclair...'echoes'**

**So watcha guys think? Good? Bad? Great? MORE REVIEWS!**

**Please Read and Review! Have a great weekend everyone! **


	29. Chapter 29

**Killer Emotions: **I'm gonna graduate on Saturday,aaaaahhhh! I'm going to college! Ahhhhh! Anyway...thanks guys for reviewing! I enjoyed reading them! Well well well well...here it is! **HERE IT IS!**

**Disclaimer: **She doesn't own Inuyasha, she ain't rich enough to own it,hahahahhahahaha!

* * *

**Chapter 29: To love, To Cherish, To have and to hold 'till death do us part**

_**Always said I would know where to find love,  
Always thought I'd be ready and strong enough,  
But some times I just felt I could give up.   
But you came and changed my whole world now,  
I'm somewhere I've never been before.  
Now I see, what love means.**_

……………………

………………

………

…

**5 Months later…..**

**Whenever I looked outside my window**

**I was hoping to find someone**

**Who will open my door**

**Find the secrets to your words**

**The riddles I want to explore**

**ooo**

**Kagome Higurashi, Princess of the Shikon Kingdom  
and  
Inuyasha Taishou, Prince of the Inu Taishou Kingdom **

**  
Today and forever, our love is more than words...  
Come meet us at the Redemptorist Chapel  
as we exchange our wedding vows  
with our cherished family and friends  
and celebrate this wonderful thing we call love**

It is the 21st of May, here in the grand and the oldest chapel of the Inu Taishou Kingdom where green grass broke though the sodden ground. Wallflower bushes, buttercups, and dandelions spread a frosting of bright yellow across the fresh green that had magically sprouted. The barren branches of birch trees were dripping with silvery spring leaves and tall elegant alders burst anew. Birds and insects swarmed through the air and perched in the trees, and the melody of the lark, the hum of the bees and call of doves brought music all around the land.

It was a perfect for a day wedding.

Inside the Redemptorist Chapel was filled with beautiful decorations. Variety of flowers hanging in every post from top to bottom. The colorful window glasses reflected a rainbow at the aisle and on the altar, white and red clothing hanging at the rails from above and on the chairs below and small bouquets of lavender over them. The long aisle is covered with a red carpet and it has a stunning walkway, in each side of the chairs were stands frosted with white sheets and red roses giving it a beautiful, inviting and stylish entrance when the guests and sponsors will enter.

Everything and everywhere is just glowing, glimmering, frosting and shining like diamonds and twinkling stars in a starry night. The chairs were slowly filling up with guests from both side of the bride and groom.

"Oh wow!"

"This place looks exquisite!"

"Their wedding looks more stunning then ours, honey!"

"They spent that much for this wedding"

"You know what they say '_A wedding is one day - a marriage is a lifetime_' "

"I couldn't agree more"

The guests kept on talking and whispering about the wedding decorations, about what's going to happen, eager to eat the food at the reception but most of all the spot light is on the engaged couple, who will be wedded soon and promising to love each other for all eternity in sickness and in health.

At the corner by the doorway was Izayoi, welcoming the guests as they passed by her then she saw a white carriage with golden border colors stopping in front of the entrance of the chapel. The footman opened the door that had the kingdom's crest, a falcon and Izayoi squealed when she saw the stunning woman, wearing an elegant white gown that flowed gracefully at the bottom and her light make-up emphasized her dark brown eyes.

She smiled when she saw Izayoi at the entrance. "Izayoi, you look magnificent!", she said. Admiring her light blue gown with one shoulder strap, revealing a bit of her creamy and flawless clean. Her bodice had a floral pattern and had white-gold chain on her waist. Her feet covered with clear stilettos.

"Me? Look at you, you look glamorous! That dress is made for you", Izayoi complimented.

"Well a mother should look her best on her daughter's wedding, don't you think?", said Kaoriri with a wink and Izayoi giggled.

"I couldn't agree more"

"I would have come earlier but I was looking all over for my diamond earrings that my husband gave me on our wedding", said Kaoriri

"Well you took the time and you look beautiful", Izayoi complimented and Kaoriri did an elegant curtsy for her.

"Thank you my dear friend but no one can compete with the looks of my daughter"

"Oh yes! Absolutely and that dress! Just WOW! I've never seen anything like it, I am so proud and happy on what madame Adelaine did on the dress. It was just a fabulous and shimmering dress.", said Izayoi with excitement and enthusiasm.

"Kaoriri-sama! You're finally here!", exclaimed Tristan with Kyo at his side.

"Awww….here are the handsome groomsmen, you two look dashing in your tuxedos", said Kaoriri as she gave each of them a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you Kaoriri-san and dare I say you look younger and more beautiful than before", said Kyo and giving her a handsome smile that can swoon any girl that passes by when they saw his smile.

"Why thank you, Kyo-kun", Kaoriri responded

"What about me?", said Kouga who just arrived with Sesshomaru in their black tux with a rose on their chest pockets.

Izayoi laughed out loud. "How could we ever forget you Kouga and you Sesshomaru, you could be the most handsome best man I've ever seen, I am so proud of you, my son"

"Thanks aunt. Izayoi", said Kouga as he pecked on her cheek

"You look stunning as well, mother", said Sesshomaru as he kissed the back of her hand.

"Oh yes, very sexy", said Kouga slyly with a grin on his face. The older ladies laughed joyously.

Then they saw a black carriage stopping by and Hojo came down with a white tuxedo, when he looked up, he saw the surprising look from the people by the doorway except for Kaoriri with an all-knowing smile on her face.

"Hojo! I didn't know that you got invited", said Tristan as he approached him and shook his hand.

"I could say the same thing to you too, Tristan-kun, you also Kyo-san", replied Hojo then both of them went up with the others and they all introduced each other to Hojo, filling a true welcoming feeling in the atmosphere and Hojo got comfortable with them already except with Sesshomaru but they all told him that he was always like that.

"You know….I got a secret to tell you guys…..", Kaoriri sang

Izayoi, Kouga and Sesshomaru leaned in as Kaoriri whispered.

"What!", Izayoi and Kouga exclaimed though Sesshomaru didn't burst out his shock but his eyes bulged and the three of them looked at Hojo who just smiled sheepishly at them.

"You mean Kagome…and he…..they were….oh my god!", came out from Kouga's mouth

"Did Inuyasha know about this?", asked Izayoi

"Kagome told me that she told Inuyasha about it at the family reunion", replied Kaoriri

"I'm surprise that Hojo is still alive", said Sesshomaru and Hojo laughed nervously

Tristan laughed while Kyo chuckled. "Say where is the groom? Haven't seen him around at all", asked Kouga

"He's in a room with Miroku", answered Izayoi

Sesshomaru smirked. "I bet he's nervous"

"I bet, come, I'll show you where he is", said Izayoi then Kaoriri, Kouga and Sesshomaru followed her. Hojo, Tristan and Kyo watched them leave then Kyo turned to Hojo.

"So….how's your grandfather?"

"Miserable, he's been staying in his house most of the time. Fearing a demon or our elders would be around"

"Good", said Tristan

Hojo laughed. "For once, I couldn't agree more and he deserved what he did to Inuyasha"

* * *

Inuyasha in his black tuxedo with a silver four-striped tie under the white wing collar shirt and grayish-silvery fullback vest underneath the blazing black jacket complimenting with sharp black pants and champagne polished European style narrow and sleek shoes with a snakeskin inset on the front. Handsome and smart but there's definitely much more underneath those formal and dashing clothes. He looked at himself on the human-size mirror and he could clearly see that he was anxious, nervous and excited for this moment. For this special event in his life. He had been waiting for this day to come and the fact that he could actually touch Kagome in more ways than just hugging her and giving her a peck on the cheek. He had been getting a bit edgy that he couldn't feel her against him for the past months since they were all busy for the wedding preparations, there were just a lot to do and to finish. 

But aside for his lust over his future-wife, he is excited about the fact, the _reality_ that he will be wedded, be bind and to be her life-partner until his breath exasperates from the soil to the wind. Her lover. _His_ lover. For all eternity.

"Nervous?"

Inuyasha looked at Miroku on the mirror and saw a comb on his hand. He turned around and took the comb from him and brushed his silver mane though it doesn't make much of a difference, it would still look the same but he wanted to look good on his wedding, for his Kagome.

"A bit", he answered

"Ready to get this over with?"

"I'm ready for this"

"You're not going to choke?"

"Not on my wedding, I won't"

Miroku smiled warmly, looking ever more handsome in his black tux with a white rose on his breast pocket of his black jacket.

"That's what I like to hear", said Miroku then a thought crossed his mind and he looked at Inuyasha curiously.

"Did you memorize you're wedding vows or whatever you're going to say to her?"

Inuyasha smirked. "I love Kagome, I don't need to memorize anything. It will all come out naturally"

"Finally some arrogance that I'm please to hear about. It's really getting tiresome to hear you boast about only yourself you know", Sesshomaru remarked as he entered with Kouga.

"Oh, you guys are finally here. The place is getting crowded?", asked Miroku

"The place is stacked, I don't even know half of our relatives there", said Kouga

"We do have a big family, especially on father's side. I even think that most of his relatives were the military who went to war with him years ago", said Sesshomaru

"That man was a great daimyo in his time and he came from a bloodline of legions that went to war from generation to generation.", said Inuyasha

"True….true…."

Then the four men stayed in complete silence for a few minutes, wandering in their thoughts.

"Hey Sesshomaru, wanna bet on who is gonna catch the bouquet later?", said Miroku with a grin on his face

"I will if you'll bet with me on who will get the garter?", Sesshomaru answered back

"Deal"

Kouga rolled his eyes while Inuyasha was busy just making himself look good in front of the mirror. He wanted to make Kagome swoon and melt on her feet when she sees him. He grinned.

"I am definitely ready for this wedding", said Inuyasha with confidence

"_Your_ wedding", Sesshomaru emphasized

Inuyasha turned to his closest friends with a genuine smile that they haven't seen from him ever. "The wedding of the future King and Queen of the Inu Taishou Kingdom"

"Let's go Sire of Arrogance, the people awaits for you and your woman to be wed and for everyone to go to the reception soon", said Kouga with a tint of mirth in his voice.

* * *

"Kagome?" 

Kagome turned away from the mirror and averted her gaze to Sango, the maid of honour, wearing a pearly white two-piece silk chiffon and charmuse dress set, silk chiffon top with split cap sleeve accented with charmuse piping, skirt with alternating bands of chiffon and charmuse accented with fringe.

"No regrets?", asked Sango, looking at her best friend and future bride with concern.

Kagome smiled at her warmly, her eyes shine with excitement and filled with love. "Never"

* * *

Inside the chapel was filled with music and sounds from the guests as they wait for the ritual to start. 

At the altar was the priest and his altar boys talking with the Izayoi and Kaoriri while at the right side are Sesshomaru, Kouga, Miroku and Inuyasha.

"Did you see what Kagome looks like?", asked Kouga and Miroku nodded.

"You my friend are going to be envied by every man here", said Miroku and Inuyasha beamed a smile with confidence.

Then they heard footsteps echoing on the entrance and they turned their heads and saw Sango, signaling them that it's time to start so all the sponsors went outside the big doorway and fell inline with their partners and bouquets in hand.

The organ player started the music then the bridesmaid enter, escorted with their groomsmen then Sango and Miroku entered together as maid of honor and the best man next was Souta as the Ring bearer then Rin as the flower girl, leaving trails of petals on the red carpeted aisle.

Sesshomaru glanced at the woman on his side whose arm was hooked with his.

"Ready Kagome?"

Then they heard the Bridal Chorus, their cue for them to enter. Kagome let out a sigh, she can feel butterflies in her stomach again then she turned to Sesshomaru with a genuine smile and her eyes sparkling with a new determination.

"I'm ready now"

Sesshomaru gave her a small smile then they went to the doorway.

Inuyasha caught his throat when he saw Kagome. He was stunned and awe-struck, just seeing her in that beautiful and elegant wedding dress took his breathe away. There walking gracefully to the aisle with Sesshomaru was Kagome in a white gold and ivory duchesse satin wedding dress. It has a delicate chiffon drape across the bust which sweeping gracefully onto the floor ties at the back with the tails. It also has long flowing medieval tapered sleeves in chiffon which are gathered at the top to match the gathers at the top of the dress and sit either just on or off the shoulder.

The skirt has four very full insets to form a very full skirt. The dress comes with thin straps which go over the shoulder to cover bra straps and it has a corset style that hugged her every curve making her look even more desirable. On the top of her head was a tiara and a long laced veil, trailing along with the tail of her wedding dress. Her ears adorned with diamond earrings.

Her face covered with light make-up showing her natural beauty yet it emphasized on her charming and fiery chocolate-amber orbs, her lips with cherry lipstick, making her lips look more kissable and every man, married and not, looked at her with awe and pleasantly shock at her beautiful appearance.

She tightened her grip on the bouquet when she saw the look that Inuyasha was giving her. First she saw the stunned yet pleasant look on his handsome features then it gradually change to that possessive look on his face but when they got to Inuyasha's side and Sesshomaru gave her away to him, she saw that adoring and loving look in his eyes and that warm and genuine smile on his face, she can feel her legs weakening. It held so much emotion in it and she felt overwhelmed already.

Nervousness gone, she can't wait to tie the knot with this man that she loves with all her heart, more than she had ever expected.

The couple faced the priest with smiles on their faces then the priest began to speak.

"Dearly beloved we have gathered here today to unite these two hearts as one. You may now say your inspiring message to one another"

Kagome looked at Inuyasha and said her wedding vows first.

"Inuyasha, when I met you for the first time, I didn't know what to expect all I knew that what's inside of me, something untouched for a long time told me that I shouldn't let you go that easily. I followed and I stayed with you. We've been through a lot because of our engagement and I was still confuse back then……but as we got close and it's not just getting to know you better….I felt that it was already there in the beginning….it was natural and it was definitely real, **you** are real and my love for you is genuine. I love you Inuyasha"

She fought back the tears that were threatening to spill, she didn't want to cry on her wedding day. She wanted to witness this with bright eyes. Inuyasha held her hands and smiled lovingly at her.

"Kagome….my woman, future queen of my kingdom but first of all the queen of my heart. I have never felt something like this before and I don't think I can feel the same with anyone else but you. You brought life and color in my grey world. I understand more of myself when I'm with you. I feel warm and safe when you're around and I could always be myself with you. You make me smile when others can't. You replaced my nightmares with dreams that come true…..Kagome, I love you so much and it is scary but no one can love you more than I do."

_Damnit Kagome! Don't even think about crying……mou!_

"You can say your wedding vows, Kagome you start first", said the priest then Souta appeared with the rings. Kagome took one of the wedding bands and held Inuyasha's right hand.

_"_I Kagome Higurashi, take you Inuyasha Taishou, to be my husband, to share the good times and hard times side by side. I humbly give you my hand and my heart as I pledge my faith and love to you. Just as this ring I give you today is a circle without end, my love for you is eternal. Just as it is made of incorruptible substance, my commitment to you will never fail. With this ring, I thee wed._"_

Then she slipped the wedding ring through his ring finger and it was Inuyasha's turn.

"I, Inuyasha Taishou, take you, Princess Kagome Higurashi, my lover, the mother of my children and my wife. I will be yours in times of plenty and in times of want, in times of sickness and in times of health, in times of joy and in times of sorrow, in times of failure and in times of triumph. I promise to cherish and respect you, to care and protect you, to comfort and encourage you, and stay with you, for all eternity."

"If anyone objects for this couple to wed, speak now or forever hold your peace", said the priest and everyone stayed silent. The silence says it all.

"I pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride"

When the priest said those word and they gaze at each other's eyes with intensity, passion and love, there was suddenly magic all around in their world.

Inuyasha cupped her face then kissed her gently and with tenderness and she kissed back as she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him close and the kiss deepened.

The crowd howled and cheered for the newly wed couple, making them realize that they are still in public and they slowly broke off the kiss.

"I welcome you Mr. and Mrs. Taishou!", the priest bellowed then everyone cheered some more and clapped with bright smiles on their faces just like the newly wed couples.

* * *

_**At the wedding reception……**_

POP!

Everyone clapped from their tables when Inuyasha popped open the bottle of champagne then everybody started eating their meals while the band played some ballad music. The wedding reception was being held in the castle in the ballroom which was also decorated brilliantly for this occasion.

Later on it was time for the bride and groom to cut a slice of the wedding cake. The flavor of the cake was chocolate mousse, it was a unanimous decision by the two, the cake was 3 feet tall.

Kagome took the knife with her hand and Inuyasha placed his hand on top of hers and together they sliced the cake and placed two slices on their plates. They fed each other with their cake then interlocked their arms and drank the wine. Then the guests started getting a slice for themselves.

After everyone was satisfied with their meal they decided that it was time for Kagome to throw the bouquet.

Behind Kagome were several ladies waiting.

Kagome giggled. "Okay laides…..catch!"

They squealed with excitement then Kagome turned around and then she laughed when she saw that it was Sango who caught the bouquet of flowers.

"Hah! Pay up Sesshomaru", said Miroku and Sesshomaru groaned and handed him the money he promised him.

Then Kagome sat down on the chair and Inuyasha slowly took off the blue garter from her slender leg, the men howled at Kagome then they fell silent from Inuyasha's death glare. The women laughed.

"Alright guys, now it's your turn to catch the garter. Here ya go!"

The men raised up their hands but coincidentally it fell right on the palms of Miroku. Kouga laughed his ass off and Sesshomaru smirked in triumph.

"I believe you have something that belongs to me", said Sesshomaru cockily and arrogantly. Miroku blinked at first, surprise that he got the garter then he snapped back to reality and somberly gave back Sesshomaru's bet.

Kagome smiled with amusement on the turn of events, she leaned in to Inuyasha's arms. "I bet you that Sango and Miroku will get married next", said Kagome

Inuyasha smirked. "I bet you double that they will confess their feelings for each other next year"

Kagome laughed again then they heard the clinking sound of the glass, signaling them to kiss. Inuyasha grinned and Kagome sighed with happiness. "You love this part, don't you?"

"Let's not keep our audience waiting, Koishii….", he said huskily then Kagome yelped when he dipped her then crushed his lips to hers, locking themselves in a passionate kiss. Kagome wounded her arms around his neck, holding herself steadily.

The crowd clapped cheerfully. The women squealed with giddy and excitement while the men howled and whistled.

The band was playing the Waltz the cue for the couple to lead the dance floor.

Inuyasha held on his wife possessively as they moved gracefully to the dance floor and everyone watched them with admiration. Ah, young love.

As they danced, Inuyasha noticed the intense look that Kagome was giving him.

"Just what are you staring about?", he asked

Kagome shook head and smiled a bit. "This is actually happening now…..we're finally together…."

Inuyasha chuckled. "Dear wife, we have been together for a long time now, the marriage is just a message to every bachelor in every kingdom that you're mine now", he said cockily and Kagome giggled.

"You're still arrogant"

"Isn't that why you're intrigued by me?", he teased

"You're still cocky"

"Well at least I've always crossed your mind even if it was a reason out of spite"

"You're always possessive"

"I have the right and no one can stop me"

"You think highly of yourself"

"Not as much as I think highly of you my dear"

"Yet you can still be pleasant"

"Of course, now it's your turn to please me, Koishii"

Kagome laughed whole-heartedly then everyone started moving towards the dance floor with their partners. She grinned when she saw Sango and Miroku dancing.

She heard her husband sigh. "Kagome, try to focus your attention on me when we're together"

She averted back to him and raised a brow. "Haven't I always focused on you every time?"

"Not quite enough I believe", he muttered and gave her a mournful look. "The past 4 months was just torture, I don't know how could you bare with it."

Kagome giggled. "Didn't I tell you that you should find a new hobby"

"But you're the best hobby I've ever had", he said slyly, Kagome pinched his nose.

"You're vile and just damn naughty, you know that?"

Inuyasha grinned. "Anything to please you, Koishii"

"Why? I didn't ask for it", she said then he pulled her slender body against his even more, it seems like they fit well together.

"You don't need to tell me so I could know, I know what you want Kagome and don't even try to deny it."

Kagome smirked at him. "Being a half-demon sure has its perks, doesn't it?"

Inuyasha sniffed around the air and he smelled the aroma of his wife along with variety of floral scents but Kagome's scent was the best flower. "You have no idea…….", he said huskily and he nipped her earlobe, causing her to be breathless for a moment.

"Patience is a virtue", she said playfully and Inuyasha slightly purred as he nuzzled her neck.

"Haven't I told you that you look incredibly sexy in your wedding dress?", he said in a deep voice that made her knees go jelly, she had never heard him like that before and for the love of gods she just loved it.

"Not yet", she quipped

"Well you do, dear wife. You look absolutely breath-taking and gorgeously delectable tonight.", he said seductively and he grinned against her skin when he saw from the corner of his eye that Kagome was in cloud-nine. Only he can easily seduce Kagome, no matter how her stubbornness runs through her veins.

"Always the best for my handsome husband", she said with a warm smile.

"May I cut in, Your Grace?"

They turned to see Miroku standing at the side. "So you finally learned to respect me", said Inuyasha

Miroku smirked. "Actually I was asking Kagome for permission", he jibed, making Kagome laugh a bit and Inuyasha scoffed then he handed his wife to Miroku then left the dance floor, watching Kagome closely from the buffet table.

"Enjoying yourself so far?", asked Kagome and Miroku beamed a smile to her.

"Oh yes, very….but more importantly what about you? Are you in heaven now that it's impossible for us to pull you back down", he teased and Kagome giggled.

"Yes, I am in heaven. I'm overwhelmed with happiness and love. Even though it's mainly because of Inuyasha but also from you guys. To my family and friends, for being here and supporting me all the way. I can't thank you enough"

"Oh you already thanked me, I just had 10 slices of cake", he said and Kagome laughed.

"Ahem", came out Kouga's mouth. Kagome smiled to him then turned back to Miroku who nodded then Kouga took Miroku's place.

Kagome grinned from ear to ear, she always does whenever she's in the company with Kouga. "So when can we expect a dozen of pups running around the castle? Aunt Izayoi and your mom had been talking about it nonstop until now"

Kouga grinned when he saw the beet red face of the blushed and embarrassed bride. "Mou….Kouga, you're mean", she pouted and Kouga chuckled. "Well it is true, the queens have been at it all day, I think they are talking about baby gifts right now"

Kagome let out a laugh. "Well I really have no idea…."

Kouga smirked. "Knowing from Inuyasha, I think it will be soon enough"

"Kouga!"

"What have you done that made the bride so flushed red like that, Kouga?"

They turned around and saw Sesshomaru with a glass of red wine in his gloved hand. "Oh it's something that you won't understand yet, Sesshomaru", said Kouga and Sesshomaru raised a brow then he turned his attention to Kagome.

"May I have this dance, my lady?", he asked like a true gentleman should politely then he handed the glass to Kouga and Kagome curtly accepted his hand and they sway together perfectly with the music.

"You are one popular woman, Kagome. You've been the talk of the kingdom ever since you got engaged with Inuyasha and now the whole region is talking about your wedding.", said Sesshomaru and Kagome slightly blushed on her already flushed face.

"Really? I never knew about that, haven't read the news lately. Not with all the events to be attended to and the things to finish"

"No need to explain yourself, it's completely self-explanatory and understandable."

She smiled to him gratefully. "But don't think that the chaos that you two have erupted will cease, not with the coronation coming along, plus a future heir", he said smoothly and a hint of mirth on his statement

"And that doesn't stop there, now that one of the most wanted bachelors all over the land is no longer available, women and even the men will come after you, that's for sure"

Kagome laughed. "I have no problem with the all the women in the world and certainly no problem with the men ogling at my husband"

Sesshomaru let out a small smile on his poker face. "Yes, you're quite right. I think it will be hard for Inuyasha to stay away from you and the same with you as well"

"I couldn't agree more"

"What else could agree with me, hmmm?"

"That you could agree to hand over my wife", said Inuyasha who approached them from behind. Sesshomaru turned to his brother with a smug look on his face then he bowed to Kagome and left the newly weds.

Inuyasha took Kagome by her waist and led her away from the dance floor and took her to a chair where she could rest her sore feet, she sat on his lap then he held her securely around her waist. He rested his head on her shoulder.

"What were they talking about?", he asked

Kagome slightly blushed and Inuyasha chuckled at her expression. "What is it?"

"Well they were mainly talking about having an heir for the kingdom", she answered him.

Inuyasha kissed her expose shoulder, sending shivers down to her spine. "Want to start making one now?"

"Are you ready for such commitment?", she asked warily, looking into his eyes.

He gazed back at her with determination and devotion. "I committed myself to you, didn't I?"

"Are you really sure?"

"Kagome, I want nothing more to make babies with you. Letting them run around in the castle and frolic like they should be. Being with you gives me happiness and even more when we have a family of our own"

Her pride broke, nothing left but genuine love in her heart. Something that hasn't been touched for years yet this man, this being that she never thought she would cross path with had broken her barriers, her boundaries.

A family…..a true family….not a broken family like their mothers.

Their family will be complete and will be full of love, happiness, consequences that they can get through together and unity.

In his lap, Kagome hugged Inuyasha, making him lay against her breast.

"You know, I could really get use to this", he slurred and he can feel her heart beat racing when she laughed.

"Hentai", she teased

"You're fault"

She backed away a bit, looking at her husband with all the love in her eyes. "Aishiteru anata", she whispered against his lips then kissed him.

Inuyasha let out a grunt underneath their kiss as he deepened it some more.

"I love you….Kagome….my wife"

* * *

**THEY ARE FINALLY MARRIED! Huzzah! Next will be...dum dum dum...THE LEMON!**

**Plus this isn't over yet, I think there are 2 more chapters left...yes it will almost be over...**

**Read and Review please! If I don't get alot then I won't post the next chapter,bwahahahahahahahahahaha! Ack! Don't hurt me! **


	30. Chapter 30

**Killer Emotions: Dum dum dum! Here it is! Hot steaming LEMON in a silver platter, help yourselves!**

**Disclaimer: **She doesn't own Inuyasha but she does own this LEMON!

* * *

**Chapter 30: My Mate, Our Wedding Night**

**_Now I've got you in my sight  
with these hungry eyes  
Now did I take you by surprise  
I need you to see  
This love was meant to be_**

…………………

……………

……

Kagome's giggle sang in the empty hallways as Inuyasha carried her in bridal style with ease. He kicked open the door and slammed it shut when he got in then locked the door.

He let out a grunt when Kagome nibbled his ear then trailed kisses down to his jawline then to his throat while her hands brushed his long white mane.

He wanted to move and throw her to bed so he could have his way with her but he was too mesmerized with the way she's touching him like that. He lost his concentration, not that he didn't mind but he planned a whole lot more than just standing there like a love sick moron with his woman in his arms. He pulled her against him then crushed his lips to hers. Tasting her sweetness, their tongues battling that seems endless. He let out another grunt again then lowered her against his chest.

She gasped when she felt something hard against her tailbone, she pulled back to look at the scowl on her husband's face because she broke the hypnotizing moment. She looked down then she let out a blush when she saw the odd shape of his pants. She looked up to him and she giggled.

He growled at her.

"Excited, aren't we?", she said sweetly and innocently. His urges and temptations got the better of him. He lifted up her skirt and she shivered under his touch, feeling those butterflies in her stomach again. He slowly placed her down but still in his arms, his other hand still rubbing her thigh. She let out a moan out of pleasure.

She looked into his eyes, full of wanting. "Kiss me….", she whispered and he gladly complied. He kissed her with such tenderness that she could feel her knees weakening. She wrapped her arms around his neck, holding him tight for fear that she might drop herself to the carpet floor if she let loose, the way his touching her overwhelms her with such emotion.

Such need.

Such want.

Such raw passion.

Such love.

His calloused hands rubbed against her smooth ivory skin then pulled out the string of her corset until it fell loose on her chest. While his mouth was occupied with hers, he pulled down the bodice of her dress along with her chiffon sleeves, revealing her bare skin. He wrapped his arms around her waist as he led them to _their _bed. Pinning her down on the soft mattress. One knee rested at the edge of the mattress, his hand on the bed supporting himself while the other was around his wife.

Kagome removed his black jacket then unbuttoned his silver vest. He helped her remove his vest then he kicked off his shoes then put themselves fully on the bed. She let out a moan as he trailed kisses on her collarbone then rested his head on her bust. Flicking one hardened nipple with his tongue while his hand massage the other. Kagome arched her back, wanting more of his sensual touch. Then he did the same treatment to other breast.

"Ooohhh……Inuyasha….."

His golden eyes blazed with hunger when he heard his wife's moan. He was on fire. He crushed his lips to hers again while he cupped her breast, gently massaging them as he runs his thumbs over her pert nipples, causing her to intake sharply. Inuyasha smiles against her lips at the sound, so sweet to his ears. He bit on her bottom lip and caressed it with his tongue then slowly descends to her smooth neck, biting and nipping it sensually.

Inuyasha pulled down the rest of her wedding dress until she was only covered with her undergarment, in other words, only in her panties. He traveled his mouth from her collarbone then to her breasts again. Taking in one full breast all over his mouth, ravishing it with teeth and his fangs then to the other while his hands roam around to the outline of her slender body then they rested on her bottom.

Gently, he catches Kagome's nipple with his teeth pulling it delicately to arouse a hunger to awaken deep within her. Wrapping her fingers in his silver-white hair, she can hardly stand all the sensations coursing through her body. Kagome is on fire, knowing it can only be drenched by her husband. Pulling his head away from her breast, she captures his hungry lips with hers and kiss him deeply, feeling as though she were sharing the same breath.

"You taste….so good…..Koishii……"

Once he said those words an evil idea popped in her head then a seductive grin plastered on her face. Wrapping his waist with her legs then with all her strength she rolled themselves over and now she was on top of him. On top of his aroused groin under the crotch of his pants. He let out a groan of pleasure then looked at his wife curiously.

He saw that seductive smile on her innocent face, his virgin wife. The weight of her on his aroused member made him died and gone to heaven. She grinned when she saw the pleasant look on his face. Her legs straddled on each side of his hips and she lightly rubbed against him earning her another grunt of bliss. She let out a giggle then she bent forward to his ear.

"Let's see what you taste like….dear husband….."

He hasn't had the slightest idea on what was on her mind then Kagome sat up against his hips again then slowly unbuttoned his shirt and spread it apart, revealing his lean and hard chest. She bent down and kissed his chest, making him shake underneath her lips. She gritted her teeth on his nipple making him moan then she did the same with his other nipple, making him pant then she trailed down kisses and stopped on his abs, licking it seductively.

"Damn it……", those words escaped his mouth and she grinned.

"You like that don't you?", she asked innocently and al he could do was nod. He was under her spell.

"Inuyasha…..you will finally know how wild I can be……how you want me to be….."

Kagome unbuttoned his pants then unzipped them. She slowly pulled them down and her innocent eyes widen when she saw his member standing. He smirked on her innocent face. His innocent wife. She pulled down his briefs, letting his manhood free. He let out a groan of pleasure when she lightly stroke his manhood, making him very hot. She began to wrap it around her fingers and rub it up and down, up and down, squeezing it from time to time while she kissed him passionately.

Inuyasha let out all his rage of desire into her mouth as he rocked his body against her touch. Kagome broke off the kiss, both of them panting hard, her hand still on his manhood and she stroke it again. He tossed and turned his head from the heated touch caused by her. She trailed kisses down to his collarbone, to his chest then stopped to the apex of his thighs. Inuyasha let out a gasp when she licked the tip of his manhood.

"Aaarrgghhh……Koishii….."

"Patience is a virtue my darling", she sang then she licked each side of his manhood and Inuyasha went into cloud-nine then with such force she began to suck on it until she finally engulfed the whole erect member into her mouth. He groaned then he arched his back and Kagome took the opportunity to take off his pants and brief. She found herself sucking his cock in and out, thrusting his manhood using her mouth. He arched his back again, wanting to feel more of her mouth on his manhood and she sucked it hard, thrusting deeper and deeper and he had gone into a paradise of bliss. His insides churn and he tossed his head from side to side, feeling in such heat within him. He feels that he is about to erupt any minute now.

"Damn…..it…..Kago-", he stopped his sentence midway when he released his seeds into her mouth. She sucked on his seeds then licked his manhood again, driving him insane. She took one last bite of his cock then slowly kissed her way up to his mouth. He tasted himself in her mouth.

"Hmm….you're better than hot chocolate……", she moaned and he grinned underneath their heated kiss. He let out another groan when he felt her rubbing his manhood against her body.

Inuyasha rolled them over and he was on top of her again, straddling her hips. She let out a moan as he rubbed his organ against her core.

"Oooohhh……", she moaned

Inuyasha's hands rested on her hips and she wish he would finally pay attention to the one place she long for him to touch. Without hesitation, he senses her need and drops a hand between her thighs releasing a floodgate of emotions. Tracing her opening with his fingers, he slowly slips one, then two inside her moving them deep within her depths, making her lust for him deepen. Moving them back and forth, Inuyasha watches the pleasure invade his wife's features. She pulled his face to hers then she kissed him with the raw desire she has been controlling for the past few months. This is their wedding night and they will make the best of it. Inuyasha kissed her hungrily as she slides down her body against his with Inuyasha's hand between her thighs.

She arched her back and he thrust his fingers deeper inside her core, feeling her wet muscles wrapped around them. She rocked her body, quickening the pace and Inuyasha smiled against their crushed lips. He licked her lips then to her neck as he thrust his digits some more into her and she yelped in pleasure.

"Koishii….you are sweating like the water fountain", he teased

Kagome was sweating alright, every part and inch of her were perspiring from his touch and speaking of his touch, his fingers did not leave her wet core yet. She was definitely and immensely enjoying this.

He thrust his digits into her one last time then he licked his fingers. Her taste was sweeter than nectar, finer and richer than exquisite wine and better than chocolate mousse. Her ragged breathing echoed around the dark room, there wasn't any light around, only the light of a candle on each side of the bed drawers.

She shrieked when he bit her stomach with his fangs, making her nipples aroused and as if sensing her arousal he took the nipple into his mouth, flicking it again with his tongue then to the other then he licked her scar and she panted some more. She was so mesmerized with his hot touch that she wasn't aware that Inuyasha removed her panties, letting it fall to the floor.

"Put your legs above my shoulders", he commanded in a deep voice and all she could do was comply on his demand.

Once her legs were on his shoulders, he buried his face to her core. Kagome scream out in rapture as his hot mouth clamps down around her very core. She feels his hands grasp her hips, as his tongue traces her opening setting her on fire, just before he spears her. Moving his tongue expertly within her depths, she writhes from the building desire burning deeply within her. Kagome is lost in ecstasy as he brings her to the edge and she climbs high into the clouds of bliss as her body convulses beneath his wondrous touch. He prolongs her pleasure with insistent lapping of his woman's juices. Slowly coming down from the heavens, she smiles at him and wish he would give her what she longs for. She wants him inside her and can't control the lust that fills her senses.

"So good…..you taste so good Koishii….."

He took off her slender legs from his shoulders, kneeling down between her legs. He spread them apart and took a deep sniff, smelling her jasmine scent and her musk.

Kagome saw the serious look in his eyes. She knew what those eyes meant. He was ready to mark her and she was ready to be his intended. His eyes averted to her ivory neck and he leaned down to it. Grazing her neck with his sharp fangs. She wasn't afraid, in fact she was turned on. She can feel her heart racing, faster than the speed of a demon.

"Koishii…..", he called out to her and she closed her eyes.

"Kagome"

He called out her name and she looked at him lovingly as she caressed his cheek then she gave him a chaste kiss then rested her head on the pillows again.

It is time.

Sweeping his fangs over his wife's neck and she arched her neck, it was clear that she was ready for this. A spark of bloody crimson glowered in his eyes. Inuyasha licked the soft area then grazed his fangs again. He sank them in a decided chomp, causing Kagome's breath hitch sharply. She clung to his shoulders, gripping them tight as she fought back the pain and squeezing her eyes shut.

She felt warm liquid trailing down on her neck and she opened her eyes and saw blood. Her blood. He licked her blood and then her wound where he marked her. He rubbed her sides, his touch was apologetic. She saw him sat up and gasped when he bit his own arm, droplets of blood pouring out.

"Drink my blood", he ordered softly

Kagome just stayed still, shock. What was this?

"Mate", he growled

Mate…..her new nickname for her. How she loved to hear that again. She snapped back to her senses and sat up then took his bleeding arm and licked his blood.

_So this is how demons mate……_

She felt his power as she licked his blood. Such power…..such raw power within him.

He growled. She looked up at him with a questioning look.

"Did I do something wrong?", she asked, hoping she didn't do anything wrong to ruin this moment. This night means so much to her, for the both of them.

She saw his evil smirk. "Quite the opposite, Mate"

He growled again as he made her lie back down on the bed and she yelped when he began ravishing her bust. Biting them hard and every inch of her chest. That's going to leave scars and bite marks in the morning. She had him between her legs as he continued on occupying his mouth with her swollen breasts then he moved up to her neck while he rubbed his body hard against hers, leaving her breathless.

"Mate"

He called her again. Her life will be complete if he keeps calling her that everyday.

Then he spread her legs for him, revealing her womanhood. Her wet core. He looked at her possessively.

She can feel the tip of his rod prodding her femininity just before he enters her with one swift stroke. She revels in the feeling of having him inside her and wraps her arms around him, trying to pull him closer.

"Aarrgghh…….", she winced from the pain.

Inuyasha thrust into her slowly, breaking down her barriers, her virginity. Taking away her innocence.

"Mate….are you alright…", he gasped out from the pain, feeling her tightness against him. She just weakly nodded as he thrust slowly inside of her. Later on the pain disappeared, replacing it with immense pleasure.

"Mate….", he called out to her

"Take me…..inside me….", she whispered her plea

Inuyasha begins to move slowly at first, the friction between her is driving her crazy. Picking up momentum, he nips at his mate's neck and his hands roam over Kagome's body showing his wife pleasures she never dreamed of.

"Deeper…..faster Inuyasha….."

Inuyasha pumps harder in and out of her trying to reach that ultimate high he knows is there, but relishes the finding. Swiveling his hips, he encounters a sensitive spot that makes her scream with delight. Again he brushes it in an attempt to send Kagome over the edge.

"Inuyasha!"

"Kagome!"

Kagome is lost in rapture as elation fills her body. Digging her nails into his back, she tries to pull him deeper. Her desire has turned into a raging inferno as Inuyasha throbs between her legs, bringing so many sensations out of his mate that she never knew existed. Deep within herself, she feels spasms begin, growing quickly as they take control of her body and she convulses beneath Inuyasha rising to heaven once again. She feels his hot seed flow deep within her as his cry of release falls on her ears.

He released himself from her and collapsed on top of her. Her weak arms around his back, stroking him lightly. They gasped and panted for breath. Their orgasms milking them dry.

"That was amazing……….", she whispered then she closed her eyes, relaxing herself.

Inuyasha slowly opened his eyes then lifted himself using his arms and elbows for support. He sent butterfly kisses at the top of her breasts. She let out a sigh of bliss, enjoying the tender touches from his lustful mouth.

"Mate"

"Hmmm?", she said with her eyes still close.

"I haven't touched you for 4 months", he stated

She opened one eye, looking at his drenched face and his lips curved into an evil smile. "I don't think this is enough to satisfy me yet"

"Wha-", she couldn't talk anymore when he thrust himself into her again.

"Aaaahhh…..damnit….Inuyasha…….", she moaned as he thrust into her fast, picking up the pace, faster and deeper. She yelped in pleasure, getting higher and higher by the minute. Inuyasha growled then crushed his lips against hers. His lips parting hers and his tongue burrowing into her mouth with that desperate and dark passion that he controlled for the past agonizing months, surviving without her touch under him.

He grinned with cockiness and pride when he saw his mate trying to fight back her urges and desire for him. She couldn't resist, she has to accept that already, no matter how compose of a woman she was. He left her lips then licked his mark on her neck, his heated gaze turn into possessiveness. His mate. His Koishii. For all eternity.

With one last strong thrust, he released his orgasm and she felt his seeds spilling on her and she smelled his musk.

He knelt between her legs, looking at his mate intensely. "Turn around, Mate"

She doesn't understand what this is leading to, she just shrugs, trusting her husband and so she turned around for him. She gasped when Inuyasha grabbed her butt and let his manhood slide into her again, pumping her very hard. She screamed.

"Aaahh….ah…ah! ah! Inuyasha!", she cried out each word as he pumped into her again and again, their bodies moving back and forth as he pumped into her hard.

He let out a groan of pleasure, he was in ecstasy, he was damn sure that he's in heaven right now. His paradise. Kagome gritted her teeth, she can feel herself soaring higher and higher.

_Too much….too much……_

She doesn't know how much energy she has left with her to go on. She felt Inuyasha crawling on her back while thrusting into her. He cupped her breast with his rough hands, massaging them roughly while he bit on her back.

"You're driving me insane, Mate", he purred and her reply was a ragged breath. He nipped on her neck.

"I want you so badly"

She let out a loud cry when he gave a hard thrust into her. "This…..is…..revenge….", she hissed and she heard him chuckle. He turned her around so she was facing him then they rolled over and Kagome was riding on top of him as Inuyasha arched himself, thrusting deeper and deeper into her womanhood.

Kagome was in bliss, she's soaring high into heaven even though her energy was drained from their first love-making. She let out another cry of pleasure. Inuyasha groaned, he can feel himself coming soon then with one more last thrust he released himself into her and Kagome can feel his seeds in her core. She released as well and then removed herself from his member. Inuyasha placed a hand between her thighs, touching her juices and put his fingers to his face and licked her sweet nectar. He watched her sitting up, tiredness evident in her brown eyes.

He placed his hands on the sides of her hips. "You're beautiful, Mate"

She was too tired to blush and so she weakly smiled in thanks then collapsed herself on his hard frame. He bit her hard on the neck with his fangs and she moaned with pleasure.

"Onegai…..don't torment me anymore….", she pleaded and he let out a rich laugh then he stroke her core again with his hand.

"Anata…..onegai……", this time he complied to her plea and she sighed in relief when he released her core. His one arm on her waist while the other brushed her soft raven hair. He kissed the top of her hair.

"I love you…..Kagome", he said sincerely and with love. His tender and sweet voice gave her the strength to kiss him tenderly and he deepened the kiss with all his love. Then she lied down beside him. Inuyasha pulled up the blankets, covering their naked form. Then he blew the fire from the candle on the bedside drawer and he leaned on Kagome's side so he can blow the other candle then kissed her exposed shoulder before he lied down beside her again.

"Thank you for this wonderful night…..", she said lovingly, giving Inuyasha her genuine smile. Only for him.

Inuyasha chuckled. "I thought you would be mad cause I wore you out"

Kagome grinned evilly, her eyes gleaming with mischief. "Maybe I should"

"Ok….forget I said that"

Kagome giggled then she wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him tenderly. "I love you, my King"

He kissed her back with undying passion and desire. "Mmmmm……Kagome, my Queen"

* * *

**Making Lemon stories is soooooo difficult for me! **

**Please Read and Review! REVIEW! **


	31. Chapter 31

**Killer Emotions: **Hey guys! Thank you so much for your reviews! I can tell that you guys were literally melting at the last chapter -evil grin-

Well here's another chapter! I'm kinda confuse on what to do for the next chapter, hell I even wonder when am I gonna end this story already! Hehehehehehe! Anyway, go ahead and read the story!

**Disclaimer: She doesn't own Inuyasha!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 31: ****VENI, CREATOR SPIRITUS**

_**Love is...  
What makes a weak man brave  
And a king step off his throne**_

…………………

…………

……

…

"Please Your Grace-"

"It is quite unnecessary!"

"Oh but it is! We have to make the most accurate measurements for your coronation gown!", said the modiste, Madame Adelaine who also made the glamorous wedding dress for Kagome and Inuyasha's wedding. Now she would be the one to tailor another fantastic dress for the married couple's coronation that will be done in two weeks but right now they are having a problem with Kagome for she won't cooperate on undressing herself in front of madame Adelaine, her French assistants and to Izayoi, the present queen at this moment until their coronation.

"Oh please mademoiselle, undress yourself. We are all adults here. We need to get the correct measurements for your coronation gown", madame Adelaine tried to reason out but the future Queen won't be persuaded.

Izayoi let out a sigh as she watched the two biting each other's head off. There's only one person who can convince Kagome Higurashi Taishou.

The Queen turned her head to the sound of the door opening and she grinned when she saw his son, Kagome's husband, Inuyasha. The man walked towards his mother while he watched his wife who was unaware of her husband's entrance, and the modiste argue.

"What is going on around here?", Inuyasha asked and Izayoi let out a sigh.

"Kagome won't undress for madame Adelaine, she wanted her to so she could get the correct and proper measurement for her coronation dress", she explained

"Oh did she now?", an evil thought came to Inuyasha's mind

Kagome still gave a look of refusal and non-cooperation to the modiste as she crossed her arms with defiance. She was unaware that her husband was behind her and leaning to whisper on her ear.

"Mate"

Kagome froze, her breath caught and afraid to turn around to look at her husband. Inuyasha smiled in amusement.

"I believe the modiste had requested something from you", he whispered huskily that his breath tickled her neck and she shivered at the wee spark of intimacy between them.

Inuyasha looked up to the modiste.

"Isn't that right, madame Adelaine?"

The said modiste was agape and it took all her wits to respond back to the future king. "Aye, Your Grace"

Inuyasha had a sly smile on his face and he chuckled when he heard Kagome's curse. He lightly stroked her arms with his calloused hands from daily training. "Well you heard her, Mate"

She gasped when she was spun around by Inuyasha, facing him with bright, wide brown eyes, looking straight at his sly smile and his golden eyes gleaming with lust and mischief.

"Undress"

Izayoi almost chocked and swallowed hard while the rest of the women inside the room gasped and shrieked.

And as for Inuyasha's blush wife, she dropped her head low, feeling flushed and embarrassed. Oh how she wished she could wring Inuyasha's neck for embarrassing her like this. Her scorned wish slipped from her mind when Inuyasha caressed her cheek, and placed his knuckles under her chin, making her face look up to his and she could see that seriousness in his eyes but she also noticed a dimple at the side of his face. She scowled, he finds this very humorous. Blasted husband of hers!

"Oh alright!", she hissed then released herself from his intimate touches as she faced the other way which was no use since there was a human size mirror in front of her and he could see the crimson face of his wife. Once she was fully undress with nothing but her undergarments, madame Adelaine started measuring her as she spoke a native language to her two assistants.

She dared not to look at the mirror because if she did, she would see his intense gaze on her but it's like she was under a spell and she could not help herself but look at his reflection. She feels warm all over when she sees the lustful and possessive look of Inuyasha. She had a feeling that he would ravish her here and then if it weren't for the modiste, and the other women were here and she gave a sigh of relief for the fact that Inuyasha wanted their moments together to be always private.

"Good job, Inuyasha", said Izayoi, her voice containing with mirth as she placed a hand on his shoulder and he responded to her with a nod then Izayoi left the room. He looked at the grandfather's clock and he sighed in disappointment that he would have to leave soon for another meeting, damn business but duty calls. Pity, how he would love to see Kagome like that until she was through and perhaps have a moment alone with her. He let out a smile, amused.

He looked at his right, seeing the modiste talking with her French assistants. Kagome stiffened when she saw by the mirror that Inuyasha was walking up to her. She shivered when he placed his hands on her exposed shoulders. He leaned his head to hers.

"Mate, I'll be attending another meeting. I expect you to follow whatever madame Adelaine instructs you to do, it's for our coronation after all"

Kagome frowned. "Don't instruct me like a dog", she spat

"Oh am I? Don't be childish, Mate. Or do you want me to use other ways to persuade you?"

He grinned when Kagome was red as a tomato. "Until tonight, Mate"

He kissed her cheek then left the room briskly. For some reason, she felt cold without his touch. She always feels that way, she wanted him to touch her again. She sighed again when the modiste, spoke of fabrics and patterns and other designs to her again and again.

She groaned. Nevertheless, she will compromise, just as Inuyasha said, it's for their coronation. She will be the next Queen of the Inu Taishou Kingdom.

* * *

**The Coronation**

In the throne room where Inuyasha and Kagome will hold their coronation was filled with the people of the Kingdom and all over the nation with enthusiasm and spirit. Each side of the red carpet of the aisle to the throne, were the palace guards with several people finding their way through to get a proper view of the coronation. The place was shimmering with bright lights and colors that blended well on the marble floor of the castle.

The crowd fell silent when the trumpets blared and then the Kingdom's council went in first by column, visiting head of states, representatives of the Commonwealth countries, next was Kouga in his military coat and black breeches with boots then Sesshomaru in his usual heirloom attire like his fathers, they walked with poise, grace and pride.

When they entered to the red carpet, the crowd cheered and yell their Kingdom's quote that began from the daimyo himself, Inu no Taishou.

"With these shoulders, I carry the Kingdom's pride! With those head and noble nose, I face the world with tradition! My blood, Your blood, Our kingdom's blood will rise and cease to fall!"

Then the crowd roared even louder when Queen Izayoi entered the throne room with the Royal Queen's Crown. She was wearing a diamond diadem, crimson velvet robes trimmed with ermine and bordered with gold lace, and a special royal gown incorporating all the floral symbols of the Inu Taishou Kingdom and it's nation.

Lastly, Inuyasha and Kagome Taishou entered the throne in pairs. Inuyasha walking in long strides proudly also wearing his navy blue military coat. Fashioned of dark-blue broadcloth, the frock coat is double-breasted with two rows of nine buttons. It features finely braided shoulder knots with silver-embroidered wolves. Gold bullion aiguillettes attach to the right-hand knot and drape across the coat. Attached to his waist was his Tetsusaiga along with his black breeches and leather boots. His breadth shoulders that were covered with the royal robe with golden hems at the side had nothing to do with padding. His face showed strength and pride as he walked on the red carpet floor with his wife and future queen hooked with his left arm.

Kagome walked elegantly in her stunning coronation gown and the velvet robe. It was made of high quality duchesse satin.It has a gathered satin drape across the bust which ties at the back with the tails sweeping gracefully to the floor. She clenched on her full skirt, trying to ease her nervousness. It feels like she's back at her wedding again but this time it's her coronation and she wanted to breath but the corset that wrapped around her body can only give her a little bit of space to inhale deeply. She looked at Inuyasha on the corner of her eye, seeing that proud smile on his face and she couldn't help but smile as well. Seeing his smiling face like that, was worth enduring anything. Even this coronation where thousands of people are looking at them. Watching their every move. She wouldn't let her nerves get the better of her. She pulled her chin up and smile genuinely, like a true queen could.

They halt as they stand before the altar where the Archbishop was standing with the clergy and everyone fell silent.

The archbishop of bishop said:

"Will you solemnly promise and swear to govern the people of this Kingdom of Inu Taishou, and the dominions thereto belonging, according to the statutes in Parliament agreed on, and the laws and customs of the same?"

"I solemnly promise so to do.", they said in unison

"Will you to your power cause law and justice in mercy to be executed in all your judgements?"

"I will."

After this, the King and Queen laying his and her hand upon the holy Gospels, and said in unison,

"The things which I have here before promised, I will perform and keep: So help me God."

Then Inuyasha and Kagome kissed the book.

_"_**VENI, CREATOR SPIRITUS**_**"**_

The two sat on their throne where they will be anointed after being disrobe by Sesshomaru and Kouga.

Pouring some holy Oil into the Spoon, and with it the Archbishop shall anoint the King in the form of a cross then Inuyasha kneeled on the faldstool and the Archbishop gave his blessings. Then they placed the imperial robe on his shoulders, then accepted the orb on his right hand next the scepter with the cross on his other hand then lastly the King's Crown placed on the top of his head.

The people yelled: **GOD SAVE THE KING!**

Then it was the Queen's turn to be anointed.

On the palms of both hands, saying,  
**Be thy Hands anointed with holy Oil.**

On the breast, saying,  
**Be thy Breast anointed with holy Oil.**

On the crown of the head, saying,  
**Be thy Head anointed with holy Oil:  
as kings, priests, and prophets were anointed: **

**And as Solomon was anointed king  
by Zadok the priest and Nathan the prophet,  
so be thou anointed, blessed, and consecrated Queen  
over the Peoples, whom the Lord thy God  
hath given thee to rule and govern,  
In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Ghost. ****Amen.**

Then the Queen arising, the Robe Royal with the Stole Royal were delivered by the Groom of the Robes to the Dean of Westminster, and by him, assisted by the Mistress of the Robes, put upon the Queen, standing; the Lord Great Chamberlain fastening the clasps. Then the Queen sat down.Then the Orb with the Cross be brought from the Altar by the Dean of Westminster and delivered into the Queen's right hand by the Archbishop and then he delivered the Rod with the Dove into the Queen's left hand.

Then the people rise; and the Archbishop, standing before the Altar, took the Crown into his hands, and laying it again before him upon the Altar, he said:

**O God the Crown of the faithful:  
Bless we beseech thee this Crown,  
and so sanctify thy servant ELIZABETH  
upon whose head this day thou dost place it  
for a sign of royal majesty,  
that she may be filled by thine abundant grace  
with all princely virtues:  
through the King eternal Jesus Christ our Lord. ****Amen.**

Then the Queen still sitting on the throne, the Archbishop, assisted with other Bishops, came to the Altar: the Dean of Westminster brought the Crown, and the Archbishop took it of him and reverently put it upon the Queen's head. At the sight whereof the people, with loud and repeated shouts, they cried:

**GOD SAVE THE QUEEN !**

Inuyasha smiled genuinely when he saw the happy face of his wife and now Queen of his Kingdom. The Archbishop faced the audience.

"I now present to you the new King and Queen of Inu Taishou!"

The two stood proudly and the people cheered and roared happily. Throwing their caps, shoes, fruits and other whatnots. Sesshomaru placed a comforting hand on Izayoi's shoulder who was wiping her happy tears while Kouga clapped happily for the new head of state of the monarch.

"This feeling…..", Kagome said breathlessly and Inuyasha turned to her.

"Hmmm?"

Kagome placed a hand on her stomach and she clenched on her clothing. "I'm overwhelmed…."

Inuyasha placed a hand over hers and she looked up to him, searching in his golden eyes. She saw happiness, excitement, confidence and strength. She never knew it would all be there right now but it was and she smiled, glad that he knew what she needed right now. Inuyasha pulled her closer to him and leaned to her ear.

"I'm proud of you, Mate"

Once he said that she beamed a smile, he was proud of her and she can see and feel it through him. "Thank you….", she whispered then she looked back at the cheering crowd. This is her kingdom, these are the people that she will rule with Inuyasha, she will guide them and make this kingdom proper. She belongs here just as much as she belongs to the arms of her King.

* * *

The crescent moon floats lightly on the starry night. The cold breeze swayed the branches of trees as the creatures of the night hum and sing. The coronation had been over an hour ago and everyone slept peacefully in their cozy beds at around 11pm just as the royal family planned. After the couple was proclaimed the monarchs of the Kingdom, the two made a speech on the balcony where a million more people praised them then they met other head aristocrats of the nation then a big feast all over the land with fine wine and delicious food, everyone ate like a feast fit for a king. 

But the true King of the kingdom had other plans.

"Just where are you taking me, Inuyasha?", Kagome asked as she stifled a yawn. The events of today tired her out and she would like to go back in the castle, sleeping like a child in their cozy warm bed but instead the two mounted off in one horse, going god knows where Inuyasha was taking them. Kagome leaned on his chest while his arms hold on the reins of the horse.

"Just wait, Mate. We'll be there soon", his voice was airy and deep like the cold dark night.

Kagome was too tired to observe around their surroundings that they were heading to the beach that she led them a year ago where Inuyasha saw his first aurora in his life with her.

She snapped her eyes open when he stopped. "We're here", his voice sang then they dismounted themselves from the horse.

Kagome held her breatg when she saw a small but adorable cottage with a porch by the beach. Inuyasha hid a smile in the shadows when he saw the awe-struck look on Kagome's face. "Did you build this?", she asked softly and Inuyasha took her hand, intertwining their fingers together.

"I had it built a month ago, I wanted to take you here after our wedding but we were so busy for the coronation and our duties so I needed to find the time"

She gasped when he scooped her in his arms, afraid that she might lose her balance she placed her arms around his neck.

"And I think this is the perfect time to do our honeymoon"

"Honeymoon? I thought we weren't going to have any…."

"We never talked about it"

"But-"

"But that doesn't mean we're not going to have one, am I right Mate?"

"I suppose…"

"Of course I am", he said arrogantly and Kagome rolled her eyes. Inuyasha carried her to the house and kicked the door open, he seems to be doing that a lot lately. Kagome's breath was caught on the sight in front of her. At the far end was a double bed with blankets and pillows, there was a wall that placed a barrier on the small hot spa that's fit for two with complete necessities then near the window that faced the beach was a round table with a basket of goods, a bucket of red wine on the side and fine silver utensils over the white linen.

"Like it?"

Kagome turned to him with a playful smile. "My my my…. Since when did my husband get romantic all of a sudden? I never knew that you were the romantic type", she said coyly and Inuyasha plastered a wolfish grin on his handsome features.

"There are a lot of things that you still need to discover, Mate"

"Like what?"

Kagome had the chills when she saw that mischievous glint in his golden eyes and along with his wolfish grin, he actually looked like a wolf, a demon who was ready to devour his prey. His _only_ prey.

"Have you ever made love in the beach-"

"Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha laughed and Kagome was crimson red. "I will light up that fire in you again, Mate"

She wanted to say something but Inuyasha's lips covered hers and muffling her cries. He held her more tightly, his mouth devouring hers until she shivered and relented. Still in her mouth, he set her down but still in his arms as he hurriedly undressed her until she was bare naked against him. Kagome was sent on fire when he roamed his hands around her body, touching places that no man could, only him. Kagome unbuttoned his shirt then slide it off him. Inuyasha placed his knee between her naked thighs and she let out a moan of pleasure as he rubbed the bulge of his crotch against her womanhood.

Inuyasha lifted her up until her bare feet left the floor, still in his strong embrace, he led them to the beach, light crashing waves to the sandy shore.

"Aaahhh! So cold…..", she stammered when she felt the cold salty water on her back and her raven hair. Inuyasha chuckled then he positioned himself between her bare legs, rubbing them gently with his calloused hands. She arched her back, her breast against his lean and muscled chest as he explored her mouth. Wetting the insides of her cheek, his tongue licking on her perfect teeth, his tongue reaching to her sweet mouth, enough to drive her mad for him. Kagome occupied her hands on his long white mane.

Through the layer of his breeches she felt the straining length of his arousal fitted tightly against of her aching softness. His hips nudged against hers in a slow rhythm that matched the movements of his tongue. She whimpered in her throat, caught helplessly against his hard body, pleasure rising through her like a wild tide. Gasping and shuddering, she clung to him while the maddening rhythm of their hips, his hot lips caressing on her soft throat. Her hands left his hair and placed them down to his breeches, unbuttoning it and setting his erect manhood free from it's restraints. She helped him take off his breeches until his hard body was completely naked against hers.

Slight waves crashing to their heated bodies as they move against one another in such desire and passion. His hands wondered around her wet raven tresses then down to her wet body outline, rubbing the sides of her wet breasts. His mouth brushed over hers with tantalizing lightness. He nibbled gently on her lower lip, stroked it with her tongue, teasing her mercilessly until she was breathless and her hands were perspiring and warm around his aroused body, regardless of the cold seawater around them.

"Ow!", Kagome yelped

Inuyasha looked up to her with a questioning look. "Anything wrong?"

"Something bit me…must have been a crab", she answered

Inuyasha sat up, sitting on his legs. "Let me take a look"

"Oh no, it's not a big deal", she said quickly, she didn't want their moment to end just because of a stupid crab or whatever bothered her. She wanted him to touch her, ravish her again. She ached for his strong arms and devouring lips to be on her now cold body. She wanted his heat.

Inuyasha smirked, he could see the lust and need in her eyes. "Come on now, stand up and let me take a look"

"But-"

"Mate"

There he goes again, using that commanding tone, telling her not to defy and just comply. She sometimes hated him for having this control over her. She sighed. She stood up, water dripping from her body.

"Where did it bite you?"

She pointed to her left side, just above her thigh. "Right here, I think"

Inuyasha placed a hand on the said spot, he didn't see any scar or sign of a bite. "I don't see anything"

"Good", she said, she was about to sit down but his firm grip on her relented. She raised a brow.

"Inuyasha?"

He let out a wicked smile on his face then he placed both hands on the sides of her waist and he bent his head to her flower, blowing it lightly, teasing her so.

"God……Inuyasha…."

Then he started licking on her core, making her tilt her head backwards, feeling the tormenting pleasure. She let her hands run down on his white hair as he continued with his ministrations on her hot sweet core. In her mind, she wanted to swear for his torture, she should have known by now that he would torment her again, such a teasing man he was. She shivered under his heated touch, his rough hands rubbing her thighs.

Inuyasha placed one leg over his shoulder as he deepened his tongue inside her.

"Ooohhh…..you're a cruel man…..", she moaned as she grinded herself against his head, wanting to feel more and more pleasure rushing through her body.

"I don't think your body is resenting against it, Mate", he said against her womanhood, tickling her breathless.

"Oh really? What about this!"

Kagome took her leg off him then ran towards the water then swam away. Inuyasha growled, just when he was enjoying his torture on her. He glared at her evil smile when she turned around. She was a few feet away from him, it wasn't long until he caught up with her in the deep water. She placed her arms around him as he placed his arms around her tightly, threatening her that he would not let go of her.

"What do you want?", he lowly growled as she placed butterfly kisses on his lips.

"You know what I want, anata…..", she said against his lips

"Let's go back to shore"

They swam back to the beach and when they reached to shore, Inuyasha had Kagome in a sitting position, her hands resting on the sand.

"Is this what you want, Mate?", he said as he placed both hands on her knees and spread them apart. Growling in satisfaction, he fondled her gently.

"Please….", she whispered. "Please……"

He let out a grunt then penetrated her in a swift, skillful stroke. She groaned and thrust herself at him, and he drove solidly inside her. He lunged at her violently and she felt pleasure gathering like rippling waves. He shared her pleasure, letting it course through him with its vital heat.

"Move with me, Mate….yes…just like that….", he entreated, gasping heavily

She tilted her head back as he tightened his grip on her knees, thrusting her swiftly. Her breath was ragged with each pump and she yelped in pleasure until her womanhood was sore. He thrust and thrust again, long, leisurely strokes that drew out her pleasure until she was exhausted. She felt the hot flood of his release within her, he released his shaft from her sore, wet core and pulled her body to his. She was kneeling against his heated body. He held on her tight, her breast against his head as he nipped on the bottom of her breasts while her hands roam around his hair again.

After awhile her breathing slowed and so did his, his head resting on her chest.

"Let's go back to the house…", she whispered then without words, Inuyasha lifted her wet body and led them back to their little house.

* * *

"Hand me that towel, Inuyasha", said Kagome and Inuyasha, in his nakedness, gave her a white towel and she took it then dried herself as she sat down on the bed. Inuyasha was about to sit down on the bed but she stopped him. 

"Nuh uh uh…..you're wet, here let me dry you up. Squat on the floor, you're too tall for me"

Inuyasha didn't complain, he shrugged then squat down on the floor. Kagome rubbed his head and his long hair until he was dry then she instructed him to stand so she could dry up his body. He looked at her amusingly.

"I could have done this myself, you know", he said

"Yes, I know that", she said matter-of-factly

"There, you're dried up", she said then snapped his ass with the towel and he let out a small yell. She giggled.

"Sorry, couldn't resist", she said. Inuyasha smirked at her than sat on the bed.

"Come here, Mate", he commanded in a soft tone and she walked between his legs then wrapped her waist with his arms as he leaned his head on her bare stomach. She looked at him curiously.

"What are you doing?", she asked

He didn't reply, he lifted his head off her then Kagome yelped when he pulled her down to bed beside him. He kissed her deeply. Kagome made a halfhearted attempt to pull away, but he kept her firmly against him. Sealing his lips over hers, Inuyasha thrust his tongue deep into the warmth of her mouth. A groan of satisfaction came to his throat, and his head moved to change the angle of this kiss, fitting them together more securely. Kagome wrapped around his neck as she kissed him fiercely. Wanting him as much as he wanted her. They broke off the kiss, catching for some air. Their breathing was heavy.

"What was that for?", she asked, that kiss was different yet incredible but she has a feeling that there was something more to that.

She was shock to see his genuine smile, his golden eyes that sparked a tint of red was warm and she was melting inside those deep pools.

"I love you so much, Mate", he said huskily, caressing her cheek.

"You made me so happy…..Kagome…."

He said her name and she felt touch, she leaned in for a chaste kiss then pulled the covers over them as they slept peacefully in their lover's arms. Inuyasha's heart was leaping and he felt had the power to hold the world. He wasn't sure about it on their wedding night but just tonight, he knew that it was true. The reason why he is extremely happy right now is because he just confirmed that his wife, Kagome, is pregnant!

* * *

"I'm hungry again" 

Inuyasha watched his wife, who was wearing his white blouse as she browsed on the contents of the food basket. She brought back a plate of fried chickens with her. She took a bite on the chicken leg.

"Want some?", she asked

Inuyasha looked down on his blouse on her, a small opening that revealed a small part of her skin. "I prefer the breast"

"Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha chuckled then Kagome placed the chicken bone back to the plate and sat back down with Inuyasha, resting his head on her belly.

"Mmm….Mate…..", he purred when Kagome brushed his hair with her fingers, she giggled.

"I didn't know that dogs can purr...", she teased and he grinned

"But you know damn well that we can bite too", he said then stroked her inner thigh. "And do other things as well…."

Kagome removed his hand off between her legs. "Pervert", she said

"Right now, I'm a hungry pervert", he said then Inuyasha pinned her down on the bed with him on top, knocking out the oxygen from her. Kagome watched him with hazy brown eyes as he unbuttoned the blouse, revealing her creamy, soft mounds. His hand sliding over her naked breast, lightly he squeezed and stroked the white mound, then toyed with the soft pink nipple until it tautened.

"Mmmm….warm indeed, just the right temperature", he teased as he continued the same treatment to the other breast.

She caught her breath at the exquisite agony of his ravaging mouth, the pluck of his teeth on her nipples, the wet swirling of his tongue.

"Mou….Inuyasha, stop", she groaned, her hands reaching out to him but he caught her wrists and pinned them down on the sides of her head as he continued tasting her sweet mounds.

"I'm not done with you yet, Mate", he said huskily as he bent his head between the space of her breasts, licking her scar sensually, making her shudder. He kissed his way up, nipping and licking her throat until he conquered her lips.

Her breasts ached for him again, she wrapped his neck with her arms as she pulled herself against him, her breasts crushed to his muscled chest.

"Mate, I have something…important to tell you…", he groaned against her moistened lips, swollen because of biting her.

"What…is it?", she asked, still kissing him then she let out yelp when he spun them around and she's on top of him. He let out a grunt when her breasts were tightly pressed to his chest. He sighed and Kagome looked at him with a puzzled a look, wondering why he was serious all of a sudden.

"Do you want to have a family?", he asked, she was startled by his question

"Well yes….I do….I would love to have a family with you….", she answered warily

He smiled softly to her. "So do I"

"Why are you asking?", she asked and he lightly brushed her tresses then he caressed her warm cheek.

"Because my Koishii….we are having one", he said softly and suddenly Kagome's eyes widened with shock and stupor.

"You mean I'm!", she couldn't continue, she was too stunned. She placed a hand on her stomach, wondering if there's really life inside her. He nodded to her.

"Yes, Kagome…..you are pregnant"

"I'm pregnant….", she repeated, her eyes were distant as if she was in a daze. She expected to have kids with him but she didn't think it would be this soon.

"Are you okay, Kagome?", he asked, he was worried if she didn't like to keep it and he tightened his hold on her with that thought. He wouldn't allow her to abort their unborn child. He was ready for this baby and he hopes that she was also.

She didn't answer him, now he was a bit afraid. "Kagome?"

She snapped from her stupor and looked down on his worried face. She smiled warmly to him. "A family…..I've always wanted one", she said

"So you want to keep this baby?", he asked and she was shock on what he said

"Of course I do! More than anything! I want this baby, our baby", she said with such emotion, such love and devotion. It's like she's a mother already. He smiled genuinely.

"Good, very good Mate"

And with that he ravished her lips again, fondling with the covers as they made love in this fine morning. A new beginning is ahead of them and they are ready. As long as they are together with their strong and unconditional love they can conquer all obstacles. They were blessed that they have found each other and true love, now they will be bless on starting their own family. A family they have always wanted, with security, belongingness, strong promises, beautiful smiles and most of all their undying love as a whole.

* * *

**Hahahahahahahha! I laughed my ass off when I did the UNDRESS part of the chapter, it was kinda funny especially the way I pictured it,hahahaha! Poor Kagome, she was embarassed...evil Inuyasha! Tsk tsk tsk! **

**Kagome is pregnant! Kagome is pregnant! And they are finally King and Queen! Huzzah!**

**Please Read and Review! REVIEW! **


	32. Chapter 32

**Killer Emotions: **-rubs chin- You know what...when I read your reviews about the baby, you guys sound like **Godparents**,hahahahahahaha! Well I'm very thankful for your reviews! Continue with it!

**Special thanks to All4inuyasha**

I've never met anyone or had a reviewer who reviewed every chapter even though she could have reviewed at the last chapter she read, I don't know why though, maybe she's bored or dedicated but I think she was bored,hahahaha! Thank you so much!

**Disclaimer: **She doesn't own Inuyasha!

* * *

**Chapter 32: Old friends, Old feelings, Just Move Along**

_**Meeting you was fate,**_

_**becoming your friend was a choice,**_

**_falling in love with you was beyond my control!_**

……………………

……………

……

…

Inuyasha sighed.

"Can't wait to go home now, can you?", said Sesshomaru as he drank his champagne.

"I don't think I have to stay here much longer, I already talk with His Majesty and Her Grace, we ate a banquet with them and I gave Her Highness the pleasure of dancing with me", said Inuyasha who let out another exasperating sigh. They are in the Kingdom of Austuria, they were invited to their grand ball. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru had been in the castle for almost 3 hours now and Inuyasha was itching to go back home.

"You just want to go back to your pregnant wife", said Sesshomaru with a smirk.

"Keh! Of course I do! I don't need to stay here any longer", he said irritatingly. Kagome was now 6 months pregnant and the past months on carrying their child, Inuyasha was always pampering Kagome even more, sometimes he would even neglect his duties and Kagome would always scold him for that and the reason why he was here right now instead of back in their bed was because Kagome encouraged him to, saying that it would boost up his reputation as King if he socialized with other aristocrats, it would be shameful to reject an invitation.

But Inuyasha was bored, in fact this was the first time he went to a social event without his wife. Inuyasha was relieved that Sesshomaru came with him tonight.

"Just be lucky that Kagome didn't come here tonight", said Sesshomaru and Inuyasha couldn't agree more. When it comes to Kagome's stubbornness she was stubborn as a while stallion. When they received the invitation to come here, Kagome was ready and willing to go but Inuyasha wouldn't allow it, he didn't want to risk the baby's life and hers. It took almost an hour to persuade her on not going. Not only was she stubborn, she was a busy-body, even when she's pregnant she still does work, work and more work. Inuyasha had told her a million times to take a rest or not to overwork herself, Sesshomaru even offered that he'll take care of her paperwork until she give birth to their child but his wife wouldn't allow it. She loves to work.

But even though she's like that, Inuyasha still loves her and even more each day. Sometimes when he's bored from his work, he would think of his wife. Her smile, her scent, the mark she has on her neck and their passionate days and nights. It almost tore him when he can't make love to her for 9 aching months! He would always remind himself that everything would be worth it, that they will have a baby 4 months later.

"Hey Inuyasha", Sesshomaru called out, snapping Inuyasha out of his thoughts and turned to his brother.

"What?"

"Kikyo is here", Sesshomaru replied then pointed to the direction of the said woman. Inuyasha followed his gaze and what Sesshomaru said was true. Kikyo was indeed here. Strange, he didn't see her before, she must have been late.

Late and heading his way.

"Hello Sesshomaru", Kikyo greeted and Sesshomaru nodded in acknowledgement of her presence then she turned to Inuyasha.

"Hello Inuyasha, it's been awhile", she said. Inuyasha cleared out his throat.

"Yes, it's been a long while", he said. The three stayed silent for a few minutes, not daring to say anything.

"Inuyasha, may I speak with you in private?" ,she asked and Inuyasha was a bit surprise yet curious at the same time. Inuyasha turned to Sesshomaru. "I'll be back", he said then the two left. Sesshomaru watched them go, observing them keenly.

Inuyasha and Kikyo left the buzzing sound of the ballroom and arrived in the garden and went inside the gazebo. As they walked there, Inuyasha's mind was full of questions. Why was she here? What does she want from him? Does she want to get back with him? God he hopes not!

Inuyasha distracted himself from Kikyo by looking up the stars, wondering if Kagome was looking at the stars too. Sometimes late at night, the two of them would go to the rooftop, looking at the stars, in result his wife fell asleep on him and he would carry her back to their bedroom and he would watch her peaceful slumber all night long.

"Inuyasha……."

Inuyasha snapped out from his reverie then turned to Kikyo who was looking a bit nervous right now.

"By….any chance….have you ever loved me?", she asked quietly, Inuyasha kinda expected that she would ask him that.

Inuyasha sighed. "I thought I was in love with you but I realize that it was only infatuation, my feelings for you are just in a friendly basis"

Kikyo looked at him expectantly. "Nothing else?"

"Nothing else", he answered firmly.

Then came the awkward silence again and Kikyo couldn't take it anymore. "After my loss with Kagome and you rejecting me twice that time", Inuyasha cringed, "I reflected on what happened that day and I realized that I should get over you for I'm certain that you wouldn't return my love, you're heart will always be for Kagome…..but I just wanted to say…..for the last time….I love you Inuyasha"

Kikyo was surprise to see a warm smile on Inuyasha's face. She had never seen that smile before, not even when they were still young kids. She now realized how much Inuyasha had changed and it's all thanks to Kagome, she couldn't compete with her. She completely lost Inuyasha to her.

Inuyasha spread out his arms and gave her a warm embrace. She was completely shock then hugged him back, tight and trying to control the tears that were threatening to spill.

"Thank you…..thank you for loving me…", he said then he pulled back, still smiling. "We're still friends, right?", he asked and Kikyo laughed.

"Inuyasha, expect me to be the first one to give a gift for you and Kagome's baby", she said with more enthusiasm and Inuyasha let out a sigh of relief.

Kikyo released the hug and wiped her tears. "Anyway, I better be going now, I'm still young, I think there are handsome bachelors waiting for me", she teased with a wink and Inuyasha chuckled. Kikyo turned around and paused at the doorway of the gazebo, turning her head around.

"Oh and tell your wife, Thank you", she said

Inuyasha looked confuse. "Huh? What?"

But Kikyo was already inside in the ballroom, mingling happily with other people.

"What did she mean by that?", Inuyasha wondered out loud.

"Mean by what?"

Inuyasha turned around and saw Sesshomaru with a curious look on his face. Inuyasha shook his head. "Nevermind, let's go back home", he said

* * *

Kagome squealed happily when she found her favorite jam, called the Milky Way, a chocolate jam and every month the Queen of Scotland will send a case of her chocolate jam since she and the Queen of Scotland, Elizabeth, were very good friends. They got to know each other when Elizabeth invited them in their banquet and at dessert Kagome tasted the Milky Way and she fell in love with it and Elizabeth found it adorable and splendid that the younger queen oved their country's sweet delicacy and so she promised Kagome that she will send a case of it every month.

Kagome opened the jar and started placing a spoonful on her bread, she should be asleep by now but she started to have her cravings again and one thing she had in common with her baby was that they both love Milky Way. She giggled at the thought.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to do things on your own?"

Kagome gasped then turned around and saw Inuyasha with his arms crossed and leaning on the doorway.

"Oh, Inuyasha…..you're back!", she exclaimed then gave him a hug. Inuyasha hugged her gently, avoiding on crushing the bump on her stomach. Inuyasha leaned down and gave her a sweet kiss then broke it off before if could lead to something else. Even though his wife was pregnant, he couldn't stop his lust for her and his loins aching to touch her again.

Inuyasha saw the chocolate jam on the table and he chuckled. "Milky Way again?", he asked and she pouted.

"The baby woke me up and was hungry", said Kagome, rubbing her round belly. Inuyasha raised a brow. "And so you will feed the baby with Milky Way?", he asked

"Hey the baby likes it anyway", she countered, crossing her arms on her chest. Inuyasha smiled and shook his head then headed for the table and finished making her chocolate sandwich.

"Here", he said, handing the bread to her and she was about to take it from him but then he pulled it away and she whined.

"Nuh uh uh…….I want a kiss first", he said with a grin. Kagome pouted.

"Mou……."

"Mate", he said as he gave her a playful glare.

"Oh fine, come here", she said as she wrapped her arms on Inuyasha's neck and he bent down and they kissed passionately, their tongues battling until they were breathless and broke away. Inuyasha licked his lips and had a satisfied smile on his face.

"Can I have my Milky Way now?", she asked and Inuyasha chuckled then handed to her the chocolate sandwich she craved for. She took a bite, tasting the rich chocolate in her mouth. Inuyasha smiled on his wife's adorable face, such a simple person finding the little things the best in her life like her Milky Way. Kagome gasped when Inuyasha scooped her in his arms with ease, as if the added weight of her stomach didn't seem to bother him at all.

"Let's go back to bed, shall we?", he asked then he bent down to lick the chocolate on the corner of her mouth. Kagome giggled.

"Take me away my strong husband", she said and Inuyasha let out a boyish grin that she felt she was almost melting from that smile. Inuyasha carried her up the stairs until they reached their bedroom and he laid her gently on the bed, the Milky Way gone in her mouth. Inuyasha lied down beside her and started licking away the chocolate around her mouth. Kagome started giggling.

"I could have wiped it away myself, you know", she said then Inuyasha plopped his head on the pillow while rubbing her belly.

"But that was more fun", he said huskily

"So how was the ball?", she asked then Inuyasha started explaining to her on the events that happened there. Inuyasha was positive that the Kingdom of Austuria will allow them to export goods in their kingdom, that way their economy will be improving more. That past months, Inuyasha and Kagome were busy focusing on the kingdom's economy and the education for young children and everything went flawless. The people were happy and so were the elders and Izayoi.

"I met Kikyo at the ball tonight", said Inuyasha, observing Kagome's reaction and he was surprise to see no malice or jealousy in her eyes. All she did was smile.

"Oh you did? So what happened?", she asked too eagerly to his liking but he answered her anyway. Telling Kagome that she and him made amends and were good friends again.

"She even said she will be the first one to give a present for the baby", said Inuyasha and Kagome giggled. "Really? That's good to hear. I'm glad that you two are good friends again", she said

Inuyasha looked at her oddly. Something was really strange around here. "Kikyo told me to tell you that she said Thank You", he said and Kagome tried to control herself from laughing. Inuyasha frowned.

"Mate, what's going on?", he asked, leaning himself closer to her. An arm wrapping on her belly.

"Well to be honest, I told Kikyo to go there so that two of you could talk", she said and Inuyasha's eyes widened. He sat up, looking at his wife with disbelief.

"Why did you do that?", he asked, his face was still shock. Kagome sighed.

"I know that Kikyo has feelings for you and I felt that you feel guilty for hurting her and considering that you two were childhood friends, I don't want that friendship to be broken, not from anything…..not from me…"

Kagome looked at Inuyasha who was looking at her silently that she felt nervous all of a sudden, thinking that what she did was a mistake. "Inuyasha? Was I wrong?", she asked timidly. She wanted to touch him but she was afraid that he would push her away. She turned her head away, not looking at him. It was odd for her to encounter this reaction from him. Then a hand crept up to her face, turning her to face him and let out a sigh of relief when she saw that warm smile on Inuyasha's face.

"I can't believe I'm married to an angel….you're so caring and generous…..my darling wife", he said with such love that Kagome's heart was skipping and was trying to control herself, this affect might bother the baby or something.

"You're….not mad?", she asked hesitantly and Inuyasha was taken aback from her question.

"No Koishii….why would I be mad when what you did was wonderful?", he asked as he caressed her cheek and she leaned in to his touch.

"Well you were so quiet that I thought what I did was a mistake", she said and Inuyasha gave an apologetic smile. "Sorry Koishii….my thoughts were occupied on what a sweet thing you did for me, for saving the friendship I have with Kikyo, thank you very much", he said sweetly then he leaned down and kissed her.

Their kiss deepened, held as Kagome's mouth opened, inviting a more intimate caress, and Inuyasha happily complied. His tongue slipped inside, discovering once again all the sweetness she had to offer, all the sweetness that was his alone to enjoy for the rest of his days. He focused on her lips as if they were the first pair he had ever seen. He held her suspended with those intriguing golden eyes and Kagome melted inside.

"Kagome….my angel….I'll cut off your wings so you will never fly away from me", he said possessively and this time Kagome didn't complain for she would rather be caged in his arms than fly away without her love, her life.

* * *

**4 months later….**

"Push Kagome! Push!", Inuyasha encouraged her as he sat on the bed with his wife between his legs, Kagome holding tightly on his hand that his blood circulation might explode. Kagome had her legs open as the doctor waited for the baby to come out. Kagome let out another push and the doctor's eyes widened.

"Your Highness, I can see the head! Give us another strong push", said the doctor on the right side of the medical room was Izayoi and Kaoriri, clinging to each other as they watched Kagome giving birth to Inuyasha and her first baby. They don't know what's the gender of the baby because Kagome wanted it to be a surprise but she had a feeling that it will be boy.

"It hurts……ittai….", Kagome wailed, grasping her husband's hand so tight that Inuyasha cringed. Inuyasha kissed her sweaty temples. "It's going to be alright, Koishii….it's almost over, just keep on pushing", he encouraged and she nodded weakly giving one last final push and Kagome heard the baby crying. She let out a sigh of relief then relaxed on her husband.

The doctor's assistant wrapped the baby with a white cloth then handed the baby to Kagome. "Congratulations your Highness, it's a baby boy"

Kagome had a smile on her face as she placed her baby boy in her arms. Inuyasha looked shock when he saw puppy ears on his son's head. His son. That's sound so good to hear, like wedding bells.

"Our son….", said Inuyasha and Kagome nodded. Izayoi and Kaoriri stood beside the bed, looking at the baby adoringly. "We're finally grandmothers", said Izayoi, hugging Kaoriri tight who wiped away her tears.

"What should we call him, Koishii?", Inuyasha asked as he gently touched his son's soft baby cheek. The baby stirred and slightly opened his eyes and Kagome was happy to see that her baby had her brown eyes.

"Pev…..I want to call our son Pev", said Kagome, her eyes still on their baby. Inuyasha nodded in agreement. Kagome turned to Inuyasha with a skeptical look.

"What?", he asked

"Do you want to carry the baby?", she asked and Inuyasha was a bit shock, he didn't know how to hold a baby.

"But I don't know how….", he said sadly and Kagome gave him a smile of encouragement. "It will come to you, I'm sure that you won't drop our son", she said with confidence that Inuyasha's face lit up with hope and pride.

"Of course, I'll never let anything or anyone harm our baby boy", said Inuyasha proudly and the women in the room giggled and he smiled sheepishly. He let out a breath.

"I'll give it a try then", he said then lent out his arms to the baby as Kagome carefully placed the baby in his arms. Inuyasha was shock that he didn't have trouble carrying the baby properly at all, it was all natural to him. He looked lovingly at his son, he felt so obliged to protect this creature in his arms always. He felt he was the most blessed husband and father all over the world right now and nothing can replace this feeling. Kagome felt overwhelmed at the sight of her husband, holding their son protectively in his arms and saw the immense love in his golden eyes. The baby stirred then made a gurgling sound that Kagome and Inuyasha laughed a bit. Kagome wrapped an arm around Inuyasha while the other caressed their baby's small, soft head.

Inuyasha turned to his wife. "Thank you so much for giving me a family, Kagome"

Kagome gave him a genuine smile that Inuyasha could melt right now, she gave him a chaste kiss. "I love you, Inuyasha"

"I love you, Koishii….", he said back then turned his attention to their son.

"Welcome to our family, Pev", said Inuyasha then he kissed Pev's forehead.

* * *

Two weeks had passed, Kagome had recovered from her labor and the baby was strong and healthy as ever. Seems like everyday there's a visitor to see the baby. Sango and Rin squealed with glee when they saw Pev, they were so excited to hold the baby that Inuyasha was a bit hesitant to let them carry his son. Kouga, Shippou and Miroku also had the chance to carry the baby. Kouga felt like he was the proudest uncle on earth and Miroku was excited for Pev to grow up so he could share his knowledge with the boy, Inuyasha and Kagome warned him not to share anything perverting. Sesshomaru was happy for the couple to have a strong son and heir. Kagome and Izayoi tried making him carry Pev but he wouldn't. He was afraid that he might harm the baby and felt a bit awkward on carrying a baby. He wouldn't give it a try right now, maybe another time he would.

In the couple's room, Kagome rocked Pev to sleep then carefully placed him in the beautifully carved crib, the wood was the color of navy blue. A gift given by Kikyo and they were both grateful for her gift.

Kagome gasped when she felt a pair of arms around her waist but then she relaxed when recognized whose arms were those. Inuyasha held on her tight, burrowing his head on her raven hair.

"God I missed holding you so tight like this", he said, his breath tickling her neck that she giggled. "And I'm not letting you go for a very long while"

"But I have work to do", she said, willing and ready to go back to her duties. Kagome felt Inuyasha shook his head.

"I'm giving you a month to rest, the elders will understand. There's no need to rush Kagome. Everything is working fine plus I don't want you to overwork yourself. You just gave birth to our son, two weeks ago. I just want you to relax….", Kagome yelped when she was spun around, her head hitting against Inuyasha's hard chest and she could hear his heartbeat.

"………with ME", he finished and Kagome let out a small laugh. Then Inuyasha placed a hand under her chin and made her look up to him. "Let me pamper you for awhile, Mate", he said then he covered her lips with his. He kissed her with a fury that even surprised him, he had been missing her so much that even his kisses are going wild now.

"Fine…..I don't really mind anyway…..", she said against their lips and Inuyasha had a roguish grin on his face in victory. His lips slid across her cheek to her ear where he tasted its sweetness, flicking his tongue in and out with a deftness that left her gasping for breath. Her lips parted, her breath grew labored as Inuyasha's hands slid down to her hips, pulling her fiercely close, with a violence that made her cry out. He tasted the hot sweetness in her mouth, his kiss stirring something wild in both of them.

Impatiently he removed her corset then her long blue dress, letting them pooled down to her feet. Just when Kagome thought she'd expire from lack of breath, his mouth began a tantalizing foray on her ear, sliding to the base of her throat, his tongue sending sparks all over her heated body as he nipped and licked at the tiny pulse beating in her throat. She inhaled sharply when Inuyasha burned a path to her breasts, nibbling hungrily at the dusky pink tips puckering delightfully beneath his touch. Every nerve came alive as he licked a path down to her stomach, stopping briefly at her navel, then continuing downward.

She yelped when she was carried then plumped down to their bed. Her legs were nudged apart and she nearly exploded when the tip of his tongue probed and prodded. One exquisite thrill after another exhilarated her as he raised her hips to his commanding mouth. Her hands took hold of his white mass of a head, pulling him closer.

Knock Knock!

Inuyasha let out a loud growl of anger when he heard the knock of the door. He lifted himself up from Kagome who was panting breathlessly.

"Who is it?", he said hoarsely, trying to control his voice from barking at the person on the other side of the door.

"There's a visitor waiting in the throne room for both of you, your majesties", said the guard

"Alright, we'll get down in a minute", Inuyasha replied then he heard the guard's footsteps leaving the bedroom door. He let out a sigh then turned to his wife, he frowned when she started getting her clothes and placed them back on her. He growled, such rotten timing, he was enjoying his time with his wife. Who the hell could be visiting this time? After they dressed themselves, they went down to the throne room although Kagome was reluctant to leave Pev alone in the room but Inuyasha said that they will just take a minute to talk to the visitor or he could just kick the guy out so they two of them could be left alone. Kagome just chose the former.

As they arrived in the throne room, there was a stranger wearing a brown cloak and they couldn't see his face because it was covered by the hood. The stranger must have seen them because the visitor suddenly bowed at their presence. Kagome and Inuyasha took a seat on their throne then mentioned the stranger to stand up.

"Who might you be and why have you come?", asked Inuyasha a little bit harshly than he should have. The hooded stranger stood up, his face covered by the shadows of the hood.

Kagome had a strange feeling about this stranger, it's not really a threat, to her anyway but for Inuyasha's part was the contrary.

"Speak up", Inuyasha commanded

"I am the man who will take your precious queen away from you", said the stranger with a sinister voice

Kagome's eyes widened to the realization on who it was, she recognized that voice! Inuyasha took hold of Kagome's hand, he had a ferocious scowl on his face. Kagome looked at Inuyasha, he seems to be glowering. Kagome sighed, it seems that Inuyasha didn't recognize on who was this surprise visitor.

"You're the one to talk, you're in a disadvantage here", Inuyasha said arrogantly but he still has that scowl on his face. He heard the man chuckle, it made him even angrier but he sensed that Kagome was calm about this. He turned to her, does she know who this man was?

"I'm a man who always make a possibility, right Kagome-chan?", said the stranger. Kagome noticed that Inuyasha was looking at her skeptically. She cleared her throat.

"Please take off you're hood, sir", said Kagome, she had a feeling that the man was laughing inside. Underneath the shadows the man grinned then took off his hood, revealing long blue hair and mischievous red eyes, staring back at the king and queen. Kagome smiled, she knew it was him all along but for Inuyasha's case he was surprise yet still angry.

"YOU!", Inuyasha exclaimed, pointing accusingly at the visitor who was just grinning from ear to ear, evidently found this very amusing and hilarious, so did Kagome.

"Nice to meet you again as well, Inuyasha or should I say Your Highness", Ryo did a mocking bow. Kagome stifled a giggle while Inuyasha had a furious scowl on his face. Of all people who could have visited them today, it had to be Ryo Zeta, Kagome's former lover and Inuyasha's still rival even though he's married to Kagome already but he can't help but feel agitated when he's around, he just had a feeling that Ryo might abduct his wife. He never had a problem when it comes to Kagome's faith in him, they went on social gatherings more than they can count and there were _men_ _trying to flirt _with his wife but she would always use her charm to excuse herself from them and go to him. But _this _was Kagome's former lover! He trust Kagome that's for sure but he _didn't _trust Ryo!

Inuyasha cleared his throat. "So…Ryo, what brings you here?"

Ryo snorted. "I just told you, I'm here to get MY Kagome back!"

Inuyasha just wanted to send him to the dungeon and have the pleasure of torturing him until his bones break. Ryo could see Inuyasha's face turning bloody red, he laughed. "Alright…alright! I'll tell you the truth. Take it easy man, I'm not here to steal your wife, if I wanted to I could have done it at your wedding, that would have been a dramatic scene, don't you think?", Ryo wiped a tear from his eye.

"Ain't no way you can get past me, you'll never get Kagome. I'm a better fighter than you are", Inuyasha said arrogantly. Ryo had a challenging smile on his face. "Oh? I have you know, I've been training a lot and knowing you, you're too busy to train since you're the king now and you couldn't get your hands off Kagome", Ryo said matter-of-factly with a hint of mirth in his voice.

"I'll say….", Kagome said under her breath but Inuyasha heard her and gave her a glare, she just ignored it and sighed.

"So why are you actually here, Ryo-k-", she paused when she saw that threatening look on Inuyasha's face. "I mean Ryo…..", she finished and she slumped deeper on her throne. This wasn't a good sign at all. Inuyasha was getting jealous and angrier by the minute, Kagome's not sure which was worse, Inuyasha taking out his anger on Ryo or on her. If it was her, he would rape her.

Ryo grinned. "Well actually I just stopped by to see your son", he said and tried not to laugh out loud when Ryo saw that surprise look on Inuyasha's face. Oh it was painful not to laugh at his expense but he knew that Kagome would be angry at him if he did, she already knew that Inuyasha was getting angrier thanks to him.

Kagome beam a pleasant smile. "Really? We would be happy to show you to him but may I ask, how did you know that we had a son?"

Ryo chuckled. "You guys had been the talk of the entire world recently, everywhere I go, aristocrats and villagers would talk about the new born baby and the surprising knowledge that you two got married. You guys are really popular lately ever since you two got married."

Inuyasha snapped out from his stupor and smirked with arrogance and crossed his arms. "I should have known……well I guess we should introduce you to our son then, you weren't the only one who came to visit our son", said Inuyasha

"So I've heard…", said Ryo then followed them upstairs to their room. Once they went inside to their room, Kagome walked to the crib and motioned for the two men to come. Ryo had a warm smile on his face once he saw the little toddler all covered on a blanket and sleeping peacefully. The boy had puppy ears and short white hair just like his father.

"What's his name?", Ryo whispered, not daring to wake up the baby.

"Pev Faolan Taishou", Inuyasha said proudly

Ryo looked at them curiously. "Faolan? As in wolf?", he asked and Inuyasha nodded. "It was Inuyasha's idea", said Kagome and Ryo nodded all-knowingly.

"He has his mother's eyes…", said Inuyasha and Kagome gave him a warm smile then squeezed Inuyasha's hand. Ryo admired them. _Such a sweet family……I'm so happy for you Kagome….._

Ryo let out a mournful sigh. Truth was that he was still in love with Kagome, he tried to occupy himself with his responsibilities for the ship and his expeditions so he wouldn't think about the woman who still captivated his heart. It was helpful for awhile but he still thought about her. Sometimes he even wondered, what if he didn't leave her? Would they still be together? Would Kagome not see Inuyasha then? Would she still fall in love with Inuyasha even if they were together? These thoughts just pained him a lot and he always tried to turn the other away, wanting to forget about it. About him and Kagome together. He wasn't sure why he even came here, he just made an excuse that he'll visit their son but the truth was he wanted to see Kagome again, to see if she was really happy or if he still had a chance with her. He wanted to be selfish, he wanted to take her back but seeing that pure happiness gleaming in her adorable brown eyes he just couldn't do it, he didn't want to see her sad.

Ryo's lips curved a sad smile. _This was worth it……I…should finally let go…but…I need to…talk to her first before I leave…_

"Kagome….", he called out softly and Kagome turned to him. "Yes Ryo?"

"Could I talk to you for awhile…", he turned to Inuyasha then back to Kagome, "alone, if you don't mind?"

Kagome was a bit surprise but then she nodded to Ryo then turned to Inuyasha. "I'll be back, Inuyasha"

"But-"

"Inuyasha", she looked at him sternly and Inuyasha sighed. "Fine…fine…", said Inuyasha then gave a threatening look to Ryo. "No, funny business", he said venomously and Ryo grinned then nodded.

"Don't worry, she's in good hands", said Ryo

_For the very…last time……._

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

They walked casually around the garden, enjoying each other's company as they talked about old times. Kagome was purely enjoying their conversation while Ryo was struggling not to kiss her right here and then, it was pure torture but he won't do it, he didn't want to damage the wonderful relationship that Kagome and Inuyasha had, that he wished it was his.

Kagome saw his face changing, like he was struggling inside. "Is there something wrong, Ryo?"

_She won't even call me Ryo-kun anymore….._

Ryo took a few steps forward from her, he clasped his hands behind his back while looking up at the cloudy sky. "You know….if the time comes that you and Inuyasha might not getting along………don't expect me to be there to carry the pieces for you", he said

"Of course, I didn't expect you to", she replied with a smirk then Ryo turned around, facing her with a slight irritation in him that he couldn't help expressing it.

"This is what you have chosen so you deal with it on your own, don't call for me, don't call anyone for help….because that's how marriage works…..", he said and Kagome nodded.

"I'll keep that in mind", she answered, she tried to look serious but found this more amusing than annoying, it's just like old times indeed.

"I didn't visit to see you", he said

"Of course, you didn't. You were here for the baby"

"I'm not here to take you back"

Kagome feigned surprise. "Whatever was I thinking that you would, I shan't do that mistake again"

Ryo took a step forward. "This may be the last time that we'll meet"

Her eyes softened. "Maybe…."

Another step. "The next time you'll hear of me will be my deathbed"

"Perhaps from saving a damsel in distress no doubt"

Another step and he was inches from her. "No"

Kagome raised a brow, she was mocking him. "No?"

"I'm the one who needs saving this time….", he said mournfully, Kagome nodded, acting like she understood but she was obviously mocking and Ryo damn well knows it.

"Could I be of service to this rogue in distress?", she asked with humor but then she saw that he was serious, dead serious.

"Perhaps, my first and last kiss from this goddess", he answered, she gave him a look of sympathy. She knew, she knew it all along but she wished she was wrong.

What she did broke his heart, she shook her head. "I'm sorry, Ryo"

Ryo had a sad smile on his face then he sighed and tried to break the awkward moment. "It was worth a try"

"Is it Ryo? Is it really worth it, after all these years?"

Ryo grinned. "Do I have to answer that?", Kagome shook her head. "No….I suppose not"

She gasped when Ryo suddenly hugged her, holding her tight, embracing so hard that she chocked for some air but he didn't let go, not yet, time was running out and he would have to leave soon. Another of his adventures or should she say misadventures. She giggled against his hug then she embraced him back and he relaxed. He was loved, he was loved by this woman before and she still does except the love he's accepting now was nothing but friendship and he will cherish this friendship and who knows, maybe he would fall in love with another but he would rather fall out of love first before letting another woman come in to his heart again.

"Ahem"

Ryo and Kagome broke off the embrace then turned around and saw Inuyasha with a scowl on his face while cradling Pev in his arms who was evidently wide awake and Ryo was surprised to see the similar brown eyes of Kagome from the baby boy. Ryo walked up to Inuyasha and Pev. Inuyasha raised a brow when Ryo approached them.

"May I?", Ryo asked, Kagome and Inuyasha was slightly surprised. Inuyasha looked behind Ryo to seek approval from his wife. Kagome nodded.

Inuyasha looked at him curiously. "Do you know how to carry a baby?"

"Hey, I was from the Fujiwara clan, I had a lot of relatives including babies like your son", Ryo said matter-of-factly, smirking arrogantly. Inuyasha scoffed then slowly handed Pev into Ryo's arms. "Gently now….."

Once Pev was in Ryo's arms he stared into the baby's adorable brown eyes. Pev twisted a bit and gurgled while waving his small chubby arms, trying to reach Ryo's face so Ryo bent his head down and Pev gently touched his face. Kagome had a warm smile on her face from what she just saw in front of her then walked up to Inuyasha's side.

Ryo winced when Pev slightly pinched his nose. "Your son is a little rascal alright, just like his father", he teased and Inuyasha snorted. Then Ryo handed back the baby to Inuyasha's arms.

"Well I have to get going now", he said then Kagome hugged him which surprised both men but this time Inuyasha allowed it, truth was, Inuyasha understood from the beginning that Ryo wouldn't take Kagome away from him and that Kagome wanted nothing more than to be friends with him but he sometimes didn't want them to be so 'friendly' to one another.

"I'm going to miss you", she muffled and he laughed. "I think I should have been the first one to say that"

_Like I was the first one who declared my love to you…….._

Ryo released the hug then walked towards the exit, he turned his head around. "Another time then…" _or not_

"Bye!", he exclaimed as he waved then ran off, away from the InuTaishou Kingdom, out of Inuyasha's deathly glare and devastatingly yet with relief……out of Kagome's reach or was it out of Ryo's reach to Kagome….

Inuyasha turned to his wife and was surprise to see tears flowing down her cheeks.

"Kagome?"

Kagome touched her cheeks and saw tears like it was the first time she just noticed, she wiped them quickly. "S-sorry about-", but she was stopped when Inuyasha leaned down to her face and kissed her dried tears. Kagome sighed.

"You must find me pretty pathetic right now….", she mumbled and Inuyasha chuckled

"I've gotta admit, it's been a long while since I saw you crying, if my memory holds me correct….I think the last time you cried was when Elizabeth forgot to send the monthly stock of Milky Way, you were begging me to talk to her about it"

Kagome pouted. "Mou…….Pev was hungry!", she whined and Inuyasha laughed some more then Pev started gurgling again, shifting around Inuyasha's arms.

"Here, hand me the baby", said Kagome and Inuyasha did what he was told then he wrapped Kagome's waist from behind and rested his head on her shoulder while Kagome was cooing their son.

"I really admire his eyes…..", said Inuyasha as he watched Pev's chocolate-amber eyes, sparkling with blissful youth. Kagome turned her head to her husband, looking at him skeptically.

"Oh and why is that?", she asked then Inuyasha turned his head to hers, their lips almost touching that Kagome felt her knees weakening but stayed strong for she didn't want to drop Pev.

"Because his eyes reminds me of you….Kagome", he said it with such admiration, a raw emotion baring in his eyes, showing his true soul to his wife, only to his wife.

Kagome's heart began to throb that she had grown accustomed to, he always had this effect on her. "Inuyasha….."

Inuyasha closed the gap between their lips, sealing her lips with his. Giving her a long sweet and tender kiss. So gratifying and pleasant. Beyond satisfaction or paradise.

Inuyasha nuzzled on her neck, taking in her sweet scent.

"My Koishii…..", he purred as he licked his mark on her then he stared down on their son who was watching them with cute big brown eyes.

"Our son", he said as he lightly touched Pev's chubby cheeks.

"Our small family", said Kagome

Inuyasha stared back at her with a wicked look. "Small family? I think not dear wife, definitely not a small family indeed"

His words were a promise that he would gladly keep and will be fulfilled soon enough. He was up for it and sure as hell that his wife was, if not then he could just rape her. He laughed at the thought then he noticed Kagome and Pev staring blankly at him then he laughed some more.

* * *

**I didn't want this story to be such a dramatic Soap Opera, I want this story to make some realistic sense.**

**So I didn't turn Kikyo into a bitch who would still Inuyasha away from Kagome. I want her to be respectable, after all they were childhood friends and I want her to value their friendship plus Inuyasha and Kagome are already married and was expecting a child. **

** For Ryo's case, well I just wanna spark some jealousy in Inuyasha and a sense of lost love in Ryo's part. Also how loyal is Kagome to Inuyasha. She wouldn't even kiss Ryo.**

**Umm..umm...what else should I say, oh yeah! I hope you guys like the name for the baby: Pev Faolan Taishou**

**Inuyasha is gonna rape Kagome,bwahahahahahahahaha!**

**Please Read and Review! REVIEWS! **


	33. Author's Note

-Rubs eyes-

It's 11:17 pm and I'm working on the next chapter, should have done it days ago but I was caught up with video games and enrolling myself into college, blah blah...-drinks hot milo-

Anyway...why am I here? Uhh...Hi!

2 chapters left and this story will be finally over! Wohoo! Oh yeah, just want to clarify some things. About the last chapter. Don't you guys have a sense of humor? The rape part was a joke, it wasn't suppose to be a bad thing. How could Inuyasha rape HIS WIFE anyway? They love each other, they love MAKING LOVE to one another (Hahaha! That sounds funny!)

So yeah, have I care would ya? Inuyasha was just being naughty and Kagome loves his kinky side anyway so all is good.

I WASN'T BEING MEAN

How could you think of me that way! -sobs- Waaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh!

Oh yeah, about their son's name. **Pev **

Hehehehe! Yes, that names exist. Some sophomore guy has that name. Unique name and I just thought about it cause...it sounds like a puppy name and well the baby boy was half dog. Inuyasha is half-dog demon anyway -shrugs-

Again, have a care,hehehe!

Ok ok ok ok...I'll get my lazy ass back to work and after this Story I'm going to make a Rurouni Kenshin romance fic, pairing...**Kenshin and Kaoru**

Raise your hands if you like this pairing!

Bye bye! Eat well, brush your teeth, no porn, no hentai and all the good stuff ( just kidding! )

**Killer Emotions**


End file.
